Global Mpreg Revolution
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Centrado en los hijos de las naciones ya conocidos en Global Mpreg y su paso por una escuela intentando ser "normales". No se puede cuando un enemigo ronda cerca. Pseudo AU, OC y MPREG! y una autora demasiado troll como para dejar de escribir esto.
1. Esbozos de paz

**A modo de introducción.**

Si estás leyendo esto, puede que sea por distintos motivos. Lo más seguro es que leíste el fic que precede esto, "Global Mpreg", te gustó y esperabas esta parte. En ese caso, te agradezco profundamente el que aun sigas leyendo y me dejes, nuevamente, llegar a ti con mis palabras, a las que intento dar sentido y transmitir un sentimiento, que vivas un momento algo fuera de la realidad y cuando regreses digas "jolin, quiero leer el segundo capítulo".

Ante todo, toma en cuenta que este es un fic que rompe más de un esquema (odio los estereotipos y el "así debe ser esto" ¿hay algo predeterminado en esta vida? Si acaso lo hay, déjenme pensar que no, y que a este mundo venimos a divertirnos, reírnos, vivir, llorar, etc, etc…

Regresemos al punto de partida, las advertencias. Más de una palabra aquí que no supera las 4 letras deberían ser vetadas. Yaoi es una, si eres… intolerante, te invito a pasarte a otro fic donde las princesas sean rosadas y los príncipes azules. En este fic, hay príncipes y princesas moteados, rayados, azul cielito lindo y pastel, lo mejor, es que puede que encuentres príncipes con princesas, como príncipes con príncipes y para gusto de algunas amigas, princesas con princesas.

Segundo: MPREG. ¿Qué significa? Hombres embarazados. Así, sencillo. No, no irás al infierno por leer algo como esto, en todo caso seré yo quien arderá como antorcha y de petroleo más de paso, poco me preocupa. ¿Qué un hombre no puede embarazarse? Lo sé, estudio medicina y eso me queda más que muy claro. ¿La imaginación tiene un límite? Si le hallas uno, entonces andamos muy mal de la cabeza, te invito a que te atrevas a no ponerle límite y veas más allá de ese muro. Si no, dale a la esquinita roja con crucecita blanca a un lado de la pantalla. ¿Por qué escribo mpreg? No porque le halle un gusto mórbido a ello, sino porque no creo que exista algo más hermoso que el nacimiento de un niño, una nueva vida, el hecho de enfrentarse al cambio de ser solo yo a ser padre y pensar ya no de forma individual, sino en familia, y enamorarse de esa faceta desconocida de esa personita tan especial.

_**Advertencia:**_ Puede que halles errores de typeo, como que no tengo ya editora y el tiempo no me da para revisar más de dos veces lo que subo. Personajes OC puede ser, ¿mencioné que ODIO los estereotipos?, porfis, no me digas "éste no es así" que nadie está amarrado eternamente a una determinada forma de ser. Todos sentimos y actuamos diferente, según la circunstancia. Muchos OOC también, pero ya están más que conocidos por todas, no hay muchos para presentarte, pero NO me salgas con que hallas mejores o que te parecen copias, que muchos no son míos, son de amigas que quiero mucho y si no puedes verle el trasfondo psicológico a cada uno, entonces no vas a poder entender muchas cosas.

_**Peligro:**_ Corres el riesgo de que me encariñe contigo, ya sea como lector/a o amigo/a.

* * *

><p><strong>Global Revolution: Together for tomorrow<strong>

_**El sueño**_

Desde el momento en el que comenzó, estuvo seguro de algo: era un sueño. Quizás una premonición. Era aterrador y desesperante, como si él también corriese algún riesgo. Tan nítido era que pudo ver el color de fondo en los ojos de la joven que corría, al igual que muchos otros a su alrededor. Era de un lindo color azul eléctrico. Se preguntó si acaso eran lentillas.

El aire helado y húmedo se coló por entre sus ropas, obligándole a abrazarse a sí mismo. Avanzó en dirección opuesta a la ruta de huida de la masa de personas. Escapaban de un apocalipsis inminente. Creía que no podían verlo, incluso que si le chocaban, lo traspasarían. No fue así, tal y como si ahí se encontrara, si alguien tropezaba con él, perdía el equilibrio, trastabillaba, quizás caía, pero de cualquier forma, aún continuaría con su huída.

Llegó al punto y sintió verdadero temor al verles. De un lado reconocía a Hibernia y Britania, tomados de la mano, con el rostro serio y tenso que marca el inicio de un conflicto indeseado. Tras de ellos, sus tres hijos mayores rodeaban en un abrazo cada uno a la persona que le unía un hilo rojo. Pudo ver claramente el temblor en las jóvenes, asustadas y preocupadas, tanto por su familia como por ellas mismas.

Del otro lado, un grupo de aproximadamente diez personas, enfundadas todas en túnicas negras con extrañas figuras plateadas bordadas en ellas, parecían esperar el ataque. Ya había comenzado, la lluvia que los empapaba sólo era una distracción y él lo sabía. Las naciones antiguas poseían un poder tan extraordinario que bastaba un encuentro entre dos para que el mundo se terminase o con algo de suerte quedara sumido en una nueva era glacial.

El lugar estaba vacío. Los humanos, al sentir el inminente peligro, cada uno buscaba un refugio. La pelea comenzaría.

Un eterno minuto pasó en completo silencio, mientras el cielo se ennegrecía y congestionaba con nubes amenazantes. Los rayos comenzaron a entretejerse y finalmente, uno cayó contra el suelo, apenas siendo esquivado por las personas de negro.

La tensión aumentó aún más cuando esas personas, comenzaron a moverse como si no tuviesen pies y pudiesen volar a gran velocidad dificultándoles a ambas naciones el enfocar bien sus ataques. Era claro, el objetivo de ese grupo de personas eran las tres hijas de Arthur.

Alguien se acercó a los ojos expectantes del soñador/clarividente. Eran plomos.

Despertó.

Se levantó agitado y asustado, intentando comprender qué era aquello. Cerró los ojos y buscó en sus más remotas memorias. Sólo sabía algo: le aterraban los ojos plomizos. Pasó las manos por su cabello corto, rebelde y blanco, deteniéndose en la trenza que descendía por el lado derecho y a cuyo final amarraba un extraño amuleto de madera. En algún momento, le perteneció a su madre.

-¡Nadir! – le llamaron. Reconoció la energía de su tutora.- ¡Si estás desnudo no importa, de todas formas entraré!

Saami pateó la puerta, entrando en la habitación del muchacho. Se lanzó contra él para hacerle cosquillas como a un bebé.

-¿Cómo despertó el niño más hermoso del planeta hoy? – preguntó la mujer. El joven le devolvió la mirada y Saami sintió algo de nostalgia al ver en sus ojos color café y la piel morena un vestigio de Henrike.

-Desperté bien, mamá Saami.- le respondió, aún recuperando el aire que le escapara tras las cosquillas.

-¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! Tu padre y yo te preparamos un desayuno especial y…

-Mamá… hoy es el día que debo partir.- Nadir bostezó ampliamente mientras aún sonreía. Adoraba la energía de su madre adoptiva.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Eres aún muy joven para emanciparte y dejarme sola con tu padre!

-Mamá, me refiero a que debo tomar el avión. ¿Olvidaste acaso aquello en lo que quedaron hace tres años?

Saami entornó los ojos y miró hacia la derecha, intentando recordar. Chasqueó los dedos cuando el recuerdo vino a ella.

-¿Tiene que ver con el colegio al que asistirás?

-Sí. Es exactamente eso, mamá. Ustedes los antiguos quedaron en que…

-Asistirían a una escuela cuando estuviesen listos. Lo sé, pequeño. Pensábamos que tardarías un poco más en crecer, al igual que lo esperamos hijos de Austria, Francia, Inglaterra e Italia pero…

-Supongo que fue por eso que me contaste… - Nadir se levantó de la cama, avanzando hacia el escritorio de su habitación donde descansaba un antiguo libro con cubierta de cuero.- Según leí, al retroceder el tiempo como lo hicieron hace tres años, quienes se llevaron la peor parte fueron la siguiente generación de niños que venían. En tres años alcanzamos la edad de los demás. Lo único que me parece extraño es que no le afectase a Arla. Creo que apenas comenzó a caminar y aparenta un año.

-¡Oh, vamos Nadir! Para mí sigues siendo el pequeño bebé que conocí hace siglos. Incluso cuando regresamos y te vi como un pequeño, apenas podía creer que caminases.

-Crecí, mamá. Ahora ya aparento unos… ¿dieciséis años? ¿Dieciocho quizás?

Nadir se giró para encontrarse con Saami y sonreírle. Le sorprendió encontrarse aparentemente solo en la habitación. Como si de la película "tiburón" se tratara, Saami apareció tras él para encerrarlo entre sus brazos y zarandearlo cariñosamente.

-¡Pero sigues siendo mi pequeño y lindo Nadir!

-¡Mamá! ¡Perderé el avión!

* * *

><p><em><strong>1: Esbozos de paz. <strong>_

Los posters de Capitán América colgados en la pared de la habitación de Aaron terminaron cubiertos con distintos tipos de ropa, desde Jeans hasta abrigos. Podía escuchar a sus padres en el pasillo. Los dos gatos de la casa aparecieron en medio de la montaña de ropa. Scone cubierto con una camiseta y Brownie con un calcetín colgándole de la oreja.

-Iggy…

-No.

-Por favoooor.

-No.

-Pero si quedamos en que tendrías dos embarazos más.

-Quedamos en dos bebés más. Nacieron gemelos para suerte mía. No te daré otro más, Alfred.

-Me debes un embarazo más.

-No.

-¡Malo!

Aaron suspiró. Sus padres nunca cambiarían.

-Estoy seguro de que papá terminará convenciendo a mamá de un bebé más.- se dijo a sí mismo. Escuchó pasos cercanos y se giró.- Hola, Alex.

-¿Viste mis audífonos?- le preguntó un chico de aparentes catorce años.- Creo que Anthony quiere escuchar Amazing grace.

-No vi los tuyos, pero puedes llevarte los míos. De todas formas compraré otros de ida al aeropuerto.- respondió extendiéndole un par de audífonos blancos. Su hermano levantó la mano derecha para tomarlos, y se detuvo en el aire. Aaron advirtió que lo miraba.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Estaba pensando… -Se tomó la barbilla como si calculase una complicada ecuación.-El Aaronsaurio se va.

-Oh vamos, ustedes ingresarán el siguiente mes. Si Anthony no estuviese resfriado…

-¿Crees que esté bien?

-¿El qué?

Alex entornó los ojos. Era obvio para él.

-No sé si debo recordarte que…- iba a decirlo, fue interrumpido por su gemelo quien ingresó a la habitación de Aaron en pijama, quizás sin plena conciencia de dónde estaba. Alex se acercó a él para tomarlo por los hombros.- Anthony, deberías estar descansando.

Una ligera tristeza surcó el rostro de Aaron. Apenas podía entender el mundo de sus hermanos. Desde que ambos comenzaran a desarrollarse a pasos agigantados al igual que los otros niños nacidos después del incidente con Aurora, supieron que Anthony era diferente. La palabra "Asperger" antes de ese tiempo, era desconocida. Ahora ocupaba dos estanterías completas en la sala de su casa y muchas horas de preocupación en su familia.

De alguna forma, Aaron se había acostumbrado a la completa indiferencia de Anthony para con él y los demás que no fueran Alex, pero recordaba el primer año en el que los gemelos rápidamente crecieran hasta alcanzar una apariencia de seis y el rostro preocupado de sus padres, quienes buscaban una y mil formas de ser visibles para su hijo. El niño vivía en un mundo desconocido e inaccesible para todos, pero seguro para él.

"Ustedes no existen para él" así se resumía su situación y lo habían escuchado de por lo menos una veintena de médicos y psicólogos especializados en el caso. Sin embargo, con mucha paciencia y cariño, poco a poco parecía que Anthony comenzaba a notar a su familia manteniendo un lazo relativamente estrecho con su gemelo y de proximidad con Britania y (para pesar de Alfred y Arthur) con Scott.

Tres años complicados, al menos para su familia. Recordó la pelea desesperada que mantuvieran Arthur y Amanda cuando la niña le dijera, dos meses después del incidente con Aurora, que su deseo era vivir con Dylan. Apenas lograron quitarle la idea de la posible y temida relación a Arthur sin parpadear y sin risas nerviosas que los delataran. Amanda decía simplemente desear una vida tranquila y que lo conseguiría al lado de una persona tranquila. Por otro lado, la relación de Alison con Scott no había sido para nada fácil, más de una vez Aaron sostuvo a su hermana quien lo visitaba con un plato de galletas y leche, señal de necesitar que alguien le escuchase. La admiraba, de eso estaba seguro.

_-¡Cuando tío Scott quiere ser malo, lo es con todas las letras! ¡Lo golpearé cuando lo vea! ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas y buscas otro novio? – _Le preguntó una de esas noches, mientras la niña lloraba amargamente luego de una pelea._- Eres hermosa y lo sabes, podrías conseguir a quién quisieras._

_-A quien yo quisiera, pero solo amo a una persona y es Scott. _

_-Te estás ilusionando y dejando que te pisotee como si no valieses nada._

_-Solo… hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo y eso lo hiere. Soy muy tonta… _

_-¡Alison! _

_-Puede que sea cierto, que soy una tonta, una Barbie hueca que ni siquiera está segura si dos más dos es cuatro. Pero si hay algo que sé bien es que amo a Scott y sólo quiero sanar su corazón. _

_-¡Pero él te hace llorar!_

_-No lloro porque sea su culpa. Lloro porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de él. Es la persona más importante para mí. Es mi primer amor, me dio mi primer beso y a él le entregué todo de mí… _

-Es mejor si ya no lo pienso.- se dijo.- A final de cuentas, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora Alison y Scott tienen una relación estable.

Una pequeña luz se encendió en un rincón de la habitación. Ann Katrin apareció volando.

-Buenos días…- dijo después de bostezar.

-Ann Katrin, eres una floja.

-Y tú un desordenado.-El hada voló hasta el hombro de Aaron.- Alex me mira feo.

-Anoche te robaste mi chocolate. Iba a darle la mitad a Anthony.

-Tenía hambre.

-Ya basta ustedes dos.- Aaron tomó al hada entre sus manos. Ann Katrín desvió la mirada con desdén.- Ann Katrin, te quedarás en casa en mi ausencia, es mejor si tú y Alex empiezan a llevarse bien.

-Es como si te pidiese que te llevaras bien con Isabella. – le espetó Alex.

-Hey, ese es un caso especial. En realidad… creo que nadie a excepción de mis tíos, Alison o los abuelos sea capaz de llevarse bien con ella. Su mundo es incluso más cerrado que el de Anthony…

-Isabella no es mala…

-No digo que lo sea, pero es… especial. Tardamos dos años y medio en quitarle el instinto de "mataré a Amanda y Aaron."

-Para vivir con Scarlett, quitarse los apellidos y posteriormente vivir en Israel tienes que ser muy valiente o muy loco.

-Aaron.- Alfred asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Podrías venir un momento?

-Yo terminaré de acomodar tu equipaje.- Ofreció Irene, apareciendo tras Alfred. Aaron siguió a su padre hasta la sala, donde Arthur los esperaba, sentado en el sofá y con una taza de té entre los dedos.

-¿Ya dejaron de pelear por el asunto del próximo embarazo de mami?- preguntó.

-De todas formas sabemos que el héroe lo convencerá para darle un cachorrito más.- Alfred hablaba mientras Arthur lo remedaba a sus espaldas y ponía los ojos en blanco. Aaron sonrió.

-¿Por qué me llamaron?

-Hijo… tenemos algo que pedirte.- comenzó Arthur.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Cuida a tus hermanas, por favor.

-Mami, siempre cuido a Alison. Amanda se distanció un poco de nosotros desde que vive con tío Dylan pero también cuidaré de ella.

-Y de Isabella.- enfatizó Alfred.

-Ustedes saben lo _mucho_ que ella me quiere.- dijo con notorio sarcasmo.- Pero está bien, también la cuidaré.

El teléfono anunció una llamada y Arthur se levantó a contestar. Alfred aprovechó su distracción para hablar con el niño.

-Y ya sabes, no dejes a Alison salir hasta después de las ocho, pero si pasara, solo por si las dudas déjale uno de éstos en el bolso. – dijo mostrándole a Aaron un sobre pequeño. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que traía.- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar y dudo que Scott controle sus hormonas para correr a una farmacia. Lo mismo con Amanda. Dylan podrá ser muy tranquilo y todo, pero no deja de ser hombre y sé lo atractivas que son mis hijas, heredaron los genes tiernos de tu mami. Tampoco descuides a Isabella, a pesar de su apariencia, apenas tiene tres años vividos.

-Wow… me impresiona… eres un padre de mente abierta.

-No es eso. Solamente quiero la felicidad de mis hijos.- Alfred tomó a Aaron por los hombros.- Y no compre toda la caja solo para ellas, si se te ocurre hacer marraneadas un día de esos con Jeanne, sé responsable.

-¡Soy responsable! Cuando lo hicimos por primera ve…

-¡Lo sabía! Acabo de ganar una apuesta contra tu mami.

-Espera… ¿apostaron sobre mi vida sexual?

-Originalmente apostamos sobre tu orientación sexual…- Aaron torció una ceja mientras Alfred se reía.- Oye, no me mires feo, eres tierno, delicado, apenas pateas una pelota y pensábamos que quizás…

-Ok, entiendo.

-Ahora… solo me queda preguntarte una cosa…- Alfred miró a ambos lados.- ¿Ibas arriba o abajo?

-¡Papá! ¡Soy hombre!

-Sí, pero recuerda que Jeanne es francesa, puedes esperar cualquier cosa de ella.

-No puedo creer que apuesten sobre mi vida sexual…

-Yo no puedo creer que Jeanne no te embarazara a ti.

* * *

><p>-¡Son unos desordenados! – gritaba Alize corriendo de un lado al otro en su habitación, acomodando las maletas, recontando la ropa que llevaría y verificando con lista en mano que cada cosa estuviese en su lugar.<p>

-La desordenada eres tú. – le respondió un joven de cabellos blancos, ojos violáceos, lentes y un lunar diminuto sobre el labio.

-No te llevas bien con nuestro desorden.- completó otro, de cabellos castaños, ojos rojos y con un mechón blanco.

-Tu orden nos desordena, Alize.

-Stefan, Johann, cállense.

-Además debiste revisar todo eso hace tiempo. – continuó su hermano.- Pero no. Te fuiste con Camillo a Dios sabrá dónde y a hacer qué… ya en poco llegan por nosotros.

-Tú ya quisieras hacer con Antonella algo de lo que yo hago con Camillo, Stefan.

-¡Me declararé a Antonella ni bien lleguemos a Irlanda! – le respondió su hermano, herido en el orgullo.

-Te conozco y sé que morirás de un ataque de nervios antes de decirle dos palabras.

-Ya, niños. No quiero una tercera e indecente guerra mundial en mi casa.- se quejó Roderich entrando a la habitación de sus hijos con un montón de ropa limpia entre las manos.

-Al señorito le gustan las peleas en la cama y cuando estamos solos.- Gilbert se recargó contra el dintel de la puerta, cruzando los brazos y una pierna sobre la otra.

-Indecente como siempre.

-Pero señorito, si solamente me refería a las peleas de almohadas. ¿Qué otra pelea podría ser?

-Gilbert…

El albino se aproximó hacia sus hijos, encerrando a los tres en un fuerte abrazo.

-Hagan que me sienta orgulloso.- dijo.- Así cuando regresen los enviaremos al conservatorio de Viena que tanto quiere el señorito, y luego a la universidad de Lübeck en casa de su tío West a estudiar una carrera de verdad.

-La música es una carrera.- refutó Roderich.- Ludwig lo reconoce me envió a Vreneli y Anke y ahora ellas estudian ahí.

-West no sabe lo que hace, condenó a sus dos hijas menores a morir de aburrimiento. Además lo dices porque no te costaría un centavo.

-Yo quiero regresar y que tío Vash me acepte en la guardia real suiza.- Dijo Johann con un inusitado brillo en los ojos.- ¡Imagínate nada más!

-Yo apenas me preocupo en aprobar los dos años que nos enviarán fuera.- Alize suspiró.-Oigan… ¿De verdad creen que toda la locura de Atlántida llegó a su fin?

-Al menos no hemos sabido nada respecto a eso.- Stefan acomodó algunas de las ropas en la maleta de su mellizo.- A pesar de que Johann y yo no la conocemos, dudo que sea un enemigo tan terrible.

-Es porque no lo viviste… de todas formas ustedes y los demás niños que nacieron después pagaron los platos rotos de retroceder el tiempo.

-Aún así, si ella deseara hacer algo, ¿por qué desapareció estos tres años? No es nada fuerte, o se debilitó tanto que no tendría oportunidad con nuestros padres.

Algunas imágenes confusas cruzaron la mente de Alize.

-Está bien… si quieres ponerlo de esa manera, Aurora no es tan terrible. El verdadero problema es Persia. Nunca supimos qué era lo que ese tipo tenía en mente, pero es muy bueno manipulando a Aurora.

-¿Manipulando? – Gilbert y Roderich prestaron especial atención a las palabras de su hija.

-Sí… es decir… ¿notaron que los poderes de Persia son limitados? Apenas controla la arena. Aurora en cambio, manipula a voluntad una amplia gama de elementos, que van desde formar tornados, lluvias torrenciales, rayos, invocar bestias y ese tipo saca provecho de todo eso… Si se fijan bien, es más como si Aurora fuese su guardiana. Ella sabe algo sobre todas las ramas de magia, habidas y por haber.

-Eso es culpa del idiota de Hibernia.- Toda la familia pegó un tremendo susto cuando vieron al abuelo Germania apareciendo por la puerta, seguido de Roma, Alphonse, Camillo y para felicidad de Stefan, Antonella.

-No nos asusten así.- pidió Roderich, acomodándose los lentes y retomando aire.

-Es algo que siempre quise entender…- Alizé se acercó a su abuelo.- ¿Qué determina los poderes de cada uno de los antiguos? ¿Qué es eso que hace que nuestros padres sean naciones y que los humanos sean humanos? ¿Porqué nosotros somos inmortales? ¿Qué reglas se aplican a nosotros y cuáles no? ¿Qué nos hace vulnerables a un ataque de los humanos y en qué situaciones? ¿Por qué yo tuve oportunidad de revivir y Henrike no?

Germania soltó un largo suspiro. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a toda su familia y a la de Roma observándole con curiosidad.

-No tengo idea.- sentenció finalmente logrando que con eso todos se palmearan la frente, decepcionados.

-Vamos, abuelo. ¡No nos digas que eres tan viejo que ahora no puedes recordar tus orígenes! – se quejó Johann.

-Yo les diré el primer pensamiento que vino a mi cabeza del cual tengo conciencia.- Dijo Roma captando nuevamente toda la atención de los chicos.

-Esto pinta mal…- la ceja izquierda le temblaba a Camillo.- Abuelo Roma nunca habla en ser…

-¡Cállate, Camillo!

Roma tomó aire.

-"Hibernia es tan feo… tan, tan feo… quizás no es humano…".- soltó como quien dice una de las verdades del mundo.

-Ya sabía que no podías hablar en serio.

-Le cuesta superar esto.- Alphonse sacó de la mochila que llevaba una revista en la cual el titular rezaba "Padre, esposo y abuelo ejemplar, el hombre que todas desearían a su lado"

-Dame eso.- Pidió Alizé mientras los demás reían y Roma lloraba en una esquina de la habitación.- "¿Quién dijo que los príncipes azules no existen? Quizás no es azul, es rojo. Apareció de un momento al otro, lo conocemos como el padre de cinco fuertes naciones y su esposa asegura que le gustaría darle un bebé más. "

-¡Deja de leerlo! – pidió Roma, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Oh miren! ¡Una entrevista! – Camillo reía a la par de los demás niños.- "Señora Britania, ¿podría decirnos cuál es el secreto para una eternidad de amor con el hombre de sus sueños?"

-¡Deténganse! ¡La preciosa Britania no se merece a ese feo!

-"Mucho amor, cariño y cuidados. No creo que exista una fórmula perfecta, sólo sé que amo a mi esposo cada día más."

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo de Britania cuando aún estaba soltera?

-Roma, tú lo sabías. Pero estabas tan ocupado expandiéndote y teniendo mujeres incluso bajo las gradas de la ciudad que…

-No me ayudes, Germania… - Roma se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con la mejor actitud de hombre macho y fuerte.- Un día, Hibernia sufrirá… lo sé… Britania verá el feo esposo que tiene y vendrá por mí... vendrá por mi…

-No pensé que abuelo Roma fuese tan patético cuando se lo proponía.

-Cami, no seas malo.- pidió Alphonse y luego se dirigió a sus primos.- más bien, vinimos a recogerlos para ir al aeropuerto.

-¡Irlanda, allí vamos!

-¡Britania!

-Abuelo Roma, deja de llorar…

-¡Sufre Hibernia! ¡Sufre!

* * *

><p>-¡Sufro! – se quejó Hibernia, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sacándole un gritito de ternura a su esposa y soportando las risas que su familia apenas contenía al verlo.- ¡Alison, detente!<p>

-¡Pero te ves lindo, abuelito! – dijo la niña.

-Además, no podías librarte. Todos caímos en las manos de mi hermana.- Amanda se acomodó al lado de Dylan en el sillón.

-Con Thomas fue la manicura, a Scott le puso broches, y me delineó los ojos.- Dylan sonrió al recordarlo.- Isabella sufrió el castigo del corsé y mi Amy cambiaba de peinado a diario con ella. Ni qué decir cuando vistió a mamá con minifalda y casi mueres de un infarto. Ni siquiera Alfred se libró.

-Sí, aun recuerdo esa vez cuando fui a visitarles. Él se llevó lo peor, con ese vestido estampado, sombrero con flores falsas y tomando té.- Scott se levantó para remedar a Alfred, usando una voz gangosa.- "¿Desea una o dos de azúcar, señorita?". Hasta ahí toda mi imagen de macho de Alfred.

-O cuando vistió a Arthur de mujer. – Thomas rió junto a sus hermanos mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia, quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y recostada en el sillón largo.- Ni mi Isabella tiene semejante cintura. Con razón Alfred es feliz.

-¿Ven que Alison es mala? Bien dicen que el malo soy yo. Siempre es Scott el malo. ¡Pero ella! No me deja fumar ni beber, nos traviste… Amanda incluida, que la enana cuenta como chico.- un cojín voló hacia Scott, lanzado por su cuñada.

-Yo no soy mala, mi amor.- se defendió la joven mientras retorcía las manos y peinaba a su abuelo.- Aprendí a cocinar las cosas que te gustan.

-Eso porque te aliaste con mamá y ella te dijo todo. Cuando me di cuenta, yo ya estaba pidiéndote matrimonio.

-¡Listo! – anunció la niña dejando por fin el cabello rojizo de Hibernia. Britania no tardó en saltar hacia su esposo y abrazarlo.

-¡Precioso!

-Quiero morir…

-Oh Berni, ese broche de mariposita te va tan bien.- soltó Thomas intentando parecer amanerado.

-Graciosos…

-¿Y si te hago un corte de cabello, abuelito?

-¡Calabacín! –pidieron a coro los tres hermanos imaginando a su padre con ese peinado y riéndose a más no poder.

-¡No!

-Luego te teñiremos de rubio ceniza.- comenzó Scott.

-Con puntas rojo prosti barata.

-Berniiiiiiii, si no fueses mi padre y tuvieras tres mil años menos…

-¡Déjenme en paz!

De entre los brazos de Thomas, una risita delató el despertar de Isabella.

-Oh mi princesa, ¿te despertamos? – preguntó el hombre acunando ligeramente a la joven.

-Llevaba un rato con los ojos cerrados.- Isabella se restregó ambos ojos con el dorso de la mano.- Abuelito, te ves bien.

-No, Isabella… tú también no...- Hibernia iba a decir algo más, pero se distrajo un segundo, tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de algo que Britania notara desde el principio. Esa semana, todos reunidos en la casa de Thomas, como una familia y cada pareja viviendo su momento. Ni él ni su esposa habían notado antes a sus tres hijos mayores, riendo con tanta felicidad y sinceridad que les dieran esas niñas, incluso en los momentos de menor importancia.

Tanto él como Britania sabían que esa felicidad no la habían logrado de un día a otro. Fue el fruto de las lágrimas de esas seis personas, pero sobre todo, el deseo de permanecer juntos a pesar de los defectos del uno o las debilidades del otro. Una leve nostalgia lo invadió al recordar su juventud con Britania, en todo lo que habían vivido y de alguna forma le alegraba pensar en la vida que le deparaba a su familia.

-¿Ya le dijeron a Arthur? – preguntó Britania. Las tres niñas observaron a sus respectivos prometidos.

-Creo que ya lo va imaginando.- Dijo Scott.- Digo, Amanda vive con Dylan, Isabella buscaba a Thomas antes que a cualquier otra persona y yo llamaba a Alison cada día cuando le tocaba vivir en casa de Alfred. Si esas cosas no le llaman la atención, o es muy inocente o está en plena etapa de negación.

-Mi papá lo sabe…- continuó Amanda.- Alison le dijo el día que cumplía un mes con Scott. Yo también le dije.

-En mi caso… Francis me mira con profundo odio, como que ya se lo imagina. - se lamentó Thomas.- Y Dorian no pierde oportunidad para molestarme.

-Y cuando lo sepa… ¿qué harán?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Alison al solamente imaginar el lío que podría armarse. Scott se levantó del sillón para acercarse a ella, encender un cigarrillo con actitud despreocupada propia de él y acariciar la cabeza de la joven con una mano.

-Yo no pienso alejarme de Alison.- respondió en tono seguro y logrando calmar el temor de la joven.- Arthur puede enfadarse si quiere, tiene una amplia gama de motivos para hacerlo. Pero de ninguna forma dejaré a esta niña. Además que Alison es un desastre si está sola, por eso necesita de su querido tío-novio-esposo Scott.

-Dylan me enseñó a ver la belleza en mí que yo creía no existía… - Amanda suspiró.- Me pasaron cosas por las cuales tenía buenos motivos para odiar a todo el mundo, odiarme a mí misma y a la vida. Desconfiaba de todos y les temía profundamente. Las otras chicas me producían una fuerte envidia por la seguridad que manifestaban, cuando a mí me habían usado… y pensaba que los hombres podían sentir esa inmundicia en mí… Pero Dyl no… él tuvo tanta paciencia y amor conmigo… Al final no me interesa qué tanto mejoré para los demás, mi vida y mi mundo giran en torno a este idiota…

-Ah claro…- Dylan sonrió y besó a Amanda en la punta de la nariz.- Ya no soy "amorcito", ahora soy "este idiota" ¿no es así?

Isabella se incorporó, de todas formas Thomas seguiría rodeándola entre sus brazos.

-Yo simplemente… no puedo concebir una vida sin Thomas… mi recuerdo más antiguo es su sonrisa e incluso entre mis memorias lo veo acunándome. Él es la única persona en quien confío y a pesar de ser un tonto a veces, todo el tiempo soy feliz con él.

-Al final… es una alegría para mí ver que superaron el dolor de Scarlett.-dijo Britania.- las niñas también crecieron y maduraron. Todos se ven tan felices ahora, me da mucho gusto.

-Aunque cuando comenzaron fue una locura. – Los dedos de Hibernia intentaban en vano deshacerse de uno de los broches que su nieta le pusiera en el cabello.- Scott mantenía su harem de mujeres y mala vida y Thomas era un distraído insensible.

-Claro, pero de Dylan no te quejas.- dijeron a coro los dos hermanos mayores.

-Yo tengo algo que decir.- Todos buscaron el origen de la extraña voz. La cabeza de Peter apareció por la ventana, estampando una mejilla contra el vidrio.- ¡Exijo que el idiota de Inglaterra tenga una hija más! ¡No quiero morir virgen!

* * *

><p>-¡Es eso! – casi gritó Asbjorn, cansado.<p>

-Me estafas… - Ludovik miraba por sobre el hombro de su esposo, intentando entender sus apuntes.- Cómo va a ser la respuesta "meterse un alicate por el…"

-No es eso, tarado. Dije claramente: metasilicato de potasio.

-¿Podrías anotarlo por mí?

-Eres incorregible…- Asbjorn tomó entre sus manos el cuaderno de Ludovik para anotar a un lado la respuesta al problema químico. Escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse y el inconfundible balbuceo de su hija logró distraerlos completamente de su tarea.

-¡La vikinga de papi volvió! – gritó Ludovik saliendo por la puerta y colisionando como si de dos mundos se tratara con su padre. Dinamarca casi no sintió el golpe.

-¡La vikinga y la valkiria de Den!- dijo lanzándose sobre su hija y nieta.

-Papá… ya cálmate…- pidió Dagmar, la hija que Dinamarca tuviera con Noruega tres años atrás. A pesar de haber nacido apenas un mes antes a Arla, la hija de Ludovik y Asbjorn, al igual que los otros niños rompía con toda ley y ahora aparentaba trece años. Su crecimiento parecía aminorarse en velocidad.

-Sé que es mucho pedirte, pero… ¿Podrías dejar de molestarlas? – Ordenó Noruega.

-¡Pero si Arla adora a su abuelito Den! Me quiere más a mí que a su aburrido abuelo Noru.

-Ya comenzaron…- se quejó Asbjorn acercándose a Ludovik quien se desesperaba por tomar a su hija.- Claro, ahora sí te desesperas por Arla, pero cuando nació…

-Oye, salió pelirroja. No soy pelirrojo, ¿qué querías que pensara?

-¿Quizás que como somos primos-hermanos y compartimos los mismos genes podría salir algo recesiva? – Asbjorn entornó los ojos.- Las personas normales llegarían a esa conclusión. Pero no, se trataba de ti. Primero gritaste cuatro horas como histérico en el hospital que yo te había sido infiel con Scarlett, después con Scott, por último me acusaste de profanador de tumbas y que el abuelo de Alison era el padre de Arla. Al final terminaste acusando al perro cocker de los vecinos…

-Ok, ok, me pasé. Lo acepto.

-Pero… - una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Asbjorn.- A pesar de todo… fue divertido pasar estos tres años cuidando a Arla… contigo…

-Empezando por la boda improvisada que mamá nos hizo. El poderoso facebook ayudó mucho para contactarlos a todos.

-Cómo odio esa cosa…

-Es porque nunca quisiste aprender a usarlo. Digo, nunca me aceptaste como esposo en el face, creo que ni como novio… espera… ¿siquiera aceptaste la solicitud de amistad? Hasta Arla tiene su propio face, pero claro, Asbjorn no.

Ambos rieron.

-Eres un idiota, Ludovik.

-Y tú un amargado.

-Pero…

-Soy tu idiota.- completó el más alto.

-Y yo tu amargado.

-¡Ya chicos! ¡No se pongan cariñosos!- Interrumpió Dinamarca.- Apenas pueden con Arla, no quiero más conejitos por aquí.

-¡Maldición! – Masculló Ludovik.- uno no es libre de violar a su uke como Dios manda en esta casa.

-Serás libre de hacer todo lo que quieras cuando tengas tu propia casa, profesión y no debas dejarles a nuestros padres el cuidado de tu hija.- soltó Dagmar.

-No sé quién es peor. Si Noru o mi hermana. – El joven se calló al ver por la cocina a su madre, cortando en pedacitos a un pez gigante y blandiendo en la otra mano un abrelatas oxidado como si lo amenazara.- Dag me castra psicológicamente… y Noru de poder lo haría literal…

El timbre de la casa anunció la llegada de los demás. Dagmar salió a abrir.

-¡Dagmar! – gritó una niña con apariencia de diez años, rubia y de profundos ojos azules como los de Suecia.

-Hola, Taina.

-¡Diles a mis padres que no es justo! – Se quejó la niña pequeña.- Mandarán a nuestros hermanos a la escuela y a nosotras no. Nos pondrán un tutor…

-Son cosas que pasan. Ya iremos en un futuro. Tomando en cuenta la velocidad a la que crecemos, quizás este mismo año.

Como ráfaga y casi imperceptible, Hillevi salió corriendo por un lado hasta llegar a Ludovik.

-¡Sueco! – reconoció Ludovik, saludando a su primo con un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-¡Disfuncional! – respondió Hillevi, curvando los labios en una media sonrisa.

-¿Listos para irnos a Irlanda?

-Mucho antes que tú.

-Vaya, me alegra que Hillevi aprendiera a hablar sin morder las palabras.

-Ahora sí me dice que me ama y completo.- dijo Niklas, abrazando a su hermano.

-Ah, la dulce época de enamorar.- Ludovik suspiró con nostalgia.- Antes Asbjorn era así de tierno. "Cocinaré para ti"- remedó a su primo.- Ahora es "traga, si no, muérete de hambre". Antes "si quieres algo de la olla sácalo con una cuchara por favor" ahora "no toques lo que cociné con tus asquerosas manos". El amor es ciego, el matrimonio devuelve la vista, no saben lo cierto que es ese dicho.

-¿Y Arla? – preguntó Niklas, después de reírse.

-Nuestra bebé… ¡si me levanto cada mañana a ordeñar a la vaca es por ella!

-Ludovik, ustedes ya no tienen vaca.

-Sí, lo sé, pero cuando te levantas a las cinco de la mañana cada día durante dos años para ordeñar a una vaca, como que ya se vuelve un reflejo. Incluso mamá aún me grita entre sueños que ordeñe la vaca y después cuando me encuentra despierto y sentado en un banquillo a las seis me dice "¿qué haces? Ve a cuidar de Asbjorn y Arla".

-Nosotros pensamos en tener un hijo luego de terminar la escuela. Sería lindo si fuese una niña, ¿no lo crees, Hillevi?

-Solo puedo darles un consejo. Si su hija sale pelirroja es por genes recesivos. No porque el embarazado se metiera con el perro cocker de la casa…

Un sonajero salió volando hacia la cabeza de Ludovik, claro, lanzado por Asbjorn.

* * *

><p>El tren avanzaba por el territorio Irlandés, llevando a sus ocupantes a Dublín.<p>

-Ya nos quedamos sin algo para cantar.- Se quejó Scott desde el vagón que ocupaba con sus hermanos y las niñas.- Se me acabó el repertorio de Framing Hanley y Nickelback. Ya no recuerdo las de Gorillaz…

-Tú solo sirves para tocar la gaita. Y no quiero saber qué otras cosas más.- soltó Thomas, molestando a su hermano y logrando distraer a Dylan, quien leía un libro y prestaba su hombro para que sirviese de almohada a Amanda, ésta última despertaba de su siesta. Si había algo que lograban cansarla, eran los viajes en tren.

-Al menos intento distraerlos. Me aburro. –el pelirrojo observó por la ventanilla el paisaje y los extensos campos. De repente, algo lo mordió en el cuello con relativa fuerza, sin embargo no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño.- ¡Alison!

-¡Soy un vampirito! – dijo la joven, quien al igual que sus hermanas, ya aparentaban diecisiete años. Estaban seguras de que no envejecerían más. - ¡Me dio antojo de cuello! ¡Específicamente el de mi Scott!

-Me pasa por comprarte todos los libros esos de Vampire Diaries. ¿Cómo pude? – lamentó el escocés. Señaló la zona a su hermano. - Thomas, dime que no se ve tan terrible como creo que se verá después.

-¡Se necrosará! – le respondió el menor, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Isabella. – Perderás un pedazo de cuello.

-¡Lo convertiré en vampiro! – Alison emparejó la mordida en el otro lado del cuello de Scott.

-Ok, hoy sí que estás hiperactiva. Hora de darte tu "Status quo".- Scott tomó a la joven por las muñecas, recostándola en el asiento longitudinal y besándola en el cuello y escote, haciendo que soltase una sonora carcajada y dejándole más de una marca.

-Oye, no te pases. Mañana ella tiene clases y no creo que quiera andar todo el día con una bufanda.- le reclamó Dylan.

-Estoy marcando mi territorio. No quiero que ninguno de esos mocosos estúpidos con las hormonas elevadas ponga los ojos en Alison.

-Sí, y sólo por eso le dejarás un rosario de chupones en el cuerpo.

-Crucifijo incluido.

-Son Pinky y Cerebro, Pinky y Cerebro…- la voz de Thomas logró sacarle una sonrisa a Amanda al igual que Dylan.- Uno es un genio, y el otro es Scott.

-¡Oye!

-Del Reino Unido es, un tarado insuperable…- su canción terminó al escuchar a las niñas reír tanto que terminaron contagiándoles a los tres.

-Yo también tengo una canción para ti. Pero no recuerdo cómo iba… ¡ah si!- Scott comenzó cantando la canción Pluma Pluma Gay.- Fiesta, fiesta, Thomas, Thomas Gay, Thomas, Thomas Gay…

-Oigan canten algo decente.- pidió Dylan.

-Es que nos quedamos sin qué cantar.- Scott hizo memoria y comenzó.- _Yo quiero ser siempre el mejor, mejor que los demás… atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal…_

-_Yo viajare de aquí a allá, buscando hasta el fin…-_ Thomas sabía muy bien lo gracioso que resultaba escucharlo afinando la voz como mujer, parecía disfrutar de ello y más si Isabella se reía.

-¡Dylanchu!- dijo Alison apuntando a su tío.- Tío Dylan me recuerda a Pikachu.

-Sí, pero el más peligroso sería "Scottmon".- Thomas se tapó la nariz con una mano remedando al pokedex.- Scottmon es el pokemon de mayor cuidado. A pesar de aparentar un fuerte retraso mental, este pokemon te violará. Así que no le des la espalda, ni bebida alcohólica alguna. Repito: NO le des la espalda.

Scott iba a defenderse, entonces su celular llamó.

-¿Hola?- Contestó con el tono que sus hermanos bien reconocían tenía para Arthur.- Sí… están conmigo… ellas también… entendido… nos vemos en Dublín entonces. Adiós.

-Mamá ya llegó…- sentenció Amanda con pesar.

-¿Creen que ya es hora de decirle? – preguntó Alison.

-Es mala idea. Mejor esperemos a terminar la escuela y así no podrá decirnos nada.

* * *

><p>Arthur colgó el teléfono del otro lado.<p>

-¿Cómo están?- le preguntó Alfred.

-Ya en camino. Llegan en el próximo tren. – Arthur soltó un sonoro suspiro.- No entiendo cómo mis hijas pueden llevarse bien con ese trío de… cerdos.

Desde lejos, Aaron y Jeanne los observaba junto a Scarlett.

-Creo que mamá ya va sospechando…

-Las niñas son un poco obvias, amour.

-Uhm…- Scarlett desvió la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?

Scarlett recordó su encuentro con Britania, tres años atrás y cuando la mujer se deshizo del dragón que representaba el odio de su esposo.

-_Solo por un momento… analizando todas las cosas que hiciste… realmente dudo de tu maldad. ¿Hay algo que tú sepas y mis hijos no?_

_-Nada…_

_-Está bien. Espero que cuando lo digas, no sea demasiado tarde._

-Quizás… es buen momento… para decírselos…- susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Aaron.

-Yo… debo decirles que…

El tren llegó resoplando fuertemente y distrayendo al niño.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya llegaron! – Dijo reconociendo a sus hermanas siendo seguidas por sus tíos.- ¡Vamos a saludar!

Scarlett se quedó mirándoles con un esbozo de melancolía y nostalgia en su rostro. Jeanne lo notó, incluso la ligera mueca de dolor en ella al ver cómo Dylan acariciaba el rostro de Amanda y la besaba en la frente, justo antes de que Arthur llegara hasta ellos y los viera. Thomas sujetaba la mano de Isabella en la espalda y Alison llevaba en el cabello dos broches azules con una equis blanca en ellos a juego con la falda escocesa azul y la boina cuadrillé, todos regalos de Scott.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Jeanne, plantándose frente a la mujer.

-¿Eh?

-Reconozco los celos… yo misma soy muy celosa así que…

-Esos idiotas están bien… es lo que importa.

Jeanne suspiró, entendiendo una triste verdad.

-Aún los quieres, ¿no es así?

-Les hice muchas cosas, demasiado dolorosas como para que un "perdón" lo solucione.

Jeanne pasó un brazo por la espalda de la mujer en gesto fraterno. La entendía, por algún motivo que ni ella sabía, podía entender los celos, el sentimiento de pérdida y la tristeza de Scarlett.

-Son felices…- le dijo.- Constantemente, Alison, Amanda e Isabella me buscaban para preguntarme qué hacer, al igual que a Britania. Ellas los aman…

-¡Mentira! – Gritó Scarlett cubriéndose los oídos y negando con la cabeza.- Amor no es tomar la mano de una persona, no es sonreírle, no es decirle que se le ama, ni siquiera acostarse con esa persona… ¡no lo es! ¡No lo es!

-Si no es eso… ¿entonces qué?

La pelirroja ya no lo soportó más. Se apartó bruscamente de Jeanne y enfiló con paso rápido hacia la calle.

-Amor es atreverte a sacrificar tu dicha e incluso herir a la persona que amas, soportando ese pesar por años y solo esperar que un día sean felices…- se dijo a sí misma.- Sin embargo… cuando veo sus caras llenas de felicidad, me enferma, me llena de envidia, me duele… Si esos estúpidos supieran la verdad… si intentaran al menos…

* * *

><p>En la estación, Arthur abrazaba a Alison mientras Amanda se colgaba del cuello de Alfred. Isabella aún mantenía sus reservas con toda la familia, un poco asustada.<p>

-¿Estás incómoda, amor?- le susurró Thomas al oído.

-No… es decir, me alegra ver a mamá… Alfred es un padrastro genial y lo quiero… incluso de alguna forma me agrada ver a Aaron y sé que Jeanne está cerca pero…

-¿Pero?

Isabella apretó aún más la mano de Thomas tras su espalda.

-Envidio el hecho de que ellos tienen alguien que los espera… y yo no. Sé que la envidia es mala… pero desearía tener, al igual que todos… dos padres que me esperen cuando llego luego de mucho tiempo. Duele no ser esperada…

Ambas manos se soltaron. Creyó que había cansado a su novio.

-Disculpen, Isabella se siente un poco mal, la acompañaré a buscar una farmacia.- dijo.

-¿Qué tienes, hija?- preguntó Arthur.

-Eh… yo…

-Está un poco estresada, tú sabes… no está muy acostumbrada a tanta gente alrededor.- la convincente sonrisa de Thomas evitó que Arthur preguntara más.- ¡Ya volvemos!- dijo finalmente, tomando a la joven por los hombros y apresurando el paso, dejando atrás a la familia, luego la estación y llegando a la calle, buscando un lugar ligeramente despejado.

-Perdón… creo que te cansé…

-Isabella…- la llamó con ese tono, mitad cariñoso, mitad enfadado que tenía para regañarla.- Nunca digas que nadie te espera. Estos tres años, he intentado de todas las formas posibles demostrarte que no eres alguien demás. A pesar de cualquier condición en la que hayas nacido, sí fuiste esperada y serás amada como cualquier otra persona o incluso más. Desde el momento en el que lo entendí y supe que eras la persona destinada a mí, ese segundo en el cual te tuve entre mis brazos como una recién nacida, te he amado. ¿Sabes de alguien más que fuese amado incondicionalmente por su futuro esposo desde el nacimiento? Creo que no hay muchos ejemplos. –El rostro de Scarlett y su pasado hicieron presencia en las memorias de Thomas por unos segundos. - Nadie en este mundo está destinado a la soledad. Me costó cientos de años entenderlo, pero ahora, ya no importa el pasado, Isabella.

-El pasado es algo que está ahí. Algo que ya no puede borrarse, Thomas…

El tono en la voz del hombre bajó a la par del sonrojo que pintó sus mejillas acompañado de la expresión de vergüenza y determinación en él.

–Pasado, ¿eh? Yo solo puedo pensar en nuestro futuro juntos… - tomó las manos de Isabella entre las suyas.- quiero casarme contigo, Isa… quiero que formemos una familia, tener un bebé o muchos, cuidarlos cuando debas estudiar, despertar los sábados a tu lado y traerte el desayuno a la cama, hacer mil payasadas solo para que tú rías con sinceridad y felicidad. Quiero verte un día, tomando el té con Alison y Amanda mientras mis hermanos y yo jugamos con nuestros hijos, riendo y contando las cosas estúpidas y vergonzosas que hace el torpe de tu esposo Thomas por su princesa de la que está tan enamorado.

-Thomas…- Isabella suspiró, la había derrotado. La voz se le quebraría.- Tú sabes que... yo debo morir… Aurora reaparecerá en cualquier momento y eso debe pasar. ¿Cómo crees que me siento respecto a eso?

-Buscaremos otra salida. Si una puerta se cierra, otras se abren. Perderte no es una opción, Isabella. Yo no pienso cederte tan fácilmente. Es más, no aceptaré siquiera la opción de una vida sin ti. Una estúpida maldición no va a condicionar nuestra felicidad.

Era una promesa y lo sabía. Él era la única persona que la había visto llorar y quien tenía su corazón. Isabella tomó el rostro de su novio entre las manos, acariciándole y acercándolo más hacia ella.

-Gracias…- susurró. El inestable clima de Irlanda los traicionaría. Una gota de lluvia cayó contra las manos de la joven, debían regresar con los demás o Arthur sospecharía. Thomas la besó corta y suavemente, lo suficiente para quitarle el nudo de la garganta.

-Regresemos, amor…- le dijo, girándose y extendiendo una mano para que ella la tomara.- Ah… es cierto…

-¿Qué?

Thomas la miró, sonrió ampliamente y cerró los dedos entrelazando los de la chica.

-Bienvenida a Irlanda, Isabella. Te he estado esperando y te esperaré siempre.

* * *

><p>En el aeropuerto, los demás niños llegaban de distintos destinos, encontrándose.<p>

-¡Haznos sentir orgullosos-aru!- dijo Yao a Xue.- Eres muy bueno e inteligente-aru.

-Syna me supera.- le dijo.- Mi prima es una competencia muy fuerte, tanto en artes marciales como en estudios.

-No te desanimes, Xue-aru. ¡Ten confianza en ti-aru!

-Sí, así todos serán uno con…

-Iván…- amenazó el chino.

-Iba a decir "las matemáticas".

-Pero de eso ustedes sí no saben nada.- reclamó Annya.- Digo, el par de comunistas no se multiplican. Y yo que soñaba con un hermano menor. Desearía saber lo que se siente el tener un hermano.

Xue carraspeó y miró de soslayo a Annya.

-Ah es verdad, tengo un hermano.- bromeó la chica.- Bueno, si Xue no regresa con un diploma de excelencia académica, al menos sabemos que tendrán una hija excelente en danza. Me uniré a algún club de danza, teatro o algo así…

-¡Sabemos que te ganaré! – le respondieron. Annya torció la cabeza como poseída para encontrarse con su rival de toda la vida.

-¡Alize!

La castaña avanzó jalando de la mano a Camillo.

-Oye, ¿qué forma de arrastrar a tu novio es esta? – le reclamó el hispano.

-Ya estás haciendo una escena como siempre, _drama queen_. – Dijo Alize ignorando completamente a su novio. Elevó el dedo para apuntar a Annya, retándola.- Por el bien de mi orgullo, no puedo perder en notas contra ti. Ni qué decir en artes.

-Sabemos que soy la mejor, pero intentaré no pasarte por mucho.- Annya y Alize tenían juntas las frentes al mismo tiempo que un montón de chispas les saltaban de los ojos.

-¿Por qué no pueden competir sanamente como Syna y yo? – se quejó Xue. Como si la invocase, su prima apareció tras él, asustándolo.- ¡Syna!

-Buenos días Xue.

El chino buscó a su alrededor.

-¿Y tío Kiku?

-No pudo acompañarme. Él y papá llevaron a Megumi a un campeonato de judo.

-¿No es un problema que te envíen sola?

-No estoy sola. Mamá tiene un guardia del gobierno japonés estudiando en la escuela a la que ingresaremos.

-¿Un guardia?- Xue imaginó a un joven corpulento, gigantesco y con cara asesina. -¿Crees que funcione?

-Mira, ya llegó.- dijo Syna acercándose a saludar a una joven de su edad de apariencia algo tierna.- Hola Tak…

-¿Ésta es tu guardaespaldas? –Preguntó Xue sorprendido.- ¡Pero si no mata ni a una mosca! Mira, hasta se ve tierna y lleva la katana a la vista de todos, ¿solo para presumir? ¡Es absurdo!

-Buenos días, Syna.- respondió la joven agachándose como el saludo tradicional mandaba, hizo lo mismo con Xue.

-No, en serio que ella no está para un golpe. Mira nada más.- Xue movió el puño rápidamente deteniéndolo a un centímetro del rostro de la chica.- ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera parpadeó! Esta chica es rara…

-Syna, es hora de irnos.- Anunció la joven y Syna asintió, despidiéndose de Xue.

-¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre!- se quejó el chino.

La joven se giró para mirarlo y sonreírle. Por algún motivo le recordó a la sonrisa de Iván.

-Fíjate bien.- le dijo apuntándole el traje mao con la cabeza. Xue miró y al moverse notó que tenía cortes en éste, kanjis que tenían escrito en él "Takumi".- Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo, niño lento y torpe.

-¿En qué momento usaste la espada? ¡Oye! ¡Quiero aprender eso! ¡Regresa!

-¡Xue! – lo llamaron. Se giró y notó que los demás niños habían llegado y ahora se reunían en torno a la pelea de Annya y Alize. Buscó el origen del llamado, no estaba entre ellos.- ¡Por aquí!

Se giró para encontrarse a quien menos esperaba y tanto deseaba ver. Claro, ¿cómo lo reconocería si ahora hasta había cambiado de voz, usaba camisa abierta hasta el pecho, pantalones y llevaba el cabello corto?

-Jan…- reconoció con algo de tristeza. Le dolió, era como si otra persona tomase el cuerpo de quien tanto amara en un momento de su vida y se deshiciera de él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día de llegada. <strong>_

Los estudiantes del colegio se aglomeraban en torno a las vidrieras del colegio, mirando hacia la entrada.

-¿Escuchaste? Los hijos de las naciones vendrán a nuestra escuela.

-Dicen que Aaron es más guapo en persona que en la televisión.

-Honestamente prefiero a Camillo. Los latinos me gustan más.

-Ustedes no saben nada, el mejor es Dorian.

-¡Sí! ¡Dorian!

-Dorian Bonnefoy Williams, el sueño de toda chica. Tiene todo el carisma canadiense mezclado con la sensualidad francesa. Un seductor nato.

-¿Y qué hay de Zack?

-¿Zack?

-Tú sabes, el hijo de Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

-Me recuerda a Ace Ventura, medio chiflado y siempre hablando con animales…

-Y comportándose como uno.

-Lo que sí no puedo soportar, es a la hueca de Alison Jones. Los rumores dicen que está de novia con Scott Kirkland.

-¡Scott! Es la lujuria hecha hombre, es perfecto.

-Ya cállense, chicas.- ordenó finalmente una voz masculina.

-Los chicos esperamos a Alison, Jeanne e Isabella.

-Dicen que están buenas. Cuando salen en televisión parecen estrellas de cine, además de que recibieron propuestas para modelar en muchas marcas.

-Oigan no se olviden de Alize…- la cabeza de un chico con la bandera de Prusia dibujada en su mejilla emergió entre el mar de adolescentes.- Esa mujer es perfecta.

A un lado, apoyadas contra la pared, Takumi y una chica hablaban.

-Son todos… tan idiotas…- se lamentó la guardia de Syna.- Florencia, ¿no irás a mirar tú también?

-Yo… estoy bien. De todas formas, como representantes de la escuela, nosotras deberemos darles la bienvenida.

-¡Ahí vienen! – gritó una chica y los vidrios de las ventanas fueron abiertos de par en par para que los presentes sacaran medio cuerpo. Frente a la escuela paró una limusina negra con la bandera de Escocia ondeando a ambos lados.

-¡Es Scott! – gritó otra, seguida de un montón de gritos de chicas entusiasmadas que sacaban fuerzas de algún lado para empujar a los chicos más fuertes y admirar al pelirrojo.

-No es posible…- susurró Takumi, saltando sobre las chicas frente a ella, apartándolas a un lado y mirando al hombre que salía del auto.- ¡Scott Kirkland! ¡Tú!

Para el asombro de todos, Takumi apoyó un pie sobre el dintel de la ventana a modo de apoyo y se impulsó dando un salto, apareciendo en el patio con la agilidad propia de un gato.

-Ese maldito… ese… ¿aquí?- se preguntó mientras corría.

Scott, por su parte, extendió una mano para tomar la de Alison y ayudarla a salir de la limusina, ignorando el griterío de las chicas de la escuela.

-¿Por qué gritan? – preguntó inocentemente Alison.

-Quién sabe…

-¡Kirkland! – Scott la miró y tras un breve segundo, reconoció a la chica de cabellos negros corriendo hacia él.

-Oh no…

-¡Scott! – Takumi buscó a un lado del muslo y ligeramente oculto bajo la falda plisada encontró una estrella ninja. Iba a lanzarla contra el escocés cuando un delicado tallo emergió del suelo y atrapó su tobillo, haciéndola caer.

Alison se acercó a ella, profundamente apenada y asustada.

-¡Lo siento! No quise lastimarte, pero temía que le hicieses algo a mi novio y…

-¿Tu novio?

-Fue un impulso, debía protegerlo. ¡Perdona! Te raspaste las rodillas por mi culpa…

-¿Scott Kirkland es tu novio?

-Eh… sí… cuando termine la escuela nos casaremos.- Contestó con la mayor inocencia.- ¿De veras te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

Takumi no le contestó. Más limusinas llegaron, propiedad del Reino Unido, trayendo con ellos a los demás niños.

-Scott… eres un mentiroso…- susurró la joven.

-Lo sé. – respondió el pelirrojo. Alison intentaba entender la historia entre esas dos personas, si es que había una.

Florencia, la chica italiana con la que hablara Takumi rato antes apareció a su lado, jadeante y cansada.

-¡Bienvenidos! – dijo con voz alta y desviando la atención de todos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jardines de la escuela.<strong>_

-¡El jardín es tan lindo! – Expresó Jeanne, jalando de Aaron y corriendo hacia un rosal.- ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Rosas blancas! ¡Nuestras favoritas!

-Los jardines de la escuela se encuentran llenos de ellas.- explicó Florencia.- Algunos alumnos cuidan de ellos.

-¿Un club de jardinería? – preguntó la francesa entusiasmada, casi abalanzándose sobre Florencia.

-Eh… pues sí. Es mejor si los alumnos cuidan el jardín, así aprenden de responsabil…

-¡Yo me anoto! ¿Dónde están las listas?

-Te tomarán un examen, nada extraordinario. Solamente para ver qué tanto sabes de…- Florencia no pudo continuar, Frente a ella, los rosales crecieron tan alto que comenzaron a trepar las paredes y llegaron al tejado del cuarto piso. – Impresionante…

-¡Madre mía! – gritó Aaron que hasta el momento tenía la mirada desviada y estaba ligeramente aburrido. Algo le había pinchado el trasero, obligándolo a darse la vuelta y encontrándose con un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, la sonrisa traviesa y la expresión de "no hice nada", parado al lado de Dorian, el hermano menor de Jeanne.

-¡Zack! ¡Dorian! – Reconoció, avanzando con el paso rápido y acercándose a ambos chicos, quienes ni siquiera se preocuparon en moverse.- ¡Ya verán! ¡Estoy cansado de lidiar con ustedes dos! ¡Hicieron mi vida miserable los últimos tres años y desde que nacieron!

Dorian no respondió, con actitud elegante extrajo de su bolsillo un reloj. Zack jugaba con la cerbatana que usara para lanzarle el dardo a Aaron entre sus dedos.

-Tres… dos…

-Oh mira, ya se durmió.- Señaló Zack, señalando a Aaron desmayado en el piso.- El somnífero de osos funciona bien con él. La siguiente probaremos el de elefantes.

Jeanne suspiró. Ese iba a ser un año muy malo para su novio.

_**Biblioteca.**_

Amanda buscaba en una de tantas estanterías algunos libros. Era inútil, había leído todos en casa de Dylan.

-Creo que solamente me queda ver si hay variación entre editoriales…- se quejó.- Quizás si busco algo en otro idioma… Irlandés quizás.

Apartó un libro y se asustó al ver, del otro lado, el rostro de un joven rubio de eléctricos ojos azules.

-¡Disculpa!- dijo el chico, Amanda reconoció inmediatamente su acento inglés.

-Eres de la nación de mamá.

-Eres la hija de Inglaterra.- El joven se agachó para levantarla. Cuando la joven se incorporó, él no soltó su mano.- ¿Puedo invitarte a almorzar?

-Yo… bueno…- como si de un aviso se tratara, el celular de Amanda vibró en el bolsillo de su camisa.- Disculpa…- se dio cuarta vuelta para contestar en voz baja.- ¿Si? Estoy bien, amor…

-¿Amor? – el joven la miró, curioso.

-Si… mira, tengo una invitación para almorzar… ¿puedo ir? Te lo digo porque no quiero que te pongas celoso o… sí amor, es un nuevo amigo… acabo de conocerlo…

-Supongo que está bien si es tu amigo.- dijo Dylan, desde el otro lado y sujetando la fotografía que tenía de Amanda en la mano derecha.- Quiero que tengas muchos amigos, Amy.

-Sí, te prometí que me esforzaría en hacer amigos.

-Pero no tomes la sopa muy caliente. Y si te dan refresco de naranja, asegúrate de que no esté muy ácido. En el menú fíjate qué cosas tienen picante, y si te dan algo rojo o verde de dudosa consistencia, no lo comas. Si al final nada te gusta, llámame y te compraré algo.

-Sí amor, entendí.

-Te amo. Diviértete y estudia.

Amanda colgó el teléfono. Le pareció extraño y ligeramente aterrador que el otro joven la mirara tan insistentemente.

-Entonces… tienes novio…- dijo rompiendo el silencio.- Se nota que se llevan muy bien.

-La verdad sí.

-De todas formas, quiero que almorcemos juntos. Mi nombre es Philip.

_**Teatro.**_

Annya recorrió el lugar. Se paseó como si bailara por las tablas del teatro, sujetándose de las bambalinas y mirando los focos como si viese en ellos obras pasadas.

-Este lugar es perfecto.- dijo.

-Para una estrella lo es. No para ti.

-Hola, Alize.- respondió. Alize avanzó hacia ella, junto a Camillo.- Veo que vienes con tu compañía habitual.

-Este escenario… ahora no es nada. Pero cuando Alize Weillshcmidth Edelstein traiga su piano de cola y toque una nota, entonces tomará vida y sentido. ¡Hasta eso, nada!

-Eres una megalómana de lo peor.

-Solamente reconozco mi talento. ¿Es malo amar lo que haces?

-Oh no... Ya se viene una de sus inútiles competencias que no llevan a ninguna parte…- se lamentó Camillo.

-¡Soy la mejor, Alize!

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Annya!

-¡Recuerda! El año pasado: Annya Braginskaya Wang, primer lugar internacional en patinaje sobre hielo, tres veces seguidas. Primera en todas las obras de ballet, "como un cisne" dicen los títulos de los diarios y revistas.

-"La mejor soprano, directora de óperas, primera voz, capaz de lograr cualquier tono, incluidos los más altos. El orgullo de Viena". Si vamos a citar revistas, voy ganando.

-Chicas…- Camillo sintió algo de miedo, sabía lo terribles que podían ser ambas cuando se lo proponían.- creo que es el momento en el que debo decir una de esas cosas trilladas pero coherentes como que cada una de ustedes es buena en lo que hace y deberían respetarse como buenas artistas…

-¡Alize! ¡Tú solo sabes gorjear! ¡Eso no es arte! ¡El arte es la máxima expresión del alma reflejada en el cuerpo!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Arte es la música! ¡El idioma del alma y el corazón está escrito en cada nota, en cada tono!

-Ya empezaron…

_**Salones del segundo piso.**_

-¡Wow! – exclamó Antonella al pasearse por el salón de clases. Le recordó a los salones tipo anfiteatro de universidad que veía en varias series de anime. – Aquí si me darán ganas de aprender matemáticas.

A su lado, Stefan la acompañaba, mirando de rato en rato hacia la puerta desde donde su hermano y Alphonse le apoyaban. Era el momento de declararse a Antonella.

-¡Mira! – dijo la niña, corriendo al lado de una chica rubia que leía. No porque le encantasen los libros, sino porque realmente deseaba evadir el contacto humano.- Tú eres Isabella, ¿verdad?- preguntó la niña y se sentó a un lado. Isabella contestó con un gruñido. Stefan deseó advertirle a la chica sobre los rumores que se esparcían sobre Isabella y los acontecimientos pasados relacionados a ella, pero de todas formas, seguramente la niña lo sabía.

-Dime… ¿te gusta leer? – comenzó Antonella, buscándole un tema de conversación.

-Mmmh…

Pasó un minuto de silencio, suficiente para incomodar a Stefan.

-Y… ¿te gusta la escuela?

-Mmmh…

Otro minuto más. Isabella llevaba buen tiempo en la misma hoja y sabía que los otros lo habían notado. La cambió.

-Y… ¿te gusta el anime?

-Mmmh…

-¿Qué tal Harry Potter?

-Mmmh…

-Y… ¿Qué te gusta comer?

-Mmmh…

Antonella había llegado a su límite, al igual que Isabella.

-¡Ay! ¿Eres una bruja o qué? – preguntó finalmente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Anto… no le busques pelea a…

-¡Hablaste! – Soltó finalmente Antonella, recuperando como si nada su buen humor.- Es un alivio. Pensé que solo sabías gruñir y esa no es la mejor forma de empezar una amistad.

-¿Amistad? – preguntó la rubia.

-¡Sí! Serás mi amiga y la de Stefan y también de Johann y Alphonse que sé que llevan buen tiempo tras la puerta haciéndole señas a Stefan sobre no se qué. ¡Pero serás nuestra amiga!

-¡Oye! ¡No me hacían señas!

_**Pasillos del cuarto piso.**_

Syna caminaba junto a Takumi por los pasillos y dirigiéndose al gimnasio para practicar un poco de esgrima, sintiendo cómo la fresca brisa se colaba por las ventanas.

-Esta escuela es muy tranquila, ¿verdad? – preguntó Syna.

-Sí. Demasiado, a veces tanto "no pasa naranja" llega a ser cansador y llevarte a extremos de aburrimiento.

-En esos extremos pueden hacerse cosas muy tontas, lógicamente.

-Más de lo que crees.- Iba a aumentar "y más si Scott Kirkland anda cerca" pero algo logró desviar su atención y la de Syna. Era el sonido de una mano estampándose contra el rostro de alguien. Avanzaron hasta casi doblar una esquina, Takumi evitó que Syna avanzara al reconocer a Alison junto con otras tres chicas. A final de cuentas, su deber era cuidar de Syna, y sabía lo conflictivas que eran esas tres. Sintió algo de pena por Alison, quien se sujetaba la mejilla dañada e intentaba levantarse del piso, aunque parecía tener miedo.

-Debes creer que por ser hermosa puedes tener a quien quieras.- Le dijo una, de cabello lacio y larguísimo.- Conozco a las zorritas como tú. Vienen, actúan como moscas muertas, atraen a todos los chicos y encuentran cierto gusto en derrotar a las otras chicas. Qué pena que en esta escuela odiemos a las chicas así.

-Pero yo no vine a competir… ¡de verdad que no! – Dijo sin lograr entender a cabalidad el porqué personas que ni siquiera la conocían se molestaban en hacerle daño.- Yo amo a una persona y no puedo fijarme en nadie más…

-Claro, seguro él no te llena.- la otra chica la levantó por el cabello.- ¿Cuántos tipos quieres tirarte hoy? Las rubias huecas como tú nada tienen que hacer aquí. Si eres hija de los Estados Unidos, deberías estar en una de las secundarias llenas de niñas rubias y huecas de tu especie, _cheerleaders_ que solo viven para mostrarles la ropa interior a otros y excitarlos.

-Esto está mal… Alison no sabe defenderse ni mucho menos pelear…- susurró Syna. Cuando se dio cuenta, Takumi avanzaba en dirección opuesta al problema.

-Vámonos. Ese lío no nos concierne.

-Pero… es mi amiga…- dijo Syna.

-Si está con una persona como Scott, no debe ser alguien muy inocente ni mucho menos inofensiva. Ese hombre es una bestia para ser domado. Sabrá defenderse sola.

-No.- Syna se acercó a su guardia, arrebatándole la katana que llevaba en una mano.

-¿Qué parte de "soy su guardia y no la de otras personas" es la que no entiende? – Se preguntó Takumi.- Sé que voy a arrepentirme por esto…

-¡Aléjense de Alison! – dijo Syna, corriendo hacia las tres chicas. Notó que dos de ellas tenían una complexión mucho más fuerte que la suya y que sin problema alguno habían logrado desarmarla.

-Si eres amiga de ésta ramera, eres como ella.- le dijo la chica de cabello largo.- Te toca llevar la mitad de lo que vayamos a hacer...- se calló. Cuando lo notó, largos mechones de su cabello ahora caían a los pies de Syna.

-Eileen, que quede claro que tú te lo buscaste.- le dijo Takumi, guardando la katana nuevamente en su lugar.- Como presidenta de la escuela y guardia de Syna, no puedo dejar que te metas con ella. Leyes del gobierno japonés y mi trabajo.

La chica no podía creerlo. Sus ojos apenas podían despegarse del piso y los restos de cabello en él. Las otras dos chicas soltaron a Syna, a su vez, ésta ayudó a Alison a levantarse y siguieron a Takumi en dirección a los dormitorios.

-Arigato, Takumi-san.- agradeció Syna al bajar los escalones.

-No es nada…- le respondió su guardia, y al segundo Alison se lanzó contra ella y la abrazó.

-¡Gracias por ayudarme! – Le dijo la rubia.- Yo… tenía miedo y no entendía qué era lo que pasaba y…

-Eres una buena chica… no deberías permitir que otros te hagan daño… o jueguen contigo…- le respondió Takumi con tristeza.- Pero… que no se te haga costumbre el que vaya a salvarte.

_**Gimnasio.**_

Xue recorrió el lugar con paso lento. Llegó a las barras paralelas y en un dos por tres colgaba de cabeza en una de ellas.

-Creo que encontré un buen lugar para relajarme…- se dijo.

-¡Xue!

El llamado perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de la barra al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba. Había logrado deshacerse de él un día antes en el aeropuerto.

-Jan…- reconoció mientras se sobaba la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo. He pasado los últimos tres años pensando en algo y…

-No tengo tiempo.- dijo levantándose. Jan lo tomó por la muñeca, impidiendo que se alejara.

-Creo que es hora de cambiar papeles, Xue. ¿Recuerdas cuando pequeños tú me protegías?

-No, no lo recuerdo.- mintió.

-Yo sé que sí. Ahora que ya asumí el ser un hombre, quiero cuidar de ti. Es por eso que…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sé claro y no me salgas con tonterías.

Jan suspiró. Esperaba que no fuese tan difícil.

-Quiero que seamos novios. – soltó finalmente.

-¿Ahora se trata de que cambiamos roles? – Preguntó el chino con marcada molestia.- ¿Que antes yo era el activo, el fuerte de la relación y ahora soy el sumiso? No tengo mucha cara de niña si es lo que buscas.

-¿Por qué tiene que basarse en un estereotipo?

-Las relaciones son así. Uno es el lado activo y el otro el pasivo…

-Puede que eso sea para muchos, pero no para mí.

Cansado, Xue se apartó bruscamente de Jan, obligándolo a soltarle.

-Esto no debería ser así. Las cosas como son…

-¿Es que te molesta que yo distinga entre lo que debería ser y lo que me da la gana de ser?- Jan había explotado, ahora acorralaba a Xue contra la pared.- Antes, tenía una imagen y seguía un estereotipo. Era la mera copia de mi madre y pensaba que estaba bien. Pero ahora no quiero ser ni mi madre, ni mi padre, ni mi abuelo ni nadie, sino simplemente yo. Pensé que en el pasado me amabas…

-¡Te amaba! ¡Pero al Jan de antes! Solo que… fuiste demasiado distraído y me cansaste.

-Te herí… sin ser consciente de ello.

-Ahora tengo claro algo. No pienso ser el "pasivo" de la relación…

-¡Vamos! ¿Sigues con tu estereotipo?

-No pienso andar en una relación homosexual con alguien que trae toda la pinta de heterosexual.

-Pero si vistiéndome como una chica ibas a tener una relación homosexual de closeth disfrazada forzosamente de heterosexual. Eres hombre, soy hombre… pero eso es solamente un dato… no quiero que nos veamos como "un chico con otro chico", sino como Xue y Jan, como era antes… se supone que deberíamos llevar una buena relación…

-No quiero…- finalmente, por un segundo, Jan pudo ver un vestigio de debilidad e inestabilidad en el fuerte y seguro Xue.- Desde siempre, lo mismo… "se supone" que Annya y yo debimos ser los clásicos mellizos que hacen muchas cosas, pero ella siempre estaba muy ocupada compitiendo con Alize o enamorando con Syna. "Se supone" que Syna y yo deberíamos haber quedado juntos porque pasamos una vida entera entrenando lado a lado, compartiendo el amor por las artes, pero Syna terminó con mi hermana. "Se supone" que mi mejor amigo sería la persona para mí, pero el muy tarado e insensible nunca notó cuánto me desesperaba… "Se supone" que yo por ser chino debería medir poco más de metro y medio y me ves midiendo un metro y setenta y siete centímetros. "Se supone" que debería atraerme una mujer, "se supone" que a estas alturas de mi vida, ya debería haberle dado mi primer beso a la persona que amara… y "se supone" que esa persona debía corresponderme si también me amaba… ¡La vida se encargo de quitarme suposiciones! ¡Esas tonterías no existen!

_**Dormitorios.**_

-Por una parte, me alegra que todos viviéramos en este lugar, como si fuese una casa especialmente hecha para los inmortales, ligeramente alejada de la escuela. Pero por otro… ¡Te odio!– se quejó Ludovik luego de subir con las maletas de Asbjorn.- Tus maletas legaron tan tarde. Todos se instalaron ya esta mañana y por eso ahora recorren la escuela sin problema alguno. Pero no, el Ludoviko tuvo que quedarse para subir las maletas de su amado Asbjorn… ¿Cómo pudiste, Arbjorno de las Casas y Mendoza Rivera Rivadineira do Santos y Carmo?

-Deja de ver telenovelas.

-No pero si esto fuese una, Arla sería el resultado de una relación incestuosa entre dos hermanos y a la vez primos, tú serías el fruto de la relación de mi madre con otra persona. Hillevi y Niklas serían el par de gemelos que mantienen una relación de pareja y mi madre sería tu padre.

-Ludovik, esa es la realidad. – dijo Asbjorn, riéndose. Se distrajo y miró por la ventana. Ludovik bajó la maletas al piso y se acercó a él. Bajo un árbol reconocieron a Bae y Fu Liam. El primero, tenía toda la complexión de Corea y su carácter, mientras Fu Liam era, en apariencia, incluso más delicado que Asbjorn.

-Finalmente…- dijo Ludovik al momento en el que Bae rodeaba con ambos brazos al otro chico. Fu Liam apenas se oponía.- Pensar que cuando pequeños y al poco de regresar en el tiempo, se odiaban. Es como dijiste, Asbjorn. Esos dos estaban destinados, al igual que nosotros.

-Oh… mira… van a besarse.

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron la mirada a la nueva pareja.

-Es su primer beso.- reconoció Ludovik.- Tú pusiste exactamente la misma cara la primera vez que te besé.

-Me siento como un anciano. Mejor vayamos a nuestra habitación que quiero ordenar las cosas que traje.

_**En la noche: Sala común a la entrada de los dormitorios. **_

El sonido de una guitarra fue escuchado incluso en el último de los cuartos. La sala común, lo suficientemente grande para que todos los jóvenes hicieran una ronda en ella pero no tanto que algunos tuvieran que sentarse en las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos se llenó con la alegría propia de todos ellos.

-Camillo, pásame la guitarra.- Pidió Stefan.- Quiero tocar algo para Antonella.

-¡Hasta que al fin te decidiste! – felicitó Alize.

-Luego de tres horas de lanzar indirectas.- se quejó Alphonse.

Subiendo por las gradas y doblando a la izquierda, en una habitación, Alison se espolvoreaba el rostro en un intento de esconder el golpe de esa mañana.

-¿Se nota mucho? – le preguntó a Takumi quien simplemente ordenaba las cosas de Syna en su nueva habitación. En la cama contigua descansaba el permiso de Cleopatra para llegar a la escuela una semana más tarde.

-Diría que no.

-Scott prometió venir a verme al igual que tío Dylan y tío Thomas… no quiero que se preocupe por ésta herida.

-Habrá que ver el lío que armaron ustedes seis a la entrada.

-Pero es que yo no quería soltar a Scott, nadie le dijo a Isabella que no vería a tío Thomas mientras estuviese en la escuela y por eso salió corriendo tras él… y Amy lloró porque no está acostumbrada a la ausencia de tío Dylan. Aunque, me alegra que tía Scarlett entrase como una alumna más. Apenas lo noté, aún aparenta diecisiete años pero como tiene un carácter tan fuerte parecería que tuviera más.

-Fue obligada a entrar. Así como a mí me asignaron cuidar de Syna, a ella le asignaron la seguridad de todos ustedes puesto que ésta es su nación. – Takumi suspiró largamente.- Sé que otra vez voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero decidí que también cuidaría de ti.

-¿De mi? – Alison parpadeó dos veces, sin entender.- Te lo agradezco… ¿eso significa que somos amigas? Pensé que tú también me odiabas y eso me preocupaba…

Takumi se levantó de la cama de Syna, llevando con ella su katana.

-Regresaré a los dormitorios de estudiantes humanos.- le dijo.- Buenas noches.

-Entiendo… - mentira, no entendía nada.- Entonces, ¡nos vemos mañana, Kumi!

En el camino de regreso a los otros dormitorios, Takumi susurró una verdad.

-Cómo te miraba Scott… eres su mayor tesoro, ¿verdad? Voy a cuidarse solo por eso.- dijo. De repente, sintió la presencia de alguien moviéndose entre las plantas. Se giró, buscando a alguien.- Es extraño… quizás estoy cansada.

* * *

><p>-¡No saben cómo odio mi suerte! – se quejó Scarlett, avanzando en dirección a los dormitorios de los niños.<p>

-Devuélvele Irlanda a Dylan y puedes regresar a tu casa escondida entre tréboles, fumándote los que quieras a falta de tabaco.

-Cállate, Scott.

-Se llama "responsabilidad".- Continuó Thomas.- Eres Irlanda, los niños estudian aquí ahora. Tú los cuidas.

-Tienen padres para eso.

-Casualmente sus padres son naciones y tienen a su cargo mil y un preocupaciones más. Alégrate de que Dylan te ayude con el parlamento y todas esas cosas. Deberías verlo como vacaciones, sólo que con tarea. – Thomas elevó una mano para tocar la puerta, pero como si lo esperase, Isabella abrió y se lanzó contra él.

-Quiero irme de aquí…- pidió la joven.

-Iremos a dar un paseo por los jardines, ¿te parece? – ofreció su novio, al mismo tiempo que se despedía de sus hermanos.

-Alguien tuvo problemas en sus relaciones con los demás.- soltó Scarlett en tono burlón, entrando al salón.

-¡Scott! – Gritó Alison reconociendo a su tío y bajando las gradas con rapidez, saltando las últimas tres en las que Hillevi y Niklas descansaban.- ¡Mi Scott!

-¿Qué te hiciste en la mejilla?

-¡Nada! – respondió saltando y besándolo. - ¡Te amo!

-Alison, no me cambies de tema. ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Eh… solo fue una caída y por torpe. Ya sabes que eso es normal…

-Mentira. – Scott intentaba desviar el rostro sin parecer grosero. Alison comenzó a atacarle en el cuello con tiernos besos. Algo ocultaba y él bien lo sabía.

-Vamos… dale besitos a tu chica.- pidió ella, buscando cómo distraerlo.- ¿No me amas?

Un largo suspiro abandonó la garganta de Scott. Ya le sacaría información luego.

-Iremos a caminar. – le dijo. Buscó a Dylan con la mirada y lo encontró saliendo por la puerta, con Amanda tomándole del brazo.

* * *

><p>-Llegué tan tarde…- se quejó Nadir mientras cargaba con su equipaje. Estaba más que cansado y sólo podía pensar en dormir un poco. Se fijó en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, las diez de la noche.- Seguramente los demás están durmiendo… será mejor no hacer ruido.<p>

Se acercó a la puerta principal de los dormitorios y al abrirla se encontró con los demás niños aglomerados en la puerta de entrada.

-¡Nadir! – Reconoció Niklas, acercándose a él y abrazándolo.- ¡Bienvenido!

-Es increíble, creciste tan rápido…- susurró Aaron. Una fuerte nostalgia invadió a todos al reconocer en el niño muchos de los rasgos de Henrike. Alize se acercó a él para abrazarlo y despeinarle a modo de bienvenida.

-Te esperábamos. Eres el invitado especial y aprovecharemos de tu presencia durante estos dos años, ya que nunca tuvimos oportunidad de reunirnos contigo y jugar.

-¡Me encanta su estilo! – Dijo Jan, acercándose y levantando el extraño amuleto al final de la trenza del joven.- Ni tan masculino que ofenda ni tan femenino que sea en extremo delicado. ¡El equilibrio perfecto!

-Nadir es tan tierno…- susurró Antonella. Stefan infló ambos cachetes y tomó su mano, pidiéndole atención.

-Yo también tengo el cabello blanco y no me dices que soy tierno.

-Eres… idéntico a ella…- soltó finalmente Asbjorn. Todos sabían a quien se refería. Aún le guardaban un profundo afecto.

-Es por eso que vine…- respondió Nadir.- Ustedes conocieron a mi mamá y quiero encontrarla en cada uno. También pensé que sería divertido conocer más amigos y quizás vivir unas cuantas cosas… Por eso…

-¡Es tan lindo! – gritaron las chicas, rodeándolo en un abrazo hasta casi asfixiarle. No podían negarlo, él tenía un carisma especial.

-¡Vamos a emborracharlo! – dijeron los chicos a coro. Las chicas no tardaron en lanzarles lo que pudieron. En medio de risas y juegos, llegó la media noche y la hora de dormir.

Las habitaciones estaban repartidas de dos en dos. Alison y Amanda en una, Antonella y Jeanne, Syna y Cleopatra, Annya y Alize (para pesar de sus vecinas, quienes sabían que las escucharían pelear toda la noche ya que el día no era suficiente para ellas) y finalmente Isabella y Scarlett. Por otro lado, Aaron debía compartir habitación con sus hermanos cuando ellos llegasen, Dorian y Zack tenían el cuarto contiguo, Hillevi y Niklas, Ludovik y Asbjorn, Stefan y Johann, Bae y Fu Liam, Camillo y Alphonse y finalmente, para pesar de Xue, él compartía habitación con Jan. Al final de todas las habitaciones se encontraba la que le pertenecía a Nadir.

* * *

><p>-Son las dos y media de la mañana.- susurró Dylan al soltar los labios de Amanda.-Debes regresar.<p>

-No quiero…- respondió ella, pasando los brazos tras el cuello del otro, quitándole un pedacito de pasto del cabello. – Por recostarnos en el pasto te llenaste de él.

No muy alejados de ellos y también recostados en el alto pasto, Alison y Scott se distraían mirando las luciérnagas.

-¿Vas a decirme quién te hizo eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo. Alison intentó distraerlo nuevamente con otro beso, mas el otro se lo impidió.- Alison, basta. Me enfadaré si no me dices la verdad.

-No te enojes…- Pidió preocupada.- No es nada terrible…

-Lo es. Al menos para mí. – Scott se levantó, desviando la mirada.- No te besaré hasta que me digas. Es más, actuaré como si no fuésemos novios.

-¡No! Eso es muy parecido a terminar y no quiero…

Hubiese insistido, pero entonces sintieron como si el tiempo se prolongara en señal de aviso. Dylan y Scott se levantaron y buscaron con la mirada.

-Imposible…- susurró Scott.- ¡Alison! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

* * *

><p>En todas las habitaciones de la escuela, a la misma hora un grupo de niños se levantaron sobresaltados.<p>

-No puede ser…- de un salto Alize se levantó de la cama, arrojándole una almohada a Annya quien ya se encontraba despierta. Ambas salieron al pasillo encontrándose con las demás chicas.- ¿Ustedes también?

-Esa presencia… la conocemos a la perfección.- Dijo Syna.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso nos siguió? – Jeanne se alisó el camisón.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?

-¿Qué haremos?

Las preguntas perduraron en el aire por un minuto entero. La puerta del pasillo se abrió y tras de ésta los chicos entraron en tropel, todos en pijamas y preocupados.

-¿Están bien? – preguntó Ludovik cargando a Asbjorn en brazos.

-Sí, sólo sentimos su presencia.

-¡Alize! – Camillo se abrió paso entre los demás para correr hacia la joven y abrazarla preocupado. Todos lo entendían.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No pasó por aquí?

-No, Camillo. Tranquilízate…- Alize rodeó al chico en un abrazo.- El verlos aquí solo nos confirma que no fue nuestra imaginación. Él está cerca. Debemos quedarnos en un lugar, juntos…

-¡Mis hermanas! – Aaron intentó girarse para correr hacia el patio tras la escuela, mas Jeanne tomó su mano.

-Aaron, es peligroso si sales.

-¡Pero!

-Tienen a Scott, Thomas y Dylan cuidándolas. Sólo nos queda confiar en que estarán bien.

-¡Él está aquí!

-Aaron… - Camillo tomó al rubio por los brazos.- Si te das cuenta, no estamos asustados porque sea él quien está aquí… Sino porque vino acompañado… sabe que estamos aquí pero al parecer nosotros no somos su objetivo.

* * *

><p>El temblor era evidente en las tres jóvenes quienes apenas podían seguirles el paso a sus prometidos. En un momento dado, cada uno buscó la mejor forma de cargar a su pareja. Llegaron a las habitaciones y rápidamente ascendieron por la escalera hasta llegar al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de chicas encontrándose con los demás niños para alivio de Aaron.<p>

-Él está aquí.- sentenció Scarlett, abandonando su habitación. Los tres hermanos llevaron a las niñas a ésta.

-Lo sabemos. Vino muy bien acompañado.- Scott sentó a Alison en la cama de Scarlett al igual que Thomas lo hacía con Isabella.

-Ustedes, quédense aquí y no se muevan. Nosotros veremos cómo deshacernos de él.- Thomas se giró para encontrarse con Dylan.- Sabes qué hacer.

-Esperarles…- respondió el irlandés.- Si logra pasar de ustedes, se encontrará conmigo.

Los dos mayores abandonaron el lugar.

-¿Dónde van? – preguntó Aaron.

-Lo más seguro es que ese tipo ande cerca. – Dedujo Thomas.- Ustedes aún no controlan completamente sus poderes. De todas formas, si logra pasarnos, Dylan y Scarlett se encargarán de él. No se hagan a los valientes, si llega a entrar aquí, escapen.

Afuera, la brisa fresca de un verano que se iba les recorrió la piel de los brazos desnudos. Thomas cruzó ambas extremidades para entrar en calor. Les desesperó ver que ni una luciérnaga ya se animaba a pasar por ahí.

-¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó alguien a su espalda. Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con él. Sólo sabía que se trataba de un hombre, por lo demás llevaba encima una túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y apenas dejaba entrever la barbilla del hombre.

-No es Persia… pero de todas formas… ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó Scott al mismo tiempo en el que formaba un montón de rayos en el cielo, amenazando a ese desconocido.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No recibió respuesta. Cansado y nervioso, hizo que un rayo descendiese sobre ese personaje oscuro. El rayo se detuvo a un centímetro de su cabeza y fue desviado hacia Thomas.

-¿Qué? – Scott intentó encontrarle lógica a lo que había pasado.-Si pudo desviar ese ataque…

-Es que se trata de otra nación.- concluyó Thomas.- Vamos… ¿por qué no nos muestras tu verdadero rostro antes de seguir?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el medio rostro que lograban entrever.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las dos con cincuenta y nueve minutos en él cuando Nadir se despertó para cerrar la ventana. Un rayo iluminó su habitación por completo.<p>

-Es extraño… juraba que la había cerrado antes de dormir.- dijo al aire, temblando ligeramente por la corriente que entraba. Aseguró el pestillo y el susto lo consumió al girarse y encontrarse con el par de ojos plomizos que viera en sueños y tanto temía.

-Hola, Nadir.- le saludó un hombre moreno, sentado en la cama y con una serpiente paseando a sus pies.- ¿Cómo has estado?

* * *

><p><em>Primer capítulo. <em>

_Sé que no supera las expectativas de muchas personas, dame tiempo y oportunidad en los siguientes. Habrán capítulos especiales por pareja, pueden dar ideas o pedir algo en especial, solo tengo seguras tres (se imaginan cuales)._

_Por este medio, quiero agradecer a Daniela Tilleria por los dibujos tan lindos que hizo de Scarlett, me sirvieron de inspiración para muchas partes de este fic. También a la amiga Niko cuyo enfoque de la relación de Dylan y Amanda me trae loca, ¡es muy buena!_

_Créditos a la Kanosa por crear a Arla, a Juliet y Prongs por Alex y Anthony, a Mika, Miku y Ary por Bae, Fu Liam, Johann y Stefan. A Hikku por Antonella, a la Taku por Takumi, a Eric y Alex por las mil ideas chifladas, a Oliver por Nadir, A Dennis por ser como Nadir y evitarme el crear otra personalidad, a Toto por Vreneli y Anke, a Cathy por prestarme a la linda Isabella, a la Flore por prestarme a Florencia y a la amiga que me dio el titulo para la segunda parte de este fic: Together for tomorrow (no logré hallar tu nick T.T)_

_Y obvio, a Francis por obligarme a escribir y manejar la página de este fic. _

_Agradezco su paciencia y me alegra estar de vuelta con todos mis queridos lectores. _

_Te deseo mucha suerte _

_**Capítulo 2: Las mil caras de un enemigo.**_

_¿Qué es lo que Persia quiere de Nadir? ¿Cuál es el trato de Aurora para Isabella? ¿Cómo reaccionan las demás naciones al ver a sus hijos en inminente peligro? ¿Còmo puede un humano ocasionar una catástrofe? _

* * *

><p>Y claro, a la misma persona que sin pasar del capítulo uno viene a intentar aburrirme con comentarios sin sentido y de paso con malísima ortografía, faltándose al respeto a sí misma… por favor, modérate. Escribo para las más de 200 personas que gustan de esto, no para ti. Perdón por no regalarte mis palabras y pedir disculpas sin sentirlas.<p>

A las demás, agradeceré un review, que cuenta como un "estoy leyendo". Sabemos que me quedo sin ganas de escribir cuando no veo algo de retroalimentacion xD

Con cariño: V.V.


	2. Las mil caras de un enemigo

**Aclaraciones para no perderse con los nuevos personajes: **Algo cortitas, es que quiero que vayan descubriendo a los personajes poco a poco y tambien se encariñen con ellos.

Alexander:Hijo de Alfred y Arthur, comúnmente llamado Alex. Gemelo mayor de Anthony. Tsundere, normalmente extrovertido y compañía habitual de Anthony. Tremendamente sobreprotector si se trata de su hermano.

Anthony: Gemelo menor de Alex, a veces llamado Tony de cariño por su gemelo, provocando confusiones entre él y el extraterrestre. Padece del síndrome de Asperger.

Zack: Hijo de Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Cabello castaño claro que se esponja como oveja cuando llueve, ojos verdes y actitud traviesa. Normalmente lo llaman "Terre" por terremotito. Gusta de molestar a Aaron sin motivo aparente, lo que termina uniéndole con Dorian.

Dorian: Hermano menor de Jeanne y último hijo de la familia Bonnefoy Williams. Es la mezcla perfecta de ambos padres, a tal punto de no poder decidir a cuál se parece más. Es calmado, y a la vez la tranquilidad que tiene le permite pensar muy bien las acciones que tomará, planeando con maldad el cómo molestar a Aaron y a Thomas. Muy celoso de sus hermanas.

Arla: La hija de Ludovik y Asbjorn, y la única de los niños que nacieron luego del incidente con Aurora cuyo crecimiento no se vio afectado por la maldición de retroceder el tiempo.

Vreneli y Anke: Hermanas menores de Alphonse. Gemelas. Se sabrá de ellas más adelante, por ahora se encuentran estudiando en Viena.

Taina: La última hija de Su y Fin. Taína es rubia, ojos azules y la niña mimada de Su y Hillevi, de quienes despierta el lado paternal sin proponérselo, también saca el lado maternal de Tino y Niklas.

Dagmar: Hija de Den y Nor. Increíblemente, puede llevarse bien con Taina y hasta es como una hermana mayor para ella, pero de todas formas, Dagmar es algo distante con las personas.

Takumi: Presidenta de la escuela donde los niños estudian y guardiana de Syna por obligación y de Alison por decisión propia. Perteneciente a un clan extinto de samuráis, pieza clave en los estudios sobre inmortalidad de Aurora. Su historia será revelada más tarde.

Florencia: Vicepresidenta de la escuela. De familia italiana, acompañante de Takumi y gran amiga de Isabella. A diferencia de los otros humanos, puede ver hadas y fantasmas.

Nadir: Hijo de Henrike y Ardashir. Nadir es muy carismático y tiene una fuerte sensibilidad al mundo, al punto de no comer carne porque es capaz de sentir las condiciones en las que murió el animal. Puede ver el futuro y también escapar de su cuerpo para ver el presente en otras personas, también sabe cómo se sienten algunas cosas sin haberlas vivido. Cabello blanco, piel canela como la de sus padres, ojos cafés y una fuerte fobia a los ojos plomizos.

Stefan: Mellizo de Johann y novio de Antonella. Cabello blanco, ojos color violeta y un lunar sobre el labio. Su maldad característica le hace chocar con Camillo.

Johann: Tercer hijo de Gilbert y Rode, mellizo de Stefan. A falta del lunar en sus hermanos, utiliza un piercing bajo el labio. Cabello castaño con un mechón blanco.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Con este capítulo pueden pasar dos cosas: Que entiendas algo de muchas cosas o te compliques más. Lamento haberlo hecho algo pesado... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Global Revolution: Together for tomorrow.<strong>

_**2: Las mil caras de un enemigo. **_

Ya fuese por el orgullo herido o la consciencia de que la persona que más amaba se encontraba en peligro, Scott pensó que lo mejor sería quitarse el pendiente dorado que le colgaba en el lóbulo de la oreja. No necesitaba algo que modulase o limitase sus poderes, al menos no contra ese enemigo.

-¿Estás loco? – le preguntó su hermano.

-Las niñas están en peligro, la persona que tenemos frente a nosotros no dudará dos segundos en hacerles daño de tener la oportunidad. ¿Por qué debería yo medirme? – Scott volvió la mirada hacia la persona bajo la túnica.- Te mataré si acaso solo pasa por tu mente el dañar a Alison.

La lluvia pasó de ser ligera a torrencial. El cielo se ennegreció tanto que parecía sacado del apocalipsis y los rugidos tétricos propios de los fulminantes rayos llenaron el cielo de Irlanda. Los rayos comenzaron a caer, y uno tras otro, fueron desviados por ese hombre bajo la túnica. Tan ocupado estaba desviando los ataques que no sintió a Thomas sujetándolo por la espalda. Scott se acercó a él.

-Hora de ver quién eres.- dijo descorriéndole la parte superior de la túnica y esperando por ver el rostro de alguna otra nación. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien que no conocía en lo absoluto, y más aún, cuando intentó leer el hechizo que llevaba escrito en extrañas letras alrededor del cuello.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nación? – preguntó Thomas. El hombre sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. Uno de los rayos formados por Scott bajó con fuerza y velocidad, cayendo sobre él. En el último segundo, Thomas se apartó y el hombre desapareció junto con el rayo.

-¿Acaso era un humano? De ser así… ¿desde cuándo pueden manejar los mismos elementos que los inmortales?

-Date cuenta… sólo nos estaba distrayendo. Regresemos.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las dos con cincuenta y nueve minutos en él cuando Nadir se despertó para cerrar la ventana. Un rayo iluminó su habitación por completo.<p>

-Es extraño… juraba que la había cerrado antes de dormir.- dijo al aire, temblando ligeramente por la corriente que entraba. Aseguró el pestillo y el susto lo consumió al girarse y encontrarse con el par de ojos plomizos que viera en sueños y tanto temía.

-Hola, Nadir.- le saludó un hombre moreno, sentado en la cama y con una serpiente paseando a sus pies.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Quién…- apenas podía hablar. En algún rincón de su memoria, sabía que lo conocía y le guardaba un profundo temor.

-¿Sabías que las tres de la madrugada es la hora del diablo? No deberías estar despierto, pequeño.

Nadir intentó dar un paso atrás y se encontró con las frías escamas del reptil que abrió la mandíbula como si amenazara con morderle el talón.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, asustado. El moreno se acercó a él, lo suficiente para que pudiese sentir su respiración.

- Eres idéntico a Sherezade, a excepción claro, del cabello blanco. Su odio hacia mi impidió que heredaras el cabello negro propio de la familia.

Algo golpeó en el fondo del corazón de Nadir, algo llamado nostalgia. Era tan fuerte que sintió debería aferrarse a cualquier cosa que pudiese conectarlo con su madre.

-Me gustaría que hablásemos. Una charla de padre e hijo. ¿Qué dices?

-Yo… yo…

-¡Nadir! – gritó Aaron detrás de la puerta del peliblanco. Tanto él como Ludovik daban tumbos a la puerta intentando abrirla.

-Oh, creo que ya sintieron mi presencia. Lo bueno es que se trata del montón de mocosos que apenas saben controlar sus poderes. Tengo a las fichas mayores entretenidos con una de mis creaciones. Es mejor si vamos a hablar a otro lugar.

Nadir intentó dar un paso atrás. Se encontró con otro hombre, muy parecido a su padre pero de ojos azul oscuro.

-Saluda a tu tío Cartago.- dijo Persia.

-Es un gusto, Nadir. - Cartago sonrió y tomo al niño por los hombros, desapareciendo con él en una nube de arena.

-¡Nadir! – justo un segundo después de desaparecer, Aaron y Ludovik lograron quebrar la puerta la cual fue congelada progresivamente por Annya. - ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está?

-Ah, mocosos. Ya me iba olvidando de ustedes. Sacaré de paseo a mi querido hijo por un momento.

En un rápido movimiento y de forma inesperada, Persia saltó hacia la ventana. A sus espaldas el buró al lado de la cama de Nadir fue dividido en dos.

-Tienes una guardia increíble.- soltó mirando a Syna.- Lástima, no es una nación ni mucho menos inmortal.

-¡Takumi! ¡Sal de aquí! – ordenó la japonesa. - ¡Persia es peligroso! ¡No es otro humano!

-Eso lo sé muy bien.- Respondió Takumi, intentando prever los movimientos de su adversario. Escaparía, de eso estaba segura. Lo seguiría.

Tal y como lo esperaba, Persia abrió la ventana y salió por ella. Takumi intentó seguirlo.

-¡Deja de correr! – gritó tras el hombre. La fuerte tempestad y la lluvia le impedían seguirle el paso. Un par de brazos la rodearon y otro fuerte trueno cayó cercano en un intento de detener al enemigo. No lo habían logrado.

-Siempre tan impulsiva.- Le dijo Scott, ganándose un golpe en la boca del estómago.

-Lo siento.- respondió la chica.- Por ser impulsiva, no por el golpe.

-Scott…- su hermano se acercó a él, alargándole el pendiente dorado.

-¿No quieres entrar con los demás para secarte? – ofreció el escocés al mismo tiempo que acomodaba el pendiente. – Me pasé un poco y lloverá por lo menos durante tres días.

-No… estoy bien.- Takumi se alejó en dirección opuesta, de regreso a los dormitorios.

-Kai.- Takumi se detuvo, sin girarse para verlo.- Ese al que nos enfrentamos, ¿era alguien como tú?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Alguien que hizo la misma tontería que tú hace cien años. Alguien que creyó que la inmortalidad era algo bueno.

Takumi suspiró largamente.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Kai en lo que te queda de vida, ¿entendiste?

Retomó su andar hacia los dormitorios de humanos. La lluvia torrencial no impidió que escuchara las últimas palabras de Scott ni que le contestase.

-Gracias por cuidar a Alison.

-¿Te contó? De todas formas… no fue nada… ella es una buena persona.

* * *

><p>-¿Santo y seña?<p>

-Aaron marica, homosexual, disfuncional, cara de gay.

La puerta que daba a la sala se abrió, dejándoles el paso libre a Scott y Thomas.

-Tío Scott, ¿porqué esa tenía que ser la contraseña? – reclamó Aaron.

-No sé, me gusta.

El salón se iluminó por un segundo con la luz del rayo que cruzó el cielo. Amanda temblaba, pero no por miedo, sino por la intensa ira y celos que sentía. En vano su hermana intentaba calmarla.

-Vamos, Amy… sabes que tío Dyl te ama solo a ti. – Decía Alison desde los brazos de Scott e intentando secarle el cabello con una toalla.

-¡Por eso mismo quiero que ella se aleje de mi Dylan! – explotó la niña inflando las mejillas.

-No lo abrazo porque quiera…- respondió Scarlett desde los brazos del irlandés mientras éste correspondía el abrazo con un gesto de resignación.- Solo que… le tengo un poquito de miedo a los rayos y el idiota de Scott se propasó tanto que ya no puede controlarlos, ahora solo queda esperar a que se pasen por sí solos. De todas formas, cuando esto pase, prometo devolvértelo envuelto y con lacito rojo para que lo violes si así lo deseas.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Es mío! – Amanda corrió para abrazar a Dylan e interponer su cuerpo entre él y Scarlett.- ¡Mío! ¡Mío!

-Pobre Amanda…- dijo Thomas extendiendo una mano para que su novia le pasase una toalla, ella le apartó para secarle el rostro y cabellos, quitándole la camisa mojada.

-La entiendo… yo también querría matar a Scarlett si te abrazara así.- Isabella tomó otra toalla y la envolvió en el torso de su novio.- Así como mataré a cualquier chica que te mire mientras te secas.- dijo a modo de indirecta para Annya, quien sólo miraba a Thomas por mera curiosidad o aburrimiento.

-¡Dylan es mío!

-Oigan, ¿podemos olvidarnos del asunto de los celos por un momento? Persia se llevó a Nadir y…

-Aquí estoy…- sorpresiva y rápidamente, todos los ocupantes de la habitación se giraron para encontrarse con él.- No se preocupen, estoy bien.

-Esto es… extraño…- dijo Scarlett.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Persia no te hizo nada? – preguntó Ludovik, acercándose.

-No, todo está bien. Sólo quería verme.

No lo creyeron, y sin embargo no sabían qué posición tomar. Solo esperaron por algo. Scarlett se acercó a él, susurró un par de palabras y cuando se dieron cuenta, se trataba de un impostor, una figura de arena que poco a poco se deshacía. De un segundo a otro, el Nadir falso se abalanzó contra Isabella, desapareciendo con ella en una nube.

-¡Isabella! – Thomas arrojó ambas toallas al piso y salió disparado hacia la puerta. Fue detenido por sus hermanos.

-Es inútil…- le dijo Dylan.- No tenemos idea de dónde pudieron llevarla…

-Los devolverán…- soltó Scarlett con notorio fastidio.- Es obvio… sólo quieren proponerles algo, de haber querido matarlos hubiesen venido con otro tipo de plan, más personas y una mejor organización.

Ya fuese por desquitarse, transferir su ira o aplacar el peor de sus temores, Thomas puso el gesto serio y duro, tomando a Scarlett por ambos brazos y dirigiéndole una de las peores miradas que tenía, como nunca nadie lo imaginaría de él.

-Mas te vale que así sea…- murmuró enfadado.- Si no… puedes estar segura de que Irlanda tendrá truenos las veinticuatro horas del día y de por vida… cortesía de Gales…

* * *

><p>Un fuerte sobresalto obligó a Dylan y Scott a despertar. Era de mañana y la tenue luz propia del amanecer llenaba el cuarto. Thomas, se había ido con Scarlett y ahora esperaba sentado en la cama de Isabella a un lado de la pelirroja, pasando la noche en vela mientras por la joven desaparecida consumiéndose en nervios, tristeza y desesperación. De igual forma, él también lo había sentido.<p>

-No puede ser posible…- susurró Scott.- Esa presencia…

-La encerramos hace mucho… ¿cómo puede?

Alison y Amanda despertaron, cada una al lado de su novio.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Amanda.- Dyl… estás pálido…

-¿Scott? – Alison rodeó al pelirrojo entre sus brazos.- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

* * *

><p>El despertar de Isabella fue confuso. Lo último que recordaba era la toalla blanca seca y las gotas de lluvia recorriendo el cuerpo de Thomas. Deseó verlo, abrazarle, besarlo y decirle que lo amaba. Necesitaba sentirlo.<p>

-Isabella.

Tanteó con una mano. Estaba recostada sobre algo parecido a una hamaca gigante. Intentó moverse, algo le presionó el cuello como si deseara asfixiarla.

-Despierta.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par celeste, dos tonos más claros que el cielo y el cabello rubio platinado. La conocía, difícilmente se olvidaría de ella.

-Aurora…- reconoció.

-Al fin se te ocurre despertar.

-¿Por qué me trajiste? –preguntó la niña. No tenía miedo, sabía que esa mujer no podría dañarle, aún llevaba encima el hechizo de Thomas para protegerla que se renovaba con cada beso. Aurora acercó el rostro a ella, los ojos le brillaron y las marcas en el cuello de Isabella, las alas de dragón a forma de collar aparecieron.

-El hechizo de Gales sigue ahí. De todas formas, no deseo matarte. No es la forma en la que debe ser. Eres tú quien le pondrá fin a todo esto, Isabella.

-No lo haré… Thomas sueña con nuestro futuro, nosotros dos siempre juntos…

-Lo sabes… sabes que debes morir para que yo desaparezca. ¿No es la paz algo que tú deseas? ¿Un mundo de felicidad y tranquilidad para Thomas?

-Él se enfadaría conmigo. Queremos una familia, en un tiempo. Ese sería nuestro mundo de felicidad y para poder dárselo debo seguir con vida.

Aurora sonrió.

-Vamos, es Thomas. Si tú mueres, él seguirá como si nada. Antes de que nacieras, tuvo muchas mujeres, una tras otra, algunas de cuyos nombres ya no debe acordarse o quizás nunca se los preguntó. ¿Te crees indispensable para alguien? ¿Crees que él morirá de tristeza si algo te pasara? Nadie se muere por estúpido.

-No… Thomas sí me ama.

-Sí, te ama tanto que nunca intentó tocarte.- Isabella se sorprendió, ¿cómo lo sabía?- Te asustas cuando alguien se acerca a ti, eres muy reacia al contacto con otros… es porque a pesar de todo lo que viviste estos tres años, nunca supiste cómo relacionarte con alguien y le temes tanto al rechazo de otros que apenas te atreves a acercarte a una persona.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¿Recuerdas cómo te sentías dentro de tu madre? Todo ese odio, ese dolor, el rechazo, resentimiento… ¿acaso lo olvidaste Isabella?

-Aaron y Amanda se disculparon conmigo. Intento entenderlos… intento…

-Pero no entenderte a ti. No puedes lidiar con ese sentimiento de rechazo. ¿Qué tanto puedes temerle a alguien? Incluso le temes a Thomas, tu primera reacción es sentir miedo cuando te besa. No es amor, Isabella. Es pena, patetismo. Thomas te tiene pena y claramente envidia la relación que tienen Alison y Scott o Amanda y Dylan. ¿Crees que no le duele saber que le tocó alguien diferente de quien debe adivinar cada posible reacción?

-Cállate… por favor…

-Ahora sí vas a escucharme.- una de las manos de Aurora se posó sobre los ojos de Isabella. Al segundo, las imágenes tras de sus ojos se hicieron presentes. Era un grupo de personas, pero todas ellas escondidas bajo túnicas negras. Luego, algo parecido a una botella de perfume con un extraño líquido carmesí en él.- Ellos, al igual que las naciones, trascienden por el tiempo. Son inmortales, pero para mantener su inmortalidad necesitan dos de esos frascos. Ese elixir que los convierte tiene como base el alma de un inmortal filtrada en su sangre. Tengo muchos de esos ahora, gracias a Amanda.- la imagen cambió. Isabella pudo ver el cuerpo de Persia sobre el suyo, como si viviese algo que no le pertenecía. Sabía que era Amanda. Sintió una gran tristeza, rabia, temor, impotencia…

-¡Ya no me muestres eso! – pidió.

-Pero queda más. Así como pasó en la antigüedad, el instinto natural de poder, la ambición propia de un inmortal podrá con los humanos que poco o nada saben manejarse. Buscarán matarlos, a ti y tus amigos. Al hacerlo, habrán tomado una parte muy importante de sus padres, así podrían fijarse como nuevos representantes de una nación y finalmente, ser reconocidos como una.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- se animo a preguntar. Ya no podía con el dolor de imaginar a su familia, siendo asesinados uno tras otro. La mano de Aurora se retiró de su rostro.

-Es un destino horrible, ¿no te parece? Todo eso… pudo evitarse.- por un segundo, Isabella creyó entrever una tristeza abismal cruzando los ojos celestes de Aurora.- Todo este circo pudo ser evitado, en un momento dado. Solo voy a pedirte que no interfieras con lo que yo vaya a hacer. Pronto todos se darán cuenta de quién ha estado moviendo los hilos desde hace tanto tiempo atrás. Pero hasta eso, deberán darse algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? – intentó moverse. Por algún motivo, ya no le temía a Aurora, es más, estaba segura de que la mujer quería llorar.

-Cuánta envidia… Ustedes que nunca supieron lo que era sufrir por amor, ustedes que la tienen fácil… ustedes que nada deben temer… ¿qué es lo que nos hace diferentes? ¿Por qué yo, que también fui una mocosa enamorada como ustedes, fui bordeada a hacer tantas cosas por alguien que nunca me pertenecería?

-Aurora… - lo sentía. Ese lazo, la maldición que la ataba a Aurora le permitía entrever que tras toda esa maldad, sólo había un corazón resentido. Thomas se lo había dicho, nadie es enteramente malo ni completamente bueno. Es fácil aparentar bondad, sólo consiste en sonreír, decir "si" a todo lo que diga otra persona y ser condescendiente. Sólo el enojo o la tristeza lograban desarmar completamente a alguien, quitándole cualquier apariencia y dejando ver la persona que era en realidad.- No puedes esperar que alguien te pertenezca… Alison me lo dice siempre; "el amor no amarra, libera". Me dijiste todas esas cosas tan crueles… quizás porque tú también percibiste la felicidad que tuve con él… y de alguna forma te hirió.

-No pretendo arreglar ninguna de todas las cosas que le hice al mundo entero. Es más, de poder, ahora mismo me gustaría matarlos a todos o destinarlos a la más infinita soledad…

-Porque es lo que viviste. Es por eso que no toleras el ser diferente… Nos parecemos en ese aspecto. ¿Es posible que solamente fueses manipulada todo este tiempo?

Como si, finalmente, alguien entendiera el peso que llevaba durante milenios, Aurora sonrió aliviada.

-Resulta muy sencillo manipular a alguien por el corazón o cualquier sentimiento. Si los manipulas por el miedo, te verán como su superior y te temerán. Si los manipulas por el amor y la seducción, te perseguirán de por vida. Si usas su odio, te verán como un líder… pero si usan a la persona que amas…

-Eres capaz de destruir el mundo…

* * *

><p>En un parpadeo, Nadir se vio en un salón con piso de mármol, paredes de piedra blanca, adornos de oro y cortinas color carmesí y azul. Era la clásica decoración persa. Se sentó en un diván blanco, esperando por algo. Los pasos de alguien más lograron ponerlo medianamente nervioso.<p>

-Es increíble ver lo rápido que creciste. – Persia apareció, sentándose en algo que parecía la aleación de un diván de mayor tamaño y un sillón.- Será como en la antigüedad. Tomaste la nación de tu madre, y lo más seguro es que quieras mis poderes.

-¿Poderes? – Nadir bajó la cabeza. Recordó cómo en más de una ocasión, Saami había acudido a su esposo, preocupada ante la incapacidad de Nadir de manejar algún elemento. – Tengo algunos pero…

-Los tuyos son poderes algo especiales. ¿Por qué no me dices cuáles son?

Ya fuese por cortesía o el verdadero temor que se hacía presente, Nadir pensó que lo mejor sería decirle las cosas a medias, sin parecer embustero.

-Ver… el futuro… o algo como eso… quizás puede cambiarse…- juntó las manos y jugó con sus dedos, estaba notablemente nervioso.- también… sé lo que sienten otras personas… con solo mirarlas a los ojos… y…

-¡Oh! ¡Ese es un poder muy interesante! – Replicó su padre.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas más?

-Es que… mis amigos deben estar preocupados…- deseaba irse, lo necesitaba.- Ellos… me cuidan mucho a pesar de que apenas me conocen y me gusta la idea de tener amigos…

-¿No te gustaría más la idea de estar al lado de tu verdadero padre?

-Yo… ¿cómo es que no supe de ti antes? Mamá Saami y papá Escandinavia me cuidaron todo este tiempo…

-Ellos me odian. Así de sencillo.

-Pero si eres mi papá… aunque te odiaran me hubiese gustado conocerte y ellos seguramente lo sabían. No creo que seas alguien malo.

Persia sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro que no, Nadir. Ellos te mintieron, porque las personas son así. Ellos sólo quieren tu nación y nada más.

Algo se quebró dentro del pecho de Nadir. Sólo una fisura, no estaba completamente roto.

-No… ellos me cuidan, son mis padres adoptivos y…

-Y como naciones no perdieron el instinto de tomar el territorio de otros. – Lo había logrado, quizás no desestabilizarlo, pero ya había plantado la semilla de la duda en el niño.- Te agradecería que no les contases a Saami y Escandinavia. Volveré por ti un día de éstos. Hasta eso…

* * *

><p>-Ya calmó. - susurró Thomas, en la cama contigua a la de Scarlett.<p>

-Esa presencia tan poderosa, siento que la advertí antes.- Scarlett se levantó, alisándose el pijama. De un segundo a otro, Thomas salió rápidamente por la puerta.- Oh, veo que notaste que Isabella ya está de regreso.- dijo al vacío.

Afuera, como lo predijera Scott, aún llovía. Thomas corrió descalzo por el jardín, llegando a algo que simulaba una pequeña plaza cercana a los dormitorios. Un lindo lugar para descansar.

-Isabella…- llamó en voz baja a la niña que yacía completamente empapada en un banquillo.

* * *

><p>-Ni se les ocurra acercársele.- Amenazó Scarlett parada en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Isabella, ésta última, descansando a puerta cerrada.- Suficiente tuvo con el mal rato para ser abrumada con preguntas.<p>

-No es que queramos abrumarla…

-Solamente queremos encontrar a Nadir y quizás ella sepa algo.

Aaron y Jeanne eran los únicos que quedaban en la escuela, el resto había salido en búsqueda del niño. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior fueron notificados a los alumnos humanos como un "inesperado problema natural", lo único que les importaba era el hecho de que no tendrían clases hasta que la lluvia cesara.

-De todas formas. El idiota de Thomas trabó la puerta con pestillo y está adentro cuidando de la mocosa. Será mejor que acompañen a sus amigos en la búsqueda por la ciudad.

-Supongo que no nos queda más que hacer.- Aaron se giró para salir. Jeanne lo siguió.

-¡Ven con nosotros! – dijo la francesa tomando a Scarlett por la muñeca y jalando de ella.

-¡No quiero! ¡No es asunto mío!

-Es mejor que quedarte tras la puerta… enfrentando la envidia que le tienes a mi hermana.

* * *

><p>-Cuarenta grados…- leyó Thomas en el termómetro digital. Se levantó para retirar la toalla de la frente de Isabella y sumergirla en agua nuevamente.- Eres muy delicada, Isa.<p>

-No fue solamente la lluvia la que me puso así.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué es aquello que tanto te preocupa?

-Yo…-soltó un largo suspiro.- No, nada.

-¿Nada? – Dejó la toalla recién exprimida sobre la frente de la joven.- ¿Segura?

Isabella no le contestó, simplemente apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Thomas sabía que no era bueno preguntarle cuando asumía esa posición. Alguien tocó la puerta y al segundo reconoció la voz de Alison tras de ella.

-¡Tío Thomas! ¡Vengo a reemplazarte!

-Gracias, Alison. – Derivó su atención nuevamente a la niña besándola en la mejilla.- Ya regreso, Isabella. Scott me acompañará a ver unas cosas.

Avanzó dos pasos y se detuvo. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que, en todo el orgullo de niña francesa que llevaba, había siempre un pedacito de dependencia que le haría estirar la mano para sujetar la manga de la camisa de su novio. Thomas rió bajito, su pequeña había heredado el "lindo berrinchito de orgullo" de Scott, que consistía en un puchero, los ojos llorosos y las mejillas infladas.

-Oh, creo que alguien está sujetando mi manga y no me imagino quién podrá ser. Alison, tendrás que esperarme.- percibió la tibieza de la mano de Isabella tomándole los dedos con delicadeza. Correspondió la caricia girándose y regresando al lado de la joven por un momento. Isabella se encogió llevando ambas manos contra el pecho. Era inseguridad, un lado suyo necesitaba la protección de Thomas, pero otro temía; ya fuese a perderlo o a no ser completamente correspondida.- Isabella…

-No quiero que te vayas… quiero que te quedes conmigo… que me cuides… que me abraces y duermas a mi lado contándome un cuento… como antes… - pidió en voz baja, encogiéndose aún más y sintiendo cómo la sangre le subía al rostro por la vergüenza. Thomas lo sabía, otra vez, ella lidiaba con los fantasmas de su pasado, el rechazo y subconscientemente quería llenar la infancia perdida y la falta de un hogar con él. Ese agujero tan grande que le perforaba el corazón la hacía agresiva, reacia a otros, pero solamente era una máscara. Al lado de sus hermanas, que eran como princesas, Isabella era el lobo. Un lobo solitario, triste, dolido, autodestructivo y que solamente buscaba cariño de forma desesperada. Una niña triste nacida por… una maldición. Nunca diría "por error". Ella no era un error para él.

-Regresaré en cuanto pueda. – Le dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la niña entre sus manos.- Y… te prometo un beso de cuento de hadas. Así como sólo los príncipes sabemos besar a nuestras princesitas. ¿Puedes esperarlo?

-¿No me das un adelanto? – Pidió Isabella con un puchero mucho más tierno que el anterior.- Uno chiquito…

Recibió un beso rápido y pequeñito en los labios. Le bastaría hasta que el otro volviese.

-Te amo, Isa.- le dijo desde la puerta. La abrió y Alison entró a la habitación como bólido mientras Scott acompañaba a Thomas a la salida de los dormitorios.

-¡Isa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te bajó la fiebre un poco? ¿Quieres sopa de pollo? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Estoy bien.- respondió, intentando parecer tranquila.- ¿Podrías cepillarme el cabello? Creo que lo necesito.

Como si de una orden inmediata se tratara, Alison tardó dos segundos en encontrar el cepillo y pasarlo por los rubios cabellos de su hermana.

-Me encanta tu cabello, Isa. Es tan bonito.

-Alison…

-¿Dime?

Isabella dudó en preguntarlo. Pero era un paso que quería dar y necesitaba información.

-¿Te dolió?

-¿Eh?- un pequeño nudo, Alison lo deshizo con paciencia.

-Tu primera vez con Scott…- se preguntó si acaso estaba incomodando a su hermana, pero era la única a quien podía preguntarle, la única a la que le tenía la confianza suficiente y la única que se lo contaría sin tapujos. Alison dejó de cepillarla por un segundo, como si pensara su respuesta.

-No realmente.- respondió mirando el techo y tomándose la barbilla.- La verdad yo me sentía muy segura de querer hacerlo con él, pero las cosas se dieron de una forma inesperada, aunque finalmente tierna y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos haciéndolo. Fue extraño… esperaba que fuese como en las novelas que poco a poco se enamoran y después las cosas se van dando, o que Scott me tratara como a las chicas que tenía antes… pero no.

-La tuya fue una relación muy conflictiva según me contó Seren… y sin embargo, nadie sabe cómo lograste domar a Scott.

-¿Seren?

-El hada que Thomas me regaló el día que comenzamos como novios. Actualmente está cuidando de Nessie, Gochy y el montón de duendes que tiene tío Dylan.

-¡Ah, la recuerdo! Seren y Ann Katrín son muy buenas amigas y sacan a Irene de sus casillas.- ambas niñas rieron. Alison suspiró, recordando un poco la tristeza del pasado.- Scott… él decía no quererme, siempre olvidaba nuestros aniversarios y me trataba mal pero yo sabía que era porque él tenía miedo… Scott le teme mucho a perderme un día, de la misma forma que tío Thomas teme perderte, Isa.

-¿Cómo sabes que temen perdernos y no solamente perder el reservorio de sus poderes?

-Porque… si ellos lo desearan, podrían tener de regreso todos esos poderes y simplemente dejarnos. Pero no, los dejan en nosotras porque saben que así pueden protegernos.

-Alison… ¿crees que exista una forma de romper mi maldición? Sé que por eso mamá no murió ni sucedieron todas las cosas que Aurora deseaba pero…

-¡Siempre hay una salida! –Alison dejó a un lado el cepillo para abrazar a su hermana.- No solamente tío Thomas está para cuidarte, también estamos Scott y yo, sé que también puedes contar con Amy y tío Dylan además de Aaron y toda la familia.

-Alison… solo somos medios hermanos…

-Pero eres nuestra hermana a final de cuentas.

Tres golpes en la puerta captaron la atención de las chicas. Aliso se levantó para abrir. Era Takumi.

-¡Kumi! – Gritó Alison, lanzándose a abrazarla y zarandeándola de un lado a otro.- ¡Eres tan linda, Kumi! ¡Quiero vestirte como a muñequita japonesa!

-Ya te condenó.- Dijo Isabella, sonriendo.- Alison te ficha con algún disfraz y puedes estar segura de que te hará usarlo.

* * *

><p>Nadir desconocía completamente el lugar donde se encontraba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si se trataba de Irlanda. Avanzó por el extraño camino mojado y le asustó el fuerte trueno que encendió al cielo. La vista perdida en alguna nube negra, los ojos brillantes intentando encontrar sentido a ese conjunto de algodones oscuros y agujas de agua que caían.<p>

-Estás triste…- se asustó. Ni siquiera había percibido la presencia de alguien más. A primera vista, supo que era un humano, y claro, no despedía ese olor a inmortalidad. Se sintió tranquilo entre sus brazos al ser levantado. – Hasta que la lluvia calme, vamos a casa.

-A casa… - susurró, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p>Aunque el aire frío los casi congelara, Thomas y Scott lograron atravesar el cielo de Irlanda sobre Gochy sin ser notados por los humanos. Con algunos cabellos congelados pegándose al rostro lograron llegar en tiempo récord al triángulo de las Bermudas.<p>

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – preguntó Scott.

-Aurora emergió aquí en el pasado, ¿recuerdas? Quiero ver si vuelve a hacerlo…

-Es por Isabella, ¿verdad? – Thomas asintió.- No te desesperes…

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Alison no carga con ninguna maldición.

-Sólo la maldición de un novio insensible que en principio la hizo llorar hasta más no poder.

-También cometí muchos errores con Isabella. Nunca supe a qué ritmo ir con ella ni cuándo dar el siguiente paso, es por eso que llegó a pensar muchas veces que yo no la quería.

-Al menos no terminó pidiéndole ayuda a las prostitutas que frecuentabas…- Scott desvió el rostro.- Sé lo importante que es para ti, Thomas. Sé que la amas tanto que ya uno de tus peores temores es enfrentarte a una posible pérdida. Pero buscaremos la manera de evitar que la maldición que lleva se cumpla.

-Lo sentiste ésta mañana… además de Aurora y Persia tenemos un problema de gran calibre y es…

-Pudimos deshacernos de él antes, podremos ahora. De todas formas, Arthur aún no es consciente de él.

Atravesaron la línea que, según los mapas, se consideraba de riesgo. Claro, ellos podían verlos claramente aunque los humanos no.

-¿Demonios? – preguntó Thomas, viendo un montón de esferas púrpura que caían como nieve tocaban el agua y ascendían nuevamente.

-Eso explicaría los lamentos que dicen haber escuchado en exploraciones.

-¿Y las personas que se perdieron aquí?

-Hay una fuerte concentración de magia aquí. Es posible que terminaran en una dimensión diferente, murieran o simplemente, retrocedieran en el tiempo y envejecieran, como los niños.

-Es extraño… ¿por qué no nos atacan?

-Porque su dueña no se los permite. Aurora está muy debilitada desde la última pelea. Son demonios pequeños, en sí, sólo sentimientos negativos de todas las personas que vienen a parar a este lugar.

Una de las esferas se acercó a ellos, deteniendo el vuelo de Gochy y luego volando en descenso. Quería que le siguieran, aunque ambos hermanos dudaron finalmente obedecieron. En un momento dado sintieron que atravesaban algo parecido a una atmósfera y las esferas se veían distantes y el mar quedó sobre ellos. Llegaron a un lugar, desconocido para ellos, pero no así para Arthur quien en reiteradas oportunidades había puesto su vida en riesgo.

-Esto es…

-Atlántida. – Reconoció Scott, viendo las ruinas de la ciudad en algo parecido a una colina.- Vamos allí.

El dragón voló hasta las ruinas, aterrizando a un lado y sobre un montón de tierra. Frente a ellos se alzaba un extraño muro, seguido de algo que en algún momento fuese el templo de Atlántida. Observaron las extrañas inscripciones en las paredes.

-¿Escuchas eso? – preguntó Scott. Thomas se concentró.

-El latido de un corazón tras esa puerta…

Ambos se acercaron a la extraña puerta. Les parecía extraño que nadie custodiara el lugar. En realidad, no necesitaba guardia alguno. Scott se acercó para apartar las ramas crecidas que resguardaban la puerta, y entonces tanto él como su hermano los escucharon.

-Es mala idea si entran ahí.- dijo una voz infantil que ellos bien reconocían y guardaban en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

-Si entran, tendremos que matarlos.

Se giraron con temor, tristeza, pena, rabia, ira y dolor. Ahí estaban, los niños que alguna vez soñaron ver creciendo, ahora los miraban.

-Es un simple hechizo…- reconoció Thomas, mirando al niño de cabellos caoba. – En realidad… ellos no están aquí. Tú no estás aquí, hijo.

-Aurora es muy astuta… - Scott se acercó al niño pelirrojo y despeinó sus cabellos, posteriormente se agachó al nivel del niño que lo miraba amenazante.- Pero… mi bebé nunca hubiese intentado matarme.

Un silbido resonó en el lugar y un grupo de lanzas emergieron del suelo. Ambos niños desaparecieron como si fuesen humo tras ser atravesados.

-Regresemos… - susurró Thomas.- Si Dylan hubiera visto esto… se habría desmoronado.

-Aún no.- Scott encendió un habano y se lo puso a los labios.- Aurora, ¿ya vas a mostrarnos tu fea cara?

No tardó en aparecer. Pero algo lucía diferente en ella.

* * *

><p>-¡Camillo, idiota!<p>

-¿Es esa la forma de llamar a tu novio?

-Eres mi novio pero no dejas de ser un idiota.- Alize abrazó a Camillo mientras caminaban juntos bajo un paraguas, buscando a Nadir. En un momento dado Alize se detuvo.- ¿Sentiste eso?

-¿Qué?

-¡Nadir está cerca! Es su presencia.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Camillo!

-Hey, no es mi culpa el no ser perceptivo.

-¡Allá! – Alize señaló una cabaña rodeada de árboles. -Espera… ¿no está ese sujeto con él?

-No percibo la presencia de Persia pero… sí hay un inmortal y un humano.

-Debe de ser otra nación.

La pareja avanzó en dirección de la casa, llegando y tocando la puerta. La presencia inmortal cercana se les hizo familiar, sacándoles una sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Dante! – reconoció Alize saltando y abrazando a la otra nación.

-¡Mi par de herejes favoritos!

-¡Oye! ¡No soy hereje! – se defendió Camillo. A un lado pudo ver un sillón y a Nadir sobre éste con una toalla sobre los hombros y tomando una taza de té caliente. - ¡Te encontramos!

Mientras Camillo se sentaba al lado de Nadir para despeinarlo, Alize reparó en la presencia de un mortal cercano. Quizás fuese quien escondía a Dante, se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al reconocer a Michelangelo, pero con el cabello ligeramente más oscuro y los ojos antes dorados ahora solamente eran ambarinos.

-¿Michelangelo? – preguntó, captando la atención de Camillo quien también se sintió sorprendido y en cierta forma preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó contigo? – preguntó el italiano, con una mano aún sobre los cabellos de Nadir.

-Perdió su inmortalidad cuando retrocedimos el tiempo, ahora es un humano más.- respondió Dante con tristeza.- Ni siquiera un inmortal… sino un humano que envejece con el tiempo y…

-Ya, Dante. Estoy bien. Pero mi nombre ya no es Michelangelo, es Alessandro.

-¿Alessandro?- preguntó Alize, alzando una ceja.

-El nombre de Michelangelo se lo pusieron por el pintor ese… pero Alessandro se lo puse yo, porque es mío.

-¡Ah! ¡Pequeño sucio pecador! – Camillo se rió a la par de Alize.- Hey, ¿están bien? Dante, el Vaticano es tu nación, deberías ir y…

-Lo siento. Más allá de las opiniones que puedan tener sobre el tema o sobre mí, no puedo simplemente aparecer sonriente y decirles "Hola, soy Dante, ¿me recuerdan? Vamos, traigan mi toga, mitral y demás cosas. Ah, cierto, traje a mi novio que antes era el ángel asexual que ocultaban en una doncella de hierro. Resulta que ahora es hombre y lo amo". ¿Verdad que no suena bien?

-Lo entiendo…

-Además… lastimosamente Roma también es mi abuelo y seguramente me obligaría a asistir a la escuela esa donde están ustedes. ¡Ni hablar! Quiero pasar cada segundo con Alessandro y nada más. Él ya no es inmortal y si lo pierdo…

-Está bien si es lo que deseas…- susurró Nadir, mirando el piso fijamente.- El hilo rojo… también es visible en ustedes dos.

Alessandro miró fijamente al niño, acercándose a él.

-Tienes una fuerte sensibilidad a las personas, al mundo, a las cosas que van más allá de lo que puede verse.- dijo.

-Sí… pero no entiendo muchas otras.

El castaño le regaló una sonrisa.

-Sólo espera un poco. Ahora, lo único que debes entender es el cariño desinteresado de tus amigos.

-Intento entenderlos…- Nadir observó atentamente cómo Camillo molestaba a Dante y Alize reía.- Hay cosas que aún no logro entender en ellos…

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como que… Alize y Camillo no compartan ese hilo rojo… ¿se están amando en vano?

Alessando suspiró con tranquilidad.

-Tienen un final…- dijo.- Pero así sea por poco, unos años, meses, semanas, días o solamente horas… si se trata de auténtica felicidad, el tiempo no importa. Te bastará para una vida entera.

-La segunda cosa que no entiendo es… - Nadir observó ambas manos, con detenimiento.- Cómo es que Camillo no me odia…

* * *

><p>-Aurora… ¿puedes decirnos qué es lo que querías de Isabella y Nadir? Te advierto que si piensas hacerle algo a Isabella…<p>

-No voy a hacerle nada.- Soltó la mujer.- Ni a ella ni a Nadir. Yo no le haré nada a nadie… que no sea Arthur.

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué tienes con él?

Aurora suspiró. Sabía que no era buen momento para decirles nada.

-Solo les pediré lo mismo que le pedí a Isabella. Por favor, no se metan en lo que vaya a hacer, no importa lo que parezca ni cuantos humanos paguen las consecuencias.

-Olvídalo.- Scott apagó el habano en una de las paredes.- Somos 5 Kirkland y así va a ser siempre. Puede que Arthur nos odie, el sentimiento es mutuo, pero no deja de ser nuestro hermano.

-Es la única posibilidad. Si no quieren que Isabella, Alison y Amanda mueran…-Aurora suspiró nuevamente.- Es por eso que alejé a Alison y Amanda de él y quería que la tercera hija de Inglaterra muriese, junto con él. Sabía que ellas portaban en su interior el otro tercio de ustedes tres. Pensaba que bastaba con Scarlett, si yo la apartaba de ustedes, entonces nada pasaría… si yo les quitaba a quien más amaban… Arthur ya no tendría un reservorio extra de poderes… pero las cosas salieron de control por culpa del idiota de Persia. Todo este tiempo, más allá de traer de regreso a Augusto… quise evitar una tragedia peor que las que yo ocasioné.

-No te creemos nada.- Thomas apretaba los puños tanto que las manos le dolían.- Tú no vas a acercarte a nuestras niñas, ¿entendiste? Sabes mejor que cualquiera, que cuando los tres nos enojamos, las consecuencias son terribles. No dejaré que nadie toque a Isabella, no estoy dispuesto a perderla ni por todo el mundo en peligro.

-Eres una nación, Gales. No puedes simplemente ser egoísta.

-¿Egoísta? Me lo dice la persona que destruyó el mundo e intentó arruinar la vida de mis padres en el pasado por alguien que nunca la amó.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aurora. Estaba dolida.

-Los malos… no nacemos siendo malos, lo sabes, ¿no es así?

-Es mejor si dejas de molestar a Thomas.- Scott se acercó a Thomas por la espalda y lo sujetó por hombros.- Vámonos. Veremos qué pasa y sabremos cómo actuar llegado el momento.

* * *

><p>La tarta de manzanas que trajera hiciera Alison reposaba en la cama de Scarlett, al lado de la de Isabella. La habían dividido en ocho y ahora quedaban cinco pedazos. Ni bien había terminado de comerla y beber su té de jazmines, Isabella quedó profundamente dormida.<p>

-¿Por qué tantos? – preguntó la guardia de Syna que apenas podía con un pedazo.

-Son para Amy, Scott, tío Thomas, tío Dylan y tía Scarlett.- Respondió Alison.- ¿Te gustó? ¿Está rica?

-Si…- Takumi suspiró.- Scarlett… esa mujer es terrible. ¿Cómo pueden llevarse bien con ella?

-Tía Scarlett es un poco especial, pero si mi Scott la amó, debe ser buena. Así como lo eres tú, Kumi.

Takumi casi escupió el té de jazmines que tomaba.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre mi relación con Scott Kirkland?

-Bien… Scott habitualmente es un poco grosero… pero se mide con las personas que ama. No se refiere a ti como "la mocosa" como lo hace con todos. Por eso me di cuenta de que eres alguien especial para él.

-Yo no soy especial para Scott. Él es un idiota que…- se calló. No había ido a hablar sobre eso.

-Perdón… no quise molestarte, Kumi.

-No, tranquila. No me molestas. Sólo me parece extraño… que alguien como tú lograra todo eso con Scott.

-¿Eh?

-Él es una bestia fría, sin sentimientos, promiscuo, un cerdo sucio, un perro egoísta, vanidoso, narcisista, sarcástico, cruel, odioso… y sin embargo contigo…

-¡Es tan lindo! – Dijo Alison, bajito para no despertar a Isabella.- ¡Es mi adorado y dulce Scott!

-¿Lo ves? Contigo no tiene defectos.

-Oh, claro que los tiene.- Alison sonrió.- Sus hábitos de fumador y bebedor son los peores, no sabe perder, cuando se altera saca los doscientos tipos de insultos que se sabe y si se le acaban inventa otros, es enojón y se enfada si no lo beso en promedio quince veces al día, es muy celoso, posesivo y sobreprotector, no me deja salir con minifalda ni camisas sin mangas, golpea a quien se quede mirándome, cuando vemos novelas se ríe en las partes tristes y para él, Titanic es una comedia. Hace berrinche cuando oculto sus cigarrillos y también cuando no le digo que lo amo o siente que no soy detallista. Es desordenado, mezcla la ropa sucia con la limpia y para no seleccionarla compra otras y se deshace del resto. Cuando tenemos relaciones, me llena de marcas porque dice que _aftersex_ siempre se sienten las feromonas y puedo atraer a otros hombres sin proponérmelo. Si me baño después de tener relaciones, otra vez me jala a la cama y me dice "quiero que tengas mi olor, no el de la ducha. Así ningún hombre se acercará a ti" o si no, me baña con su loción y a dos cuadras puede sentirse el olor a "Very sexy for MEN" que me pone encima.

Takumi apenas aguantó la sonora carcajada que necesitaba soltar. Ese era Scott, pero el Scott que solo Alison conocía.

-Eres una buena niña…- susurró Takumi.

-¿Tú crees? Él siempre me dice que soy mala porque no le dejo fumar ni beber. Incluso aprendí a lidiar con ello, si fuma, simplemente compro mentitas y se las paso mientras nos besamos porque odio el sabor a cenicero en sus labios y si bebe pues me encargo de curar su resaca al día siguiente.

-Como una esposa. Es lo que eres, Alison.

-Sí, quiero ser su esposa. Por eso aprendí a actuar en sincronía con él.

-Eso es bueno… yo… - una suave tristeza adornó el rostro de Takumi.- Quería hablarte precisamente sobre eso… en sí, Scott es el punto de partida.

-¿Punto de partida?

-Verás, Alison… la persona que los atacó anoche, el humano que Scott y Thomas enfrentaron… era alguien como yo.

-¿Cómo tú? No entiendo…

-Es… alguien que Aurora convirtió en algo parecido a un inmortal.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

Takumi cerró los ojos, recordando un pasado lejano en su tierra natal. Las voces pasadas ya comenzaban a difuminarse, la única que no cambiaba y se renovaba era la de Scott.

-Hace muchos años conocí a Scott. Me enamoré de él… pero sabía que me vería como una persona más y entonces Aurora apareció… ella me hizo una oferta que no podía negar. Fui uno de sus primeros "experimentos"…

-¿Experimentos? – Alison parpadeó, incapaz de creer.- Kumi… tú…

-Tengo 115 años. Puede que la inmortalidad parezca algo divertido para otros, pero no lo es. Vi morir a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia sin que pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo, el tiempo pasó, vi el mundo cambiar, vi a la gente cambiar… pero yo seguía igual. Al final… lo que creí era un milagro, resultó la peor maldición de todas. La soledad a la que me confinaron no se la deseo a nadie. Lidiar con las cosas que lidié yo sola… no es algo que quiera otros vivan. Y ahora… ahora se revela el motivo de porqué Aurora quería hacernos inmortales. Un inmortal solamente puede ser herido o asesinado por otro. Es una de las leyes. Para preservarnos, debemos asesinar a alguien de la segunda o tercera línea de naciones.

-¿Tercera línea?

-La primera corresponde a los Antiguos. Ellos son prácticamente invencibles. La segunda línea de naciones, son aquellos que ahora ocupan una, tus padres por ejemplo. La tercera línea, son los inmortales que aún no tienen una nación, el fruto de otras dos naciones y cuyos poderes se ven opacados por sus padres. Ustedes son quienes tienen mayor chance de ser atacados porque son los más débiles. Aurora me creó con ese propósito… ella sabía de ti, de Amanda y de Isabella mucho antes de que existieran. Sabía el rumbo que tomaría el destino y es por eso que… - Takumi no podía seguir.- Alison… yo nací como inmortal con el propósito de matarte.

-¿Qué? – La niña sintió verdadero miedo.- Pero… somos amigas, tú me defendiste y… la verdad yo te quiero mucho… y no quiero que Scott se quede solito, ¡no puedo dejar a Scott!

-Tranquila… Aurora vio que yo no cumpliría con eso y es por eso que cuando pasó el tiempo, te raptó y a Amanda también.

-Entonces… sabes que retrocedimos el tiempo…

-Los cien años que pasaron, posteriores a la destrucción del mundo, Aurora eliminó a los pocos inmortales que creó. Entre ellos, estaba yo. Pero al morir, nos dirigimos a un estado intermedio desde donde podíamos ver el mundo. Al retroceder el tiempo, regresamos a la vida. Claro, ella piensa que olvidamos todo, pero no…

-Ya veo… pero si las cosas son así entonces…

-Aurora solamente es manipulada por Persia. Ella quiere evitar algo, su verdadero enemigo es otro, no ustedes. Pero Persia… él quiere hacerse del mundo entero pero sus poderes no son suficientes y por eso usará humanos inmortalizados para lograr sus objetivos. Por eso, se dedicó a buscar el elixir de la vida, el cual tiene como base la vida de un recién nacido inmortal contenida en su sangre. Es por eso que… le hizo todo eso a Amanda.

-¿Sabes lo que le hizo a Amy?

-Claro que lo sé… lo sé muy bien… también cómo se siente… - tragó en seco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Alison lo sabía, Takumi quería llorar, pero la vida le había enseñado que nada lograba ni arreglaba con ello.- Cada niño… imagínate… es tan puro que una gota de su sangre basta para convertir a un humano en inmortal, transfiriéndole toda esa vida que él no llegará a vivir.

-¡Kumi! – Alison se lanzó contra la chica, abrazándola en el piso.- Perdón… te hice recordar cosas tan feas.

-Tranquila, ya estoy bien. – "_Desde que sé que Scott es feliz contigo, sé que todo valió la pena_" pensó mientras correspondía el abrazo de la rubia.

-Te prometo que cuidaré de Scott. Y también, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo siempre. Ya no estarás sola nunca más. Tendrás a Alison Jones como tu mejor amiga.

-Alison…

La puerta se abrió, Scott y Thomas entraron, quedándose ambos mirando a las chicas en el piso. Claro, ver a Alison sobre Takumi, con los rostros cercanos y abrazadas les dio más de una cosa para pensar.

-Alison… no me digas que tú…- un pequeño tic se hizo presente en el ojo derecho de Scott. - ¡Me engañas!

-¡Oye tú! ¡No malpienses! – le reclamó Takumi.

-No griten… despertarán a Isabella.

* * *

><p>A pesar del revuelo que ocasionara el retorno de Persia, los niños hicieron todo lo posible por disfrutar los primeros días de escuela. La división fue simple, ya que todos tenían casi el mismo nivel de formación, solo con ligeras diferencias entre materias, pero al final se pensó que sería bueno ponerlos entre edades similares. El único que parecía estar más adelantado era Xue, claro, aún no había llegado Anthony para derrotarlo vilmente en matemáticas o cualquier cosa que exigiera lógica.<p>

En el salón A, repartidos entre humanos y naciones, se encontraban Antonella, Stefan, Johann, Zack, Dorian, Alex, Anthony, Cleopatra, Bae y Fu Liam. En el salón B estaban Alison, Amanda, Isabella, Nadir y Scarlett. Finalmente, en el salón C quedaron Aaron, Jeanne, Camillo, Alize, Jan, Alphonse, Syna, Xue, Annya, Niklas, Hillevi, Ludovik y Asbjorn. Obviamente, los del salón C se sintieron felices de verse, como cuando eran niños, todos reunidos en un solo lugar. Como Scarlett cuidaba de las niñas en el salón B, Takumi fue asignada al C junto a Syna y Florencia al A con los menores.

-Claro, a la primera camada nos meten al C.- dijo Ludovik de camino a las habitaciones junto a los demás chicos del grupo.- Los humanos me asustan un poco, nos miran como si fuésemos… no sé, ¿vampiros?

-Somos inmortales, nos aproximamos.- le respondió Asbjorn.

-¿Ya llegan los hermanos de Aaron? La siguiente semana tendremos el festival de inicio de año y una de las competencias es la de ajedrez.

-Xue ganará.- dijo Annya.- Mi hermano es excelente en esas cosas.

-Sí, pero Anthony es Asperger. Esos niños son genios.

-El salón A nos pateará el trasero.

-El salón B no tiene chance alguno. – Ludovik estornudó.- Digo, Alison… con suerte debe saber cuál es el caballo en ajedrez, si es que primero no lo viste y le pone moñitos. Amanda se enfadaría antes de pensar un movimiento y lanzaría el tablero si le hacen jaque mate. Nadir… no sabemos si alguna vez practicó, Scarlett nos sacaría el dedo del medio si le decimos "¿juegas ajedrez"?

-Isabella ganaría.- Soltó Aaron.- Ella miraría feo al oponente, no lo dejaría pensar y al final el otro renunciaría y sacaría la banderita blanca en son de paz. Tía Scarlett seduciría al oponente o lo congelaría con la mirada de bestia apocalíptica que tiene y enseñó a Isabella. Alison ni pensaría en jugar, sino en ordenar las fichas de grande a pequeño y ponerles nombres.

-Entonces por descontado, el grupo B ni siquiera entra a la competencia.

-Esto queda entre Xue y Anthony. ¡Chino, más te vale ganar!

-¿Chino?- preguntó Xue. Ya se había ganado un apodo por parte de Ludovik quien le pasaba un brazo por la espalda.

-Sip, ahora eres "el chino". Igual ya te decíamos así por la espalda. Annya es "el monstruo del norte", Aaron es "el mandarina" y Amanda es "la violadora".

-Oye, ¿por qué Amy tiene ese apodo? – preguntó Jeanne.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Amy se fue a vivir a casa de tío Dylan?- Aaron suspiró.- Fui a visitarlos una vez, la llamé antes de tomar el vuelo a Irlanda desde Washington. Estaba "muy ocupada" con tío Dylan. Bajo del avión en Irlanda, tomo el tren de Dublin al norte y cuando llego, casi ocho horas más tarde, ¡seguía muy ocupada! Si tío Dylan tuviera un apodo sería "el explotado".

-¿Ah sí? – Aaron pegó un salto al reconocer la voz de su tío tras él. Se giró y lo encontró con Alex y Anthony, ambos cargando sus maletas.- Pero si con gusto trabajaría horas extra con ella.

-¡El explotado! ¡Esa es buena, mocoso! ¡No eres tan retrasado como creía! – dijo Scott apareciendo junto a Thomas y riéndose tanto que necesitó sujetarse el vientre.

-Agradece que trajimos a tus hermanos.

-De eso nada, seguramente vinieron por mis hermanas también.

-¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de nosotros? – Scott puso su mejor cara dramática.- Nosotros, que con el mayor desinterés del mundo traemos a los pequeños porque somos buenos tíos, y tú nos acusas de ser un par de pedófilos ninfómanos que sólo usamos eso como excusa en el aeropuerto para Arthur y en realidad vinimos a ver lo lindas que se ven las niñas con falda cuadriculada, camisa blanca y boina. ¿Qué ya no se puede ser bueno en estos días sin que alguien lo malpiense?

-No, no se puede.

-¡Qué bueno! Odio mentir. Sí vinimos por ver a las niñas porque se ven hermosas con uniforme, las raptamos un rato al parque y después las devolvemos a la crueldad del colegio.

-Qué más da. – Aaron tomó el equipaje de Anthony entre las manos.- Vamos, niños.

Anthony le dirigió una mirada a Scott. Era una de las pocas personas que reconocía en su mundo. El pelirrojo se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Pórtate bien.

* * *

><p>El mundo se disgregaba en distintos matices de rojo, naranja, dorado, café. Las voces lejanas que apenas podía escuchar, finalmente se transformaban en simples susurros del viento. Sólo sabía que caminaba, delante suyo, alguien le tomaba la mano y la jalaba. Era difuso, difuso como todo. Algunas rosas crecían a un lado y lo alegraban ligeramente.<p>

-Esta es su habitación. – Indicó Aaron mientras dejaba las maletas a un lado.- Era la de Nadir pero tomando en cuenta las cosas que pasaron, ahora duerme en mi habitación.

-Está bien para nosotros.- Respondió Alex, acomodando la ropa. Su hermano los miraba pero no los veía.- Es hora de la medicina de Anthony.

Aaron miró a sus hermanos. Le admiraba la infinita paciencia de Alex. Observó el montón de cartas en el basurero, era habitual que Alex las escondiera de sus padres.

-Oxford… Yale… Harvard…- leyó algunas desde el basurero, sin tocarlas.- Le ofrecen becas a Anthony desde que midieron su coeficiente…

-Tan alto que supera los límites… quizás más de 350… excepcional… - recitó Alex recordando los calificativos de hombres embutidos en batas blancas, lentes redondos y muchos títulos luego de una serie de exámenes a su hermano.- Pero Anthony merece una vida normal. Si él hubiese aceptado alguna, yo no podría estar con él ni cuidarle. Así que es mejor si las escondo de papá y mamá. Tengo dos años para mejorar y lograr entrar a una de esas universidades por mis medios, así podré acompañar a mi hermanito. Lo bueno de estar aquí y no en casa es que puedo llamarle "Tony" sin que el E.T. de casa se confunda.

En su mundo, Anthony pudo ver cómo, poco a poco, ahora eran las rosas y el paisaje otoñal los que se difuminaban mientras Alex comenzaba a aparecer. Incluso Aaron era alguien desconocido para él. Tomó un libro de álgebra descuidado a su lado y lo abrió de forma desinteresada.

-Olvidaba decírtelo, pero en el festival habrá una competencia de ajedrez. Sería bueno si Anthony participa por tu salón. Por el nuestro estará Xue.

-Olvídenlo. Él no participará en una tontería de esas. – Alex se distrajo. Su hermano le tomaba una mano y luego señalaba las notas a un lado de la hoja.- "X es 5, Y es 3 y Z es 7". Lo hiciste bien, Tony.

-Pero le gustan las matemáticas, ¿lo ves? – Aaron se acercó para ver el libro. Era un ejercicio donde debían hallarse distintas variables.- Mira, le tomó cinco segundos resolverlo.- Aaron le señaló otro ejercicio. Anthony veía los números como si cobraran vida. En su mundo, El 4 que dividía al 8 se disparaba contra él y producto de ambos salía un 2, igual y al mismo tiempo con los demás números y letras, quedando vivos los resultados. Los anotó nuevamente a un lado de la hoja y Alex los leería.

-X es 3, Y es 1 y Z es 5.

-¡Increíble! Vamos, Alex, déjalo participar.

-No.

-"Tony quiere participar…"- anotó el menor de los hermanos.

-Pero… - Alex soltó un sonoro suspiro.- Está bien, de todas formas no sirve si intento discutir con él.

* * *

><p>Llegado el día de la bienvenida. La escuela se llenó de padres y entusiasmo de todos por conocer a las naciones que tanto veían en la televisión pero ahora incluso podrían llegar a toparse con alguno en el baño.<p>

Como era de esperarse, Kiku y Heracles perseguían a Syna con cámaras, incluso Megumi seguía a su hermana por todas partes, por si se perdía algo "entre flash y flash".

-¡Hasta que te veo por aquí! – Dijo Gilbert reconociendo a Iván.- Viniste a ver cómo mi preciosa, perfecta, hermosa y genial hija viene a dejar a tuya en la lona.

-Me encanta ver el entusiasmo que se traen todos.- soltó Ivan.- Especialmente el tuyo, Prusia. Como el día en el que te tomé y nombré tu territorio como Kaliningra… ¡auch!

-¡Ivan malo-aru! ¡No les levantes a otros el que tomaras sus regiones vitales-aru!

-¡Te lo tienes bien merecido! ¡Dominado! ¡Ahora verás como yo… ¡Ah! ¡Duele!

-Gilbert… ya cállate y deja de decir indecencias.- pidió Roderich jalando a Gilbert de la oreja.

-Permiso. – soltaron Roderich y Yao al mismo tiempo, yendo en direcciones opuestas y llevándose a sus esposos con ellos.

-¡Tipo, quiero ver a Jan! ¡Exijo verlo! – Pedía Feliks en el patio de la escuela.- Apenas logramos librarnos de mi chiflado padre. Me tiene totalmente jalado.

-Feliks, ya verás a Jan.

-¿Forma parte de algún evento? ¡Dime!

-Sí… eh…- Toris revisó el programa.- Aquí esta.

-¿Qué tomó? ¿Flores de papel? ¿Cocina? ¿Danza contemporánea? ¿Ballet clásico?

Toris soltó un largo suspiro.

-Club de fisicoculturismo…

Mientras tanto, en el club de cocina.

-Le pusiste mucho jengibre, Amanda.

-¡Pero eso le da sabor! La comida con muchas especias es deliciosa.

-Es mejor si el sabor es sutil.

-¡Que no!

-¿Cómo vinimos a meternos a esto? – preguntó Aaron, sentado en una mesa junto a Dylan. Las demás estudiantes, una mitad seguidoras de Jeanne y la otra mitad de Amanda, preparaban distintos platillos y obviamente, los catadores eran Aaron y Dylan.

-Amy quiere cebarme y hacer foie grass con mi hígado…- dijo Dylan, terminando el cuarto plato que le sirvieran luego de dos pasteles diferentes y distintas combinaciones de dios-sabe-qué.

-Vamos, chicas… las dos son muy buenas cocinando… a su manera, cada una… ya no puedo comer ni un arroz más…

-Regresaré a casa rodando…

Amanda y Jeanne dejaron de pelear. Ambas se acercaron a sus novios y les susurraron algo al oído. Al segundo, Aaron y Dylan dieron fin con tres platillos más.

-"No te ayudaré a bajar esos kilos que hoy subes si no comes"- le había dicho Jeanne a Aaron, usando el mejor tono seductor y cada uno de sus genes franceses.

-"Amor, solamente son 5000 calorías… se pierden como 100 haciendo el amor por 20 minutos… haz los cálculos si quieres bajar esas 5000"- claro, Dylan difícilmente negaría semejante oferta.

Por otro lado, el club de fisicoculturismo donde ahora participaría Jan organizaba el evento de "Mister no-Irlanda" como llamaban los estudiantes. Comenzaron por los chicos con mayor masa muscular, sacándoles suspiros a algunas chicas. Siguieron con aquellos que, si bien no eran puro músculo, sí tenían rostros lo bastante atractivos.

-¡Traigan a Aaron! – gritó una de las chicas.

-¡Mejor a Nadir!

-¡Queremos a Hillevi!

-¡Ludovik es mi amor platónico!

Como era de esperarse, Takumi sonreía a un lado, le parecía tonto, pero de cierta forma, tierno el cómo las chicas se entretenían con cosas así.

-Oh sí, es lo que esperaba.- Dijo Scott, apareciendo a un lado con Thomas e Isabella. Buscaba a Alison, ya un par de horas.- Ahora sí que aparecerá.

-¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? – preguntó Takumi al aire. Para su sorpresa y alegría de las demás, Scott se acercó al grupo de chicos.

-¡Es Scott Kirkland! – gritó una chica y las demás comenzaron a aclamar desesperadas.

-¡Te amamos, Scott!

-¡Haz un streaptease!

-¡Vamos a un hotel!

Scott sonrió. Entre la multitud, un mechoncito rubio se levantó como una antena.

-Así que quieren algo de Scott.- dijo él, sobándose el torso lentamente, captando completamente la atención de las chicas y más cuando llegara al final de la playera roja que llevaba, cruzando los brazos y tomando los extremos como si fuese a quitársela. Inesperadamente, se detuvo. Sabía que Alison estaba cerca.

-¡Scott! –llamó Alison entre la multitud, quedándose quieta entre las chicas y mirando a su novio con los ojos de huevo frito y a punto de llorar. Scott sonrió, acercándose a ella, y finalmente abrazándola con cariño.

-Era broma, amor.- le susurró, y sin embargo fue audible. Levantó a Alison y se enfrentó, sonriente y seductor como solamente él podía ser al grupo de las demás chicas.- Lo siento, preciosas. Sólo me desvisto para ella.

-Eres malo…- le dijo Alison, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

-Es mi pequeña venganza por encontrarte abrazando a Takumi. Me puse celoso.

-¡Pero Kumi es mi amiga!

-Y tú eres mi novia-prometida-esposa. Sólo estoy ejerciendo mi derecho de celarte.

* * *

><p>Aunque su deseo en principio fuera participar en el club de artes marciales junto a Syna, Xue se resignó a simplemente participar en el campeonato de ajedrez.<p>

Solamente participaron ocho alumnos, entre ellos Xue, Anthony y Scarlett.

-¿Desde cuándo Scarlett sabe jugar ajedrez? – preguntó Amanda.

-Desde que sabe cómo manipular a las personas.- le contestó Dylan.- Me aburro y me duele el estómago…

-Creo que se bajan hasta tres calorías con un beso.- Amanda sonrió tiernamente.- ¿Quieres ir al patio trasero de la escuela?

Por otra parte, todo el salón C animaba a Xue mientras el salón A hacía lo propio con Anthony.

Comenzaron. Si bien Xue planeaba cada movimiento e intentaba recordar jugadas recopiladas por sus amigos, cuando él terminara su primer encuentro, Anthony ya había derrotado a tres contrincantes sin problema. Para él, en su mundo veía cada una de las piezas, al igual que los números, moviéndose solas y él sólo las ordenaba de tal forma que pudiesen atacarse al igual que el cuatro dividía al ocho disparándose contra él. Preveía las posibilidades. Si movía el alfil, en dos movimientos tendría uno de los peones, y si acaso faltaba el peón que se interponía entre él y la ficha que veía con un número grande (es decir el rey) ganaría. Era simple, sólo lógica y matemáticas. Si movía mal una ficha, no lograría que se dividiera con la otra. No habría esa explosión mágica de los números… y finalmente, si ganaba sabía que Alex estaría feliz y le daría un beso de buenas noches dos segundos más largo que los que normalmente le daba. Haría todo por ese beso. **(*)**

* * *

><p>-Vamos, Amy…<p>

-¡No quiero! ¡Estoy bien!

-Amy, le estás hablando a un trapeador. Yo estoy aquí atrás.

-La perdimos, Dylan. – Scott palmeó la espalda de su hermano.- Resígnate.

-Amy se puso así con un vasito de ron… - lloró Aliso.- Lo siento mucho, tío Dyl, traje refresco con ron para Scott y solo refresco para Amy pero me confundí al dárselos.

-No es tu culpa, Alison… pero Amanda…

-Estoy bien, malditas cucarachas…

-Se pone peor que cuando está en "esos días".

-Se nota que Scott es su tío.

-Cállate, Thomas. El nulo aguante a la bebida lo sacó de ti.

-Bien, la llevaré a su habitación.- Dijo Dylan levantando a la niña en brazos.

-Vamos a jugar a la casita… yo soy la mamá y tú el papá…

-Amy…

-O mejor, yo soy el papá porque llevo los pantalones de la relación.

-Amy…

-El más pequeño de los dos manda.

-Payasa… -Dylan avanzó unos cuantos pasos más para llevarse una sorpresa mayúscula al encontrar a Arthur y Alfred caminando por la escuela en busca de sus hijos. –Arthur… ¿qué haces aquí? Pensamos que no vendrían.

-Claro que vinimos, quería ver a mis hijas al menos un momento.- Soltó Arthur, enfadado.- ¿Por qué Amanda está ebria y tú la estás llevando a su habitación?

-Eso es porque yo le di ron sin querer mami… lo siento…- dijo Alison, apareciendo tras de Dylan y a modo de distraer a Arthur. – Y… y… ¡Amy subió de peso y ya no puedo cargarla!

-Alfred, lleva a Amanda. Alison e Isabella irán contigo. Hablaré con ustedes más tarde.- ordenó Arthur lejos de reírse con la excusa de Alison.

-Pero mami…

-Ahora dije.

Ambas niñas obedecieron sin chistar mientras Dylan entregaba a Amanda. Alfred lo miró con tristeza. Sabía por qué Arthur estaba ahí.

-Ustedes tres… no crean que no me doy cuenta. – Comenzó Arthur.- Amanda viviendo con Dylan, Isabella pasando todo el tiempo con Thomas y Scott se convierte en el favorito de Alison de la noche a la mañana. ¿Una simple relación de tíos y sobrinas?

Estaban atrapados. En un segundo, los tres vislumbraron la posibilidad de perder a las pequeñas. No, no iban a cederlas, no fácilmente. Aunque sabían que si se trataba de su familia, Arthur era implacable.

-Escucha, Arthur. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no es como tú lo pintas.- se defendió Scott.

-Te guste o no aceptarlo, eres quien menos derecho tiene de reclamar. –Siguió Thomas.- No estuviste para las niñas antes, al menos Isabella sufrió mucho por tus errores. Sabemos que no dejan de ser tus hijas y más aún somos conscientes de que nos odias, pero no por eso vamos a abandonarlas a la deriva y permitir que cualquier idiota se les acerque.

-Amanda difícilmente habría superado los traumas que tiene encima. Lo sé porque los viví día a día con ella, buscando la mejor forma de hacer que los superara. – Dylan sintió verdadero temor. ¿Y si Arthur había escuchado a Amanda hablar sobre su relación? Recordó que un segundo antes de toparse con su hermano incluso pensaba besarla. ¿Cómo explicaría el beso en esas circunstancias?

Arthur frunció el ceño aún más, resentido, molesto, cansado, dolido.

-No puedo creer en ustedes. Si acaso se les ocurre hacerle algo a mis hijas, pueden estar seguros de que yo los mato. Una cosa es que se metieran conmigo cuando no podía defenderme, que arruinaran mi infancia y me bordearan a la más asquerosa soledad, ganándose mi odio y desprecio. Si bien, no debería tener nada contra Dylan, tampoco impidió que ustedes dos me hicieran daño. Les agradezco que se preocuparan por mis hijas, pero aún más les agradeceré que se alejen de ellas. No quiero aprendan sus malas mañas. No quiero ver a Alison convirtiéndose en una prostituta, a Isabella siendo una cínica sarcástica ni a Amanda como una resentida social.

-¿Qué? Oye, mide tus palabras o te haré medirlas…

-Scott, basta.- Pidió Thomas.

-Adelante, inténtalo Escocia. – Invitó Arthur, parándose frente a su hermano y alzándose cuan alto era.- Ahora que sí puedo defenderme e incluso deshacerme de ti.

Dylan se estremeció. Lo sintió nuevamente, por un segundo Arthur no era Arthur, y al otro regresaba.

-Arthur… está bien.- soltó el irlandés. – Si es lo que quieres, lo haremos. Nos alejaremos de ellas. Pero por favor, no regañes a las pequeñas. Sé que no nos creerás, pero en serio, de verdad te digo que esas niñas son muy especiales para nosotros y no queremos hacerles daño. Personalmente, daría mi vida por Amanda. Más allá de todo lo que conoces de ella o de lo mal que puedan llevarse, ella es una niña muy tierna y frágil… por eso te pido que no la hagas llorar. Me destrozaría.

-Aunque Isabella apenas tiene tres años, ya llevó una vida demasiado dura, Arthur. Más de un año con Scarlett y otro en Israel, sabemos muy bien lo "cariñosa y maternal" que es Scarlett. ¿Crees acaso que está bien que una niña sienta que no tiene un hogar dónde llegar? Aunque Alfred se esfuerce y la trate como una hija más, lo cierto es que Isabella sabe quién es su padre y vivir entre dos familias es demasiado doloroso. Scarlett la trató como a una enemiga todo ese tiempo y ahora apenas se siente cómoda en algún lugar si estoy con ella. Ahora mismo, le cuesta mucho adaptarse a la escuela y todo lo que implica… no sabes cómo me siento cuando vengo a verla y me pide que no me vaya.

Arthur abrió la boca para decir algo, Scott lo interrumpió, de todas formas estaba seguro de que no tendría un buen argumento frente a Thomas.

-Si acaso sé el significado de ternura, se lo debo a Alison. Puede no ser la chica más inteligente del planeta, y es demasiado inocente, pero esa niña es capaz de ver a través de cualquiera y cambiar a la persona más terrible en una sola tarde, usando solamente su cariño. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo sería capaz de dañar a alguien como ella? Hasta las personas malas tenemos un límite, Arthur.

-¿Es miedo eso que veo en tus ojos, Scott?

Los tres hermanos volvieron a sentirlo. Esa presencia…

-Arthur…

-Tenías la misma expresión hace siglos, cuando viste a Dylan en aprietos. Ahora… ¿temes perder a Alison? ¿Qué es realmente lo que tienes con ella?

-Yo…

-¿Qué pasaría si, de repente, le pido a Alfred que la envíe a un internado y no puedas verla? ¿Te dolería eso, Scott?

-Cállate…

Así como se presentara por un breve momento, al otro regresó el Arthur que conocían.

-Como sepa que le pegan sus malas mañas a mis hijas…- amenazaba con el dedo en alto, dejando a sus hermanos consternados.

* * *

><p>Llegó la noche y con ella el final del acto de inauguración. Cerrarían con broche de oro, presentando a Alize tocando el piano.<p>

Los ojos de color verde oscuro recorrieron la habitación, buscaban algo de forma desesperada.

-¿Dónde las habré dejado? – se preguntó refiriéndose a las hojas con partituras de Alize. El celular en su bolsillo soltó la melodía "Nocturne" de Chopin. Era el sonido que tenía para ella, esa era una grabación de uno de sus tantos conciertos. -¿Dime?

-¿Las encontraste?- preguntó la joven, notablemente nerviosa.

-Aún las estoy buscando…- una torre de cuadernos cayó al piso, desparramándose. Maldijo un poco y escuchó a su novia carraspeando del otro lado.- ¿Queda tiempo?

-Me sé las melodías de memoria, pero ya sabes… Rode quiere que sí o sí tenga las partituras frente a mí mientras toco el piano.

-¿Y si garabateamos una hoja llena de líneas y punto?

-¡Camillo!

-Digo, si te las sabes de memoria, mucho no va a notarse…

-Si hacemos eso me aseguraré de ser yo quien dibuje las notas.

-¿Sólo porque dibujo la nota Do como un tomate? Menosprecias a tu novio.

-Camillo… confundiste una clave de sol con una esvástica nazi… Si termino tocando el _Deutschland über_ _alles_ por tu culpa…

-Oh vamos, le dará algo de nostalgia a tu padre y a Alemania…

-Sí… también a los judíos que estarán presentes. Mamá estará, así que ni de broma puedo equivocarme… ¿Ya las encontraste?

-Alize, tengo una mano buscando y la otra muy ocupada…

-Cerdo… no quiero saber qué tanto haces con la otra mano…

-¡En el teléfono, tonta! ¡Estoy tomando el teléfono con la otra mano porque cierta señorita me llama!

Alize soltó una risa sacándole un suspiro resignado a su novio.

-Olvídalo… dibujaré unas líneas y bolitas sobre una hoja y haré como que la leo mientras toco el piano.

-Pero ya las encontraré, dame un poco más de tiempo.

-Camillo...

-Estás en el auditorio, ¿verdad? Deja que me ponga los zapatos y voy corriendo.

-Cami…

-Así mitigaré un poco el odio de tu madre hacia mí y…

-¡Camillo, idiota!

-¿Qué demonios quie…- no pudo continuar. Alize hablo antes, cortándole las palabras y el aliento.

-Te amo.- dijo.- Aunque seas un idiota que pierde las partituras de su novia.

-Tonta…- soltó él.- Yo también…- Miró a ambos lados para continuar, como si fuese a confesar uno de los secretos más grandes.- Yo… también te amo.

-¡Nos vemos!- dijo Alize y colgó.

Camillo sonrió, pensando en su relación con la joven.

-Cami, tienes esa cara de idiota otra vez.- le reclamó Alphonse, apareciendo tras él y logrando que apareciese sobre el escritorio de un salto.

-¡No hagas eso!

-Cami, dime que ya ordenaste tu ropa en limpia y sucia.

-¡Claro que lo hice! – respondió apuntando a una esquina donde una cesta se encontraba a punto de reventar y las otras dos parecían moverse.

-Mejor lo hago yo.- soltó Alphonse resignado.

-¡Pero si ordené bien mi ropa!

-Sí Cami, lo hiciste muy bien.

-¡Lo hice!

-Si Cami. Lo hiciste.

-¡En serio!

-En serio, Cami.

-¡Oye! ¡No seas sarcástico conmigo!

-Pero si no estoy siendo sarcástico, Cami. ¿Cómo crees que yo sería capaz?

-Te mataré, Alphonse.- Camillo desvió la mirada mientras su primo se encargaba de ordenar la ropa sucia. Si la habitación que compartían aún no había sido convertida en un agujero negro o la nueva guarida de Nessie era gracias al ordenado Alphonse.- Oye…

-¿Dime?

-Ha pasado tiempo… todos crecimos…

-Es lo que habitualmente ocurre con las personas. Crecen.

-Sí pero…- Camillo torció los labios.- Eres bastante atractivo. Te cayeron bien los años.

Alphonse se sobresaltó, intentó disimularlo. A final de cuentas llevaba actuando tres años, un poco más no le haría daño, no más del que se había hecho a sí mismo.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí… me extraña que no tengas novia… ¿Eres asexual?

Alphonse sonrió, de esas sonrisas que Camillo conocía de pequeños.

-No, Cami. No lo soy.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues… la persona que amo ya tiene a alguien más.- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Lo siento… es triste que pase eso. Yo… no sé qué haría si Alize tuviese a alguien más.

-Está bien. Soy feliz mientras esa persona lo sea. Aprendes a actuar y reír, porque sabes que si le confiesas tus sentimientos podrías perderle. Además, es un amor prohibido.

-¿Prohibido? – Camillo intentó pensarlo. No tenía opciones.

-Sí.

-Vamos, dime quién es.

-Ya lo sabrás, Cami.

-¿Ludovik?

-No te diré, Cami.

-¿Asbjorn?

-No.

-¿Aaron?

-Cami…

-¿Amanda? ¿Alison? ¿Annya? ¿Syna? ¿Xue? ¿Jan? ¿Niklas? ¿Hillevi? ¡Dime!

-Que no.

-¡Alphonse!

-Nein.

-¡Al!

-Nein.

-Tendré que usar mis genes mafiosos para sacarte información.

-Recuerda que también los tengo, podré evadirlos o eliminaré a quien sepa demasiado.

-Al… me das miedo…- dijo recostándose en la cama como el buen vago que era. Alphonse terminó de acomodar la ropa limpia en el ropero y se llevó las cestas de ropa sucia para lavar al primer piso, debajo de los dormitorios.

-Maldición… tanto que le cuesta decirme quién le gusta.- murmuró Camillo, tomando el Ipod y acomodándose los auriculares.- Maldito egoísta… no te rogaré para que me lo digas.

Escuchó una de las grabaciones que tenía de Alize interpretando alguna melodía de algún compositor de nombre raro que ella bien conocía y Camillo ignoraba completamente.

-Ese tonto…- dijo pensando en Alphonse. Rápidamente su pensamiento retornó a Alize.- Esa tonta…

Pasó de melodía. Era Bach y el tema que escuchaba Shinji en Evangelion. Así almacenaba Camillo los datos de melodías. "El amigo de nombre raro que se oye en una serie de anime acompañando una revelación".

Acompañando una REVELACION.

-¡Espera un momento!- Gritó levantándose y golpeándose contra la repisa sobre la cama. La fotografía que se sacara con Alize cuando cumplieron un año cayó junto a una que tenía de Alphonse.

"_Es un amor prohibido."_

-Como el que podría haber entre primos…- decía observando las fotografías. ¡Qué tonto había sido!

"_Le gusta alguien mas."_

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

"_Aprendes a actuar."_

-A Alphonse…

"_Soy feliz mientras esa persona lo sea"_

Un montón de imágenes y recuerdos cruzaron la mente de Camillo que incluían el funeral de un pollo, Alphonse con conflicto de identidad, que les pidiera tanto a él como a Alize que fuesen felices juntos, Alphonse apoyándole siempre, a su lado, acompañándolo, demostrándole cuánto lo apreciaba. Claro, era su primo, era incapaz de hacerle daño.

Nunca le haría daño a alguien de su familia, porque estaba enamorado de alguien en ella.

-¡A ALPHONSE LE GUSTA ALIZE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Bueno, la parte del juego de ajedréz saldrá como anexo del siguiente capítulo. Tuve algunos errores en él y debo arreglarlos, se ruegan disculpas.<strong>  
><em>

_A que Camillo es un genio XD! Más de una persona seguramente se palmeó la frente aquí xD_

_Bien, aqui seguro más de una me odia por tanta vuelta que dí, pero era necesario para ir entendiendo lo que mi maldad planea hacer. _

_Siguiente capítulo:_

**_Lazos que unen y separan._ **

_Primeros ataques contra los niños, una amenaza a nivel mundial, la posible tercera guerra mundial... y los niños que intentan adaptarse al universo estudiantil, con exámenes, maestros locos, obligaciones, clubes, problemas amorosos... Y Camillo descubriendo que la persona al otro lado del hilo rojo de Alize... no es él. _

* * *

><p><em>Dejenme un review! me hacen feliz... me siento querida (ademas que estuve viendo Romeo x Juliet, llorando como Magdalena y pensando "y si les doy un final trágico?") y la última vez que pensé eso... pues pasó lo de Henrike y antes lo de Alize :3<em>


	3. Lazos que unen y separan

_Agradezcamosle a Daniela que subí este cap y suspendí mi huelga de teclado caído XD._

_Correcciones del cap 2, subidas. Espero este cap esté a su gusto òwó/_

* * *

><p><strong>Global Revolution: Together for tomorrow.<strong>

**Continuación Cap 2: El juego de ajedrez.**

-Es… increíble…- reconoció Alize. Johann parecía algo inquieto, como si viese a su equipo de futbol perdiendo.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Me desesperan…

-Ah, claro. Se me olvidaba que tú con suerte sabes que el ajedrez no es un condimento.

-¡Claro que sé lo que es el ajedrez! Pero ellos lo juegan mal.

-Joh… son Xue y Anthony. Los dos son los más inteligentes entre nosotros.

-¡Pero el ajedrez no es solamente lógica! ¡Es táctica!

-Oh, cállate, Johann.

La final quedó entre Xue y Anthony. Contrario a todos los juegos vistos en televisión, aburridos y lentos, ambos parecían jugar jockey de mesa con el tablero. Ni bien tomaban una pieza, el otro atacaba y lograba bloquear una jugada, descartaban las jugadas en su mente, intentaban otro camino, otra vía, y nada. Las chispas volaban e incluso por la emoción sintieron que veían una pelea, ovacionando a ambos jugadores y dividiendo el salón entre los que apoyaban a Anthony y los que alentaban a Xue. Otros clubes se unieron a ver, también alumnos que sólo pasaban y padres, tanto humanos como inmortales.

Empate.

Comenzaron un segundo juego. Otra vez, las fichas danzaron sobre el tablero.

-¡Oh por Odín! – Gritó Ludovik.- ¡Jamás esperé divertirme así viendo un juego de damas!

-Ajedrez…- corrigió Asbjorn.

-Eso dije.

-Son increíbles…- reconoció Niklas.

Segundo empate.

-¡Esto es eterno! – se quejó Aaron. Zack apareció de la nada para arrojarle un dardo al trasero y dormirlo.

-¡Dorian! – reclamó Jeanne.

-Esta vez yo no tengo nada que ver. "Tiro al trasero de Aaron" es el deporte favorito de Zack.

-Dile que deje de hacerlo o "violar a Zack con un bate envuelto con puas" será mi deporte favorito.

-Me das miedo, hermana.

-¡Miren! ¡Anthony dejó a Xue sin salida! – reconoció Alex. Todos observaron, era verdad, aparentemente Xue ya no tenía salida.

-"_Check_…"- pensó Anthony, Xue tenía una sola movida antes de que su rey fuese puesto en peligro por el alfil de Anthony.

-Creo que ya no tengo salida…- soltó el chino. Tras de él, Annya gritaba desesperada animándolo. Xue movió un último peón.

-"_Checkm_…"

-¡Aún no! – soltó Johann, acercándose al tablero y moviendo el rey de Xue. Anthony movió su alfil, buscando amenazar al rey nuevamente, y sin desearlo en su mundo vio cómo el peón de Xue dividía a su alfil y posteriormente a su rey. Johann había ganado.

-Imposible… si Johann es un retrasado…- dijo Alize.

-Un retrasado que sacó los genes tácticos de su padre.- Gilbert lloraba de felicidad.- Le ganó al hijo de Rusia y al de Estados Unidos en una sola.

-¡Nunca se tomen el ajedrez como un ejercicio de matemáticas! El ajedrez… una guerra en miniatura, es la mezcla y el equilibrio perfecto entre la lógica, la elegancia, la táctica y medir tu propio poder contra el de tu contrincante… es… arte…

-¡Oh, ya cállate, Jo! De todas formas el salón A ganó y nos llevamos el premio.- le dijo su hermano.

-En realidad…- uno de los jurados se acercó.- El salón C perdió. El salón A perdió contra el mismo salón A, eso los descalifica. Por eliminación, el premio se va con el salón B.

-¿Participó alguien del salón B? – preguntó Antonella.

-Sí… pero su oponente no dejaba de mirarla y perdía. Fue al baño y como todos querían ver el desempate entre Anthony y Xue pues… adelantamos la pelea y el ganador se enfrentaría a ella…

-Entonces…

-¡Gané! – Gritaba Scarlett dando vueltas por el lugar con una medalla de oro.- ¡En sus caras! Quiero restregárselos a Scott, Thomas y Dylan. – los buscó, no estaban. Tampoco las niñas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3: Lazos que unen y separan.<strong>_

Por más que lo intentara, Dylan no podía consolar a Amanda.

-Amy… es solamente por un tiempo y hasta quitarle la idea a Arthur. Te prometo que en cuanto vea el terreno más calmado nos veremos cada día otra vez.

-¡Pero es injusto! ¡Él no tiene porqué meterse!

-Es tu madre, Amy.

-¡Me vale un cuerno! Él nunca estuvo para mí, es más, es como cualquier otra persona.

Alison e Isabella no estaban mucho mejor que ella. Si bien ellas no lloraban, Alison permanecía callada dentro del regazo de Scott mientras Isabella se encogía en el piso a un lado de la cama de Amanda y suspiraba de rato en rato, enfadada.

-Cuando se le quite el trauma a Arthur, volveremos como si nada a lo mismo.- Dijo Scott tras abrazar con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Alison.- Terminarás la escuela y nos casaremos. Luego no podrá separarnos aunque así lo desee, envejeceremos juntos y tendremos una psicodélica vida juntos tomando té en la terraza y hablando de las tonterías que hacemos.

-Obviamente, ya tenemos toda nuestra vida planeada.- Thomas se agachó al lado de Isabella y acarició los cabellos de la niña. Ella se encogió aún más, abrazando sus rodillas.- Nuestro primer hijito se llamará Bruce, ¿Verdad, Isa?

-Deian Bruce…- susurró la joven.

-¡Oye Thomas! Cuando éramos pequeños quedamos en que tu primer hijo se llamaría Scott.- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Ah… es cierto, lo había olvidado. Te prometo que mi segundo hijo se llamará Scott.

-¿Ah sí? – Scott hizo un puchero.- Yo te prometo que mi tercer perro se llamará Thomas. O la última cría de Nessie, la que salga fea y mal empollada.

Semejante comentario sirvió para que las tres niñas se rieran. Sabían que el tiempo se acababa, y lo sintieron más cuando Thomas se fijó en el reloj de mano que llevaba.

-Las siete…

Isabella se levantó, saliendo de la habitación y corriendo con rumbo desconocido.

-Ve por ella… está dolida. –Dijo Scott, recorriéndose hacia el borde de la cama. Alison se levantó sin soltarle una mano, sabía que él quería salir para tener un rato de privacidad.

-Sé que Isa está dolida, y le molesta no saber con quién enfadarse.- Thomas sonrió.- Es tan linda… no soporta las despedidas.

-Tienes una hora.- Scott se giró mirando a Dylan.- Tú también.

* * *

><p>No necesitó buscarla por la escuela, sabía que ella buscaría un lugar tranquilo para pensar y no lidiar con los molestos murmullos de otros alumnos que aún celebraban la fiesta de inauguración, oscuro para esconderse y quizás no ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, y también con algunas flores. Isabella amaba las flores, sin importarle cual fuese, es por eso que él siempre le regalaba algunas.<p>

Llegó al traspatio de la escuela, donde antes fueran las habitaciones de alumnos antiguos. Sabía sobre el rumor del genocidio estudiantil en ese lugar. Estudiantes encerrados y quemados vivos. Seguramente Isabella rondaba el lugar. Caminó por los pasillos desolados, oscuros y tenebrosos siguiendo las pisadas delicadas y de bailarina en el piso que lo llevaron hasta la biblioteca. Los libros quemados y telarañas no lograron incomodarlo en lo más mínimo.

La sintió tras de una estantería y escondida entre una montaña de libros viejos que ella movería para armar su pequeño refugio. Ella era así, pero él amaba incluso los caprichitos que podría tener. Sabía que aún era una niña, a pesar de que supiera tantas cosas sobre el mundo de los adultos su frágil corazón apenas lograba comprender la extensa gama de emociones que acompañaban a cada situación.

El polvo formó una nubecilla frente a él cuando limpió uno de los asientos al otro lado de la estantería y acomodó las piernas sobre la mesa, cruzándose de brazos y balanceándose sobre la silla.

-Preciosa… no tengas miedo. Te enviaré a Seren para que cuide de ti. Prometo llamarte cada día al celular para saber cómo estás. Ya sabes, no quiero que camines descalza, ni te quedes hasta muy tarde estudiando, no veas películas de terror, gore, sangrientas ni cualquiera de las que vería Scarlett. Si algún chico te molesta, eres libre de decirle que no estás interesada… pero si te parece simpático…- un libro voló desde el lugar donde estaba Isabella, cayendo cerca de Thomas. Le pareció irónico que al tomarlo leyera en la portada "Romeo y Julieta".- Era broma, princesita.

-No soy una princesa… soy un lobo malo…

-Eres mi pequeña princesa-lobo-vampiro y lo que desees ser. Pero no quiero que te hagas daño pensando en cosas que te afectan, Isa. Te prometí felicidad, que estaría a tu lado a pesar de todo y que te amaría hasta el último momento de mi vida. Ya no necesitas escapar.

La escuchó suspirar. Si había algo que compartían las tres hijas de Arthur era el mismo tipo de suspiro grave, previo al llanto, enojo o nervios. Sabía que, además de eso, Isabella estaría jugando con su cabello o abrazando algo. Normalmente lo abrazaba a él, pero ahora quizás sería un libro o sus rodillas.

-Isa… ya se hace hora y debo irme.

Nuevamente, el suspiro, seguido de otros más pequeños. Estaba llorando. Él sabía que si quería preservar su integridad física no debía acercarse a la niña. La amaba, pero estaba al tanto de cuándo era el momento apropiado para acercarse y cuál para alejarse si no deseaba lastimarla. Un lirio creció bajo sus pies, atravesando el piso de madera desgastada y quemada. Le siguieron más flores que él hacía crecer con magia. Tomó el lirio y lo dejó dentro del libro de Romeo y Julieta.

-Vendré a verte en un mes.- Le dijo levantándose del asiento y metiendo las manos al bolsillo.- La verdad… hubiese querido que me dieras un beso de buenas noches.

No recibió respuesta. Sonrió, sabía lo testaruda y caprichosa que podía ser ella, más cuando no entendía alguna situación.

-Bien… creo que no tendré mi beso. Aún así, quiero que sepas que te amo y no estoy enfadado. Ya arreglaremos todo el conflicto de Arthur. Amor… si acaso Persia vuelve a aparecer, por favor no te hagas a la valiente y escapa. Peor aún si viene con Aurora, no hagas ninguna tontería. Recuerda que nos prometimos una boda, familia, hijos y felicidad.

Nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta. Thomas salió de la biblioteca, dejando el libro de Romeo y Julieta sobre la mesa, con un lirio dentro y un dibujo de él con los brazos abiertos diciendo "_I love you this much_".

* * *

><p>Luego de la "detallada, nada apresurada, bien pensada, lógica, muy coherente" y por sobre todo "brillante" deducción de Camillo, Alphonse regresó a la habitación con la ropa ya lavada y lista para doblar y guardar. Al entrar al dormitorio intentó ignorar la mirada persistente de su primo. No es que le molestara, es más, pensó en que adoraría saber que él lo miraba insistentemente como los enamorados miran a su pareja. Se sacudió la cabeza, eso no iba a pasar.<p>

-Oye… Alphonse… - lo llamó desde la cama, dejando a un lado los audífonos y el Ipod.

-Dime.

-Lo pensé… todo eso que me dijiste y… creo saber quién te gusta.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. No solamente eso, se volcaba, hacía piruetas, subía a un trampolín y giraba tipo acróbata del Cirque du Soleil, todo un espectáculo dentro del pecho de Alphonse.

-¿Ah… ah, sí?

-Sí… sobre "amor no correspondido" y "prohibido"… es por un familiar tuyo, ¿verdad?

-Eh… uh… pues… sí…

Camillo se levantó de la cama, acercándose al niño quien rogaba porque el pulso no se le acelerara, el corazón no latiera tan fuerte ni tan rápido que apenas le permitía pensar y los ojos pudieran dirigirse tranquilamente al otro, como lo había hecho los últimos tres años.

-Al… ya lo descubrí…- Camillo le tomaba por los hombros. Alphonse se sintió en el paraíso con ese toque tan simple, pero claro, lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-¿Lo descubriste?

-Sí… y quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadado. Es más, te entiendo.

-¿Entender? – tragó en seco. ¿Acaso era posible? - ¿Qué exactamente?

-Entiendo… ¡que ames a Alize y pensaras que me enfadaría contigo si lo sabía! – respondió con la mayor tranquilidad. El circo en el pecho de Alphonse se desmoronó por la decepción y los acróbatas se caían al suelo sin red.

-Cami…

-¡En serio! ¡Es tan ilógico! Vamos, Al. Somos primos y mejores amigos desde que tenemos memoria. ¿Cómo crees que yo me enfadaría contigo? ¡Es imposible! Ya sé que Alize es increíble, por eso me enamoré de ella yo también y si lo pienso me cediste el paso sin pelear. Gracias, Al.

-Cami…- Alphonse suspiró.- Voy a decirte una gran verdad, un secreto.

-Dímelo.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!

* * *

><p>A Aaron le pareció extraño y le sorprendió el pedido de Camillo, quien llevaba puesto un pijama verde oscuro a juego con sus ojos, estos últimos adornados con ojeras.<p>

-Préstame al hada que te acompaña o alguno de esos libros raros de magia que tienes.- le dijo.

-Camillo… son las tres de la mañana…

-¡Es la hora perfecta para los hechizos según sé! ¡Ahora dame el libro!

-Pero… al menos dime qué es lo que necesitas…- Aaron se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano y bostezó ampliamente.

-Quiero saber algo sobre Alize… dame el maldito libro.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas? Hay como un millón de hechizos diferentes y si me sales solo con que quieres el libro, terminaré dándote uno de magia negra o alguno que te convertirá en rana…

Camillo se acercó un poco más para observar dentro de la habitación. A un lado encontró a Nadir durmiendo.

-Quiero ver ese maldito hilo rojo…- dijo.- Nadir puede verlo, quiero ver si el mío se une con el de Alize y de no ser así…

-¿De no ser así?

-Mira… tengo buenos motivos para pensar que a Alphonse le gusta Alize. Si acaso ella no es para mí… así me duela buscaré su felicidad.

-Mmmh… - Aaron cerró los ojos, pensativo. Cuando se dio cuenta casi había caído dormido. Camillo lo despertó dándole un golpe en el hombro. – Está bien… creo que recuerdo cómo iba ese hechizo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… - se giró para acercarse al escritorio, extraer una hoja y un carboncillo, regresando con Camillo.- Vamos al patio, no quiero despertar a Nadir.

Diez minutos más tarde, Aaron terminaba de dibujar un extraño círculo en la hoja de papel, seguido de un montón de letras extrañas y líneas sin sentido.

-¿Seguro que funcionará?

-Claro… pon tus manos paralelas a las mías.- indicó. Camillo obedeció. El frío viento y la tenue neblina lograron dar un aspecto algo terrorífico al lugar. El moreno casi pegó un salto cuando inesperadamente Aaron comenzó a recitar cosas en otro idioma. En realidad era solamente gaélico antiguo.

Para sorpresa de Camillo, el papel comenzó a brillar. Esperó por ver el hilo rojo en su mano derecha. Solamente vio negro a su alrededor y luego podía verse a sí mismo, tumbado en el suelo como si durmiera. Aaron solamente permanecía a su lado, esperándole hasta que despertara.

-Bien, supongo que ahora podré moverme libremente.- Dijo, y de repente escuchó la voz de Aaron en su cabeza.

-Tienes siete minutos, Camillo.

-Aaron, ¿ahora eres la voz de mi conciencia? ¡Oh maldición! ¿Puedo escoger a Pepito grillo?

-Apresúrate, Camillo.

-Bien, bien ya voy.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, Camillo salió disparado hacia los dormitorios de chicas. Avanzó atravesando las paredes, una tras otra y viendo cómo las niñas dormían plácidamente. Los hilos volaban de aquí para allá sobre la cabeza de Camillo. El hilo que unía a Alison con Scott tenía muchos nudos en un principio, pero continuaba liso y firme. El de Amanda se movía libremente en el aire, expresando un cariño sincero. Isabella abrazaba una almohada y soltaba suspiros tristes de rato en rato mientras el hilo rojo la envolvía de forma invisible, como si quisiera consolarle. Le sorprendió terriblemente el ver tres hilos rojos rotos que partían de la mano de Scarlett, al igual que los hilos de Syna y Annya. El hilo que unía a Antonella con Stefan era brillante, nuevo y lleno de sorpresas.

-Ese mocoso… - susurró y luego recordó porqué estaba ahí.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación de Alize.

-Bien… hora de enfrentarme al destino…- se dijo a sí mismo, pero primero quería acercarse a ella para besarle la mejilla.- Que sea para bien…

El hilo rojo comenzó a aparecer. Avanzaba, descendía por la cama, volvía a ascender y se encontraba con el hilo del meñique de Camillo. Eran dos hilos, totalmente distintos que se entrelazaban en un nudo. No era uno solo, sino dos.

-Estamos… forzando las cosas…

-Camillo, tienes un minuto…- le dijo Aaron.- Apresúrate.

-Espera… quiero ver el hilo de Alize.- respondió, siguiendo el hilo y llegando a las habitaciones de chicos. Le sorprendió, entre uno de sus conocidos estaba el destino de Alize. ¿Quién sería?

Avanzó. Vio los hilos nuevamente. Hillevi y Niklas, Ludovik y Asbjorn, Alex y Tony, Xue y Jan cuyo hilo llevaba un nudo enorme que casi lo quebraba, pero aún no y después de todo, solamente llegó a la primera habitación.

Lo estaba esperando, sentado en la cama y con la mirada triste.

-Perdón… Camillo…- le susurró. Él lo había comprendido hacía un tiempo y le dolía que ahora, alguien que considerara su amigo llegara a verlo como el objeto de su desprecio.

-No… puede… ser…- dijo. Las imágenes invadieron el mundo que tenía por imaginación. La muerte de Alize, Henrike trayéndola de vuelta, el milagro de Michelangelo, el último deseo de Groenlandia, la historia cambiada. Todo tenía sentido. La muerte de Henrike no fue sino una consecuencia de revivir a Alize, porque Alize debía vivir por la persona destinada a ella.- Nadir…

Se giró repentinamente, queriendo escapar. Al salir de la habitación atravesó a Alphonse, quien se dirigía al baño. Se sintió aturdido, como si fuese a desmayarse. Ahí estaba. Más allá del nudo forzado que él llevaba con Alize, al otro extremo del hilo que partía de su meñique…

"_Es un amor prohibido"_

-No…

"_Mientras esa persona sea feliz"_

-Nunca dijo que fuera una mujer…

-¡Camillo! – El minuto había terminado. Ese trance fatal que le llenaría de una serie de sentimientos ahora llegaba a su fin. Lo arrastraban de regreso a su cuerpo, pero él no quería aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Camillo no asistió a clases. Ni al siguiente, ni al que vino. Así por 5 días.<p>

-¿Dónde está Camillo? – le preguntaban los demás chicos a Alize y Alphonse. Por algún motivo, evadía a Alize y por otro lado, se negaba a hablar de algo más con Alphonse.

-Cami anda algo raro y triste…

-Debemos descubrir qué trae tan mal a ese idiota…- Alize lo pensó un poco.- Tú también te ves algo distímico, Al.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Estoy muy bien! – contestó con una clara risa nerviosa.

-A ese tonto le gusta la pizza y a ti también, entonces ¡preparemos una!

-Bueno… si eso alegrará a Cami, está bien.

-Alphonse, saltaremos la última clase, iremos al salón de economía doméstica para cocinar una pizza.

* * *

><p>Presa del estado de ausencia en el que se sumía por la sorpresa, desesperación, tristeza, temor, odio e impotencia, sintiéndose incapaz de cambiar las cosas o finalmente de aceptarlas. Era injusto, inconcebible, increíble, incoherente y muchas cosas que empezaran con "I". Ese era el estado de Camillo, quien había pasado el primer día asimilando la idea, el segundo captándola en toda la extensión de su significado, el tercero cuestionándose si acaso era real lo que viera, el cuarto buscando una explicación lógica y el quinto deseando desaparecer. Cinco días que faltara a clases. De todas formas, no iba a concentrarse. Cinco días que apenas comía y cuando el estómago le rugía tan fuerte que lograba callar sus pensamientos, al menos por un momento.<p>

Decidió salir a caminar. Necesitaba salir y respirar un poco, cambiar de ambiente al menos unas horas. Iría a los jardines traseros, justo donde años atrás ocurriera la tragedia de los estudiantes quemados. Claro, ellos no le dirían nada, nadie le diría nada. Y sin embargo, quizás encontraría una respuesta.

Se quedó fuera de la biblioteca quemada, encendiendo un cigarrillo que le robara a Alison, ésta obviamente se lo había quitado a Scott. Ladrón que roba a ladrón…

-Cambia tu destino, si no te gusta…- le dijeron de repente, sacándolo de ese ensimismamiento y distrayéndolo. Frente a él, un joven de piel clara y ojos plomizos le extendía dos rosas.

-¿Qué demonios sabes tú? – le preguntó, enfadado.

-Lo suficiente para saber cuánto te duele…

-¿Doler?

-Quieres deshacerte de él… de ese hilo que te impuso el destino. Entonces hazlo.

-¿Cómo?

El joven no le respondió. Dejó las rosas a un lado y Camillo las tomó, observando cómo el extraño chico se adentraba en el edificio contiguo a la biblioteca. Lo siguió sin preguntar hasta un ascensor que se elevó algunos pisos hacia una extraña puerta a cuyos lados crecían plantas delatando los años que transcurrieron sin cuidado.

-Oye… ¿a qué te referías sobre cortar el hilo?

No le contestó. La puerta se abrió revelando un extenso patio. Alrededor y a modo de límites crecían los rosales y los pilares que se elevaban para sujetar un techo completamente destrozado apenas parecían sujetarse a sí mismos.

-Voy a revelarte el objetivo de ustedes, los inmortales…

-¿Qué dices?- Camillo sintió algo de miedo. El chico le sonrió con tranquilidad.- ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Que ustedes tienen un par de reglas menos que los humanos… te enseñaré a cortar el hilo.

* * *

><p>Por más que lo intentara, Nadir no podía evitar dormirse en la clase de física. Si bien los números no le representaban un problema, le aburría enfrentarse a la tediosa clase con un profesor más arcaico que el Big Bang. Hacía diez minutos que el "chatmsn/hoja" que compartía con Alison, Amanda e Isabella dejó de circular. Ya no tenían nada que contarse ni garabatear en la hoja.

Se dispuso a jugar con el celular buscándolo en el bolso de clase, al abrirlo se encontró con un mensaje. Antes de leer el nombre del destinatario, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

"_Cortaré ese hilo…"_

* * *

><p><em>El destino no existe…<em>

-¿Qué dicen? – preguntaba Alize, a punto de entrar en estado de histeria. A un lado, Alphonse cargaba con la pizza que hiciera junto a su prima, también preocupado y sin lograr entender qué pasaba.

_Nadie va a decidir mi felicidad…_

-Camillo retó a Nadir a un duelo, no tenemos idea de porqué.- le contaba Alison.

-Espera… Esto no tiene lógica. No la tiene… – Alize se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, intentado entender.- ¡Ese tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

_Nada está escrito…_

-No nos dieron detalles pero… algo decía de verlo en el edificio quemado.

-¡Vamos! – dijo la chica, tomando a Alphonse por la muñeca y jalándolo con ella.

* * *

><p>Nadir siguió las indicaciones que Camillo le enviara al celular. Llegar al edificio quemado, encontrar el ascensor, subir por él y abrir la puerta tallada de madera. Encontró al latino sentado en una columna caída, a un lado de los rosales que bordeaban el campo redondo.<p>

-Camillo...- saludó en voz baja. El otro le miró a tiempo, deteniéndolo con la mirada. Frente a él y en el suelo tenía un sable.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Tú lo sabes… puedes verlo.- Le respondió.

Nadir cerró los ojos lentamente.

-Es el hilo rojo… ¿verdad?

De un salto, Camillo abandonó la columna en la que descansaba.

-Voy a dejarte algo claro. – comenzó avanzando en dirección a su oponente, con el sable en una mano.- No pienso ceder a Alize ni voy a aceptar lo que ese hilo rojo decida.

-Camillo…- Nadir lo observó. En el bolsillo de la camisa llevaba una rosa que en principio fuera roja, pero ahora era negra.- Te estás dejando llevar por un sentimiento negativo… la angustia, el dolor, la confusión… no lo permitas, Camillo…

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Nadir suspiró. A un lado de donde recogiera el sable vio una rosa blanca. La acomodó de la misma forma que Camillo y de las columnas alrededor de ellos emergieron rejas con formas abstractas que terminaron encerrándolos en algo parecido a un coliseo.

* * *

><p>En el observatorio de la escuela, el joven que manipulara a Camillo silbaba tranquilamente una extraña melodía dentro de otro ascensor. Llegó a un pasillo lleno de cuadros y avanzó hacia lo que se suponía era la dirección. Abrió y el salón lleno de libros lo saludó. A un lado, una mujer tan blanca que recordaba a la reina de las nieves apenas desvió la mirada hacia él y por otro lado, a un lado del escritorio del director y sentado sobre el espaldar del sillón que le daba la espalda, un hombre moreno de ojos grises lo miraba.<p>

-Lo hiciste bien.- le dijo.

-Gracias…- observó los libros que se manchaban con sangre bajo la mesa y el goteo sobre la alfombra lo distraía Provenía del cuerpo oculto tras el sillón.- Es una pena por el director de la escuela. Los alumnos notarán su ausencia.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes. – Le respondieron y una copia del director apareció.- Tendrán un nuevo director, igual al anterior sólo que de arena. Lo importante es que los mocosos conozcan este nuevo juego, ni tan nuevo…

-Ardashir, cumplí con lo que me pediste. Ahora dame lo que busco.

-Aurora, ¿me haces los honores? – pidió el moreno. La mujer se levantó, acercándose a un libro, sacándolo y extrayendo de las hojas perforadas un frasco pequeño. Se lo lanzó al chico quien lo agarró en el aire.

-¿Alguien notó el cambio en tus ojos? – preguntó Ardashir.

-No. Nadie. Quizás creen que son lentillas.

-¿Y sobre el _ligero_ aumento en tu esperanza de vida?

-Menos.

-Eres un buen experimento, Philip. El duelo entre mi hijo y ese mocoso solamente es una prueba para ver qué tan manipulables pueden ser esos niños si se dejan llevar por un sentimiento. Por otro lado, despertarán poco a poco algo más en ellos y cuando maduren ya nos serán un poco más útiles.

-Pero que conste que seré el nuevo representante de Irlanda del norte.- soltó el joven.- Ya que no me dejan ser el de Inglaterra.

-Oh vamos, te dimos una amplia gama de países para elegir. Escogiste algo tan simple como Irlanda del norte, no te quejes.

-Y a Amanda Jones.

-Amanda…- Persia entornó los ojos.- Mmmh… ya discutiremos eso. Verás, se la prometí a mi querido primo Cartago. Una vez que Dylan salga del paso, ustedes ya quedarán en un acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Camillo y Nadir se encontraban el uno frente al otro, con un brazo extendido en posición inicial de duelo y el sable tenso. Fue Camillo quien dio el primer paso hacia adelante y de forma ofensiva, a duras penas Nadir pudo evitarlo y el chispeo de las espadas al encontrarse logró asustarlo. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un duelo. En realidad, también era la primera vez que Camillo portaba una espada, pero llevado por los sentimientos del momento, el deseo de deshacerse de ese dolor y la adrenalina se movía de forma tal que parecía un experto.<p>

-¡Tú no tienes idea! - dijo girándose y avanzando nuevamente contra Nadir quien sólo levantaba la espada para evitar que llegase a la rosa.- ¡No sabes todo lo que siento por ella!

-Camillo…

Alize no tardó en llegar junto a Alphonse y aferrarse a las rejas que los separaban del duelo.

-¡Camillo, idiota! ¡Déjate de tonterías!

-Alize… ¡No son tonterías! – respondió el joven, deteniéndose por un momento.- Lo siento, pero no lo son…

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Trae tu trasero de regreso!

De un momento a otro, ambos hilos aparecieron flotando en el aire. Tanto el que unía a Camillo con Alphonse como el de Alize y Nadir.

-No… puede… ser…- dijo Alize, mirando el hilo y entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-¡No voy a perderte, Alize! – gritó su novio desde el otro lado de la reja y retomando la actitud ofensiva hacia Nadir. El sable le rozó un costado, sin llegar a herirlo y mucho menos a tocar la rosa en su pecho.

_No voy a perder esos preciados recuerdos…_

-Camillo…- le llamaba Alize en uno de sus recuerdos. Era su primera cita como pareja. Llevaban dos horas juntos caminando por la calle, sin atreverse siquiera a tomarse de la mano.- Oye idiota, tómame de la mano…- pidió completamente sonrojada.

-No es forma de hablarle a tu novio.- le dijo él, sin girarse y estirando una mano para tomar la de la chica. Caminaron diez minutos más, sin rumbo fijo y en silencio.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?

Alize se detuvo de improviso, llevando la otra mano a la que ya sujetaba.

-Soy feliz…- le susurró.- Nuestra relación no es un "nos".

-¿Nos?

-"NOS gusta esto" "No NOS gusta este otro" "NOSOTROS pensamos esto"… no tenemos ese tipo de relación y es un alivio…

-¿Eh? ¿No se supone que las relaciones entre novios son así?

-No… es decir, está bien si pensamos las cosas de tal forma que no vayamos a herir al otro y todo por preservar la relación… pero si fuésemos la copia el uno del otro, perderíamos la esencia individual… y a la larga, esto se iría al basurero. Honestamente, estoy enamorada de Camillo, no de Alize 2. Está bien si algo me gusta y también a ti o si algo no me gusta y a ti sí. Amo esa individualidad que habrá…

_No quiero perderla…una relación no se forma de un día para otro… menos una así… _

-¡Basta, Cami! – pidió Alphonse luego de que otro chispeo entre espadas captara su atención. Nadir no iba a aguantar mucho más.

-¡No te metas! ¡No te incumbe! – Respondió el joven. Miró a Nadir nuevamente.- ¡Alize es mía! ¡No sabes lo que significa amar!

De un segundo a otro el sable de Camillo salió volando por los aires, cortando el nudo que lo unía con Alize y el hilo que se alargaba hasta Alphonse por la mitad. Los pétalos de la rosa negra volaron al aire. Camillo había perdido.

-Nunca… le digas a alguien que no sabe lo que es amor…- dijo Nadir, lanzando a un lado el sable que usara para desarmar a su enemigo.- Yo no tuve una pareja… pero sí una madre que dio la vida por mí. No tengo familia, pero sí dos personas que sin tener un lazo de sangre conmigo se preocupan a diario y me cuidaron como a un hijo más. Puede que creciera sólo estos últimos años, pero ahora tengo amigos… si todo eso no entra en tu concepto de amor y solamente puedes verlo como algo tan reducido a una sola persona a quien besas y abrazas… quien no sabe de amor… eres tú.

-Mentira…

-La espada con la que pensabas cortar el hilo rojo, el egoísmo que manifestaste… solamente te separó de la persona que amabas y terminó cortando el hilo con la persona destinada a ti… No es algo que no tenga solución porque, a diferencia de los hilos comunes, éste hilo rojo sí puede reconstruirse.

-No…

-Camillo, es mejor si lo piensas… pero no con la cabeza, sino con el corazón. Así como puede traicionarte, también es bueno dándote consejos tontitos que generalmente no son para ti, sino para la felicidad de alguien más.- Camillo elevó la mirada hacia el otro lado de las rejas donde Alphonse lo miraba profundamente preocupado. - Ahora mismo, Alphonse está escuchando su corazón. Más allá del rechazo que le manifestaste indirectamente segundos atrás, él quiere saber si estás bien. Eso es amor. Ver más allá de tu felicidad, de tus recuerdos, de tu persona, de tus caprichos… y pensar en otro.

Derrotado completamente y con el orgullo mezclándose con los restos de rosa en el piso, Camillo se giró y las rejas regresaron, plegándose dentro de los pilares. Pasó por un lado, sin mirar ni a Alize ni a Alphonse.

Tenía realmente muchas cosas para pensar ese día al igual que Alphonse y Alize.

* * *

><p>-Realmente es una pena. Lo siento por Camillo. – decía Philip jugando con un globo terráqueo en la oficina del director. El director de arena creado por Persia lo miró, tras la puerta de vidrio esmerilado reconocieron la sombra de una mujer.- Bien, llegó nuestra siguiente jugadora.<p>

-Ábrele la puerta y que pase. – Ordenó el director.- Aunque es extraño, una inmortal que piensa retar a duelo a sus iguales…

-Son las reglas que guardaban antiguamente, ¿no es así? Ya que solamente pueden usar sus poderes como naciones en situaciones de riesgo. Antes eran los duelos, luego vinieron las guerras. De todas formas, será divertido.

-Solamente los estúpidos humanos y las naciones de segunda línea se disputan en guerras. Entre antiguos todo era a base de duelos… Es así que si acaso aparecía una nación o un inmortal podían decidir qué hacer con su vida si perdía.

* * *

><p>Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de verla. También sabía que corría el riesgo de que no le abriera la puerta, como sabía que él estaba enfadado y no tenía idea de con quién. Sabía… lo sabía todo sobre él, y aún así la incertidumbre le carcomía el corazón. Alize avanzó hasta los dormitorios de los chicos, llevando un pedazo de pizza de esa tarde. Tocó la puerta y no le contestó. En vista de la complicada situación, Alphonse simplemente se había resignado a no llegar hasta entrada la noche. Le darían todo el tiempo a Camillo para pensar lo que sea que tuviera que pensar. Las cosas estaban claras como solamente las crueldades del destino disfrazado de hilo rojo pueden serlo.<p>

-Camillo…- llamó en voz muy baja, imperceptible inclusive para ella. Llevaba puesto un vestido entallado y corto junto con un pantalón de licra estrecho y botas altas. Sabía que Camillo adoraba verla usando ese tipo de ropas. Se aclaró la garganta, deshaciendo ese nudo de nervios. Era Alize, ¿desde cuándo tenía miedo a algo o alguien?- ¡Camillo!

Esperó cinco segundos y la puerta se abrió pero no completamente. Simplemente había quitado el pestillo del otro lado y girado el pomo, nada más. Ni siquiera un "pasa, te estaba esperando". Alize no entró, entreabrió un poco más la puerta, sentándose en el piso y chocando la espalda contra la madera. Camillo hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

-Hey…- comenzó ella.

-Hola.- le respondió. La bolsa con pizza se coló por un lado y él la tomó. Se dispuso a comerla con una mano mientras la otra buscaba la mano de Alize cercana al borde de la puerta. La encontró y solamente posó la mano por encima de la de ella.

-Camillo… yo… hablé con Nadir sobre este asunto…- comenzó ella, sin saber realmente qué palabras pronunciar para no herirle.- Mira… él y yo aún no nos conocemos, ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi color, estación, flor, día o película favoritos… no nos conocemos nada de nada…

-Violeta, invierno, narcisos, martes y cualquiera con temática de la segunda guerra mundial. Aún estabas entre "El niño del pijama a Rayas", "La vida es bella" y "La lista de Schindler". No importa cuántas veces la veas, siempre lloras viendo el final de la segunda, amas a John Boine por escribir el libro que dio lugar a la primera y de poder empapelarías toda Austria con la cara de Schindler. Pero en definitiva, si hubiese una película de "La ladrona de libros" esa sería tu favorita.

-¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas que me celabas con Markus Zusak?

-Cuyo verdadero nombre es Branko Cincovik… - recitó como si rememorase una clase magistral sobre la vida y obras del escritor.- Lo sé.

Ambos suspiraron largamente.

-Me conoces tan bien, Camillo…

-Y tú a mí.

-Entonces… ¿por qué pasó esto?

-Porque…- dejó la respuesta en el aire. No tenía idea del porqué. Alize se movió para entrar a la habitación y nuevamente sentarse al lado del otro.

-De todas formas… Nadir quiere que sigamos juntos si es lo mejor para nosotros dos.- Le dijo tranquila y sonriente.- Ya cambia esa cara, seguirás siendo el novio tonto pero querido de la fabulosa y formidable Alize.

-Alize, solo estaríamos forzando las cosas e hiriendo a terceros. – Suspiró.- Lo entendí esta tarde. Tú y Nadir aún no se conocen lo suficiente para empezar una relación, pero sabrá el destino porqué lo decidió así y porqué las cosas pasan. Todo se condicionó de forma en la que los dos debían terminar juntos. Moriste en un mundo en el que él no existía, pero reviviste y él fue traído de vuelta, como si el uno arrastrara al otro al mundo en el que estaba.

-Camillo…

-Quiero que conozcas a Nadir, que compartas el tiempo con él, que seas su amiga y que los dos sean felices.

-Pero…- no supo si continuar. A ella también le costaba enfrentarse al destino. - ¿Y Alphonse?

Nuevo suspiro, más largo que el anterior.

-Al… bueno… creo que todo este tiempo no vi porque no quería ver lo que pasaba. Incluso Antonella se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Al mucho antes que yo y cuando era niña. Él solamente ha buscado mi felicidad sin importarle con quién estuviese yo… solo que…

-Aún no puedes verlo de esa forma…

Camillo asintió.

-Creo que a los dos nos costará. Tú sabes, eso de seguir adelante, enamorarnos de otra persona, amar todo de ella y esforzarse porque todo vaya bien.

-Es lo bueno de no ser un "nos". No me quitas una parte ni yo me llevo una tuya. Cada uno de nosotros podrá seguir, yo seguiré siendo Alize para Nadir y tú Camillo para Alphonse.

-Supongo… - solo contestó sin sentirlo. En realidad, sí estaba perdiendo una parte suya, aunque no supiera bien qué. Era consciente de que las personas siempre se llevan algo de uno, y él se quedaba con algo de Alize también.

* * *

><p><em>Octubre 17 <em>

_AforAwesomeAlize says: _

_Hay ciertas cosas que me crean un trauma y una sensación extraña en el Facebook y vine a regocijarme a mi lindo blog. _

_Papá no tiene nada que ver con mi amor por los blogs, diarios, documentos que hablen de mi persona, etc, etc… pero bien que los colecciona. _

_Volvamos.** Las cosas que me crean trauma del FB:** _

_1: Los toques. _

_Siento como si un dedo gigante me apretara la cabeza. ¿Sienten esa presión? _

_2: Las conversaciones grupales en las que no tienes idea de con quienes hablas pero bien que te metieron en ellas. _

_3: Las conversaciones superficiales. Ejemplo:_

_Desubicadodeturno dice: Ola_

_Alize Weillschmidth dice: Hola. _

_Desubicadodeturno dice: ¿Te quitas la ropa?_

_¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Ahora:_

_Desubicado de Turno dice: Ola._

_Alize Weillschmidth dice: Hola._

_Desubicadodeturno dice: Qué lindo día verdad?_

_Alize Weillschmidth dice: Si, muy lindo. _

_Eso va bien._

_Desubicadodeturno dice: ¿Te quitas la ropa?_

_Alize Weillschmidth dice: ¡Que no, carajo! _

_4: Los odiosos "anuncios" que tus "amigos" te dejaron. (Obviamente les hackearon de alguna forma)_

_**Alphonse Weillschmidth:**__ ¿Quieres bajar de peso? ¡Conozco el secreto perfecto! Bajé 8 kilos en dos días. Entra a esta página, ¡no te arrepentirás! _

_A 7 personas les gusta esto._

_Aaron Jones: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha._

_Xue Braginsky: XD oh por… __XDDDDD moriré!_

_Alison Jones: ¿Tienes problemas, Al? ¡Te haré usar un lindo corsé y lo solucionaremos! :3_

_Scott Kirkland: ¡ESCAPA MIENTRAS PUEDAS! _

_Aaron Jones: Si, te lo dice alguien a quien mi hermana ya le hizo usar corsé. Tío Scott tiene mejor cintura que miss Universo hahahahaha._

_Scott Kirkland: .l._

_Alison Jones: ¡SCOTT! ¡NADA DE SEÑAS OBSCENAS POR FB! _

_Scott Kirkland: Entonces lo agrego al msn, pongo la camarita y se la enseño en vivo?_

_Alphonse nunca tuvo problemas de sobrepeso. Quizás sí vaya a tenerlos de calvicie, pero sobrepeso nunca. _

_**Roma Elmejordelosmejores teodioHiberniafeo**__: ZzEanN BiEnVveNId0s A La KomMuNnidAd ROsSa S&M kOnTrA nNueztRos PaDrez y El MmunDdo, vVisitan0zZ._

_A 4075820204865390208465 personas les gusta esto (reemplacemos "gustar" por "matar de risa")._

_Ver los incontables comentarios, entre ellos:_

_Ludwig Weillschmidht: Ya me gané un tic de por vida…_

_Feliciano Vargas: Ve-_

_Germania: …_

_Galia DiosaErótica: ¡Lo sabía!_

_Germania: …_

_Camillo Fernandez Carriedo: Oh por Jesús!… Abuelo, borra eso!_

_Roma: ¡No sé cómo! ¿Por qué crees que sigue ahí?_

_Germania: …_

_Hibernia: Por mí puedes dejarlo un poco más. De todas formas, MI Britania ya lo vio ;) _

_Germania: … ha… haha… hahahahahahahahahaha… _

_Roma: ya lo entendí germania…_

_**5: Y el peor… el cambio de estado civil…**_

"_Camillo Fernandez Carriedo Vargas pasó de estar en una relación a estar soltero"- Sé el primero de tus amigos en darle a "me gusta"_

_Juro que le romperé la nariz a la primera persona que le dé click a eso. _

* * *

><p>Increíblemente y por mucho que pensarían iba a costarles hacerse a la idea, los siguientes días de clase las cosas transcurrieron de forma tranquila. Nadie decía una palabra sobre lo sucedido entre Alize y Camillo, es más, ambos hacían su mejor esfuerzo porque no se notara.<p>

Gracias a su conocido Blog, Alize fue escogida por el club editorial para manejar la página de la escuela, el blog del salón y el periódico estudiantil. Los demás niños ya tenían claros los clubes a los que asistirían. Cuando les alcanzaran la planilla de inscripciones en la que cada uno se anotaba en aquellas actividades que participaría quedó más o menos así:

_**Club de Jardinería:**_  
>Jeanne Bonnefoy.<br>Isabella B.  
>Syna Karpusi. (<em>Stefan: ¡Floripondios!<em>)  
>Antonella Fernández Carriedo. (<em>Stefan: Retiro lo dicho…<em>)  
>Stefan Weillschmi- (<em>Quiten mi nombre! Antonella lo escribió! Q-Q<em>)

_**Artes marciales mixtas: **_

Syna Karpusi.  
>Xue Braginski.<br>Jan Lorinaitis (_Ludovik: Jan… __¿sabes que Artes Maricales no son precisamente artes en idioma marciano, verdad?_)

_**Club de fisicoculturismo: **_

Jan Lorinaitis. _(O-O by: Ludovik) (WTF? By: Aaron) (Sacrebleu! - Jeanne) _

_**Esgrima:**_

Scarlett_ (anímense maricas)_.

_**Club de gimnasia olímpica:**_**  
><strong>Alison Jones  
>Amanda Jones <em>(Amanda: Alison, ¡no escribas mi nombre sin permiso!)<em> _(Alison: Hehehe :3 te quiero Amy)  
><em> Isabella B.  
>Annya Braginskaya <em>(Alize: ya se arruinó el club…) <em>

_**Club de básquet:**_  
>Aaron Jones,<br>Ludovik owó b  
>Hillevi O. <em>(s' el m'rica de L'dovik entra, ¿porqu' yo no?) <em>(_Ludovik: Niklas, sé que tú pusiste eso…) (Niklas: Si, pequeña venganza por molestar a Hanatamago.)_

_**Coro**_**:**  
>Niklas y Hillevi (Ludovik<em>: Nuestro propio club Glee, miren, hasta un Kurt tenemos! No lo digo por Hillevi jajaja<em>)  
>Dorian Bonnefoy<br>Zack (_Exijo_ _que Aaron entre, su trasero es inspirador._)  
>Alexander Jones. (<em>¿Sin Tony? Atte: Niklas<em>)  
>Alize Weillschmidth (<em>Annya: Ya arruinaron su coro…<em>)  
>Stefan Weillschmidth -S.W.E. RLZ!- (<em>Jo: deja de garabatear la hoja<em>) (_Stef: Más de lo que ya está?_) (Jo: Indecente…)  
>Johann Weillschmidth.<br>Asbjorn (_Ludovik: o_O_)  
>Ludovik (<em>donde va mi uke voy yo!<em>)

_**Club de cocina:**_  
>Alison Jones :3 y su hermanita Amanda.<br>Jeanne Bonnefoy (Aaron: NO MÁS COMIDA! T-T)

Sin embargo, algo logró desestabilizar la "estable tranquilidad" de los niños cuando terminaran de llenar la hoja. Lo que en principio le sacara celos a Camillo, terminó por llevarlos a todos a un estado nervioso fatal.

-¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Alize al chico parado frente a ella quien le alargaba una rosa, no para conquistarle, sino como reto a duelo.

-¡Stërn! – llamó Aaron al chico. Lo conocía, le había visto en el salón de sus hermanas. Su nombre era Levi Stërn. Los ojos oscuros, la piel blanca, el cabello negro y la nariz ligeramente aguileña delataban sus orígenes.

-Alize Weillschmidth… a ti y al otro ario, les haré pagar lo que sus padres le hicieron a mi pueblo.- susurró dejando caer la rosa a los pies de la chica justo cuando ésta iba a tomarla. Frunció la nariz como si oliese algo tremendamente podrido.

-¿Qué te hicieron? – preguntó Alphonse, perdido en la conversación.

Jan abrió más los ojos a la par de un recuerdo.

-Stërn… Itzak… - recordó.- El hombre judío, mano derecha de Oskar Schindler…

-Era mi abuelo. Pero claro, para los arios él era un número más.

-Oye, espera, eso pasó hace setenta años. ¿Qué culpa tienen Alize y Alphonse?

-Las heridas no se cierran nunca. No daré explicaciones, pero exijo un duelo con ellos. Si yo gano, ya saben cuál es el precio.

-¿Precio? – preguntó Alize. Tras de ella, Nadir observó cómo los ojos del joven cambiaban del café a uno plomizo. Nuevamente, sintió miedo. ¿Acaso era otro "experimento" como Takumi? En ese caso, si él era otro inmortal que se batiría en duelo con Alize, el precio a pagar de la niña sería su inmortalidad.

Sin embargo, aunque sólo sospechara la situación pero no la entendiera a cabalidad, Alize puso el gesto duro. No era como si permitiría que alguien le faltase al respeto.

-Tienes tus motivos, lo entiendo.- Dijo ella.- Pero… esas personas ya no van a regresar…

-¡Cállate, perra aria! ¡Acepta el duelo de una vez!

-Basta.- Nadir avanzó, recogiendo la rosa que fuera para Alize.- Ella no entrará al duelo.

-Lo haré, Nadir. Lo siento.- respondió la chica, levantándose y tomando la rosa de las manos del moreno.- Gracias por protegerme, pero no dejaré que nadie me falte al respeto, seas cuales fueran sus motivos.

* * *

><p>Era la quinta noche que pasaba casi en vela. Apenas conciliaba el sueño y el muñeco que Alison le hiciera de chibi Thomas solamente la consolaba, pero no lo reemplazaba. Tomó el muñeco en una mano y lo aproximó al corazón para abrazarlo.<p>

-Thomas…- susurró. Se había arrepentido tanto de no darle ese beso tan ansiado. Deseaba verlo, necesitaba verlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba. No bastaba por teléfono, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, sentirlo a su lado, ver su sonrisa, acariciar su cabello, embriagarse con la colonia 212 que usaba, meterse dentro del mismo abrigo con él y pedirle que le hablara sobre ese futuro de dos que tanto anhelaba. Estiró una mano para tomar el celular sobre el buró, girándose hacia la pared y asumiendo posición fetal bajo las sábanas de su cama para llamarlo. El teléfono sonó tres veces hasta que le contestaron.

-Princesa…- le dijo una voz cansada.

-Thomas, espérame en la puerta de tu departamento, por favor…- pidió la niña.

-¿Qué?

-Iré a verte, necesito verte… por favor espérame…

-Oye, espera un momento… es de madrugada amor… no salg…

Colgó, levantándose para acercarse al ropero, sacar un pantalón, ropa interior, una camiseta y un canguro. Simplemente se pasó los dedos por el cabello a modo de peinarse. El celular vibraba a un lado de la cama, no lo contestaría pero tampoco apagaría el aparato. Sabía que en tal caso, Thomas llamaría a Scarlett o Alison para que no la dejaran salir.

Se sentía como una fugitiva, caminando por la fría noche de Irlanda y escalando el muro que separaba el colegio de la ciudad. En el intento se raspó las manos y las rodillas, sabía que él se enfadaría pero no importaba, ni siquiera en ese estado le negaría un abrazo, más si veía la desesperación en ella.

-Thomas… Thomas… Thomas…- llamaba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad. El celular en su bolsillo timbró nuevamente. Lo tomó sin dejar de correr y sin mirar la pantalla.- Amor, ya voy, no te enfades. Necesito verte…

-¡Regresa aquí! –Gritó Scarlett del otro lado.- ¡La presencia de humanos inmortales ronda por toda mi nación! ¡Si te pasa algo, el idiota de Thomas me corta los ovarios y se los come!

-Perdón, pero necesito verlo, tía Scarlett. Puedo cuidarme…

-¡Recuerda que restringieron todos tus poderes! ¡No eres nada ahora! ¡Regresa!

-¡Lo siento! – dijo colgando y apagando el celular. Descendió por una calle con camino de piedra tropezando dos veces pero continuando como si una fuerza extraña la guiara.

Fue entonces que sintió miedo. Era verdad, la presencia de un inmortal que no era nación, buscando su sangre, deseando matarla… ahora la seguían. Habían sentido ese olor a tercera línea de naciones y debilidad.

Corrió por las calles de Irlanda, desviándose por callejones enredados, intentando así perder a su enemigo. Cansada, se refugió en una esquina, tomando un poste como apoyo para así darse un respiro. Un pañuelo le cubrió la nariz y boca, evitando que sus gritos fuesen audibles. Intentó defenderse, pero no tenía nada de fuerzas y la misma persona logó tomarle ambos brazos tras la espalda. Eran dos hombres, ambos tenían los ojos plomizos.

-Miren nada más, es una de las hijas de Inglaterra.- reconoció uno de los hombres.

-¿Cuál? ¿Una de las mellizas o la bastarda?

-Creo que es la "accidental".- Isabella intentó darle un pisotón, pero de todas formas no le dolería.- Es tan delgada y liviana. Mira, podemos jugar con ella antes de matarla.

-No se… lo único rescatable en ella es la cara. Está flaca, fea, y la verdad hubiera preferido que nos tocara la melliza mayor. Pero nos tocó la desgraciada a la que nadie extrañaría.

-Oh, está llorando.- reconoció el hombre que la agarraba. El otro parecía cansado y no dudó en darle un fuerte bofetón en la cara.

-Ahora sí tiene un motivo para llorar. ¿Te dolió? – Isabella ya no podía moverse, era la primera vez que alguien la golpeaba, o que sentía un dolor y no tenía a Thomas para curarle la herida.

-Tú le vas al sado, ¿y no te dan ganas de jugar con ella?

-Tienes razón… sería como quitarle las alas y patas a un insecto.- Acto seguido, tomó a Isabella por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared. Ella apenas podía moverse y tomó plena consciencia de su debilidad al sentir las manos de esa persona arrancando el cierre del canguro y buscando cómo deshacerse del pantalón de la chica.

De un segundo a otro, se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – le preguntó el otro hombre. De repente, el que atacaba a Isabella se dividió por la mitad logrando asustar al segundo quien se giró en un intento de escape, y de un momento a otro su cabeza giraba por el suelo.

-Eres tan problemática…- Le dijeron y reconoció la voz de Takumi.- Mira nada más… enfrentándote a personas contra las que no tienes oportunidad alguna.- Quiso abrir los ojos, mas la chica se lo impidió.- No es bueno que observes una escena como ésta. Vamos, tu príncipe te espera.

* * *

><p>Takumi la llevó de regreso a la escuela. Las esperaban en la puerta de los dormitorios donde, llevándose por la adrenalina, preocupación y mezcla de distintos sentimientos que iban de la ira al miedo; Thomas avanzó hacia Isabella para tomarla por los hombros.<p>

-Thomas…

-¿En qué demonios pensabas?- le recriminó, molesto y alzándole la voz por primera vez en la vida.

-Perdón… - apenas respondió.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto nos preocupaste a todos? ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… lo siento mucho… - pedía ella, acercándose a él e intentando abrazarle. Thomas hizo algo que ella nunca esperaría y temía en él: apartarla.

-¡No lo sientes! ¡Nunca mides las consecuencias de tus actos! ¡Hay un límite para los caprichos y nunca te lo puse! ¡Eres tan egoísta!

-Ya basta, Thomas.- Intervino Dylan, tomando a su hermano por un hombro.- Ella ya tuvo suficiente por hoy.

-¡No! ¡Ya no me digan que no le diga nada! ¡Ella nunca piensa en los demás!

Dylan abrió la boca para decirle algo más, pero cuando se dieran cuenta Isabella ya había abandonado el lugar escapando a su habitación y escondiéndose bajo del escritorio.

-¡Yo me voy! – soltó completamente enfurecido, quiso girarse y Alison le abrazó por la cintura impidiendo su avance.

-Tío Thomas, esa no es forma de demostrarle a Isa que la amas…

-¡Muévete, Alison! – quiso apartarla sin ser brusco, pero los ojos tiernos de la niña lograron captar su atención.

-Tío Thomas, tú eres muy amable y sé que amas a Isa. Más allá de tu enojo, debes escucharte a ti mismo.- Thomas ya no se movía. Alison continuó.- Sé que Scott se enfadaría conmigo también si me expusiera a algún riesgo y reconozco que si fuera mi culpa me sentiría muy mal por preocuparlos a todos, pero también soy consciente de que en esa situación, sólo desearía un abrazo de mi novio y nada más. El mundo puede ser salvado por un simple abrazo… y tú sabes muy bien que Isa siempre sintió esa ansia de cariño que solamente tú llenaste, ¡no seas malo ni le quites lo único que tiene que es tu amor!

-Alison…- El hombre bajó la mirada.

-"Bastarda" "accidental" "sin nadie que la extrañe"… no es lindo que alguien te las diga.- le reclamó Takumi.- Más que el bofetón que le dieran en la cara o que intentaran violarla, estoy segura de que esas palabras lograron destrozarla completamente. Isabella sufre mucho pensando compulsivamente que no es querida.

En la entrada, Dylan y Amanda lo miraban preocupados. Scott seguramente había ido a hablar con Isabella. Lo mejor era esperar fuera del dormitorio de la niña.

Por otro lado, Scott intentaba abrir la puerta de la habitación. Movió la perilla pero estaba trancada.

-Isabella, si estás tras la puerta es mejor que te muevas.- Anunció divertido para abrir la puerta de una patada. La encontró llorando bajo el escritorio. Se acercó a ella, acomodándose a un lado y sentándose.

-Y… así que tienes tres años.- dijo con el mejor tono infantil y fingiendo iniciar una conversación. Isabella se rió.

-Tengo tres… conocimiento de cientos de años que me transfirió él… apariencia de diecisiete… y me comporto como una niña de dos…

-¿Fumas?

-No…

-¡Qué bueno! Yo tampoco desde que tu hermana me quita los cigarrillos. Pero yo sí sufro de síndrome de abstinencia. Mira cómo es la vida… estoy comprometido con la mujer más increíble del planeta… y me quita al amor de mi vida que eran los cigarrillos.

-Alison es… alguien muy especial… - susurró.- Yo…

No pudo seguir, no encontraba las palabras. Scott suspiró largamente, como si fingiera estar cansado. Decir cosas agradables no era algo que se le diera bien, pero al menos lo intentaría.

-Tú también lo eres, pero obviamente más para Thomas. No vayas a decirle a la niña ni a nadie esto porque dañaría mi reputación, pero en mi mundo Alison es lo primero que veo cuando despierto y lo último en lo que pienso antes de irme a dormir. Toma en cuenta que tú eres eso y quizás mucho más para mi hermano. A final de cuentas, ese tarado te crió. Es la magia que hay entre ustedes dos. O algo asi…

-Pero… ahora ya no me quiere… está tan enojado y no me lo perdonará…

-Neeee… Thomas siempre tuvo un complejo de mamá que supera el de Arthur e incluso desarrolló la histeria de una. Eres su pequeña bebé Isabella de tres inocentes años.

-Quiero que me vea como lo que somos: no-vi-os. De la misma forma que tú ves a Alison.

Scott se acercó a ella, mirándole de tal forma que captaba su atención y atravesándola con los ojos color verde cobalto. La sacudió ligeramente y sonrió a un lado.

-Entonces, deja de comportarte como una niña. – Isabella desvió la mirada para abrazarse las rodillas otra vez. Scott soltó una corta risa.- Mira, conozco al idiota de Thomas de toda la vida, más de mil años lidiando con él, peleando, riendo, molestándonos mutuamente y cuidando de Dylan… pero sólo en estos tres últimos años lo he visto verdaderamente preocupado, verdaderamente enojado pero ante todo; verdaderamente feliz. – De nuevo, había captado la atención de la niña quien curvaba los labios en una media sonrisa. Scott le pasó una mano por la cabeza para despeinarla y lograr que esa media sonrisa se convirtiera en una entera. Ambos lo sintieron, Thomas esperaba a un lado de la puerta. Scott elevó un poco la voz para molestarlo. - Y entonces, como te decía, a Thomas le gusta que lo dominen y ser el muerde-almohadas de su novia.

-Oye, eso tú lo dices de broma. Pero bien que Alison me contó que…

-¡Ya está soltando cosas otra vez! – Scott se levantó del piso para salir.- No importa lo que diga, yo hago que ella ande de rodillas en la alcoba.

-Sí, obviamente. Anda de rodillas para sacarte de bajo la cama. Eres tú quien usa la excusa del dolor de cabeza en las noches de luna llena y hormonas en el aire.

-Graciosito.

Scott le guiñó un ojo y abandonó a la pareja. Thomas inspiró profundamente y poco a poco se deshizo del aire en los pulmones. Entró a la habitación.

-Isabella…- la llamó extendiendo los brazos. La niña no tardó en acomodarse entre ellos en busca de su anhelado abrazo.

-¿Ya me perdonaste?

-No se trata de eso, Isabella… si algo llegara a pasarte yo no me lo perdonaría nunca, no podría siquiera pensar en seguir si sé que la persona destinada a mí ya no está… no podría… si acaso he continuado luego de todas las cosas que hizo Scarlett, ha sido porque de alguna forma nunca olvidé que en mi destino había alguien especial…

-Thomas… yo… - ya no dijo nada más. Así como ella ansiaba ese abrazo, él no había olvidado el beso negado tiempo atrás y ahora lo reclamaba con urgencia robándoselo de los labios.

Tres golpes en la puerta que de todas formas estaba abierta los distrajeron. Thomas maldijo esa interrupción.

-Scarlett.

-Buenas noches.-Saludó la pelirroja. Isabella se sintió algo apenada. Debía esperarlo, ella podría interrumpir en la habitación porque, de todas formas, la compartían. La pena pasó a confusión cuando Scarlett le ofreció una rosa.

-¿Qué significa esto? – le preguntó Thomas, abrazando con mayor fuerza a la niña.

-Significa… que te quiero de vuelta, Thomas. – Respondió Scarlett con firmeza, bajando la cabeza pero no así la mirada colérica.- A ti, a Scott y a Dylan. Los quiero de regreso, conmigo.

-Déjate de tonterías, Scarlett.

-Sabes que no puedes negarte.- dijo mirando a Isabella. La niña tomó la rosa y asintió.

-¡Isabella!

-Mañana te veré entonces. A ti y a las otras dos en el edificio quemado.

-sep-

Llegó viernes en la noche. La siguiente semana los niños podrían regresar cada uno con sus padres para una minivacación. Alex y Anthony regresarían a Londres. Aaron simplemente se excusó con Arthur diciéndole que ya les habían prometido a sus abuelos una vacación con ellos. Claro, no podía decirle que Alison, Amanda e Isabella se encontrarían al día siguiente en un duelo. No era el momento adecuado para explicarle a Arthur sobre la complicada relación entre ellas y sus tíos.

-Vamos, Seren… ¡dinos qué es lo que ves! – Pedía Ann Katrín, desesperada, al hada de Isabella.- ¡Supimos sobre el duelo y estamos tan nerviosos!

-Elige… ¿cartas o zodiaco?

-¡El que sea!

-Ann Katrín…- advirtió Aaron. Conocía los niveles de exasperación a los que podía acceder su hada, por lo mismo intentaba calmarle y calmarse. Seren se elevó en el aire y una esfera de luz brillante convertida en una estela que recordaba las noches estrelladas se formó entre sus diminutas manos. Pudieron ver claramente distintas constelaciones.

-Aries, el signo de Scarlett, muestra un fuerte deseo de recuperar lo perdido. El carnero que asume posición de batalla con gran determinación. Sin embargo, hay una intención oculta en el corazón de Aries, que no es mala… pero tampoco buena…

La constelación se movió a un lado, enfrentando a Aries con otro signo.

-Leo, la constelación de Alison y Amanda, el tranquilo león que saca garras y colmillos si ve en peligro a la persona que ama. En este caso las constelaciones Sagitario de Scott y Piscis de Dylan se encuentran en perfecta sincronía con ambas descendientes de Leo, haciéndolas un digno rival para el terrible e implacable Aries.

-Entonces… mis hermanas tienen todas las de ganar.

-Pues sí.

-¡Esperen! –Aaron pegó tremendo salto al reconocer a su abuela tras de él. Tanto Britania como Hibernia escuchaban atentos la profecía de Seren.- ¿Y nuestra Isabella?

Seren cerró los ojos.

-Tauro, el signo de Isabella. Ahora se encuentra sumido en una fuerte confusión. Sus lazos con Piscis, la constelación de Thomas, no son lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar el mínimo ataque de Aries. Aunque Tauro posea la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante, definitivamente la confusión podrá con éste y…

-Isabella no puede perder… Scarlett y Thomas no pueden…- Hibernia abrazó a su esposa quien parecía entrar en colapso nervioso.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere Scarlett?

-Aries muestra un fuerte pasado con Sagitario y ambos Piscis. Sin embargo, los lazos con dos están rotos pero un hilo pareció colarse entre el carnero y un Piscis.

Aaron parpadeó dos veces, intentando entender.

-Quieres decir que tía Scarlett y tío Thomas…

-Aún no cortaron completamente ese hilo que los une. Si Isabella no se decide, el hilo se le enroscará en el cuello.

-No… si acaso tenemos la esperanza de que Isabella no muera es porque ese hilo que la une con tío Thomas lo impediría. Pero…

-Si Isabella pierde contra Scarlett, habrá perdido a Thomas y toda esperanza.

-Espera… ¡Esta pelea está bien planeada! ¡Nada que amarre a Isabella! ¿Cómo puede ser? – Aaron se sujetó la cabeza, intentando pensar y que la información no le sacara los ojos de las órbitas.

-Yo conozco ese tipo de planes…- reconoció Britania.- Hacer las cosas usando a otros de tal forma que nunca podrían esperarlas… esconderse en el anonimato para dañar a otros… esa cobardía…

-¿Aurora? – preguntó su esposo.

-No… es Persia. Extrañamente… al parecer… decidió que es hora de deshacerse de Aurora… y sin embargo, aún quiere convencerse de algo con Nadir e Isabella.

* * *

><p>Arthur dejó el último plato limpio a un lado del lavaplatos. Observó por un eterno segundo el diseño azulado en él. Se distrajo en el momento en el que Alfred entró corriendo, abrigo en mano, vestido como para asistir a una junta.<p>

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó.

-Acaban de llamarme de la casa blanca. Mi vuelo sale en media hora y me avisaron a último momento.

-Espera…- Arthur se interpuso en el camino de su esposo. Alfred lo miró preocupado.- Yo… uh… hubiese deseado que te avisaran antes, para ir contigo. Además… es semana de vacación para los niños así que debemos ir por ellos.

-Ya envié personal para recogerlos y traerlos seguros. Regresaré en cuanto pueda, _honey_. No te preocupes. – El americano le robó un rápido beso.- Volveré por ti y mis cachorritos. Además aún no olvidé que me debes un último embarazo.- se calló. Arthur temblaba imperceptiblemente entre sus brazos, como si le temiese a algo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… - Contestó con una sonrisa fingida.- Solamente creo que me acostumbré a tenerte _fulltime_ conmigo. Eres una molestia que envicia.

-Awwww, debí grabar eso. Tus declaraciones torcidas de amor son las mejores.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Un beso fue la última respuesta que Arthur recibió de él. Por algún motivo, ambos lo sintieron como una despedida.

-Vamos… solo serán unas horas…- dijo Alfred.

-Si… lo sé…

-Mejor me voy ahora o el avión me dejará.

* * *

><p>La sorpresa y terror se hicieron presentes en el rostro de Alfred. Sabía que un papel podría ser inofensivo, que lo importante en él eran las letras que danzaban y se aferraban a esa hoja blanca.<p>

-No… no lo creo… debe ser un malentendido…- le dijo al presidente.- Yo… no tengo idea de esto…

-¿Es esta la firma de Arthur? – le preguntó el presidente. Alfred deseó poder negarlo, sin embargo la conocía a perfección. Era la firma a puño y letra de su esposo.

-Lo es pero… él… él no…

A un lado, la Reina lo miraba, entristecida.

-Yo también reconozco la firma de Arthur. Es de Inglaterra, sin duda alguna. – La reina bajó la mirada.- No puedo entenderlo. En todos estos años, Arthur…

-Señor… ¿tomamos las medidas necesarias? –Preguntó uno de los militares presentes.- La armada americana y británica se encuentras preparadas para un ataque.

-No vamos a empezar una guerra. Hablaré de esto con Arthur, no tengo idea de qué es lo que pasa con él…

-¿Y qué hacemos con las cartas que se enviaron? –Preguntó el primer ministro inglés.- Muchos países se encuentran consternados frente a la amenaza de una tercera guerra mundial.

-Eso sería nada…- la Reina le dirigió una nueva mirada a Alfred.- ¿Y los niños?

-Ellos se llevarían lo peor… ¡Pero denme tiempo! ¡Sé que arreglaré esto! Debe ser una trampa, Arthur y yo somos felices, no nos interesa iniciar una guerra. ¡No es Arthur!

-Señores…- un guardia entró.- Nos honran con su presencia el presidente de Francia y el señor Francis Bonnefoy.

-Francis…- susurró Alfred. Tanto él como su presidente entraron con actitud molesta.

-¿Qué está pasando, Alfred? Me levanté ayer y Matthew me mostró una carta, la que también recibieron Italia, Alemania, Japón y Rusia. ¿Nos perdemos de algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué pretenden ustedes dos con una tercera guerra mundial? En la carta claramente nos invitan a formar parte, y que seguramente lo lamentaremos si no aceptamos estar de su lado.

-Oye, yo no tengo idea de nada. Acabo de enterarme de toda esta locura.

-¿Estás seguro? No es bueno si me toman por el lado de Jeanne, Isabella y Dorian. Tú sabes muy bien que como padres, ya ni siquiera tenemos en primer plano a nuestras naciones, sino a nuestros hijos. Así que piensen bien lo que hacen.

-¡Te digo que no me enteré de nada! ¿Crees que desearía una guerra a gran escala con mis hijos en medio? Aaron, Alison, Amanda, Alex, Anthony e inclusive Isabella… son más importantes para mí que cualquiera de los 50 estados. ¿Cómo podría yo ponerlos en riesgo?

-Al parecer Arthur no tiene eso en claro. De pasar algo, lo sentiré mucho Alfred, pero te juro que tanto el ejército Francés como Canadiense no dudarán en responder a un posible ataque. Ya sabes que Matthew es muy bueno si de ponerte en tu lugar se trata, y yo puedo aguantar otros cien años contra Arthur.

Alfred abrió la boca nuevamente, fue interrumpido por el fuerte ruido de la puerta siendo abierta con furia. El aire helado que conoció en la guerra fría y que solamente emanaba de los brazos de Iván lo estresaron más. El ruso avanzó hacia él, extrayendo un revolver del abrigo y apuntándole a la cabeza con la expresión serena propia de un psicópata ante sus crímenes. Era el viejo Iván que volvía al sentir el peligro inminente sobre su familia.

-América, tienes cinco minutos para explicar lo que pasa.- Dijo sin abandonar su tono dulce y la sonrisa propia de él.- Yao no está, ni sabe sobre la carta que recibí el otro día. Menos aún mis hijos. No hay quién me detenga en estos momentos. Te lo había dicho hace casi medio siglo, América… "No juegues con el invierno de Rusia, puedes congelarte".

-Al parecer, Alfred no tiene idea de lo que pasa.- Soltó Francis, intentando esconder el temor que sentía por Iván. Parecía un hilo tenso, capaz de romperse en cualquier segundo y desencadenar una tragedia. El alma les regresó al cuerpo cuando Iván retornó el arma a algún bolsillo en el abrigo.

-Entonces, ¿tengo que _hablar_ con Inglaterra? – preguntó sin dejar de lado la sonrisa que llevaba rato antes.

-No… yo lo arreglaré.- Respondió Alfred. El chasquido de un arma que es cargada junto a una bala que se acomoda en el vientre metálico de un 9 mm tensó nuevamente a los presentes. Ahora, nuevamente Iván apuntaba al entrecejo de Alfred quien hacía exactamente lo mismo con él. Bastaba que un simple músculo les fallara para que uno disparara.- Rusia, a ti también debió quedarte claro hace mucho… que no te tengo miedo. No te acerques a Arthur.

-¡Basta los dos! – Pidió Francia, a una distancia segura obviamente.- Alfred, es mejor si hablas con Arthur sobre esto y te aseguras de lo que está pasando. Toma en cuenta que además de naciones, ahora todos tenemos una familia y eso nos preocupa incluso más que las pérdidas de una guerra. Puedes estar seguro, nadie reaccionará de buena forma si presienten a sus hijos en riesgo. Mira nada más, ustedes dos están a punto de matarse porque el instinto de proteger a su familia se los manda.- Tanto Alfred como Iván bajaron sus armas, mirándose fijamente y sin guardarlas aún.

-Supongo que tienes razón. – Resopló Alfred.- Hablaré con Arthur sobre esto…

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo y creo que todos se imaginan cómo seguirá òwó nyahahahaha.<em>

_Agradezco a todas las personas que me leen y alegran cada día de todas las formas posibles. Acabo de darme una pasada general por fanfiction y... jolin antes no habia ni un solo fic mpreg y ahroa hay tantos que me llena de alegría ver cómo no todos piensan "asco, hombres embarazados" viendo más allá del amor de dos personas T-T y al reconocer como escritoras a varias lectoras mías, joliiin soy tan feliz T-T son mi más grande orgullo por animarse a romper con todos los límites òwó!  
><em>

_Bueno, aprovechemos mi vacación y pensemos en algo para que la Vero escriba para navidad, aún les debo un lemon PruAus, pero necesito alguien que me traume con la pareja, ya saben que no ubico cómo van. Ya me pidieron un especial de todos los del fic, es posible hacer un minific aparte .w. exprimire a mi cabeza.  
><em>

_**Cap 4: El duro golpe de la realidad.** _

_parte A: El duelo de Scarlett contra las niñas._

_Parte B: Heridas del pasado: La venganza de Levi._

_Parte C: El cerrado mundo de Alex y Anthony_

_La idea de la pelea entre Levi y Alize fue producto de una sugerencia por parte de la user de Fu Liam, así que le doy los créditos, espero sea de tu agrado T-TU._

_Dejenme reviews! o volveré a mi huelga de poder negro ¬n¬_

_**With love: Vero V. **  
><em>


	4. El duro golpe de la realidad

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia no me pertenece bla bla bla, mis trastornos/personajes (algunos) sí y otros son de Moe, Kano, Eva, Miku, Fukaru, Ary, Mika, Clau, Joy, Dani, Prongs, Juliet, Takumi, Florencia, Cathy y Francis. (Y faltan)

Agradecimiento especial: A todos y cada uno de mis lectores. Al final, ustedes son los que me traen de vuelta cada vez. Entre Ary y Daniela saben bien asumir sus roles del angelito y el diablito en mi cabeza xD Dani, sabemos bien cuál eres vos xD.

Más todavía: A Gisel cuyas palabras aparecen algunas aquí, en cursiva, mezcladas con las mías. Gracias Gis, tienes un hermoso desorden en el que amo enredar mis pensamientos.

Y todavía: A mi Verito interna, que de buenas me ha sacado.

Nota: No estoy muy segura de las fechas en el asunto del Gueto de Varsovia -hace años que leí "La lista de Schindler" y no recuerdo bien - de todas formas, si deseas y te aburre puedes saltarte eso. Es simplemente la historia de Levi.

* * *

><p><strong>Global Revolution: Together for tomorrow.<strong>

_**4: El duro golpe de la realidad.**_

_**4 A: Heridas de color escarlata.**_

Aunque no lo desearan así, no les quedó de otra que aceptar el reto.

-De ninguna forma pienso perder a mi Scott. – había dicho Alison, algo enojada tomando la rosa roja que le ofreciera Scarlett. Ahora no podía concentrarse en limpiar la piscina de la escuela junto a las otras chicas de su salón quienes corrían con trapeadores al mismo tiempo, de un lado a otro.

-Para estas cosas nos toman a todo el salón B… qué aburrido.- Escuchó a un chico quejándose y lo vio. Era nuevo, y ya había captado la atención de Eileen y las demás. El cabello tan negro que parecían plumas de cuervo, los ojos color plomizo claro cuyos límites bien definidos los hacían parecer aún más claros y atrayentes. Recordó su nombre para olvidarlo inmediatamente cuando éste se acercó a ella. -Hola.- la saludó deteniéndose a unos pasos al notar que ella llevaba un pié hacia atrás. No es que fuera tímida, sino que reconocía esa mirada de otros hombres para con ella y si Scott se enteraba, de seguro no tendría un buen final.

-Hola…

-¿Eres la hija de Estados Unidos, verdad?

-Eh… si.- contestó intentando no sonar grosera. Retomó el mango del trapeador, dedicándose a limpiar un poco el lugar que le correspondía mas cuando se dio cuenta tenía al chico abrazándola descaradamente y acariciando el trapeador por encima de sus manos.

-Preciosa…- le susurró suavemente al oído y Alison dio un salto para apartarse de él. Al segundo, apareció mojado. Amanda se deshacía del invasor con un balde de agua fría.

-Déjala. Está comprometida.- ordenó en tono cortante, obligando al chico a obedecer. Éste se apartó dejando de lado a ambas hermanas y enfrentándolas a medio salón. Era claro, las chicas además de odiar a Alison ahora sí tenían una excusa para meterse con Amanda también, aunque a ésta poco o nada le importase.

-Amy… no debiste ser tan ruda… - murmuró su hermana mirándole desde un ángulo bajo con la mirada tierna de un cachorro y jugando con los dedos.

-Él no tiene porqué verte como una más del montón. Se lo buscó en todas las de la ley. – Amanda enfrentó al grupo de chicas que no dejaban de mirarlas y murmurar.- ¡Y de poder las mojaría a todas ustedes para que enfríen la cabeza y las hormonas!

Finalmente, el grupo se disolvió y todos retomaron la limpieza. A un lado de la piscina, Isabella limpiaba por enésima vez una esquina. Esa era su esquina y ahí se quedaría. Si había algo que odiaba era interactuar con los demás. Les temía tanto.

-Isabella.- llamó la chica que reconocía como la vicepresidenta de la escuela, pero cuyo nombre no recordaba. Apenas se giró sin apartar el trapo del azulejo que limpiaba.- Te veo un poco sola, ¿quieres que te ayude a limpiar?

Aunque la esquina ya brillase tanto que hería la vista, era una buena excusa para entablar conversación con la tímida niña.

-¿Por qué me hablas? – preguntó Isabella, no porque le molestase, sino por simple curiosidad. Ya recordaba su nombre, era Florencia.

-Siento que nos parecemos de alguna forma. Ese sentimiento que tienes con alguien que acabas de conocer y te hace pensar que podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

La rubia se levantó dejando a un lado el trapo que usase la última hora para limpiar la esquina.

-Te equivocas.- soltó.- No nos parecemos en nada…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lyon – Francia. 3 años atrás.<strong>_

Era una muy mala noche y lo sabían. La tormenta parecía intentar en vano arrancar los árboles del piso. El viento se llevaba con él un montón de paraguas, sombreros, periódicos… mientras resentida completamente, la lluvia se empecinaba con especial esmero en empapar y quizás congelar a quien tocara, colándose por entre los abrigos más gruesos y acariciando la piel de la persona descuidada.

-¡Isabella!

-¿Dónde estás?

_¿Puedes imaginarte?_

-Maldición, haré que cierren ese canal de televisión.- Francis sacó del bolsillo un teléfono celular. Marcó unos cuantos números y al momento hablaba a gritos con alguien, amenazándole. El idioma francés podía ser hermoso y muy agradable al oído, pero también terrible si era hablado con furia.

_Una soledad y un rechazo tan fuertes que… te hagan salir corriendo como si pudieses escapar de ellos._

Por otra parte, Arthur llamaba a su hija, como si su voz pudiese vencer a los rayos o al fuerte rugido de la tormenta.

-¡Isabella! – Llamaba.- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Déjate de juegos!

-Inglaterra eres un idiota. Esa no es forma de hablarle a mi hija.

_Algo tan doloroso y triste que te lleve a extremos de desesperación. Algo tan negro que sabes apagará la luz. _

-¡Si no lo recuerdas, también es mi hija!

-Basta los dos.- Matthew apareció, seguido de Jeanne.- Es triste pero no podemos retroceder el tiempo e impedir que Isabella escuchase a ese hombre en la televisión.

_Es doloroso que te recuerden cada segundo, con una y mil cosas que tú no debiste nacer…_

La ceniza al final del habano de Scott cayó contra el sillón. Su hermano se acercó a ver en la televisión. Apenas leyó el titular, enfiló hacia la puerta, tomando una casaca café oscura colgada tras la puerta y se despidió dejando la puerta abierta.

"_Desaparecida: Isabella Bonnefoy Kirkland"_

Thomas avanzó en dirección a la ciudad. El teléfono en su bolsillo timbró de forma insistente.

-¿Qué?

-Isabella está con Scarlett.- incluso por teléfono el tono despreocupado y con un toque de fastidio propio de Scott se notaba.

-Gracias.

Thomas colgó y retornó el celular a su bolsillo. Formó un arco con los dedos y los llevó a los labios. Gochy no tardó en aparecer.

* * *

><p>-El príncipe vino por su princesita. – Canturreó Scarlett, riéndose mientras Thomas bajaba del dragón.- ¿Sabes lo que dirían los medios si vieran a la lagartija ésta volando a plena luz del día?<p>

-Los medios pueden meterse los comentarios donde más les guste.- Thomas avanzó hacia la mujer. No necesitó preguntar.

-Está en mi habitación. La encontré ayer y se lo comuniqué a Scott.

-¿Por qué aún sale como desaparecida?

-Quizás porque no quiere que la encuentren. O más bien, que ya nadie note su existencia. Se perdió a sí misma, es entendible.

Un largo suspiro abandonó los labios de Thomas. Se quitó la casaca y entró en busca de la niña.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad de la habitación la dejaba un poco más tranquila. No feliz, eso sí que no lo sentiría. Solamente estaba tranquila, acurrucada en posición fetal, encogida cuanto podía y envuelta en una sábana, como si deseara inconscientemente retornar a las tranquilas aguas dentro de su madre.<p>

Cerró los ojos al escucharlo cerca y supo que era él al reconocer primero firmes y preocupados, luego eran suaves y relajados. Esperó, la cama se meció a sus espaldas bajo el peso de Thomas. El brazo del hombre la rodeó y buscó sus dedos, ambos entrelazaron las manos y él la saludó con un beso en la sien. Siempre tendría su cariño, de eso estaba segura. A final de cuentas, era lo único seguro que tenía en la vida y a lo que se aferraría con fuerza.

-Casi me da un infarto.- comenzó él.- De haberlo sabido antes…

-Les di muchos problemas a todos…

-Amor…

-Yo soy un error.

-Isabella…- el tono dulce se enduró, sin dejar de ser dulce.

-Lo dijeron en la tele el otro día…

-¿Qué?- Thomas percibió claramente el temblor en el cuerpo de la niña. La abrazó con mayor fuerza y afianzó más el agarre en ambas manos.

-Hay tres Jones-Kirkland… una Bonnefoy-Williams y vistas de otro en camino… y la estúpida Isabella que no saben de dónde salió ni porqué… -las mangas del canguro negro que llevaba limpiaron sus lágrimas.- ¡No tengo sentido! ¡No tengo identidad! ¡Soy el error de Arthur y Francis!

-Isa…- un suspiro entrecortado le confirmó el llanto de su pequeña.- No te muerdas los labios, cariño… si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo.

-¡No quiero! ¡No debería llorar porque todo esto no es mi culpa! ¡Yo no les dije que metieran la pata y me hicieran! Yo no tuve intenciones de nacer…

Era suficiente y Thomas lo sabía. Soltó el cuerpo de la niña para incorporarse hasta quedar sobre ella, tomar ambas manos de ésta a los lados de la cabeza y mirarla fijamente.

-Isabella… tú lo sabes… estamos destinados… no digas que tu nacimiento fue un error porque confirmas que yo también lo soy. – acercó su frente para juntarla con la de la joven y sonreírle.- Te he esperado toda una vida, amor…

Las lágrimas se secaron en su recorrido por las sienes y mejillas de la joven, en cuanto tuvo las manos libres se enjuagó el rostro pasándose las mangas del canguro negro por los ojos nuevamente.

-Cuando crezca un poco más… ¿nos casaremos? – preguntó la niña, regalándole una tímida sonrisa, correspondida completamente por su futuro esposo.

-Sí, amor.

Acercó el cuerpo un poco más a Thomas y rendida, recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Él no tardó en rodearla con los brazos y besarle en la frente.

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y la única persona que tengo… aún no entiendo muchas cosas y eso me asusta.

-Entonces, ¿pasé de ser el tío Thomas a tu mejor amigo?

-Cuando te necesito estás conmigo y me cuidas. También te cuento todo lo que me pasa y me escuchas… y nunca te llamé "tío Thomas" que yo recuerde.

-Eres mala, pequeña Isa.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Thomas besaba con cariño fraterno la mejilla de la pequeña y luego le susurraba lo linda que era, arrancándole unas cuantas sonrisas que tanto amaba de ella.

-Hey…- Isabella jugó con los dedos del otro, acariciándolos.- Lo decidí…

-¿Qué decidiste?

-Ya no seré ni Bonnefoy ni Kirkland…

-¿Ah? – Thomas acercó el rostro al hombro de la niña y se acomodó en él.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque… no quiero ya ser el lazo que nunca debió existir entre ellos… ya no quiero tener relación ni con papá ni mamá… yo los amo, no vayas a malinterpretarme pero por eso mismo quiero que sean felices. Mamá con Alfred y papá con Matthew… como debió ser… sin alguien que les recuerde que en un momento dado traicionaron sus sentimientos.

-Isabella…

-No volveré con ellos. Me quedaré con Scarlett.

-¿Qué? ¡No! - el abrazo de Thomas sorprendió a la niña. La abrazaba como si fuese a perderla.- ¡No quiero que te lastime!

-Perdón… ya lo decidí. Me quedaré aquí y maduraré, así creceré y cuando llegue a una buena edad seré tu novia.

* * *

><p>Saltándose la actividad que le impusieran a todo el salón, Scarlett leía tranquilamente en una banca, frente al lago artificial en el traspatio de la escuela. Apenas levantó la mirada cuando esos tres hombres que tan bien conocía se acercaron. De todas formas, estaban a sus espaldas.<p>

-¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó Thomas.

-Nada en particular.

Scott le apartó el libro, quitándoselo y dejándolo a un lado. Se apoyó sobre el espaldar de la banca con los codos doblados y abrazando a Scarlett.

-Tú siempre tienes alguna doble intención, cariño.

-Quizás.- Scarlett pasó una mano por los cabellos rojizos del otro para levantarse.- Recuerda que jugué con los tres, quizás quiero jugar con las niñas también. Quizás quiero seguir jugando con ustedes… o quizás nunca jugué realmente.

La miraron, ella no se movió.

-No toques a las niñas. – amenazó Dylan.

-No les haré nada. Sólo que… deben entender un par de cosas. Quizás esta es la mejor forma.

-Alison no perderá y lo sabes.- Scott se giró dispuesto a irse.

-No desconfió de ello. Es una niña muy perseverante… - dirigió la mirada a Dylan.- Amanda me dará un tremendo problema. Pero… -finalmente, miró a Thomas.- Isabella…

* * *

><p>Ni bien terminaron de limpiar la piscina, las tres niñas asistieron al encuentro. Amanda y Alison lamentaban el hecho de no pasar esa semana en casa y con sus padres, pero tenían claro el objetivo: derrotar a Scarlett. (Y posteriormente celebrarlo cada una con su respectiva pareja)<p>

-Scott… - llamó Alison mientras su novio le acomodaba la rosa en el bolsillo de la camiseta que llevaba.

-Sé que no perderás.

-Pero… tía Scarlett fue invitada al club de esgrima y según me contaron participó muchas veces en campeonatos y…- se detuvo. Scott le había tomado la mano para posarla sobre su corazón. Sintió los latidos fuertes y seguros.

-Tú reconstruiste esto. Nadie en el mundo lo había hecho. Campeones de esgrima los hay a montones, medallas también. Pero personas que confíen en ellas lo suficiente para realizar sus sueños, tengan la paciencia de ver más allá de la maldad de alguien y centrarse en su corazón o conseguir un "te amo" mío, sólo conozco a una. No es el mejor momento para dudar, Alison.

Tenía razón. No era el momento apropiado para rendirse ni el lugar. Si acaso iba a rendirse alguna vez sería a la felicidad, porque para ello sí que no se pondría un freno.

A un lado de ellos, Dylan y Amanda juntaban sus frentes y se tomaban de las manos.

-Nadie va a separarte de mí. No lo permitiré. – soltó la rubia en un tierno bufido, enfadada.

-Lo sé, Amy.

-Tú eres mío. Si quiere tenerte, deberá pasar por sobre mí. Tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició. – Amanda infló las mejillas en señal de enfado.- Nadie me quitará a mi Dyl y…- repentinamente la niña pellizcó la mejilla de su novio.- Tú tampoco te irás, ¿me entendiste, gusano?

-Lo entendí, bruja.- Respondió cariñosamente.

Finalmente, apartados de las otras dos parejas, Thomas acariciaba el rostro de su novia para tranquilizarla.

-Tú puedes, Isa.- dijo con su mejor tono infantil. La niña lo miró largamente sin contestar. Respiró profundamente y abrió los labios para soltar un largo suspiro cargado de inseguridad.

-Thomas… si yo perdiera significaría que… tú… te irías con Scarlett, ¿verdad?

El galo arqueó una ceja en señal de descontento, pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

-Sí…

-A ella le tenías mucha confianza… no tardaste años en besarla ni te dio tantos problemas como yo… ¿no sería lo mejor?

El enfado era evidente en los ojos de Thomas. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Scarlett había llegado y enfilaba tranquilamente hacia el centro de la arena de duelos. Las niñas entraron tras ella y las rejas emergieron encerrándoles y dejando afuera a los tres hermanos.

El duelo comenzó. Como era de esperarse, pensaron que atacando las tres al mismo tiempo lograrían desarmar a Scarlett. Tremendo error. Scarlett se movía con la gracia y agilidad de un cisne danzante, dando giros elegantes y arremetiendo con rapidez contra las niñas.

-Es mejor si lo hacemos una por una.- dijo.- Despacito y con ritmo, disfrutando cómo juego con ustedes… de la misma forma en la que jugué con ellos.

-¡Cállate! – gritó Amanda corriendo hacia ella y siendo apartada bruscamente. Nuevo ataque, Scarlett la esquivó otra vez y al tener cerca la espalda de la niña la empujó para hacerla caer.

-¿Ya estás cansada? – Preguntó.- Vamos, demos unas vueltas más. No sabes cuántas vueltas tuve con Dylan en la cama.

-¡Basta! – tan fácil como había caído, Amanda se levantó y nuevamente atacó a la pelirroja como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Amanda… no está dispuesta a perder…- susurró Dylan.

-Es obvio. Eres lo más preciado para ella desde el momento en el que supo que ambos estaban destinados. –Scott terminó de desenvolver el chupete de fresa que llevaba en el bolsillo.- Esa niña moriría si no estuvieses cerca. Pero la verdadera fuerza de Scarlett no está en su habilidad con la espada, sino en la gran capacidad que posee para herir a los otros indagando en sus mayores traumas y debilidades.

-¿Qué puedes tener de bueno? – Preguntó Scarlett evadiendo otro ataque.- Fuiste usada, no tienes nada para darle. Le entregaste un corazón roto y un cuerpo asqueroso y sucio.

-¡Estás mal! – la espada de Amanda pasó cercana a la rosa en el pecho de Scarlett, sin embargo ésta evitó perderla al girarse nuevamente como si flotara en el aire.- Dylan es mío, tú no sabes todas las cosas que pasamos los dos.

-¡Basta de cuentos de princesas! ¡Dylan está contigo solamente por pena! – finalmente, en un último ataque, la rosa en el pecho de Scarlett salió volando, dispersando sus pétalos en el aire. Amanda había ganado.

-No… la pena dura unos meses… y el enojo la supera. En cambio él, siempre fue muy paciente y tierno conmigo. ¡Ni que estuviese loca para cedértelo!

Las rosas que bordeaban el campo parecieron moverle, soltando sus pétalos al aire. Cuando Amanda se diera cuenta, apareció del otro lado del campo, en los brazos de su novio.

-Te dije que por flaca un día el viento te llevaría.- le dijo divertido antes de besarla.- Fuiste muy fuerte, Amy.

-No voy a dejar que ella te haga daño otra vez…- susurró. Se fijó en el campo, era el turno de su hermana.- Alison… ella es muy tranquila y…

-De todas formas no perderá.- soltó Scott confiado nuevamente.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque Alison podrá ser todo lo tranquila, dulce y amable que quieras pero tu hermana es terrible cuando se propone algo. Sólo piénsalo, si logró domarme a mí, Scott Kirkland en una semana, no es nada débil ni fácil de vencer.

Alison apenas podía sostener la espada entre las manos. Temía herir a Scarlett, a diferencia de Amanda. Sin embargo, no dudó en levantar el sable en cuanto vio el de Scarlett pasarle muy cerca a la rosa en su pecho.

-Él es un insensible y lo sabes.- comenzó la mujer.- Te hizo llorar a mares. ¿Realmente crees que te ama?

-Sé que me ama. Lo sé porque me mostró la dulzura que nadie más obtuvo de él y me lo gané por sanarle el corazón.

-¡Cuántas tonterías! – otro ataque que Alison simplemente desvió. Se aparó hasta quedar a cuatro metros de Scarlett. - ¡Tuvo miles de mujeres y las seguirá teniendo!

-Tú lo dijiste, mujeres. – Otra vez, otro ataque que dejó a ambas mujeres frente a frente, con las espadas chirriando de por medio.- Lo sabes y yo también… no negaré el montón de chicas que estuvieron con él, pero tampoco el terror que le dejaste a una relación. Es por eso que tenía amantes esporádicas, pero nunca una novia.

-¿Ahora te contó ese cuento? ¡No eres nada! – En un rápido movimiento, Scarlett desarmó a la niña partiendo su espada a la mitad. Tenía todas las de ganar.

-¡Alison! – llamó Amanda desde afuera.

-Tranquilízate… Alison ganará.- repitió Scott quien parecía el más sereno de todos.

-¡Pero!

-Esa niña es tremenda cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza. Lidié con eso por mucho y la conozco. El que ya no tenga una espada completa…

-¡No significa que no pueda ganarle a tía Scarlett! – respondió la niña desde el otro lado como adivinando las palabras de su novio. A pesar de contar con solamente la mitad de la espada, logró deshacerse de la rosa en el otro bolsillo de Scarlett.

-Eres… una mocosa infeliz…- le dijo la pelirroja, enojada por su segunda derrota en el día.

-Lo siento… pero en lo único que no puedo ser amable es en ceder a Scott. Me costó mucho reconstruir su corazón como para dárselo a alguien que solamente se ocupó en destrozarlo.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú?

De la misma forma en la que Amanda fuese llevada fuera del campo, Alison abandonó este dejando solamente a Isabella en él.

-¿Ves que sí se pudo? – dijo Scott al recibir el pequeño tornado de pétalos entre sus brazos y posteriormente el cuerpo de Alison.

-¡Sí! No existen imposibles para Alison Jones.

-¡Ya dejen esas tonterías! – Reclamó Scarlett del otro lado observando con la nariz fruncida cómo Alison besaba delicadamente la mejilla de su novio.-Ella solamente tuvo suerte… al igual que la otra…

Scarlett traslado la rosa que llevaba en el cabello al pecho, tensando el brazo nuevamente en señal de comenzar otro duelo. Isabella apenas tomó el sable entre las manos, estaba aterrada, confundida, contrariada, preocupada, nerviosa y todos los sinónimos.

-¡Tú puedes, Isa! – Le animaba Alison.

-Hay algo extraño en todo esto…- comenzó Dylan mientras veía a ambas mujeres peleando. Isabella apenas se defendía de los ataques de Scarlett, no porque temiera dañarla con un ataque, sino porque parecía incapaz de hacer algo más que retroceder y usar la espada como un escudo. – Es como si Scarlett se hubiese rendido en los otros dos duelos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Amanda.

-A ti y Alison, las llevó a desesperarse lo suficiente para reaccionar. En el momento en el que demostraron que Scott y yo éramos importantes cada uno para ustedes, detenía el ataque un segundo en el cual lograban ganar. Pero… Isabella…

El sable de Scarlett pasó muy cercano a la rosa en el pecho de Isabella, claramente había fallado a propósito. En un momento terrible la niña se movió cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Intentó reincorporarse y se encontró nuevamente con la punta del sable, a un centímetro del entrecejo.

-Esa rosa que llevas representa aquello que te importa y por lo cual peleas. ¿Acaso no eres capaz de preservarlo?

-Yo…- Sintió un ligero alivio cuando la espada se apartó de su rostro y Scarlett le dio el tiempo para levantarse, estaba siendo un tanto menos dura con ella. Percibía claramente la mirada preocupada de Thomas sobre su persona.- no… no lo sé…

-¡Vamos! ¡Pelea! ¿Acaso Thomas no te importa? – la pelirroja se inclinó para impulsarse a un nuevo ataque. Isabella apenas lo evadió.

-¡Sí me importa!

-¡Entonces demuéstralo!

-Pero… - aunque no lo deseara, las palabras de Aurora aún resonaban en su cabeza. Eran lógicas y coherentes, lo que las hacía parecerse cruelmente a la verdad.

"_Vamos, es Thomas. Si tú mueres, él seguirá como si nada. Antes de que nacieras, tuvo muchas mujeres, una tras otra, algunas de cuyos nombres ya no debe acordarse o quizás nunca se los preguntó. ¿Te crees indispensable para alguien? ¿Crees que él morirá de tristeza si algo te pasara? Nadie se muere por estúpido."_

-¡Que pelees! – ordenaba Scarlett, cansada y lanzando los ataques con la espada como si quisiera provocar a la niña, quien aún se defendía solamente y a duras penas. En un momento Isabella soltó la espada. Scarlett le dio el tiempo suficiente para que la recuperara.

"_Sí, te ama tanto que nunca intentó tocarte."_

Dudó al tomar la espada nuevamente, cuando se dio cuenta Scarlett avanzaba contra ella otra vez, aún ansiosa por continuar la pelea.

-¿Por qué no reacciona? – preguntó Amanda, con los puños crispados.

-Algo la confunde. Lo preocupante es que está cansando a Scarlett.- Dylan llamó a su hermano con la mirada. Thomas le respondió con tristeza y un gesto resignado. A pesar de que la amara, era doloroso ver que ella no reaccionaba de la misma forma que Alison y Amanda. Inevitablemente comparaba la determinación de ambas chicas con la fragilidad de Isabella. ¿Acaso sólo era dependencia mutua?

-La constelación de Tauro se sume a la oscuridad que le bordeara Aries.- Leía Seren en la casa de Hibernia y Britania, tanto a ambos abuelos preocupados como a Aaron.- Tauro ya no está seguro de su lazo con piscis…

-Maldición…- reclamó Aaron.- En ese caso…

-El resultado es obvio si Tauro es tragado por esa oscuridad.

Volviendo al campo, Scarlett parecía cada vez más y más molesta por la actitud de Isabella. La niña apenas podía entender aquel remolino de recuerdos, mezclando la voz de Aurora, las de sus hermanas, la de su novio.

"_Mi vida no sería nada sin el idiota de Dylan."_

-Amanda…

"_Scott puede ser muy dulce cuando quiere serlo."_

-Alison…

"_Q__uiero casarme contigo, Isa… quiero que formemos una familia, tener un bebé o muchos, cuidarlos cuando debas estudiar, despertar los sábados a tu lado y traerte el desayuno a la cama, hacer mil payasadas solo para que tú rías con sinceridad y felicidad."_

-Thomas…

De repente, el rostro de Scarlett apareció frente a ella, desarmándola, empujándole con fuerza y arrancando la rosa de su pecho con una mano.

-Tienes razón en una cosa, Isabella.- Comenzó la pelirroja, jadeaba cansada y enfurecida tras un largo segundo de silencio tras el arrebato de ira que tuviera.- Tú debes morir. No valoras a quienes te aman y tienes el atrevimiento de exigir amor. No te valoras a ti misma y sin embargo buscas cariño en otros. ¿Eres de esas personas que neciamente piensan en quiénes vendrían a su velorio e ignoran a quienes les regalan algo tan simple como una sonrisa en vida? Eres una tonta.

-¡Basta, Scarlett! – ordenó Scott desde la lejanía. Las rejas se apartaron señalando el final del duelo, Alison y Scott corrieron hacia Isabella quien no despegaba la vista adolorida de la rosa que rato antes adornaba su pecho y ahora reposaba en el piso. Casi no sintió cuando Scott la levantó.- ¡Oye Isabella, reacciona! ¿En qué demonios piensas?

-Isa, por favor… ¡no puedes perder así a tío Thomas! – a pesar de tenerla frente a ella y abrazándola, escuchaba la voz de Alison en la lejanía. En ese momento no entendería sus palabras, hablaba en un idioma extraño que quedaba cercado por el muro que se erguía frente a su frágil corazón.- ¡Isabella! ¡Respóndeme, hermanita!

-Parece que no está entendiendo lo que significa perder a alguien en un duelo.- Retomó Scarlett cuando Dylan y Amanda también se acercaran a Isabella, preocupados por el estado de ausencia de la niña. ¿Qué era aquello que tanto la confundía? Scarlett avanzó en dirección a la salida, donde Thomas aún les observaba, entendiendo y sin entender la situación. Estaba nervioso, él sí sabía lo que significaba que Isabella perdiera. Los dedos de Scarlett le regalaron una sutil caricia en la mejilla.- ¡Oye, Isabella! ¡Ahora entenderás lo que es perder!

-¡Scarlett! – advirtió Dylan encendiendo ambos ojos que tomaron el color ámbar propio de su enfado. Scott le tomo el hombro, ambos lo sabían. No podían entrometerse, ese era el precio de perder.

- Thomas… ¿aún me amas? – preguntó la pelirroja rodeando al otro por el cuello.

-Basta… Scarlett…- susurró con la intención de parecer cortante, pensando en el dolor que podría infringirle a la niña. Scarlett no se detendría obviamente.

-Te ordeno que me des un beso.

-¿Qué? – soltaron Alison y Amanda al unísono.

-¡No! ¡Tío Thomas no puedes hacerle esto a Isa! – pidió Alison, pensando que de haber perdido ese sería su destino y sintiendo cómo una aguja se le clavaba en el corazón al imaginar a Scott de regreso con Scarlett. Sólo imaginarlo era doloroso, pero esa era la realidad de Isabella.

-No es que él lo haga porque quiera herirla… créeme que eso es algo que jamás pasaría por la cabeza de mi hermano.- respondió Scott.- Es solo que… Isabella perdió y así son las reglas. Thomas es, ahora, el prometido de Scarlett.

-No…- logró susurrar Isabella. Elevó el rostro y se arrepintió, en ese justo momento, Scarlett rodeaba el cuello de Thomas y acercaba el rostro a él para obtener su beso. Incluso había calculado el ángulo perfecto para que Isabella notara que el beso sí era real.

Había perdido a Thomas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 B: Rencores que trascienden por el tiempo. <strong>_

37085

Ese número lo perseguiría siempre. Estaba tatuado en lo más profundo de su alma y así se quedaría, seguramente.

-Alize… Weillschmidth…- nombró en un susurro, sintiendo cómo esos números cobraban vida. Tres, siete, cero, ocho, cinco. Treinta y siete, cero, ochenta y cinco. Three, seven, zero, eight, five.

Levi se incorporó del largo y cómodo sillón donde esperaba a la hora del duelo para acercarse a una esquina de la habitación y tomar el sable que reposaba tranquilamente en el suelo. Degustó el filo de la hoja pasando los dedos por esta y provocándose un pequeño corte que tardó medio segundo en sanar completamente.

-El siguiente será Alphonse Weillschmidth… y luego sus padres. Tomaré el asqueroso país de Alemania y todos ellos vivirán aquello que cargué por setenta años.

_**Septiembre 5 – Varsovia.**_

Nunca lo olvidaría. Esa era una fecha que le perseguiría de por vida o más allá. Podía algún día olvidarse del día de su graduación, de su primer beso, del aniversario de bodas o incluso de su cumpleaños. Pero por nada, nunca jamás su mente y todos los niveles de su conciencia le permitirían olvidarse de ese día tan terrible y triste.

-¿Dónde está tío Itzak? – preguntó un niño pequeño a su hermano mayor.

-Ya debería llegar…

-Dijo que vendría para ayudarnos. Se rumorea que ese hombre Schindler es diferente.- comenzó su madre. – Es como… Irena Sendler.

-¡Todos los nazis son iguales! Los arios no tienen piedad. Somos de la más pura _Scheisse_ para ellos.

-¡Levi! ¡No digas eso delante de Olek! ¡Lo asustas!

-Solo date cuenta… nos encerraron en este lugar quitándonos todo para quedárselo. "El gueto de Varsovia" ¿gueto? Es más bien una prisión.- Oyeron un grito. Era en el gueto vecino. Se asomaron por la ventana y los disparos provocaban luces intermitentes en las ventanas. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? -Finalmente… decidieron acabar con nosotros. Estamos muertos.

-Tengo miedo, Levi.

-Olek, no es el momento.- Su madre enfiló hacia la puerta dispuesta a cerrarla. Cuando apenas tomaba el pomo, ésta se abrió fuertemente y tres hombres la empujaron dentro de la casa.

-Rózia Madej, Levi y Olek Stërn.- leyó uno de esos hombres de traje verde en una hoja mientras los otros dos se encargaban de saquear el domicilio. Levi los miró, la única diferencia entre ellos era el uniforme.

Fueron prácticamente arrancados de ese lugar que apenas lograban llamar hogar. Desde que su padre fuera llamado a trabajar en un campo de concentración meses atrás, nada habían sabido de él y su única ayuda en ese entonces era el hermano de éste, Itzak Stërn.

-Si pudiera, lo patearía en las…- comenzó Levi cuando lo subieran al camión junto a su hermano. Olek fácilmente podía pasar por un alemán. A diferencia suya había heredado los rasgos angulosos y arios de su madre. Por un momento imaginó al pequeño Olek entre las largas filas de niños pertenecientes a las juventudes hitlerianas y la imagen le provocó un escalofrío. Su hermanito nunca, jamás sería uno de ellos. Pero quizás, de otra forma sí llevaría algo digno de llamarse vida y no lo que fuera que tuvieran en ese momento.

-Levi… ¿dónde nos llevan? – preguntó el niño. Levi tragó en seco. ¿Cómo le explicaría al pequeño de apenas cuatro años de edad el terror al que los destinaran ese día? ¿Había alguna forma de evitarle sufrimiento? ¿Debía mentirle?

-Nos llevarán… al lugar donde llevaron a papá.- le contestó. Era la pura verdad.

-¿Veremos a papá? ¡Qué bien! ¡Estará feliz de reunirse con nosotros!

-Si… lo estará…- "Si acaso sigue vivo" pensó luego de responder. Olek no dejó de sonreírle todo el camino. Era como un rayito de sol en medio de los nubarrones. Quizás algo más imposible, un rayito mínimo de sol en un cielo que llueve, ruge, truena, relampaguea y se consume en rayos. Eso era Olek.

_**Septiembre 8 – Treblinka**_

Tres días. Había pasado tres días entre viajes dentro del _Deutsche Reischstan_ o tren de la muerte que lo llevara de un campo a otro. Bajaba en un campo, recogían personas y era llevado a uno aún más distante. Si de principio el vagón le parecía algo estrecho cuando lo metieran con diez personas más, ahora era sofocante con las casi cincuenta. Pensó que estarían tranquilos, habían escuchado mucho sobre Auschwitz y poco de Treblinka como para preocuparse.

Finalmente, sólo quedaba Auschwitz. Estaba condenado, lo sabía. Había perdido de vista a su madre entre los vagones pero se negó a soltar la mano de Olek en el viaje.

_**Septiembre 10 – Auschwitz - Birkenau**_

Llegaron. Sintió un gran alivio al respirar aire fresco, y sin embargo el ahogo del vagón le pareció acogedor frente al gran campo se extendía frente a él. Era terrible. Rodeado por alambre de púas, custodiado por más hombres de la SS junto a perros entrenados y ni mencionar las armas que brillaban a un lado del cinturón. Ese sería su nuevo "hogar".

-¡Levi mira! ¡Ahí está mamá!- señaló el pequeño Olek a lo lejos. Quiso moverse, un soldado se lo impidió. Hombres a un lado, mujeres al otro y niños lejos de ellos. ¿Quién sabe qué les harían?

Ese mismo día, lo perdieron todo. En vano se aferró durante el viaje a la fotografía vieja de su padre. Se la habían quitado junto con la ropa que llevaba, regalándole algo muy parecido a un pijama con rayas y una estrella adornándole. Ni bien se pusiera el traje, ya los piojos se encargaban de llevar a cabo un festín en su piel. No importaba, haría como que ese no era el infierno, al menos eso debía pensar si quería el bien de Olek.

Seguía el barbero. La navaja pasó por la cabeza afeitándole completamente. No se quejó, sabía que algo peor venía: la enumeración. Porque en ese campo perdían todo, el orgullo, los bienes, la ropa, el cabello, el nombre y la esperanza.

-Olek, no vayas a llorar. Aguanta todo cuanto puedas, es como un piquetito.- pidió Levi aún sujetándose el brazo tatuado con el 37085 en él. Seguía Olek, siendo el 37086.

Intentaba ignorar el humo negro que desprendía un horno situado no muy lejos de las barracas. También hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por desentender los gritos provenientes de las "duchas". Lo sabía, esas personas que rato antes caminaran por el mismo lugar que él desaparecían luego de una ducha y no quedaría rastros de ellos, se irían volando en cenizas llevados por el viento.

Recordó las palabras del alemán que los recibió. "_El único escape de Auschwitz es por la chimenea_".

_**Auschwitz – Algún día del mismo año, quizás. **_

Pasaron los días, una cerca los separaba de su madre. Esperaba poder encontrarle antes de que los deportaran a otro campo. Los días pasaban, los prisioneros enfermos no se quejaban, solamente desaparecían en medio de una nube de cenizas. La comida era mala, si es que acaso la servían. Dormían compartiendo la barraca con un hombre y su hijo.

En serio, la vida no podía ser llevadera. Aunque lo intentase, aunque lo llenase con juegos absurdos o hiciera el doble de trabajo forzado para que no notaran la incapacidad de Olek para éste, el pequeño captaba con todo su ser el horror del lugar donde se encontraban y Levi lo sabía.

-Levi, es viernes. Es buen momento para rezar.

-Hazlo tú, Olek. Descubrí que soy ateo.

-¡No, Levi! ¡Dios sí existe!

Antes de que pudiese contestar, escucharon el llamado en puro alemán de un soldado. Nueva selección, hora de separar a más personas para una "ducha". No entendía el alemán, lo suponía por el parecido al polaco, y sin embargo deseaba desentenderse por completo. Sólo le bastaba saber que si gritaban era mal augurio. Y de todas formas, gritaban todo el día.

-Levi, es mamá…- reconoció Olek. Levi elevó la mirada, no la encontró. Se giró buscándola, finalmente dio con ella. Era un esqueleto andante, eso solamente. Se preguntó cómo estaría él, tanto tiempo sin verse a un espejo…

-¿Qué es lo que hacen? – preguntó al aire. Su madre era llevada junto a otras veinticinco mujeres a un lado de los soldados. Cargaría toda su vida con la última mirada que ésta le lanzara.

-Llegarán nuevos prisioneros.- Le contestó una mujer aria a su lado. Levi bajó la mirada, no porque le temiera, sino porque había aprendido a odiarlos y más aún a esconder esa mirada de odio de ellos. Les encantaba sentir esa supremacía, ese dolor en otros. Eran sádicos y estaban hambrientos de poder sin importar de qué forma lo obtuvieran.- Es hora de deshacernos de unos cuantos. Las jóvenes se irán a Bergen – Belsen. Pero… las ancianas…

-Espere…- Levi terminó de comprender.- ¡Mi madre solo tiene cuarenta años!

-Ya es considerada una anciana. Mírala nada más, está arrugada completamente, flaca y apenas camina. – Las palabras que siguieron lograron clavarse en todos los niveles de conciencia de Levi por la lentitud a la que fueron dichas.- No nos es útil, maldito polaco.

-¡No! – contra todo lo que le dijeran y rompiendo con la figura encorvada y callada de los demás judíos, Levi hizo algo que nunca nadie se animaría. Tan fuerte como pudiera lanzó un golpe contra el rostro anguloso de la mujer, tanto que en un sueño eso le bastaría para despertar. Pero eso no era un sueño, ni siquiera una pesadilla. Era la realidad, mil veces más cruel que la imaginación.

Tropezando con uno y otro soldado, siendo perseguido por perros y miradas de prisioneros apenados y preocupados por el triste destino que él buscaba correr al provocar a los alemanes, Levi logró seguir a las prisioneras hasta las "duchas" donde fueran llevadas. Intentó forzar la puerta cerrada que llevaba a las mujeres dentro, pero los seguros en ella se lo impedían. Aunque lograse deshacer uno, tenía al menos otros tres y dos de ellos precisaban una llave. Aún así, quiso intentarlo.

Tres soldados alemanes lograron seguirlo. Esperó que lo detuvieran, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlos riéndose de él.

-Oye judío, ¿a quién quieres salvar? – le preguntó uno.

-¡Aléjense! ¡Mi madre está ahí! ¡La sacaré!

Nueva risa. Apareció un cuarto y Levi ya no tuvo fuerzas para halar la puerta. Traía a Olek.

-¿Es tu hermano? – le preguntó el soldado. Leyó claramente Göth en su uniforme. Amon Göth, el hombre encargado del gueto de Cracovia. Entonces, los nuevos prisioneros llegaban de Cracovia. Eso no le importó, nadie importaba en ese momento más que su madre y Olek. Aprendía a ser egoísta y lo sería para siempre.

Göth se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó al niño, que no dejaba de temblar.

-Olek… Stërn…- respondió el pequeño.

-Stërn.- Göth entornó los ojos.- Itzak… Stërn…

-¡Tío Itzak!

-Así que Stërn es tu tío. Tendrás un trato especial por ello.- Göth solamente movió la cabeza. Los otros dos soldados tomaron a Levi por los brazos para apartarle de la puerta. Abrieron la cámara y personalmente Göth dirigió al niño al interior.- Vamos, ve con tu madre. Los sacaremos luego.

Olek obedeció. Entró en la cámara e intentó encontrar a su madre quien desviaba la mirada. Quizás si no la veía podría salir de ahí y evitar el fatal destino que les auguraba. Lastimosamente, Olek la encontró. Ni bien pronunciara "mamá" la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente.

-¡Dijiste que los sacarían! – reclamó Levi, forcejeando con los soldados. De todas formas no podía contra ellos. ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin comer?

-Dije que tendrían un trato especial. Schindler trata muy bien a Stërn bajo el precepto de que es un buen contador. Entonces, veamos qué tan bueno contando eres tú. – Nuevo movimiento de cabeza y Levi fue llevado hacia la puerta cerrada para que mirase por la ventanilla de ésta.- Cuenta cuántas ratas judías hay dentro. Si te equivocas, correrás su misma suerte. Puedes comenzar descontando a tu madre y hermano. Ya tienes dos.

Primero, los murmullos y la vista aterrorizada de Levi frente al vidrio. Luego, todos los sonidos del mundo se mezclaron en uno, confundiéndolo. El gas comenzó a caer y los gritos parecían ser acallados por las risas de aquellos hombres de traje verde. Inclusive él gritaba de forma desesperada. ¿Acaso podría detenerles? No, ya estaban muriendo. No podía hacer nada.

Nunca nadie, ni en mil libros, informes o testimonios lograría explicar aquel terror. Personas que respiraban, gritaban, intentaban deshacerse del gas que entraba en ellos y terminaban inhalándolo aún más, fluidos corporales que se derramaban, ojos que salían de sus órbitas, cuerpos que caían y temblaban aún en el piso mientras otros se estiraban presa del rigor mortis. Todo en el corto lapso de veinte minutos que para Levi significarían setenta años de pesadillas.

Como si eso no fuese suficiente, la última mirada que recibió provenía de un par de ojos oscuros que él conocía a la perfección. Se aferraban al cuerpo desnudo e inerte de su madre. Se despidió de él.

Todos los sonidos que le reventaban la cabeza fueron acallados. El resultado final fue el silencio.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Göth.

-Veinticinco mujeres… diecisiete hombres…- tragó en seco antes de seguir.- Un niño…

-Eres muy bueno contando, Stërn. Tu tío estaría tan orgulloso. – Göth soltó otra de esas risas burlonas que se sumarían a las compañías post guerra de Levi para siempre.- Llévenlo con Mengele. Sabrá qué hacer con él.

-Mejor déjenmelo.- Reconoció a la mujer aria a la que le diera un golpe rato atrás. El pasado de unos minutos le parecía tan remoto y distante de su presente que podía diferenciarlos como blanco y negro. Los soldados obedecieron y abandonaron al chico a un lado de la puerta. El olor a muerte logró colarse por cada una de sus células. Respiraba muerte, exhalaba muerte, pensaba en la muerte, sus ojos lloraban muerte y la lengua se bañaba en el sabor de la muerta. Quiso vomitar, lo necesitó más que nunca.

La mujer se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza dejando al aire el sedoso cabello rubio platinado. La acompañaba una joven con traje militar japonés. A pesar de reconocerla también como enemiga, Levi pensó que ese traje blanco era hermoso y más con la joven que lo llevaba puesto. Se veía como una deidad. Quizás porque percibía algo en ella como poder infinito.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Levi. – Acabo de perder a mi familia… si lo que quieres es matarme por lo de hace rato, hazlo. Ya no me importa. Antes déjame vomitar todo ese sabor a muerte…

La mujer le extendió un frasco con un extraño líquido carmesí.

-Mejor que vomitarlo, quítate ese amargo sabor con esto. No es muerte lo que sientes, sino la sed de venganza. Puedes hacer que Alemania te pague esto. O Prusia. Tú escoges, finalmente fue idea de esos dos.

Levi tomó el frasco entre las manos. La joven del traje japonés se acercó a él.

-Piénsalo bien…- le dijo.- La inmortalidad… no es un juego… la venganza tampoco.

No lo dudó. Un día alguien le pagaría todo ese dolor y este, a su vez, se encargaría de vivir resguardado en lo más profundo de su alma.

* * *

><p><em>Un día… el día del juicio de Nüremberg los conocí. El uno era rubio, de ojos azules (qué sorpresa) y el otro albino (¡más sorpresas!). Ambos entraron a presenciar el juicio con el gesto impasible. Claro… cuando se es inmortal y los humanos no pueden matarte, no puedes sino asumir el rostro sereno y de marfil (frío e irrompible), lejos de la realidad y de toda culpa. <em>

_Ellos, las naciones… no son humanos. No sienten, no les duele, no mueren. Si pierden una batalla, simplemente regresarán a casa como si nada. Si alguien los abandona, tienen miles de años para olvidarle y seguramente lo olvidarán al día siguiente. No cargan con el peso del tiempo sobre ellos ni los huesos terminan consumiéndoles. _

_Entonces… ¿dónde está lo justo? ¿Por qué ellos existen?_

_Solo quiero matarlos… quitarles un día algo tan preciado que ni la inmortalidad les baste para recuperarlo._

_Quiero dejar de sentirme tan solo… _

_Pensar que a ellos no les importa… malditos inmortales. _

_Levi. _

* * *

><p>Las capillas, por muy pequeñas que fuesen, siempre resultan un lugar acogedor y a la vez frío. Acogedor el piso de madera que recuerda el salón donde uno suele jugar de pequeño con los primos. Fríos los cristales de colores que intentan formar escenas del Vía Crucis, los santos o escenas de la biblia. Más fríos todavía los rezos que no son sentidos y flotan en el aire.<p>

De todas formas, Levi estaba acostumbrado al frío. A lo que nunca se acostumbraría era al calor. El calor corporal de su madre durmiendo junto a él y protegiéndolo en las noches frías de Varsovia. Ese calor que desprendía su chimenea cuando vivía aún en su casa y también las velas encendidas los viernes por la tarde. El fuego se apagaba, siempre. El hielo podía perdurar y el sabor peculiar de la venganza provenía del toque especial de servirla en frío.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntaron. No necesitó girarse para reconocerle, era Takumi. La única humana en la que confiara de por vida y por quien sentía algo muy parecido al aprecio.

-De todas formas, los herejes nos vamos al infierno, eso lo sé. Pero necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.

Los zapatos de la chica resonaron en la capilla. Se acercó al altar para sentarse en la grada y cruzar las piernas, dejando a un lado la katana que la acompañaba.

-Eres ateo. O al menos eso dijiste ser el día que nos conocimos.

-Olek insistía en la existencia de Dios. Por respeto a mi hermano digo que Dios existe, pero no creo en él. Así como dejas de creer en tu mejor amigo, yo dejé de creerle.

-Las cosas son un tanto más complicadas.

-Lo sé. – Levi paseó la vista por la capilla. El crucifijo colgado por detrás de Takumi llamaba su atención completamente.- Él también sabe lo que es perder a alguien muy preciado. Pero… yo no soy Dios ni soy bueno ni pienso poner la otra mejilla por nada. Alemania y Prusia pagarán lo que hicieron.

-Hubo un juicio, si no lo recuerdas. Colgaron a Göth.

-Nüremberg. Y sí, lo colgaron. Colgaron a muchos, encerraron a otros. Pero… ¿eso revivió a mi familia? ¿Eso cambió a Alemania? ¿Eso arruinó a los malditos alemanes? ¡No! ¡Él siguió campante, caminando por las calles y sonriendo como si nada! Solo piénsalo… todos estos malditos inmortales no tienen idea de lo que significa tener los días contados, de vivir con la muerte, sentarte a la mesa con ella, contarle tu vida y saber que te sonríe porque sabe que te ganó y solo te daba una vida de ventaja.

-Que mates a Alize y Alphonse no revivirá a quienes perdiste. Aunque los recuperases, volverías a perderlos porque el inmortal ahora eres tú. Te convertiste en aquello que más odiabas. Simplemente… no puedes cambiar el pasado. Está ahí y así se quedará. No aumentarás detalles ni los quitarás. Pero puedes intentar pensar en un futuro… buscando la felicidad de alguien que ames…

-Perdí a todos aquellos a quienes amaba. Puede que no cambie nada, pero la venganza sí me traerá paz. – Levi se incorporó pesadamente y desvió el rostro. De todas formas Takumi no iba a mirarlo. Sabía que estaba llorando pero como buen hombre lo disimulaba bastante bien. –Oye, ¿Aurora te envió para que me mataras?

-Solo un inmortal puede matar a otro. No lo haré, Levi. Aún ahora, creo que puedes darte a ti mismo una última oportunidad. Los humanos cometemos errores, aún más que los inmortales. Ellos son conscientes de que a pesar de tener una eternidad por delante, deben medirse. Nosotros en toda nuestra ambición, olvidamos que tuvimos los días contados…

El joven suspiró. Metió las manos en el bolsillo y sin volverse a mirar lanzó algo hacia atrás que cayó en las manos de Takumi. Era un reloj.

-Mi padre era relojero. Me dio eso el día que partió y nunca más supe algo de él. A diferencia de las naciones, nosotros somos como relojes.- Takumi presionó el botón lateral y la tapa del reloj se abrió. Estaba detenido.- El tiempo para las naciones sigue aunque su cuerpo se estanque en una edad. Nosotros en cambio nos detenemos en un segundo infinito.

-Levi…

-Fue lindo conocerte, Takumi. Es bueno saber que tú sí pudiste desentenderte de tus demonios internos.

-¿Desentenderme? – Levi avanzó sin decirle nada más. Cuando se diera cuenta la puerta de la capilla chirrió mientras se cerraba. Los ojos de la cazadora observaron largamente el reloj detenido. – Levi… ¿por qué te despides?

* * *

><p>-¡Ah, maldición! Ya viene una presentación y aún no practiqué. – Se quejó Alize sentada en el borde de la cama de Camillo. A pesar de todo aún eran muy buenos amigos y sabían que podían contar siempre uno con el otro.- ¿Qué haré? Mañana es domingo y regresaré a Viena para practicar.<p>

-Practicarás.- Respondió el joven tranquilamente.- Sólo… esfuérzate.

-Y para variar tengo un duelo con ese… niño raro…- soltó en un bufido y recostándose sobre la mullida cama. El sueño la invadiría si no se levantaba.- Dios… ¿cómo puede alterarse tanto por algo que pasó hace tiempo? Obviamente, sé que fue una muy mala decisión pero de todas formas, papá y tío Ludwig ya pagaron todas las consecuencias. Entonces, ¿dónde más? ¿Por qué esa manía contra Alphonse y conmigo?

Camillo pensó que sería mejor cambiar de tema para cortar la tensión del ambiente y calmar los nervios de Alize.

-Se viene la semana de vacaciones. – Comenzó.- ¿Vendrán tus padres a recogerte? Podemos tomar el mismo avión a Italia si quieres. Los viajes con Al y contigo son geniales.

-Que yo sepa no vendrán. Así que podemos tomar juntos el avión. – El celular de Alize timbró en medio de la cama. Era un mensaje de Alphonse.

"_Vengn x favor apúrense Levi esta"_

-El mensaje sale cortado…

-¡Pero nos basta para saber que Alphonse está en peligro! ¡Vamos, Camillo!

* * *

><p>Le encontraron en el patio trasero de la escuela. Ni siquiera podía ser llamado un duelo ya que Levi se negaba a entrar en la arena de duelos y exigía vengarse ahí mismo de Alize y Alphonse. Anochecía y el viento frío de otoño insistía en colarse entre los árboles, sacándoles ruidos extraños y atemorizando más a los niños. Amarrado al tronco seco de uno, Alphonse intentaba en vano liberarse.<p>

-¡Levi!

-¡Stërn! – Camillo corrió hacia Alphonse para desatarle. Sin embargo al acercarse vio que no eran cuerdas, sino el mismo árbol el que envolvía a su primo.- ¿Qué demonios?

-Como nuevo inmortal, tengo los mismos poderes que ustedes. Puedo manipular algunos elementos como ven. Pero eso no me interesa.- Levi tomó el sable que llevaba y lo apuntó hacia Alize.- Si un humano te hiere no pasa nada… pero si lo hace un inmortal morirás, ¿no es así?

-¡Oye tú! ¡Los duelos solamente pueden llevarse a cabo en la arena de duelos! ¡Alize no está lista ni tiene una espada! – reclamó Camillo.

-Dije que obtendría mi venganza. No hablé de un duelo justo en ningún momento.

-¡Alize! ¡Escapa!

-¡No puedo dejarlos aquí! – Alize sintió verdadero temor. Por un lado temía perder nuevamente a esas personas que tanto quería, y por otro… ya había estado muerta. De ninguna forma bancaría a sus padres a ese sentimiento de pérdida otra vez.

Levi corría tras ella con la fiereza de una bestia tras su presa. Cuando se diera cuenta, se había alejado de Camillo y Alphonse.

-Así que me alejaste de ellos para pelear.- Dijo al ver cómo la joven se detenía para respirar. Habían llegado al parquecillo cercano a las habitaciones. – Bien, elegiste un buen lugar para morir. Intentaré no regar tu sangre por todas partes.

-Levi… ¿por qué no intentas liberarte de todo ese dolor que vivieron tus antepasados? ¡Tú eres tú y no lo viviste! Ellos ya no volverán… lo importante son las personas que tenemos a nuestro alrededor…

-No tengo nada de eso… ¿Qué no lo viví? No sabes nada… Tampoco te explicaré. Sólo reza por última vez.

Sabía que no tenía oportunidad y su memoria trajo de regreso esa noche en Groenlandia. El pasto bajo sus pies se convertía en nieve, la banca a su lado era la piedra sobre la cual Persia le arrebataría la vida y los ojos de Levi, en ese instante plomizos lograron paralizarla por completo. Estaba aterrada y de ninguna forma podría manipular algún elemento. Su mente no facilitaba las cosas.

-Prepárate para morir, perra aria.

* * *

><p>Aún dentro de la capilla, Takumi observaba el reloj que le diera Levi.<p>

De un segundo a otro, las manecillas comenzaron a moverse. Un minuto entero, sólo eso duró antes de paralizarse otra vez y para siempre.

-Adiós… Levi…- susurró para cerrar la tapa del reloj y echárselo al bolsillo.

* * *

><p>Algo tibio recorría el cuerpo de Alize. Se preguntó si acaso era su sangre. No había sentido para nada el sable perforándole. ¿Le habría atravesado el corazón? ¿El estómago? ¿El hígado? ¿Quizás la cabeza? ¿El cuello? ¿La cortaría en trocitos?<p>

Abrió los ojos. Efectivamente, la sangre se derramaba sobre su vestido y el rostro de Levi permanecía a dos centímetros del suyo. Pero los ojos antes plomizos ahora retomaban su color café oscuro original y la piel parecía envejecer a pasos agigantados. Una lanza gigante atravesaba el cuerpo del chico, Alize estaba completamente a salvo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó al aire. La levantaron por los brazos y los reconoció. Y claro, llevaba tres años peleando con ellos cada día.- Johann… Stefan…

-El club de fisicoculturismo y de artes marciales mixtas me ayudó un poco.- Alize miró a Jan, quien se acercaba a la lanza y valoraba el estado del chico. Levantó la muñeca de éste.- Lo siento por él…

-Jan…

-Oye tonta… no te olvides de nosotros. Tienes hermanos para cuidarte, así que si vas a ponerte en riesgo, ten la amabilidad de decirnos.- comenzó Stefan.- Mira, Vrenelli y Anke vinieron a visitarte desde Viena y nos acompañarán de regreso a casa. Incluso Antonella vino por ti. Levi… no era quien tú creías.

-Preocupaste a la familia. Claro, papá y mamá aún no lo saben. Tampoco tío Ludwig.- siguió Johann. Ambos hermanos miraron a Alize para cerrarla en un abrazo, sabían que era lo que ella necesitaba.

-Era mi pelea, Johann…- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la chica. Era terrible, lo sabía. A pesar de ser alguien cruel, Levi no dejaba de ser un humano.- Él debía entenderlo… que las personas muertas no vuelven… que lo importante son quienes viven ahora y nos regalan una sonrisa… que la vida es hermosa y sigue, sin importar lo que pase… tal vez, su maldad podría haber sido evitada o sólo debía entender algunas cosas, como lo hermoso de vivir…

-No iba a entenderlo de todas formas, Alize. – Comenzó Vrenelli, una de las hermanas menores de Alphonse.- Iba a hacerte daño.

-Mamá tuvo un pasado triste y aterrador.- siguió Jan.- Cuando él te retó a duelo, le pedí a papá que revisase la lista de sobrevivientes y fallecidos de la segunda guerra mundial, específicamente polacos. Levi Stërn se encontraba como desaparecido.

-Pero…

-Alize… él era un "experimento". Era inmortal.- Soltó Anke.- Este último tiempo abuelo Germania notó la presencia de muchos inmortales que en principio eran humanos. Puede que Atlántida tenga algo que ver en todo esto… Si uno de ellos nos mata, puede quedarse con la nación de uno de nuestros padres.

-¡Él no deja de ser una persona!

-¡Alize! ¿Cuántas personas crees que piensan como tú? ¿Cuántas crees que toman en cuenta el bienestar de su enemigo incluso antes del suyo? – Stefan estaba más que enfadado, era algo muy extraño inclusive para él. Bajó un poco más el tono de voz, no era forma de hablarle a su hermana y menos después del mal momento.- Oye… tonta entre todas las tontas… si vas a ser egoísta exponiéndote a riesgos innecesarios sin avisarnos, entonces nosotros seremos egoístas cuidándote. Ya no eres sólo tú, ya no eres "la hija de Rode y Gilbo". Ahora somos tres, somos "los hijos de Rode y Gilbo", "el trío Awesome", "los hermanos Weillschmidth Edelstein" y así nos vamos a quedar.

-Además que sin ti… mi vida con Stefan sería una tortura.

-No ayudes, Johann…

-No se trata de eso…- Alize dirigió temerosa la mirada al cuerpo del chico.- Jan… ¿desde cuándo tienes ese tipo de reacciones? ¿Desde cuándo nosotros atacamos humanos? ¿Cómo es posible que dejemos de lado nuestra obligación como naciones, el bienestar de los demás, por nosotros mismos? Estamos… cambiando…

Jan iba a decir algo. Él era consciente, más que nadie de ese cambio. Elevó una mano para cerrar los ojos de Levi para siempre.

-Alize… comprendí que debo ser fuerte si quiero proteger a alguien. Sólo eso…

-Fuerte… ¿A qué precio, Jan? ¿En qué momento nos convertimos en asesinos?

-Era él o tú. ¿Crees que tus padres merezcan llorarte nuevamente? Es duro decirlo de esta forma, pero no hay nadie que vaya a llorar a Levi. Cercano a lo que dijiste, en vida vivimos por los vivos. Levi murió el día en el que Aurora lo hizo inmortal. El mundo continuó, él pertenecía al pasado… él nunca hubiese vivido porque estaba muerto y lloraba a los muertos… Quien no está valorando su vida, eres tú Alize.

-Pero Levi… él…

Antonella se acercó al cuerpo inerte del chico. Apartó la manga de su brazo para revelar los cinco números que lo marcarían de por vida.

-Él no era nieto de Itzak Stërn. Era su sobrino. – Soltó Vrenelli.- Vivió setenta años esperando una venganza que no llegaría. Velo de ésta forma, como dijo Jan, él murió el día que se hizo inmortal, porque vivir una vida en pos de la venganza no puede llamarse vida.

Alphonse llegó seguido de Camillo, ambos preocupados por la joven.

-Vrenelli, Anke… ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Alphonse mirando con temor el cuerpo de Levi.

-Nos vamos a Viena todos, mañana. Abuelo Roma y abuelo Germania quieren hablar con nosotros sobre éste asunto.

-Además…- Anke sacó una carta del vestido que llevaba para extendérsela a su hermano mayor. Alphonse leyó sin llegar a comprender. Volvió a leerla y no quiso pensar en lo que podría pasar.

-¿Una tercera guerra mundial? – Preguntó asustado.- ¿Cómo? ¿Los padres de Aaron la empiezan?

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando, Alize? – Preguntó Johann.- Ya no podemos preocuparnos por humanos que se hicieron inmortales. Ellos son nuestros enemigos ahora.

* * *

><p><em>Octubre 20<em>

_AforAwesomeAlize dice: _

_Creí que sabía lo qué era el dolor y me equivoqué otra vez._

_El dolor no está sentado en tu habitación mientras escuchas música que te devasta y sientes que el mundo va en cámara lenta, porque tu corazón ha sido metafóricamente hecho trizas ya que la sociedad no te entiende y tu ropa no se ajusta a la moda actual._

_El dolor no está sentado en la cocina cuando estas llorando en un rincón luego de haber terminado con esa pareja que te ha engañado después de tanto tiempo de una relación tan profunda... Y no puedes pensar en nada más y el pecho duele tan fuerte que piensas que ya nunca podrás volver a ser feliz como antes._

_El dolor no es haber perdido las notas musicales de tu vida ni la sinfonía que cantabas junto a alguien, dejando a un lado del piano solamente el silencio infinito de su ausencia._

_El dolor no está cuando te miras a espejo porque subiste 1, 5,10 kg y sientes que eres la persona más repulsiva y miserable del mundo y que nadie podrá entender cómo te sientes..._

_Eso no es dolor... _

_No, el dolor está sentado en una habitación de hospital que está lleno de risas forzadas, pero no hay nada divertido en absoluto cuando en el centro hay un cadáver cubierto con ropa de cama y su boca está abierta y los labios se mueven, pero la vida no está bombeando a través de sus venas de la forma en que solía hacerlo como cuando corría descalza por la casa de azulejos fríos con el pelo radiante a su alrededor y una sonrisa que contagiaba felicidad a cualquiera._

_Dolor es ahuyentar las lágrimas corriendo por tu barbilla y sujetar fuertemente una mano de la que solo se desprenden huesos aferrándote a ella sabiendo que pronto ya no lo podrás hacer y tu mente se sigue infectando de recuerdos felices de la infancia, malditos recuerdos felices que solo te inundan de más oscuridad._

_El dolor es la mirada fija en una cara que amas y solo poder ver muerte y saber que nada de lo que hagas podrá resistir a los demonios cuando ellos ya han devastado su cuerpo el cual ya está agotado, cansado y sollozando los pedazos de su caja torácica, comenzando a cerrar la puerta detrás de ti y no puedes hacer nada, ya está todo dicho, ya no importa nada. Solo sigue respirando el aroma amargo de líquidos de limpieza que desprenden los hospitales tratando de ocultar la decadencia._

_El dolor… es vivir una vida que ya no es tuya, perdiendo el sentido de ti mismo y enfrentándote segundo a segundo a ese vacío interminable que perfora cada parte de tu corazón bajo el nombre de venganza. _

_Dolor es no haber tomado enserio la vida_

_El dolor es amar a un corazón que no late más._

_Dolor es no haberle dicho "te quiero" lo suficiente a mamá y papá._

Comentarios:

_AwesomeGilbert dice: _

"_Dolor es no haberle dicho "te quiero" lo suficiente a mamá y papá"._

_Tanto el Señorito como el Awesome y maravilloso Yo te amamos, hija. Sigue brillando tanto que ni la muerte misma se atreva a opacarte por temor a la oscuridad que podría generar la ausencia de ese brillo. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 C: Problemas…<strong>_

-Capricornio, la constelación de Alex y Anthony. Éste signo brilla por la inteligencia y carisma, pero a la vez por la soledad y frialdad que pueden asumir. Dependiendo de la situación, cambiará. Ahora mismo, Alex siente una gran preocupación por la duda que Sagitario sembrará en él.

-Espera… ¿ese sagitario es Scott?

-Sí, Ann Katrin. Él sabe algo que Alex ignora sobre Anthony.

Tanto Irene como Ann Katrin escuchaban atentas a las predicciones de Seren.

-Seren… y ¿qué hay de Isabella? – preguntó Irene.

-Tauro aún se encuentra sumido en una fuerte oscuridad. El lazo maldito que mantiene con Virgo se ha afirmado.

-Virgo…- Ann Katrin entrecerró los ojos.- Aurora…

-Sin embargo, el lazo de Tauro con Piscis aún está ahí. Aunque Piscis…

Iba a continuar, sin embargo el teléfono de casa sonó por toda la habitación asustando a las hadas. Hibernia se acercó y lo miró largamente.

-¿Cómo se apaga esa cosa? – preguntó.

-Señor Hibernia, debe levantarlo.- dijo Irene. El hombre obedeció.

-¿Y ahora?

-¡Suegro! ¿Podría acercarme al oído si no es mucha molestia? – era Alfred. Hibernia aproximó la bocina del teléfono para escucharle.- ¿Está Arthur por ahí? Regresé a casa y encontré una nota que decía "estoy de visita con mis padres". ¿Puedo hablar con él? Es muy necesario y…

-Arthur no está aquí…- contestó el pelirrojo.- No vino para nada…

Un largo silencio delató la sorpresa e impresión de Alfred. ¿No estaba ahí? Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué le mentiría?

-Ya… ya veo…

-¿América?

-Disculpa las molestias, Hibernia… hasta otra.- colgó.

Las dos hadas mayores miraron a Seren. Ésta extrajo un mazo de cartas del vestido, arrojándolas al aire y esperando por su retorno con la palma de la mano abierta. Se ordenaron nuevamente una tras otra y levantó la primera.

-La muerte…- dijo.- Representa… cambios fuertes e importantes…

-¿Es el destino de Alfred? – Preguntó Ann Katrin.- ¿Leíste la fortuna de Alfred?

-No…- Seren las miró asustada y preocupada.- Es… el destino del planeta entero… un cambio terrible y fuerte…

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 5: El árbol de la vida.<strong>

_**A: La melodía que se canta de a dos.**_ El cerrado mundo de Alex y Anthony. Lo que Anthony necesita para conectarse con este mundo no está precisamente en las pastillas que le dan. El peligro de cerrar a alguien en un mundo que termina encerrándote a tí tambien.

_**B: Aurora.**_ Luego del duelo perdido contra Scarlett, Isabella tiene mucho que pensar. Encuentra a Aurora que quiere hablar con ella... el final de ambas se acerca y la función de los humanos inmortalizados o "experimentos" ya es clara. Falta poco para que la tercera guerra mundial sea declarada.

_**C: La leyenda del árbol de la vida.**_ Cuando Eva dejó el paraíso, se llevó la manzana con ella. No cayó en cuenta de que ésta cayó en un lugar donde, más tarde, las pocas personas que tuviesen conocimiento de su existencia, le buscarían. No existen leyes ni límites para quien se apodere del fruto de éste árbol, fuese humano o nación. ¿Quién lo busca?

* * *

><p><em>Bien, como anticipé, el cap 6 será lo que debió haber sido el 12 en la historia original -pero como no quieren esos 6 capítulos tediosos y aburridos :3 ok, de todas formas los subiré como anexos o enviaré por correo-, ahora es cuando todo se pone heavy y las naciones se separan nuevamente para una guerra que no solamente es entre naciones, sinó entre naciones y humanos, padres, hijos, hermanos, esposos, etc... Suena algo aburrido por ahora pero no puedo contarles más, es un secreto ;3 <em>

_Y... ahora: por el bien de sus ojos se vienen capítulos más cortos. -intentaré subirlos con mayor frecuencia.-_

_Dejame un review :3 o Papa Noel irá de regreso a tu casa a cobrarte por los regalos òwó _

_Mis mejores deseos de Año nuevo para todos ^^ _

**_Atte: Vero Vortex _**


	5. El árbol de la vida

_Para vos, flaco querido. Vos que me enseñaste la belleza y sentido de las palabras una tarde en la que triste y convulsa me senté en un diván, bien cerca del cuadro loco ese que odio y los dos bien lejos de los demás. Vos que me sostuviste en cada caída, vos que te emputabas siempre que hablaba de Ana y Mía, vos que me decías "jodete" mientras me abrazabas y dejabas que mojara tus hombros. Vos que me diste un motivo, mil sonrisas y trescientos sesenta y pico cafés. Vos que ahora vivís solamente en mi cabeza pero renaces de mis ojos, mis manos, mis huesos, mi sangre, aliento y vientre. _

_Te dedico lo que queda de mí, lo que dejás y no te llevás porque sabés que voy a necesitarlo. Te adoro más allá de donde estás. Seis pies bajo tierra, cien metros sobre el cielo pero siempre en mi corazón. Ídolo mal, ángel a todo y amigo mil ever. _

_Hasta siempre. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>ADVERTENCIA: <em>**Este capítulo en general ronda a la familia Jones - Kirkland. Si te aburren o no te gustan los personajes, saltátelo. Si no le vas a, incesto, saltátelo con más ganas.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Amor de hermanos.<strong>

_-Buenas noches y bienvenidos sean a las noticias de la BBC, transmitiendo desde Londres Jhon Westcastle. Se ha escuchado mucho últimamente sobre tormentas en el Pais de Gales, tenemos las noticias desde Mid Glamorgan con Stephanie Al..._

-Oh maldición, Thomas sí que está arruinado. – La ceniza del cigarrillo cayó contra el suelo, dispersándose. Scott maldijo un poco más mirando a Dylan.- Pobres galeses.

-Scott… - Dylan iba a decir algo, pero el objeto de su preocupación apareció por la puerta de la cocina del apartamento en Dublín, despeinado, con ojeras, cansado y murmurando algo que ni sus hermanos lograban entender a cabalidad.

_-Nos encontramos ahora en Mid Glamorgan, uno de los ocho condados del Pais de Gales fuertemente azotado con lluvias torrenciales. Nos preguntamos, ¿tendrá algo que ver con el estado del mundo? ¿El calentamiento global? _

Scott enrolló el periódico que leía acercándose a su hermano por la espalda, remedando la voz de la reportera.

_-_No, damas y caballeros, tiene que ver con el estado de Thomas Kirkland. ¡Oh, pobre País de Gales! No tiene la culpa de nada…

Rápidamente Thomas sujetó el periódico con una mano, arrugándolo y lanzándolo a algún rincón de la cocina.

-Scott, no es buen momento.- Reclamó Dylan.-Está peor que Arthur con el asunto de la independencia de Alfred.

-Tenemos que hacer algo por el idiota de Thomas. Como buen hermano mayor propongo que…-Scott se detuvo y extrajo el celular del pantalón. Tenía un mensaje. – Awww, Alison dice que tiene la tarde libre, iré a verla.

-¿Y Thomas?

-¿Quién?

-¡Nuestro hermano!

-Ah, cierto. – Se acercó al sillón donde su hermano reposara tranquilo para arrastrarle fuera de la casa.- Vamos a comprar chocolates al supermercado para alegrarte. Eso o engordaras, pero en todo caso no tendrás cara de limón inmaduro caído antes de tiempo del árbol.

Llegaron al supermercado. Scott se encargó de pasar encima del montón de hombres enamorados que hacían fila disputándose un chocolate con forma de corazón de cinco kilos. Por otra parte, Dylan buscaba un peluche de conejo que seguramente le gustaría a Amanda.

Thomas caminaba por la sección de utensilios de cocina, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar junto a Isabella. Una de las dependientas se acercó a él, con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Puedo atenderlo? – preguntó intentando conquistar al hombre.

-Si… - Thomas la miró de lado, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y acariciando uno de los cuchillos más grandes. -¿Tiene antidepresivos?

* * *

><p><strong>Global Revolution<strong>

**5: El árbol de la vida.**

**A: La melodía que se canta de a dos.**

_"Tony quiere a Alex como Mummy quiere a Daddy"_

_Esas fueron las primeras palabras de mi hermano. Y que yo recuerde… las últimas. _

El enorme y antiguo edificio se alzó frente a Alex. Impasible, se adentró por un largo pasillo, llegando así a la facultad de ciencias y tecnología en Oxford.

-Joven Alex, ¿en qué podemos servirle? – le preguntó la secretaria.

-Harvard debió enviarles la medicina de mi hermano.- respondió intentando no mirar a la mujer a los ojos ni distraerse con el delineado perfecto de éstos.

-Ah, es cierto.- La mujer del delineado egipcio se levantó para dirigirse a algo parecido a un casillero, extrayendo un paquete y dos sobres.- La medicina, y una carta de invitación tanto de Harvard como de nuestra universidad para el joven Anthony.

-Puede quedarse con los sobres. Él no tiene planes de ir a ninguna universidad por ahora. Creí que lo habíamos dejado claro los últimos tres años. Le envían esos sobres desde que aparenta cinco de edad.

-No podemos rendirnos. Tiene un coeficiente tan alto que sobrepasa el límite. Podría fácilmente solucionar ecuaciones tan difíciles que le dieran un dolor de cabeza a Einstein y sin utilizar una calculadora. Su hermano es excepcional inclusive entre los genios

-Que tenga un lindo día.- Cortó Alex, abandonando los sobres en la mesa. Odiaba ser descortés, pero lo prefería a lidiar con la clásica cantaleta de todas las universidades interesadas en tener a Anthony en sus aulas.

Llegó a su casa en Londres, cansado. Los gatos lo recibieron cariñosamente, de repente Brownie se lanzó contra Scone y el gato (que le recordaba demasiado a su madre) lanzó un zarpazo contra el pobre Brownie (que tenía toda la actitud de su padre). De todas formas, Brownie fue tras él.

-Scone, es mejor que te prepares para tener gatitos.- Bromeó Alex.- Así comenzaron papá y mamá, y míranos ahora, somos cinco hijos.

El gato respondió alzando la cola graciosamente y caminando con lentitud, como si le ignorara. Fue tacleado por Brownie quien comenzara a lamerle los bigotes una vez en el piso.

Alex se rió. Avanzó hasta llegar a la sala donde su hermano lo esperaba, dormido en un sillón. Se sorprendió al notar que la almohada de su hermano estaba sobre las piernas de Scott quien hacía zapping con el control, aburrido. Alison cocinaba algo en la cocina.

-Tío Scott.- saludó.

-No puedo creer que a Arthur le guste la BBC… estoy a punto de entrar en coma por el aburrimiento. – Se quejó el pelirrojo.- Ah, antes de que lo preguntes, Alison decidió visitarles… dejando de lado nuestra cita e ignorando la tragedia que atravesé con un chocolate de cinco kilos y Thomas a punto de suicidarse.

-Pero es porque papá y mamá no están. Pensé que mis hermanitos no tendrían algo para comer. – se defendió la niña desde la cocina, acercándose con un poco de puré de papas en un tenedor para dárselo a Scott.- ¿Está rico?

-Sí, pero le falta tocino. – Respondió.- Ahora mi postre.

-Aún no comiste, amor. No hay postre antes del almuerzo.

Alison se giró para regresar a la cocina y seguir con su trabajo. Scott le tomó graciosamente por una de las presillas del pantalón, impidiendo su avance. La chica entendió, luego de reírse se inclinó para un beso y pudo seguir con su actividad.

Alex deseó ignorarles. No porque le molestaran las muestras de cariño ya que abundaban en su casa. Sino porque, ese relicario con grabado de rosas que llevaba escondido dentro de la camisa parecía clavársele contra el corazón. Para suerte suya, Anthony despertó. Tras pedir un vaso de agua a su hermana se dedicó a romper el papel metálico que envolvía la medicina.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Scott mirando la píldora blanca en las manos del niño.

-Con esto, por unos momentos, deja ese mundo y es algo aproximado a normal. Se conecta con la realidad…

-Mmmmh… Yo creo que no las necesita.

Alex dirigió una mirada enojada a su tío. Aproximó la pastilla a los labios de su hermano y posteriormente acercó el vaso con agua.

-Harvard las creó. – bufó recordando ese sentimiento de enfado que le embargara rato antes con la mujer de los ojos delineados.- Con ayuda de Stanford, Yale y Oxford. Las mejores universidades y los mejores médicos neurólogos, bioquímicos, psiquiatras y psicólogos. ¿Y tú opinas lo contrario?

-Dylan estudió medicina y se especializó en al menos doce ramas de ésta durante los últimos cuatrocientos años. Es más viejo que Harvard o cualquier doctor en él.

-En tal caso, fue tío Dylan quien estudió. Tú mataste tus neuronas cada día con alcohol.

-¡Alex! – reclamó Alison desde la cocina.

El niño se giró enfadado y enfiló hacia el baño de la casa para mojarse la cabeza.

-Perdón, Scott… - Alison pasó los dedos por las hebras pelirrojas de su novio. A un lado, Anthony tenía la vista fija y a la vez perdida en la puerta por la que Alex abandonara el salón.- Él se pone así cuando se trata de Tony…

-Lo entiendo. De verdad que lo entiendo. – Lejos de parecer enfadado, Scott se veía divertido. Acababa de entender completamente el mundo cerrado de Anthony y el aún más reducido mundo de Alex.- Más bien, dame una de esas pastillas. Quiero que Dylan las vea.

* * *

><p>-Maldición… - susurró Alex mirándose en el espejo.- Debes controlarte a ti mismo, Alexander Jones… nadie va a apartarte de Tony, nadie va a quitártelo ni…<p>

-¡Alex! ¡Hermanito, ven a comer!

-Ya voy, Alison.- respondió y nuevamente murmuró a su reflejo.- Él necesita de mí… de nadie más. Yo voy a protegerlo de este mundo que tanto teme. Nadie nunca tocará su corazón… porque no hay nada peor que un corazón roto.

Alex regresó al salón. Scott reclamaba su derecho de comer en el sillón mientras Alison lo obligaba a sentarse en la mesa junto a los demás. A un lado, los gatos comían tranquilamente en el piso y Anthony corrió al encuentro de su hermano.

_Scott… su corazón fue reconstruido por Alison. Dicen que el amor hace eso… entonces… ¿por qué yo siento que con su silencio, Anthony me destroza cada vez un poquito más? Ese muro que nos aparta de otros, esa máscara de hipocresía que muestro al ser extrovertido para no pasar por extraño cuando en realidad solo quiero encerrarme en un mundo con él… todo se quiebra frente a la ternura de mi hermano… _

Nuevamente, el relicario se clavó en el pecho de Alexander. Lo sujetó con una mano por encima de la camisa, quizás así no le dolería reconocer cuánto podía cambiar una persona por amor. De todas formas, él sabía lo que era levantar un muro frente a los demás.

-Oh, te ensuciaste.- Alex salió de su ensimismamiento, ya iban a media comida. Anthony, en un intento de cortar la presa de pollo con el tenedor y cuchillo había inclinado el plato y un poco de salsa le saltó al rostro. Scott tomó una servilleta y la aproximó al rostro de su sobrino. Alex se la quitó.

-Yo me encargo, no te molestes tío.

* * *

><p>La semana transcurrió rápidamente y cuando lo notaran debían regresar a la escuela. Encontraron sus habitaciones tal cual las dejaran, una cama perfectamente tendida y la otra llena de cuadernos, apuntes, DVDs, CDs, etc, etc… Alex no brillaba por su orden.<p>

-Maldición, tengo coro.- se quejó mientras buscaba las hojas con líricas en la cama.- Tony, ¿puedes esperarme? Regresaré en una hora. – Buscó un poco más y encontró un libro de física avanzada para alcanzárselo a su hermano.- Puedes… "jugar" con esto.- apenas podía con el verbo. ¿Jugar? Con suerte Alex no temblaba al tocar ese libro o ver ecuaciones tan extrañas. Ni hablar de entenderlas y mucho menos de siquiera pensar en resolverlas. Sin embargo, Anthony parecía sumirse en una película divertida al comenzar. Antes de recibir el beso de despedida en la frente, ya había resuelto tres problemas.

De ida al salón de coro, Alex pensaba en su encuentro con Alison y Scott. Claramente, el escocés sabía algo que él no. ¿Qué podría ser? Cualquier cosa que tuviese a Anthony de por medio le importaba.

Ya dentro del salón, se acomodaron primero frente al piano. Alize sería la encargada de seleccionarlos por voces y ordenarlos apropiadamente para el coro. Alex terminó con los bajos, estaba tranquilo.

-Bien, chicos es hora de ensayar.- Dijo Alize luego de seleccionar "Super Trouper" de Abba como tema de práctica.- Chicas, hoy no tocaré sus partes. Voy a tocar las partes de los chicos.

Rieron. Sabían que las palabras con doble intención eran la especialidad de Alize. Era gracioso y también una buena forma de comenzar la jornada.

Durante la práctica, Alex se preguntaba cuál sería el tono de su hermano, cómo se lo escucharía cantando… en realidad deseaba solamente escuchar su voz, aunque fuese por una vez.

-¡Alex! ¡Desentonas!

-¡Perdón, Alize!

-Ven aquí, practicarás.

Alex pasó al frente y Alize procedió a tocar el piano.

-I was sick and tired of everything when I called you last night from…-De repente Alex se detuvo en la parte que mencionaba a Glasgow. -¡MALDITO TÍO SCOTT! – gritó pensando en la confusión que lo embargaba. Como si le invocara, Scott irrumpió en la sala de coro entrando con las manos en los bolsillos y un habano en los labios, logrando arrancarles grititos a más de una de las estudiantes que conformaban el coro.

-Mocoso, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Si buscas a Alison, no la vi hoy, seguramente está con el club de gimnasia y…- se calló. Scott le tendía una rosa y él sabía lo que significaba. -No estoy interesado en un duelo.

-¿Tampoco en ese secreto que mantengo sobre tu hermano? – Los ojos de Alex se abrieron más, delatándole por completo. De un manotazo, ya había tomado la rosa.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo puedo lidiar con tu silencio? En realidad, el que estés callado no significa que no quieras escucharme, ¿no es así? <em>

Contrario a los demás duelos, el de Alex contra Scott apenas duró pero fue intenso. Fue Alex quien lanzara el primer ataque de forma frontal, siendo esquivado a con facilidad por el otro.

-Eres rápido.

-¡No me subestimes! ¡Tony es lo más importante para mí y siempre lo ha sido!

El cuerpo de Alex se movía de forma torpe y desesperada. Si Scarlett tenía técnica en eso de la esgrima, Scott era veloz. Cuando Alex se diera cuenta, tenía a su tío frente a él y casi no vio el sable cortando la rosa en su pecho.

-Francia fue un buen amigo mío en el pasado, Scarlett me obligaba a practicar esgrima con ella y Takumi provenía de una familia de samuráía ser bueno en esto de los duelos. – dijo sonriente y viendo cómo los pétalos de la rosa en el pecho de Alex caían delicados contra el suelo.

-Realmente, tenías algo muy importante para decirme, ¿no es así?

Scott bufó como solamente hacía cuando estaba divertido con alguna situación.

-Ahora, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Hablar? – preguntó Alex, completamente consternado. Esperaba un "gané el duelo y ahora serás mi esclavo… sexual para variar" de Scott. Sin embargo éste le estiraba una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Como ganador exijo una hora completa en la que me escucharás sin chistar y abrirás las orejas tanto como puedas para entender. Derribarás ese muro que los encierra a ambos. ¿Entendiste?

* * *

><p><em>De todas formas… <em>

Ni siquiera el suave sonido de la brisa fresca colándose por la ventana era lo suficientemente atrevido para irrumpir en el silencio del cuarto. Anthony descansaba en la cama que compartía con su hermano mientras Alex lo miraba con profunda felicidad.

_Quiero que mi corazón aún guarde mis sentimientos en la esquina más rebuscada, ahí donde guarda también ese temor a perderte._

-Tony…- llamó atreviéndose a romper ese silencio.- Yo…

_**Susurré que te amaba mientras dormías… y me conformo con creer que lo escuchaste.**_

Jugó con una de las hebras de cabello del niño y dobló las rodillas para alcanzar con ellas el suelo de madera, acercándose más al rostro de su hermano.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Acercó los labios lo suficiente para tocar los de su gemelo, pero no tanto para besarlo.

No podía robárselo. No el primero. Los besos eran especiales y él deseaba que Anthony le diera ese, el primero y más especial, a la persona que amara.

-Creo que me conformo con un quinto de beso. – dijo para girarse y avanzar hacia el ventanal del cuarto. Exhaló lo suficiente para empañar el vidrio y escribir, algo que sólo hacía cuando no podía contar con su gemelo para escucharle.

_**En vez de respirar, me ahogo en ti.**_

* * *

><p>-Oh cariño, te ves tan bien hoy. ¿Te pusiste especialmente lindo para mí? – soltó Scott en tono burlón al ver a su sobrino llegando al parque de la escuela.<p>

- Deja de molestar o le diré a Alison que intentas seducirme. – pidió Alex, sentándose a un lado. Scott extrajo un cigarrillo.- ¿Cómo salvaste ese cigarrillo del estricto control anti tabaco de Alison?

-Pidiéndole por favor que me dejase fumar solamente uno. Ella no es tan estricta, solo evita que tío Scott se exceda.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tenías tan mala fama y ahora…

-Es lo mismo que sucede contigo, mocoso. El demonio que se enamora de un ángel, ¿te suena?

-La historia de mi vida.

Scott aspiró profundamente.

-Oye mocoso… te entiendo en ambos sentidos.

-¿Cuáles?

-Primero, el hecho de ser hermano mayor. Mírame nada más, soy el mayor de cinco pero me preocupé solo por dos. Arthur y Peter se las ingeniaron solos. Creo que toda la sexy mala fama de tío Scott se va al traste si recordamos el hecho de que yo era el que se levantaba a media noche sólo para ver si Thomas recién nacido lloraba o cantaba para Dylan... o recordar que me casé con Thomas a los trescientos sólo para hacer reír a Dylan… no puedo creer que el idiota de Thomas me obligase a usar un vestido de mi madre…

-Tú no te enamoraste de ellos…

-Oye, tengo novia ahora si no lo recuerdas. Pasé por todas las etapas de enamoramiento post trauma por ella.-Scott suspiró al ver la confusión en el rostro de Alex.- Primero el "_No me acercaré a esta cría_". Eso es negación. Después el "_Yo NO la amo_", eso es estupidez. Vino el "_creo_ _que… estoy bien con ella_" que es donde te encuentras y finalmente el "_Oh… es tan linda_". Yo también intenté encerrar a Alison en mi mundo para que nadie se acercara a ella ni la dañara o la cambiara. Amo a esa niña y lo último que quiero es perderla de alguna forma. Es vergonzoso decirlo y… orgullo aparte… no estoy tranquilo sin ella.

-No es lo mismo. Ella no es tu hermana ni tiene Asperger…

-Es mi sobrina, aunque aparente diecisiete y yo veinticuatro no deja de ser una chiquilla, su madre me odia y odiará de por vida y ni en sueños puedo imaginarlo dándonos su bendición en nuestra boda. Viéndolo superficialmente y sin conocer el trasfondo de nuestra historia, todos me juzgarían como un pedófilo incestuoso. ¿Seguimos con la lista de "_las mil razones por las que la relación de tío Scott con Alison debería ser vetada por el Vaticano_"?

-Usabas falda. Y te casaste con tío Thomas.

-Era un kilt, enano ignorante. Y no me recuerdes eso, que con siglos de terapia apenas logré superarlo.

El viento besó la mejilla de Alex suavemente. Atardecía y los matices propios del ocaso los consumían cambiándole el color a todo.

-Oye… no me llamaste para observar el ocaso. – resopló Alex, doblando una pierna sobre el muslo y acomodándose en la mejor pose de pensador.

-No realmente. – Scott aspiró el humo del cigarrillo, tan profundo que el niño pensó se colaría hasta en el más pequeño e ínfimo alveolo pulmonar del pelirrojo.- Perdiste el duelo. Debes saber que pude quitarte a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro duelo fue un juego. Un motivo para pedirte que me escucharas atentamente. Sólo eso y nada más. Si hubiese sido algo serio y con otra persona, ¿habrías perdido de forma tan patética?

-¡Perdí porque me desconcentré! – Alex desvió la mirada.- Así perdiera… nunca cedería a Tony. Él me necesita, soy su mundo, soy su todo, soy…

-Eres tú quien lo necesita, Alex.

-¿Qué sabes tú?- Explotó levantándose del banquillo y enfrentándose.- El hombre más egoísta y autosuficiente del planeta dándome lecciones de cómo tratar a mi hermano.

-Alex…- Scott metió la mano al bolsillo, extrayendo las pastillas que Alex tanto conocía y un examen de laboratorio.- Dylan revisó estas cosas. Repito, él no las necesita. Solamente es un placebo. Cuando tu hermano se hizo famoso por poseer el coeficiente más alto en la historia de la humanidad, obviamente más de un científico pensó que sería divertido hacerles creer que necesita tomar estas pastillas. Él en realidad…

-¡Tío Dylan no sabe nada!

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cabeza dura? Te niegas a enfrentar el mínimo cambio en tu mundo porque crees que perderías el control de él. Se nota que eres sobrino mío, pero yo aprendí a no ser tan cabezota como tú.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?- preguntó retador. Scott le miró fijamente por cuatro segundos eternos, dándole la pausa psicológica necesaria para que el niño entendiera inconscientemente de que trataban algo importante en ese momento.

-Una vez… Alison me encontró en una calle de prostitutas. Obviamente yo ya iba de salida. Ese día cumplíamos seis meses. No reclamó. La insultaba, lastimaba e intentaba cansarle, aunque ella lloraba no se quejaba. La hice sufrir todo el tiempo y nunca decía nada, intenté violarla para que de una vez me odiara…

Entendía. Alex lo entendía. Tanto que sabía cómo terminaba ese cuento. Volvió a sentarse.

-Y ella no te dijo nada.

-¿Alguna vez Alison te comentó algo sobre los cien años que pasó sin sus padres? – Scott esperó dos segundos antes de que Alex bajase la mirada y negara con la cabeza.- Nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Me desesperaba no saberlo y usé ese secreto en contra suya argumentando que alguien que escondía su pasado tras una sonrisa era una persona falsa. Llegué a odiar ese silencio tanto, tanto… terminé por olvidarme de las cosas malas que yo hacía habitualmente para centrarme en ella, para conocer eso que escondía y poder restregárselo en la cara… cuando me di cuenta ya había caído con esa niña y por fin pude escuchar lo único que debía entender…

-¿Qué era?

La colilla del cigarrillo de Scott cayó contra el suelo.

-Que ella me amaba.- Alex levantó la mirada nuevamente, por fin Scott había conseguido su total atención.- Ella no tiene Asperger, pero encierra cualquier sentimiento triste en lo más profundo para que eso no la hiera ni a otros. Hay un punto en la autodestrucción que deja de ser tan "auto" y comienza a corroer a quienes tienes cerca. Yo quería escuchar sus problemas, pero ella sólo quería decirme algo que a pesar de decirlo siempre yo no le prestaba atención. No siempre aquello que quieres oír es lo que otros tienen para decirte. Por eso te digo, ¿Cómo quieres escuchar a tu hermano si le interrumpes cuando quiere hablar? Mocoso torpe… sólo dale lo que realmente necesita.

-Lo que realmente necesita… ¿qué es? Yo le doy todo mi tiempo, vivo por él… Tal vez se parezca un poco a lo que necesitaba Alison, ¿puedes decirme?

Nuevo suspiro de Scott, ya de por sí le costaba mucho hablar con paciencia y comenzaba a cansarse.

- Ella necesitaba específicamente de mí, de Scott Kirkland, y que yo viera más allá de su cuerpo o la sonrisa que siempre demuestra. Necesitaba que la protegiera, que le dijera "aquí estoy, ya no estás sola" y que entendiera que incluso ella tiene días terribles en los que las risas tipo Bob Esponja se acaban. Necesita que yo esté ahí, esperándole sin preguntar. –La voz de Scott bajó dos tonos, como si fuese a contar un gran secreto.- Yo la quiero, teniendo en cuenta todo lo bueno y lo malo.

Scott ladeaba la mirada, avergonzado y sonrojado. Sabrá Dios cuánto le costaba expresarse así.

-¿Alison tiene malos días? – preguntó el niño arqueando una ceja.

-Terribles… obviamente no termina lanzándome cosas ni gritando. Hace algo mucho peor: se calla, apenas sonríe y eso asusta.

-¿Ya me entiendes? Yo lidio con eso cada día, pero no porque Anthony tenga un mal día, sino porque así es él.

-¡Llevo una hora diciéndote que te entiendo, mocoso infeliz! Alison no tiene autismo o esas cosas… pero cuando le da por meterse en su propio mundo lleno de conejos de peluche sin cabeza o _smileys_ sin sonrisa…

-Te desespera… y sólo quieres de regreso a esa persona… -Alex se inclinó un poco más. -Anthony necesita… que yo le proteja… de este mundo y del suyo…

-No, Alex. Anthony necesita que… - No iba a darle la respuesta porque a él le había costado entenderlo.- De todas formas… sabes la respuesta. Está ahí, pero no la ves. Te la dice a gritos pero no te da la regalada gana de escuchar. Enano retrasado, tu hermano se quedó con las neuronas que te faltan.

Alex quedó aún más confundido. ¿Qué era lo que Anthony necesitaba? Estaba ansioso por la respuesta, preocupado por el mundo que creía perfecto para los dos pero resultaba una especie de jaula para el menor y enojado consigo mismo por no entender.

-Sólo escúchale.- le dijo Scott al levantarse del asiento y avanzar en dirección opuesta a la banca con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Pero si él no me dice nada!

-No te digo que esperes una palabra. Escúchale y punto.

-¡Oye! ¡Al menos dime algo más!

-No tengo tiempo, voy a ver a mi novia.

* * *

><p>Eran las siete y le extrañaba no encontrar a nadie. Anthony se levantó de la cama y tras restregarse los ojos buscó a esa única persona que componía su mundo. Quizás sería buen momento para regresar al otro mundo, ese que solamente él conocía. Ese pedacito de privacidad que no podía regalarle algo de calor.<p>

Encontró el mp3 de su hermano y lo encendió luego de acomodarse un audífono en el oído. Buscó las canciones que Alex consiguiera por Alize de distintas óperas, arias y canciones que sabía le gustarían a Anthony. Al contrario de muchos, más que gustarle la letra, el ritmo o la melodía de aquello que escuchaba, él se centraba en la voz.

La voz… aquello que Anthony se negara a usar frente a otros, así los viese desesperados por una palabra suya.

Encontró una canción.

Comenzó solamente moviendo los labios y luego acompañaba al cantante. Aclaró la garganta. Le gustaba su tono de tenor, pero le faltaba pulirlo un poco más. Quizás cuando cambiase de voz, si es que aún no había pasado que Alex iba en medio camino y aún algunas veces le causaba risa al escuchar este soltando uno que otro gallo al hablar. Claro, si la risa lo invadía, también el temor a que su hermano escuchase lo que él consideraba como una "espantosa" voz.

Era espantosa. Por eso sólo cantaba para sí mismo. Cayó en cuenta de su horrenda voz un día cuando, en un descuido de su familia, terminara caminando por un parque a dos manzanas de casa y al acercarse a un grupo de niños, estos le reconocieran. Los niños, terribles e inocentemente malos como sólo pueden ser los infantes, le hicieron el favor de recordarle que era diferente. "Diferente"… un término que escuchaba pero nunca había llegado a entender. Él solamente había soltado un saludo casual imitando los saludos de Alex y los niños ya le atacaban. ¿Acaso Alex reaccionaría de la misma forma?

Entonces, la voz de Anthony era algo malo. Alex dejaría de quererle si acaso lo escuchaba.

Encontró otra canción. Le gustaba más.

_Defying Gravity – Chris Colfer (Kurt) Solo Version. _

Esa sí le salía perfecta. Su voz aún no era perfecta como tenor, pero sí que podía manejar fácilmente la de soprano y le gustaba bastante. La canción era excepcional para él, ya que entendía y comprendía el significado. Algún día, él también retaría la gravedad y le diría (sí, abriría ya boca y dejaría que las palabras fluyeran) a Alex que lo amaba. Le repetiría esas palabras que guardaba en lo más profundo de su memoria y corazón. Algo cambiaría en él, algo ya no sería lo mismo, Dejaría de jugar con las reglas de otros, seguiría sus instintos, cerraría los ojos y…

-_It'st time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. __Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_…- se giró. Para mirar hacia la puerta… y ya no pudo seguir. Había alguien a quien no podía decirle "and you won't break me down" y estaba parado en la entrada, mirándole profundamente sorprendido.

-Tony…-El mp3 de Alex cayó al piso. Su dueño entró a la habitación para recogerlo. En ese punto, Anthony retrocedía hasta dar con la pared. – Sigue cantando…- le pidió, tanto con los labios como con los ojos.- Por favor… sigue cantando…

Anthony tanteó a sus espaldas. Solamente la pared y nada más. No había escape y Alex se acercaba a él.

-Al fin… escucho tu voz… por favor sigue cantando… - ya no era una petición, era un ruego. La sorpresa fue reemplazada por una gran alegría en los ojos de Alex y una sonrisa aliviada le daba mayor brillo.

El gemelo menor no entendía la situación para nada. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, incapaz de enfrentarse a su hermano. Temía ver algo de rechazo en él, eso lo mataría y dejaría esperando por un funeral.

Apenas entreabrió los ojos para fijarse en la puerta de salida. Escaparía de todo. De sí mismo, de su mundo autista, de Alex, de sus padres, de su voz, de las voces del pasado, del momento que nunca llegaría y del planeta entero.

Lástima… los planes de ese tipo difícilmente alcanzan el 20% de éxito. Había olvidado que Alex poseía mayor agilidad y fuerza física y en su intento de escape al gatear sobre la cama Alex lo alcanzó.

-¡Estoy harto! – Ahora sí, tenía a Alex enfadado frente a él, sujetándole el rostro y mirándolo fijamente.- ¡Nunca me dices nada! Siempre en tu mundo silencioso e inalcanzable para mí. ¡Me siento solo! ¡Necesito oír tu verdadera voz!

Alex lloraba y las lágrimas se estampaban sobre el rostro de su hermano, asustándolo más.

-Anthony… necesito saber que… para ti sí existo. Necesito asegurarme de que estamos juntos… que tú sí sabes que estoy contigo… y que esa distancia que siento es sólo parte de mi imaginación… Esto no nos hace bien, Anthony… yo te necesito más de lo que puedas imaginarte… - se miraron largamente, aunque las lágrimas empañaran la vista de cada uno.- Nuestra familia sufre, Anthony. Todos cargan con la preocupación de ese mundo que te encierra… o al cual tú entras porque quieres…

Ambos lloraban. Aunque Anthony lo intentara, no podía suprimir los pequeños sollozos que escapaban de su garganta. Era hora de retar la gravedad…

-Tony quiere a Alex… como mummy quiere a daddy… - logró articular, esperando una burla por parte de su hermano. Obviamente, no fue así. Alex llevaba esperando por ese momento, si acaso algo le hería en lo más profundo y desesperaba era el sólo pensar que él, su persona más querida, nunca le diría que lo amaba. Vivir amando un maniquí… crear un mundo donde compartes tus interminables charlas con alguien que no sabes si está contigo o sólo crees tenerle.

Al fin lo entendía. Esas palabras que rondaban su cabeza pero él nunca había escuchado para entenderlas a cabalidad. Era la dulce e inocente declaración de Anthony, quien le miraba asustado y aún esperando una reacción.

-Alex quiere a Tony… como daddy quiere a mummy. –respondió mirándole con profunda ternura y obteniendo aquello que más amaba en su hermano: una sonrisa. Podía no significar nada para otros, total, en el mundo hay millones de personas dispuestas a sonreír incluso sin que se lo pidan. Pero era Anthony, el niño que no vivía en este mundo dándole a Alex y solamente a él aquello que no estaba acostumbrado a dar ni mucho menos recibir.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó el menor.- Tony hizo llorar a Alex…

-Tony hizo muy feliz a Alex.- respondió el mayor, acercándose lentamente al rostro de su hermano. Era algo prohibido, condenable y… bueno, era mejor imaginar el largo y tedioso sermón de Niklas sobre lo difícil que resultaba aceptar algo en lo que tu familia obviamente te apoyaría mas no así todos. De todas formas, ¿qué importaban otros? Eran expertos para vivir en su mundo, su momento.

Nada, ni el crítico más grande de todos lograría opacar la infinita felicidad que Alex sentía al besar con suavidad y calma al otro por primera vez. Era perfecto, desde el hecho de mirarse y saber que ambos estaban juntos, más que nunca, entendiendo el uno el mensaje del otro.

Las emociones los consumían y podían sentir cómo uno se disolvía en el otro, se perdía, reencontraba y volvía a perderse. Regresaban a ese momento perfecto cuando se trataban de una única célula y una sola persona. Finalmente Alex lo comprendía. Su hermano no necesitaba una pastilla poderosa que lo trajera de un mundo y lo estampara a la realidad. Simplemente necesitaba a Alex y nada más.

Así, el mundo que Alex había construido para cuidar el de Anthony, se disolvió. No necesitaban un mundo escondiendo a otro, ni siquiera necesitaban uno. Podían vivir perfectamente en el mundo que compartían con una infinidad de habitantes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>B: Aurora.<strong>_

_**Behind the witch.**_

Pasaban ya dos semanas desde el retorno de los demás al colegio y tres desde que perdiera a Thomas en ese duelo. Ni deseaba recordarlo, si acaso el pasado lograba colarse por su memoria, hacía todo con tal de alejar de ella esas imágenes dolorosas, inciertas y borrosas. De todas formas, no podía escapar del purgatorio de su mente que le forzaba a rememorar.

Recordó esa noche, luego de perder. En el cuarto de las mellizas, recostada sobre la cama de Alison y en posición fetal, enredada en el edredón rosa con estrellas y sus pensamientos. Alison intentaba animarla como fuese, pero no lo lograba. Su hermana tenía la moral por los suelos y sólo había logrado cansar a Amanda quien en un momento de desesperación se subiría sobre ella para regañarle. Esta vez, Dylan no intentó contener uno de los ataques de su novia.

-¿Cómo crees que se siente él? ¡Tú bien, gracias! ¡Perdiste y lloras! Pero él fue quien esperaba que por lo menos lo intentaras, como una persona que ama a otra lo haría. ¿Crees que a mí no me costó? ¿Crees que yo siquiera pensé en perder a Dylan? – gritaba Amanda, presa de la rabia y tristeza. Si había algo que odiaba, era reconocer la debilidad de otros. Se recordaba a sí misma…

-¡Déjame, Amanda! ¡Tú no sabes! ¡Tú no perdiste!

-Escúchame, basura… perder al idiota de Dylan no está entre una de mis opciones, sino entre el mayor temor de mi vida. Amo a este tarado, porque él supo cuidar de mí. Le debo todo a ese imbécil, desde nuestro primer beso hasta la conversación más tonta sobre el color del cielo…

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Nadie me preguntó si quería comprometerme con Thomas! ¡Nadie me preguntó nada! ¡Ni siquiera si quería nacer!

La corriente de aire proveniente de los labios de Amanda a causa de una larga exhalación cargada de enfado sirvió para que Isabella prestase atención. Su hermana ya no necesitó gritarle.

-A nadie le preguntan si desea nacer ni le exponen las condiciones de su nacimiento. Pero está en nosotros valorar lo bueno, aprender de lo malo y mejorarlo. Yo también tenía miedo, como tú, pero puse de mi parte. Fui violada y tenía un muy buen motivo para quejarme una vida entera y vivir como ermitaña. Podía hacerlo, pero no. Decidí vivir con él, tuve miedo pero él sacó toda la paciencia necesaria para conmigo y es por eso que un día mandé al cuerno todos mis traumas y le dije "Dylan, quiero hacer el amor contigo" –Amanda apenas se sonrojó, mirando a un lado- ¡No eres la única que tuvo las cosas negras y difíciles! Alison lloró muchas veces por Scott. El tarado de Scott vivía presa de su orgullo/miedo a enamorarse pero ambos pusieron de su parte y míralos ahora. ¡No viven si no están juntos y son felices! –Acercó el rostro lo suficiente para captar completamente la atención de Isabella y que su voz se escuchase.- Ni cien Scarletts ni mil Persias lograrán alguna vez opacar esta felicidad… Quiero que lo entiendas, Isabella… es tu persona especial, Thomas trabajó duro por ti así como Scott y Dylan lo hicieron por Alison y por mí. Tú no lo valoras…

-Él… estará mejor con Scarlett…

Amanda se levantó. Al fin, estaba cansada.

-Si crees eso… entonces me alegra que perdieses. Thomas no se merece esto…

* * *

><p>Isabella caminaba por las calles de Francia, pasando por Paris y llegando a la iglesia de Notredamme.<p>

-Nuestra señora de París…- musitó dentro de la vacía iglesia. Pensaba en el jorobado, logró entenderle. Ser diferente, rechazado, juzgado sin opción a que le conocieran, sin que tomasen en cuenta que él también era un humano, también sentía, también tenía pensamientos preocupantes cada tarde, el sueño le robaba horas en la noche y la esperanza le perseguía en el día.

Avanzó hasta uno de los vitrales, recorriendo un pasillo y terminando ante una banca solitaria bien lejos de los demás. Se sentó en ella alisando la falda larga que llevaba. Qué diferente era Paris de Londres. La gente elegante, delgada, comían muy poco pero no podía quejarse. En cambio, en Londres veía de todo, odiaba comer ahí y más aún atravesarse con personas al estilo punk. No era discriminación, la perturbaban.

-Hola, Isabella.

-Aurora. – reconoció. La mujer se acercó a ella, acariciándole el rostro.

-Buena niña francesa. Debes ser el orgullo de tu abuela Galia. Rasgos delicados, piel tersa y firme, cuerpo delgado y busto mediano.

-¿Por qué viniste?

Increíblemente, Aurora le sonreía.

-Moriremos.- soltó finalmente, logrando asustar a Isabella.- Mi plan final está terminado. Pensé… "sería divertido una tarde junto a alguien" y te escogí. Verás… la última vez que tuve una "tarde de chicas" fue hace más o menos dos mil años cuando era pequeña y Henrike era mi amiga.

-Espera… nada tiene lógica… que tú vengas a verme… y no intentes atacarme…

-Como todo en la vida, no tiene lógica pero sucede. Digamos que siento ligera empatía contigo. Es sencillo, sólo dime "sí Aurora, te acompañaré en uno de los últimos días que nos queda de vida".

-Pero…

-No es la respuesta correcta.

Isabella suspiró resignada.

-Sí, Aurora… te acompañaré en uno de los últimos días que nos queda de vida… ¡Pero con una condición!

-¿Cuál es?

-Promete no decirme ni una mentira en todo el día…

-Prometido.

* * *

><p>-Entonces… ¿Thomas era incluso más pequeño que mi mamá?<p>

-Enano. No sé en qué momento se estiró los centímetros que le faltaban para igualar a Scott.

-Y… ¿tuvo alguna novia antes de Scarlett?

-Mmmh… quizás. Él y Scott siempre fueron los peores.

Isabella dejó de caminar. Las personas pasaban por un lado, ajenas a quienes se trataban. Llegaron a una feria y terminaron en la noria. La noche caía poco a poco, primero bajo la forma de atardecer.

-Hey… - llamó la niña mirando fijamente a Aurora, quien no quitaba la mirada de la ventana.

-París es un lindo lugar.- Soltó la mujer.- Los antiguos nunca antes ni en nuestro más extraño sueño hubiésemos imaginado que el mundo cambiaría de esta forma… los humanos realmente me impresionan. – Aurora retornó la mirada a Isabella quien jugaba con los dedos.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

-Yo… quiero saber…

-No te escucho, habla más alto.

-Quiero saber… ¿por qué? Todo lo que hiciste…

-¿Empezando por?

-Intentaste quemar a abuelita Britania…

-Venganza y envidia. –Aurora exhaló como si fumase un cigarrillo imaginario y se deshiciera del humo.- A Pompeya le gustaba Britania. Eso nunca se lo perdoné a ninguno. Y la estúpida de tu abuela es eso, una tonta distraída, fácilmente puedes jugar con ella… es de esas personas buenas de las que dices "maldición, yo en algún momento fui así pero todos se encargaron de arruinarme, ¿por qué a ella no?" y eso agrega más puntos a tu odio gratuito.

Isabella se encogió en el asiento frente a Aurora y dejó de jugar con los dedos. Ya había algo más de confianza necesaria para acabar con los nervios de la niña.

-Vaya…

-Siguiente pregunta.

-Quiero saber… ¿qué es exactamente lo que le dijiste a Scarlett hace años? ¿Por qué cambió repentinamente con mis tíos y Thomas?

-Scarlett…- Nuevo gemido dos octavas más alto.- Era una niña tan inocente… y terminó como yo.

-¿Como tú?

-¿Crees que el último duelo fue solamente por ponerlas a prueba y separarlas? ¿Que fue pura maldad? Scarlett aún ama a esos tres, en un punto de su vida hubiera dado su vida por ellos, incluso ahora lo haría. Yo simplemente le conté la verdad. El destino de ese trío de tarados si se enamoraban de ustedes que un día llegarían. Imagínate, la pobre Scarlett se enfrentó a la pérdida, abandono y futuro reemplazo de quienes más amaba y las únicas personas que tenía. Y también a la muerte de éstos. – Isabella abrió más los ojos, asustada.- Sí, morirán. O se quedarán solos. Es el destino.

-¿Destino? – en este punto de la conversación, Isabella se mantenía en el borde del asiento de la noria que ascendía lentamente. - ¿A qué te refieres?

Aurora guardó silencio. Era algo que, en definitiva, no le contaría.

-De todas formas, tú y yo moriremos pronto. Que no vaya a preocuparte nada más.

-Yo…

-Scarlett tomará tu lugar. Se quedará con Thomas y él aprenderá a seguir con ella. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Era claro, Isabella debía cambiar de tema.

-Hay algo que siempre quise saber… ¿por qué intentaste matar a mi mamá?

-Inglaterra… -Una mueca de alivio surcó el rostro de la mujer.- A esto quería llegar. Se lo dije antes a Henrike, también a los demás. Yo NO soy su enemiga. Buscaba un mundo en el que Augusto/Alfred vivieran en paz. Pero Inglaterra debe morir, así de sencillo.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque… él quizás no lo sabe o no es consciente de ello, pero esa otra persona en él que es la ambición propia de todos los humanos, ha buscado desde hace mucho el Árbol de la vida y el destino.

-¿Árbol de la vida?

Aurora se inclinó y de esa forma tenía un poco más cerca a Isabella.

-El árbol de la vida y el destino. Adán y Eva probaron el fruto prohibido, ese que los hizo similares a Dios. ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez qué pasó con la manzana mordida? Logró rodar fuera del Edén y cayó en algún lugar donde creció. Se dice que de sus ramas nacimos las naciones antiguas, por eso somos eternos y diferentes a los humanos.

-Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Nosotros tenemos leyes, unas cuantas menos que los humanos. Pero si pruebas un fruto de ese árbol, por un minuto entero tu poder igualará al de Dios y no tendrás límites. Puedes cambiar el rumbo de la historia, retroceder el tiempo sin consecuencias, traer a la vida a alguien sin un intercambio y en el caso de un humano, convertirse en inmortal y arrebatar la nación que desee a su poseedor. En tal caso, quien pierda su nación quedará convertido en un simple mortal…

-¿Existe alguna base de que ese árbol existiera?

-Tenía un único fruto y es posible que pronto dé el segundo. Tu abuelo Hibernia logró hacerse de unas cuantas semillas que le dieron los tremendos poderes mágicos que poseía y logró traspasar a sus hijos. Aquí es donde entra el punto en el que Alison, Amanda y tú debían morir. Pero, ya Scarlett les dirá… ha cargado con ese secreto durante muchos años… a veces compadezco a esa mujer…

-Scarlett…- ya no intentó preguntar, sabía que Aurora no le diría más. Cambió de tema.- ¿Qué es lo que Persia quiere?

-Ah… el plan original era crear humanos falsamente inmortales a base de sangre de los niños que Amanda abortó. No son del todo eternos, envejecen lentamente pero mueren y sí pueden asesinar a otras naciones. Usará a estos para distraer a los demás o atacarlos. Hasta eso, buscará junto al Imperio Británico el escondite del Árbol de la vida y el destino. Luego, es casi seguro que asesinará a Arthur para hacerse de todo el poder de ese árbol…

-¡No! ¡A mi mami no!

-Inglaterra es tu madre. El Imperio Británico no. ¿Hay acaso alguna forma de que lo evites? Digo, moriremos pronto. Muero yo, mueres tú.

-Pero…

La noria se detuvo por completo. Aurora bajó de esta con lentitud dejando a Isabella un poco detrás. La niña la siguió.

-Isabella… hay cosas que no remediarás. Tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees… y la verdad no te odio, aunque intentara matarte. Velo como un "interferías en mis planes". Pero… desearía que arregles aquello que tanto te preocupa.

-¿Arreglar? – Isabella no podía creerlo, Aurora se había detenido al llegar a uno de los puentes que atravesaba el Sena para mirarle con profunda ternura, como a la hija que nunca tendría.

-Por ese mismo lazo que nos une, muchas veces pude sentir aquello que sentías. Miedo, abandono, rechazo… pero estúpidamente el idiota de Thomas lograba tenerte feliz. Eras feliz con él…

-Lo perdí…

-Lo sé. A él y a ti misma. Me ha pasado. Una bruja no nace siendo mala, ¿lo sabes, verdad? A una bruja le ponen las verrugas quienes las odian. El punto es que quiero sentir esa felicidad tuya como mía una vez más. Así que, esperaré. Esperaré y más te vale recuperar a esa persona, ser feliz de verdad por primera y última vez… y luego venir intentando detenerme porque sé que lo harás. Una vez que veas sonreír a ese idiota por ti ya no te parecerá tan terrible el mundo entero e incluso puede que quieras seguir viviendo. – Aurora pasó una mano por el cabello de Isabella, logrando asustarle y confundirle más.- Ve y despídete apropiadamente, niña.

Finalmente desapareció entre la multitud dejando a Isabella confundida, y a la vez decidida.

_**Behind the heart.**_

Teléfono. Quizás él no tiene ganas de hablar, quizás lo necesita más que nunca. El esposo ausente, una amenaza de guerra sobre la cabeza y el mundo con el ojo puesto en él. Claro, sólo por ser una potencia él tiene toda la culpa. No es nada nuevo. Sin embargo, desearía tanto volver a ese mundo de unicornios que no puede ver y aliens negados por ese que ama…

Decide ya no cuestionarse y contesta.

-¿Hola?

-Hola… - el toque melancólico propio de la voz de la joven le da una idea de quién es. De todas formas, lo confirma con la siguiente frase.- Papá Alfred… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Isabella! – ella se tranquiliza. Lo sabe, sabe que no le incomoda y que él la ama como a una hija más. Sin embargo, es bueno recordarlo cada cierto tiempo y confirmar la confianza que tienen ambos. Juguetea con el cordón del teléfono al otro lado, las cosas son más sencillas de decir cuando no debes enfrentar la mirada de alguien. - ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí… es decir… bueno sí y no… Yo estoy bien…- no quiere entrar en detalles, él guarda silencio. Sabe lo complicada que es su hijastra si se siente presionada. Al final deja que ella hable.- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo sobre pelear por quien amas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien. – El tono divertido propio de Alfred cambia de un momento a otro, está preocupado. Es el único que sabe, por simple deducción, sobre la relación de Isabella con Thomas. También es consciente, ella no tiene a nadie más para preguntarle nada, ni siquiera la hora. Más que un padrastro, es un amigo para ella. -¿Pasó algo con Thomas? ¿Quieres que hable con él?

-Quería preguntarte… bien, tengo algunas preguntas…

-Dime.

-¿Qué es lo mejor contra la persona que quiere quitarte a quien amas?

-Usar sus propias armas en su contra.

-¿Y de dónde sacas fuerzas si sientes que ya no puedes más?

-De los recuerdos con esa persona.

-Y… ¿Cuándo es el mejor momento para rendirte por ese alguien que amas?

-Nunca. Si tu corazón lo escogió, es porque estaba dispuesto desde un principio a darlo todo… también porque se sentía capaz y fuerte.

Isabella suspiró, pero esta vez de felicidad. Listo, necesitaba algo tan sencillo como eso para decidirse.

-Gracias… papá…

-No es nada, hija. ¿Algo más?

-Sí…- ella sonríe e incluso a kilómetros de distancia, él sabe que ella le sonríe.- Gracias… adoro que siempre olvides que no soy tu hija en realidad… y me quieras tanto… ¿puedes olvidar eso de por vida?

-¿Tú puedes olvidar que no soy tu papá?

-Sí. Ya lo olvidé y por eso siempre te llamo papá.

* * *

><p><em>Es curioso cómo… <em>

-Thomas…

-¿Qué?

_Un día sucede algo que te manda a hacer cosas que nunca antes te sentiste capaz de hacer. _

Scarlett se movió dentro del regazo del otro.

-Regresó. – sentenció con tranquilidad y ligera felicidad, claro, la última muy bien disimulada.

-Lo sé…

-Vamos, alégrate. Se perdió por un tiempo y aunque tendrá un montón de tareas por presentar… vino por su prometido.

-Ya no soy su prometido, Scarlett.

-Pero bien que piensas en ella cuando me besas.

-Oh, ya cállate.

_Un día te dices "basta" a ti mismo. Ya suficiente de llorar y lamentarse. _

-¡Isa! – reconoció Alison en el pasillo, corriendo a abrazar a su hermana.- Te ves más flaquita… ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-Hola, Alison.- le respondió luego de abrazarle. Claro, esas muestras de afecto eran raras en ella, por lo que Alison no tardó en corresponderle el cariño de igual forma. Scott salió tras su prometida curveando los labios en una media sonrisa al reconocer a Isabella. La saludó despeinándola ligeramente.

-¿Es idea mía o creciste un poco? – dijo luego de un rato.

-Crecí, es cierto.

Al momento ascendiendo por las escaleras aparecieron Amanda y Dylan. Isabella se acercó a la más pequeña para abrazarle de igual forma que hiciera con Alison.

-Gracias… Amanda…- susurró suavemente.

-A la próxima… no seas tan tonta ni débil. –Respondió en su tono habitual de dureza-cariño.- ¿Entendiste, gusana?

-¡Sí!

_Suficiente de tener miedo…_

-Oh, miren quién vino desde su escondite.- Soltó Scarlett, saliendo de la habitación que compartía con la niña de la mano de Thomas, éste último intentando no mirar a Isabella. -¿Me trajiste algo desde tu cueva?

-Sí.-Respondió con firmeza, extrayendo algo del bolsillo que dejara perplejos a todos.- Te traje una linda rosa de París.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Me retas a un duelo? ¿A mí? ¿A quien te derrotó en menos de un minuto? ¿A la campeona mundial de esgrima?

_Sólo se trata de pensar… "¿qué harías si hubieses nacido sin miedo?" y creer que naciste sin él._

-Sí. Te estoy retando. Puede que yo no sea la campeona en nada, ni siquiera en arrancar rosas y quitarles las espinas. Pero definitivamente… soy la mejor siendo Isabella y la novia de Thomas.

Thomas abrió más los ojos, dirigiendo la mirada sorprendida a Isabella. Ésta le sonrió cálidamente, robándole un pedazo más de ese corazón que ya le pertenecía.

-Vine por ti, Thomas… te diré todo lo que deba decirte, luego de ganar y recuperarte. Prepárate, amor… soy tu chica.

_Hora de darlo todo. _

_**C: El árbol de la vida. **_

Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, en realidad cuando el mundo comenzaba a formarse. Adán y Eva fueron echados del Edén, perdiendo su inmortalidad. Eva sujetó los restos del fruto prohibido hasta alejarse de aquel lugar eternamente perfecto.

No supo en qué momento, ese fruto cayó de sus manos. El fruto de la sabiduría, del conocimiento del bien y del mal, ya no daría uno igual. De este nació el árbol de la vida, que daría un único fruto.

Se dice que sus raíces al tocar el agua dieron lugar a seres inmortales, superiores, con poderes sobre un sector determinado. Comenzaron como familias, terminaron como naciones.

El árbol de la vida trascendía en un lugar situado entre la cordura y la locura, la vida y la muerte, el cielo y el infierno, la tierra y el agua, la sabiduría y la necedad, el dolor y el placer… tan complejo era el camino para hallarlo que con el tiempo todos olvidaron su existencia… excepto por una persona.

En una de sus largas caminatas, lo encontró. Pensaba seriamente dejar de ser una nación, regalarle sus tierras a quien fuera, encerrarse en una cueva y resignarse a ser diferente. Ya no podía más con las burlas ni la soledad a la que fue bancado por sus semejantes por lo que emprendió ese viaje.

Caminó por el mundo entero y finalmente, sin saberlo, luego de atravesar algo muy parecido a una selva llena de raíces que se enredaban unas con otras, dio con el magnífico árbol. Lo reconoció en seguida y atrapó el único fruto que diera en el momento en el que caía. Comprendió que era peligroso dejar ese fruto, que los humanos eran ambiciosos al igual que las demás naciones y que podrían ocasionar guerras con tal de conseguirlo. Partió el fruto y comenzó por comerse las semillas. No se arriesgaría a que otro árbol apareciese.

En ese mismo segundo, vio que a diferencia de otras naciones que podían modificar los elementos, él además de provocar un cambio en el clima o el crecimiento de las plantas podía crear vida. Era magia. Se comió la mitad del fruto y desde ese momento, supo que ni siquiera las naciones más fuertes podrían contra él. Él era pequeño, delgado y diferente, pero ya tenía el poder suficiente para hacerse del mundo.

Regresó a casa, pasó el tiempo y aunque él deseaba expandirse, no lo hizo. Lo que buscara toda su vida no era poder, sino una sonrisa que encontró en una niña ciega. Al verla tan débil, le regaló la otra mitad del fruto que guardaba. Sin embargo… no cambió.

Ya adulto, terminó de comprenderlo. Es por eso que puso un hechizo sobre cada uno de sus vástagos, quienes desde temprana edad demostraron un gran poder. Para evitar que la ambición los consumiese, no podrían usar a cabalidad sus poderes hasta el día que encontrasen a la persona indicada para ellos. Esperaba que cuando eso pasase, tuvieran la cabeza fría y la madurez suficiente para manejar bien ese poder.

Había algo que no sabía… Ese fruto aún corría por la sangre de sus descendientes convirtiéndoles a ellos en un nuevo árbol de la vida que daría fruto solamente si dos de la misma sangre tenían un hijo.

Su peor temor se cumpliría sin que él lo supiera. El fruto del árbol de la vida que sumiría al mundo en una fuerte ambición.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Créditos:<strong> _Buena parte de este fic se lo debo a Juliet y Prongs, creadoras de los gemelos. A la Dani T. que me dió -sin proponérselo- mil ideas para seguir esto -y otras cosas más-. A Gisel y su beautiful disaster. A Lorelei y su camino perfecto. Y a Ale avisarle que la cuerda es más grande que el perro. Dejá a Pepito libre alguna vez xD.

_**Agradecimientos:** _A todos los que leen, los que ya no, los que convierten mi vida en un lindo fic y quienes critican a la mala deseando tener al menos uno de mis lindos lectores. Lo siento, difícil que los comparta, ya los quiero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 6:<strong> _

**_A: La cruel y triste verdad de__ Scarlett._** Cuando te das cuenta de que, en realidad, esa persona nunca cambió. De todas formas, hacía todo, hasta maldades, con tal de asegurar tu felicidad.

_**B: Colapso.**_Factor desencadenante de la locura: ver a quien más temiste... pidiéndole matrimonio a tu hija. Eso por tres.

_**C: Precaución.** _Roderich se da cuenta de lo que pasa._  
><em>

Con amor para todos sin excepción.

_**V.V.** _


	6. La cruel verdad de Scarlett

_Gomen por el retraso! Verán, realmente no sabía cómo seguir la historia, pero aún así dije "esto me parece bien" y me animé a subirlo òwób._

_Y... bueno, sea para 5, 10, 100 o 1 lectora, esto debe seguir y más que nada, sigue porque este fic a pesar de que yo sea quien lo escriba, tiene un poco de todas -Vero en marica mode on- Gracias por todo chicas y chicos. _

_Ahora... ¿trolleamos con estilo a quienes no les gusta esto? :trollface:_

**_Nota: Cuidado con el ataque cardiaco :3_**

* * *

><p><strong>Global Revolution: Together for tomorrow.<strong>

_**6: La triste y cruel verdad de Scarlett**_

_**A: Fuerza.**_

_Everyone has an angel.  
>A guardian who watches over us.<br>We can't know what form they'll take.  
>One day, old man.<br>Next day, little girl._

Abrió los ojos. Llovía. Ya estaba ahí, frente a la persona que por un segundo llegó a temer incluso más que a Aurora. Scarlett la miraba de pies a cabeza. Se encontraban en la terraza de la escuela. Thomas sujetaba un paraguas cerrado entre las manos. Había algo que toda la familia Kirkland podía hacer: disfrutar de la lluvia. Si usaban un paraguas era para cubrirse del sol, no de la lluvia.

El duelo iba a comenzar. Isabella acomodó la hermosa rosa roja enredando el tallo de ésta en el tirante de su vestido blanco. Sabía que a Thomas le encantaban los vestidos blancos, más si ella los llevaba y mejor, obviamente, si llovía. Era parte de sus genes franceses, la sensualidad que emanaba desde su código genético. Scarlett se acercó a ella para darle la mano antes del duelo. Al tenerle cerca aproximó el rostro para susurrarle un poco de crueldad al oído.

-¿Lo sientes? Es la colonia de Thomas. Huelo a él. – Pasó el pulgar e índice por los labios, como si se quitara algo de éstos y lo llevara a los de Isabella.- Y así es como saben sus besos. ¿Nostalgia?

No respondió, no era necesario. Scarlett elevó el sable junto al de Isabella, ambos se tocaron elegante y sutilmente hasta formar una equis entre sus dueñas.

-¿No escapas más?

-Nunca. No sin él.

Scarlett sonrió y el duelo comenzó.

-¡Tu puedes, Isa! – animaban tanto Alison como Amanda desde el otro lado del campo. -¡Hazlo por tío Thomas!

Ambas contrincantes aparecieron al lado opuesto de su posición inicial tras el primer ataque. Scarlett se giró siendo tomada por sorpresa, Isabella manejaba el sable con mayor agilidad y seguridad, atacando sin temor.

-Hizo retroceder a Scarlett. – Susurró Scott a su hermano quien no despegaba la mirada de la pelea.

A pesar de sentirse completamente segura de sus habilidades, Scarlett claramente tenía un problema ahora. No podía sino retroceder y apenas alzaba el sable Isabella lo descarriaba a un lado con cada ataque.

-_Extraño_…- pensaba Scarlett.- _Antes temía enfrentarse… ahora es como si se tratara de alguien completamente diferente… y sin embargo sigue siendo algo que podría esperarse de ella…_

En un momento dado, Isabella lanzó el ataque decisivo hacia la rosa de Scarlett. La pelirroja la esquivó y la menor apenas pudo evitar caer por la fuerza de su impulso. En definitiva, Scarlett no iba a ponerle las cosas más fáciles.

Sin embargo, Isabella agradeció haber caído a pocos metros de aquel que amaba. Elevó el rostro para mirarlo fijamente los ojos. Estaba cansada, sin embargo sonrió tiernamente, moviendo los labios.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Alison.

Thomas sonrió antes de contestar.

-"Espérame".

Isabella nuevamente corrió al encuentro de Scarlett quien otra vez esquivó el ataque. La niña cayó de bruces contra el suelo, pero no tardó en levantarse.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre Thomas… ¡Ustedes no saben nada sobre ellos!

-Te equivocas…

-¡Nunca entenderán!

-¿Entender? – el encuentro entre los metales lograba sacar chispas que eran consumidas por el agua de lluvia.

-Nunca serían capaces de hacer por ellos… lo que yo hice…

Todo tenía sentido.

-Yo entiendo Scarlett.

-¡No! ¡No tienes idea! – De un fuerte espadazo el sable de Isabella salió volando por los aires, estaba desarmada.- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Ustedes trío de mocosas no saben nada!

-¡Tú aún los amas! ¡Nunca dejaste de hacerlo! – Los recuerdos comenzaron a llover sobre la cabeza de Scarlett, mojándole más que la lluvia y congelándola con mayor facilidad.- ¡Hiciste lo que hiciste porque pensabas que así los librarías de ese destino!

Listo. Scarlett se había detenido por un brevísimo segundo, suficiente para que Isabella se acercara, le arrebatara el sable de las manos y lo usara en su contra, cortando la rosa en el pecho de la otra.

Dejó de llover. El paraguas cayó de las manos de Thomas. De todas formas, las necesitaría para abrazar a Isabella, quien corría hacia él chapoteando sobre los charcos. A dos metros se detuvo, quitándose la rosa del vestido, le arrancó el tallo y la entregó entre las manos.

-Antes yo era un brote y nada más. Era tu bebé y la niña que querías proteger. Pero ahora quiero ser tu novia y la mujer que deseas tener a tu lado.

-Isabella…- Thomas acomodó la rosa en los cabellos la rubia para luego tomar el rostro de ella y besarla.- Eres algo mucho mejor que todo eso… eres mi Isa.

A pesar de estar completamente concentrada en su beso, Isabella no dejó pasar desapercibida a Scarlett, quien abandonaba el lugar con la vista baja, intentando parecer indiferente.

-Scarlett…- llamó la joven tomando la muñeca de la mujer con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la diestra de su novio.- Hay algo que debes decirme…

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ganaste, bien por ti, te felicito. Ya no eres la mocosa mojigata aburrida y miedosa. Ya vas aprendiendo el fino arte de ser una ramera francesa.

-Scarlett…

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me digas ese secreto que te carcome tanto… - Isabella ya no tenía para nada la voz insegura y temblorosa. Estaba ordenándole que le dijera. Scarlett no podría escapar.

-Al menos que sea en un lugar seco…- dijo notando las ondas en su cabello.- Mi cabello empieza a ondularse y lo odio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>B: La verdad. <strong>_

El dormitorio de Scarlett e Isabella estaba congestionado de gente.

-Oh por favor, Scarlett, no vayas a cambiarte delante de nosotros. Al menos no delante de mí.- Pedía Scott sentado en el piso con Alison mientras Scarlett descolgaba una camisa del perchero y un par de jeans.

-Se viene una pelea Scott-Scarlett.- anunció Dylan en un suspiro.

-Ya me viste toda, no te quejes. Sé que te gusto.- Respondió la pelirroja quitándose la camisa mojada. Amanda se apresuró a cubrir los ojos de Dylan.

-Oh por el santo padre de Roma… ¡Mátame si quieres! ¡Cástrame si así lo deseas! ¡Ponme el calzón de castidad con púas por dentro que pinchen si tengo una erección y trae a Alison desnuda a un lado! ¡Pero por favor, no me hagas ver tus implantes de silicona!

-¡No son implantes, idiota! ¡Son naturales!

-¡Mentirosa! Se ven como los de las modelos plásticas: grandes, fríos y duros.- Scott tembló como si revelase el peor de sus traumas. Abrazó a Alison posando las manos justo por encima del busto de la chica.- ¡Estos son naturales! Son suavecitos, tibios y bonitos. Los tuyos podrían usarse como arma de defensa mortal contundente. Desde ahora te diré "Scarlett, la poderosa".

De un segundo a otro, una almohada se estampó cual misil en el rostro de Scott, enviada por amanda.

La tranquilidad fue cortada. Ese mismo segundo, los ojos de Isabella se encontraron con los de Scarlett. Verde contra verde.

-Scarlett… eso que te dijo Aurora... hace años… – Ordenó finalmente la niña. Scarlett se dejó la camisa seca encima del cuerpo y apenas apretó los dos primeros broches.

-Así que… llegó la hora…- reconoció la pelirroja.

-Eso que guardaste por tanto tiempo… quiero que lo digas. Ese secreto que poco a poco acaba contigo, Scarlett… deshazte de él…

Scarlett se sentó al borde de la cama, sintiéndose nerviosa. Era peor que un escenario con miles de personas, tenía frente a ella a los tres hombres que amaba, con las tres mujeres que ellos amaban

-Scarlett… ¿nos has guardado un secreto todo este tiempo? – preguntó Dylan. Sonaba tan paternal… lo suficiente para producir un colapso en el mundo escarlata, cayendo como una lágrima solitaria y estampándose contra el suelo.

-Ustedes… son un trío de idiotas… No me importa cómo me vea el mundo entero, ni lo que otros piensen de mí. Seguro… una mujer que entrega a sus hijos para que alguien más los asesine es una perra maldita que merece morir empalada, electrocutada y con cianuro encima. De todas formas iba a decírselos… algún día…

-¿Algún día? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando… me diera cuenta de que ya no podría hacer nada por ustedes. Si he de decirlo, será sin las mocosas de por medio y solamente a Dylan.

-Oye, eso no es…- Dylan extendió el brazo por delante de su novia, cortándole las palabras. Amanda cayó en cuenta. Una lágrima había escapado de los ojos de Scarlett en un descuido. La mujer que creyeron sin corazón, el lobo feroz de la historia que ayudaba a la bruja mala… sólo lo hacía en pos de proteger a quienes amaba.

* * *

><p>Se alistó como no hacía en años. Maquillada, el cabello perfectamente cepillado, los ojos delineados, un abrigo rojo, leggins negros, botas hasta el tobillo y una boina a juego. Fue infinitamente feliz cuando, al encontrarle, él la miraba impresionado recordando la enorme belleza propia de Scarlett.<p>

-Te ves linda. – dijo Dylan sin ninguna doble intención. Era el Dylan que ella conocía. Una herida más al banco de la nostalgia. Él llevaba encima un abrigo negro y una bufanda.

-Adivinaré. Esa bufanda es regalo de tu novia.

-Navidad del año pasado.- Scarlett bajó la mirada. Sentía celos. Por su parte, Dylan extrajo una bufanda de menor tamaño del bolsillo para anudarla en el cuello de la pelirroja.- No vayas a resfriarte.

-No es tu problema…

-Scarlett.

La llamada lo miró y sonrió con tristeza. Tomó la mano del otro con las suyas para caminar.

-No sé cómo pudiste acabar con alguien como Amanda. Ninguno de los dos brilla por su paciencia, especialmente tú. Era casi tan imposible como que Scott se enamorara de Alison. Digo, él es un cerdo egoísta y ella una mocosa distraída. Él un perro cuyo cerebro sólo piensa en sexo y ella inocente… -Dylan no la obedecía.- No sabes… cuánto deseé alguna vez hacer esto. Tomar de la mano a uno de ustedes, sentirme profundamente amada. A veces pienso que las mocosas no valoran algo tan pequeño como esto. Por mi parte… seré feliz por cuatros años…

-Scarlett… ya dilo de una vez.

La gente pasaba y repasaba, cerca y a la vez lejos de ellos.

-Aurora me lo dijo el día que la conocí. El fruto de la eternidad, de la vida, de la sabiduría… la semilla del árbol de la vida ahora… son ustedes. Un día… se enamorarían. No pasaba nada, de verdad. Mientras no fuese alguien de la misma sangre… Los humanos los buscarían para matarlos y recibirían la inmortalidad y el poder propio de una nación. Si era ya un inmortal podría romper todas las reglas y cambiar la historia, convirtiendo a todos en una sola nación… eliminando a los demás inmortales…

-¿Y los experimentos de Persia? Los que son como Takumi o Levi…

-Ellos… sólo son una distracción por ahora. Persia movería los hilos, llegaría a ustedes y los mataría. Hibernia comprendió parte de eso ni bien Scott nació. Arthur nunca poseerá dichos poderes porque la persona destinada para él no posee su misma sangre ni es descendiente de Hibernia. Pero… Alison, Amanda e Isabella… son la tierra donde se plantará la semilla.

-Espera… no estoy entendiendo… Todo lo que nos hiciste… todo lo que Alison y Amanda vivieron… que Aurora intentase matar a Isabella… ¿cómo explicas todo eso?

Una lágrima abandonó los ojos de Scarlett.

-Yo era feliz…- comenzó, atravesando el cielo con la mirada. Por un segundo, la nostalgia invadió a Dylan al reconocer la tierna y triste mirada de la Scarlett de antes.- Muy feliz y en niveles nirvánicos con ustedes… hasta que supe que sólo era su juguete de turno… Esa fue la primera verdad que Aurora me dio. La segunda, que se enamorarían de alguien de su misma sangre… lo confirmé un día cuando apenas tenías los bocetos de las niñas para pintarlos. Tenían algo de Arthur… como si fuesen sus hijas… La tercera cosa que me dijo Aurora era que morirían… - Scarlett cruzó las manos sobre el vientre y el llanto se hizo incluso más amargo.- Mis tres idiotas morirían… por proteger a las mujeres que amaban… así de estúpidos son ustedes tres… así de estúpido y hermoso es su amor

Entendía…. Al fin entendía todo. La realidad era demasiado triste.

-Scarlett…

-Tú no sabes… lo hermoso que es amarlos… ¿cómo crees que me siento al verlos felices mientras yo soy la bruja que mató a sus hijos? No tienes idea de cómo duele dar todo de ti por alguien que no lo sabrá y te odiará de por vida… y luego verlo regalándole una rosa a otra persona, preparándole los dulces que amabas a una ajena y dibujando el perfil de una mujer que no eres tú.

-Los bebés… eso fue lo peor que pudiste hacernos, Scarlett. Eso no tiene justificación.

-Pensaba… que yo también llevaba su sangre, que si yo tenía a sus hijos ustedes quedarían exentos de todo mal… que yo daría a luz a los frutos de ese árbol y que finalmente ellos podrían seguir y ser felices… que se librarían de ese destino tan triste… pero…

-No fue así…-Scarlett negó con la cabeza.

-Yo soy una extensión de ustedes… yo no soy la hija de Hibernia... es como si fuese alguien completamente ajena a la familia… No entenderán nunca cómo cargué con todo eso sabiendo que provocaría la herida más grande de todas en los hombres que tanto amaba… pero que era necesario… si así ellos nunca llegarían a enamorarse ni a caer en cuenta de que portaban la semilla de ese maldito árbol… así siempre estarían a salvo, con una herida en el corazón pero a salvo y vivos. Aunque me odiaran, maldijeran, olvidaran y reemplazaran… estarían libres… ese era mi deseo, trío de idiotas…

-No es coherente…- susurró Dylan.- Te encarnizaste conmigo en una pelea por la mitad de mi nación.

-De otra forma hubiese desaparecido y no puedo irme simplemente dejándolos a su suerte. Es una de las cosas que se hace por amor, pedazo de imbécil. ¿No harías lo mismo por Amanda? Si la hieres para evitar algo peor, aún si te ganas ese odio de por vida de la persona que amas… seguramente intentarías estar cerca de ella para cuidarle en la distancia. ¡Es lo que yo hacía! Nunca dejé de ser la Scarlett a la que le diste su primer beso, sigo siendo la que te obligaba a hacerle dibujos, la que robaba dulces que Thomas hacía, la que adoraba las rosas que Scott cortaba para mí…

-Scarlett… quiero saber… ¿por qué le pasó todo eso a Amy?

-Sigamos con eso entonces. Aurora engañó a Persia para que raptara a Amanda y Alison. Esperaba que tú y Scott nunca las conocieran y mucho menos se enamorasen… todo salió de control… Sólo quedaba evitar la venida de Isabella… Eso o matar a Arthur…

-Explica eso.

-Arthur… él… él es… - de repente, algo logró estremecer a los dos. En realidad, a todo el mundo. Era el presentimiento de que algo terrible sucedería, como si estuvieran a punto de ser atacados

_Hora de que el juego comience. Deja de hablar tanto, Scarlett. _

-¡Basta! – gritó la mujer. Al parecer solamente ella escuchaba esa extraña voz que la obligaba a taparse los oídos desesperadamente.

_Ellos van a morir. Todos deben morir. _

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No!

_Como sus hijos. Tú los entregaste. Gracias. _

-¿Scarlett? – Dylan intentaba sacar a la pelirroja de ese ensimismamiento. Finalmente, Scarlett escapó. No supo por cuánto había estado corriendo, pero algo le ordenaba llegar cerca a la costa. Entendió lo que pasaba cuando las personas en su nación ni siquiera reparaban en que ella tenía el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Corrían desesperados, algunos abandonaban sus automóviles a la mitad de la calle en busca de un lugar seguro y muchos otros daban vueltas en una zona sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó a uno de los ciudadanos.

-¡Una tsunami se acerca! ¡Tenemos menos de diez minutos!

-¿Qué? – siguió corriendo en dirección opuesta. Como una nación, debía impedirlo. Era un ataque, lo sabía. Un ataque de Aurora.

No llegaría a la costa. Optó por subir a uno de los edificios más altos llegando a la terraza. Al subir notó que la gente se aglomeraba en los últimos pisos, muchos voltearon a verla esperanzados cuando llegara. En el cielo se dibujaba una sombra. Era el dragón de Thomas que seguramente iba por los tres.

-¿Dónde está Dylan?

-¡No necesitamos a Irlanda del Norte! ¡Scarlett puede!

-¡Vamos, Scarlett!

Extendió una mano a modo de detener la ola. Muchos se dieron cuenta, estaba extendiéndola como si deseara alcanzar a alguien que se alejaba más y más de ella.

Ellos eran artistas. Ella era su musa, pincel e inspiración.

* * *

><p>-¡Maldito Gochy! ¡Casi me bota!<p>

-¡Scott, no le digas así a mi mascota! Gochy tiene sentimientos… a diferencia de Nessie.

-Ya empezaron…

Los tres hermanos de Arthur sobrevolaban el noroeste de Gran Bretaña, intentando detener la ola que amenazaba con tragarse parte de Irlanda y Gales. Dylan fijó sus ojos turquesa hacia Irlanda pensando en algo para detener la ola al igual que su hermano. Ninguno estaba listo para lo que seguía.

-Maldición…

-¿Qué pasa, Thomas?

-No responde…- decía el galés extendiendo un brazo sin lograr nada.- ¡Mi nación no ME responde! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Scott intentó formar un nubarrón sobre el norte. No lo logró.

-No eres el único.- dirigió la mirada a Dylan. Tampoco.

La ola que amenazara tanto los acantilados irlandeses como las costas británicas terminó colisionando contra algo. Claramente, era ayuda de Britania por un lado e Hibernia por el otro. Descendieron de vuelta a Irlanda para encontrarse con su padre. Hibernia los miraba con profunda tristeza.

-¿Qué hicieron? – preguntó.

-Nosotros nada… ¿por qué?

Otra vez, nada los prepararía para la verdad.

- Escocia, Gales y el Norte de Irlanda ahora son puramente de Arthur. Irlanda de Scarlett. Ustedes perdieron sus naciones… y su inmortalidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C: Cambios. <strong>_

-Está empezando… - Roderich dejó de tocar el piano de repente. Gilbert lo miraba desde el diván a un lado de la sala.

-¿Señorito?

-Otra vez… qué mal…

-Oye Rode… no sé tú pero cuando te pones en plan de clarividente o simplemente dejas de ser el podrido señorito para ser Roderich Edelstein también conocido como Republik Österreich… me asustas.

Roderich no dijo nada. Las hojas con partituras sobre el piano cayeron estrepitosamente contra el suelo tras el golpe descuidado que él les diera al levantarse. Ahora tocaban una melodía triste.

-¡Rode! – Gilbert fue tras de su esposo quien avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la casa. -¿Sucede algo? ¿Es una de esas cosas hormonales que te dan cuando no te presto atención? ¿Estás embarazado otra vez? ¿Es mío? ¿Es de uno de los pollitos? ¡Oye! ¡Estoy celoso! ¿Es de Adolfito Hitler III, verdad? ¡Sabía que ese era un pollo problemático! ¡Le preguntaré aunque no diga ni pío! Rode… ya se me antojó pollo asado…

-¿Puedes callarte? – pidió en su clásico tono elegante mientras marcaba un número en el celular de Gilbert. Era el de Alize. No contestó. Marcó otro.

-¿Hola?

-Johann, deja lo que estés haciendo y diles a tus hermanos que regresan a Austria ahora mismo.

-¿Rode?

-Johann, si aún estás durmiendo pásame con Stefan. Necesito hablar seriamente con alguien que sí vaya a escucharme.

-Pero Rode, yo estoy despierto. Stefan solo despierta para… espera, ese siempre está soñando.

-Regresen ahora dije.

* * *

><p>Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Stefan al pensar en que pronto cumpliría tres meses con Antonella y no tenía nada en mente. Es más, ni siquiera se había animado a besarla en todo ese tiempo.<p>

-Soy un maldito inútil…- se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada.

Antonella, por otra parte, era feliz. El día anterior, Syna le había enseñado a preparar un obento y distintos tipos de sushi. Claro, Stefan sería el primero en probar. Practicó hasta altas horas de la noche el tomar una de las piezas de sushi sin que el arroz se cayera o lo apretase mucho.

-¡Estas rojito!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Lo estás! ¡Lo estás! ¡Te ves tan lindo!

Era el momento perfecto. Stefan armó todo el diálogo en su cabeza. Le diría "pero tú lo eres más" y Antonella entonces diría "no… es mentira" y entonces él diría "Eres hermosa, Antonella" y entonces puff, mundo rosa y lleno de corazones acompañado de un primer beso, frustrando así a Alize y Johann quienes ya no tendrían con qué molestarlo. Claro, eso en la mente de Stefan, quizás debía practicarlo previamente con un pollito y ponerle una minipeluca con el corte de Antonella.

-A-Antonella… y-yo… eh… y-yo…

-¿Sucede algo, Stefan?

Nueva función de cine mental made in Stefan. Le diría "no… solo me quedé sorprendido admirando la profundidad y hermosura de tus ojos verdes" ella le diría "No, Stefan… amo tus ojos violáceos." Y entonces…

-¡_Himmel_! – exclamó Stefan al sentir algo que se le clavaba en el cuello.- ¿Quién?

-Hola Stefan…- saludó Dorian, mirándolo divertido. A un lado y saliendo tras un arbusto, Zack apareció con su habitual cerbatana entre los dedos.

-¡Dorian! – reclamó Antonella luego de ver a su novio cayendo dormido sobre el pasto.- ¡Interrumpiste un momento muy especial! ¡Te odio!

-Oye, de todas formas no estaban llegando a ninguna parte. Sólo le puse un poco más de sabor al momento. Ya despertará en un rato, así que aprovéchalo.

-¡Su blanco es Aaron! ¡Dejen a Stefan en paz!

-Por hoy no. – Johann apareció para tomar a su hermano por uno de los pies y arrastrarlo sin el menor cuidado.- Rode quiere que regresemos a Viena…

-¿Regresar?

-Al parecer… nos transfieren.

* * *

><p><em><strong>D: Enemigo...<strong>_

No era que lo extrañase solamente. Era el presentimiento de saber que algo cambiaría. Doloroso e inexplicable, muy parecido al abandono, dos grados cerca a la pérdida y vecino de la soledad. Fue el día que Alfred partió a esa reunión en Washington. Alex y Anthony regresaban a casa por una semana.

-Buenas noches, pequeños.- les dijo a sus dos hijos esa noche, aunque solo uno fuese consciente de ello.

-Buenas noches, mamá…- le contestó Alex cercano al mundo de Morfeo.

Otra vez, se despedía.

Se preguntó sobre la decisión de sus hijos mayores de pasar ese fin de semana en casa de sus abuelos. Aunque deseaba tenerlos cerca, lo mejor era aceptar las cosas. De todas formas, habían vivido toda una infancia sin ellos.

Avanzó a su habitación. Le asustó el abrir la puerta y encontrarse en ese ambiente oscuro, sin luz de luna que le dejase entrever un poco, sin un Alfred esperándole con esa eterna sonrisa.

-Qué tonto…- se dijo a sí mismo.- Si él va a regresar. No se irá otros cien años… eso no pasará…

_-Te irás tú…_

-¿Ah? – giró intentando encontrar el origen de esa voz. Sabía que era en vano. Ya eran muchas noches en vela, escuchando esa voz entre sueños, en el día, en la noche… parecía cesar únicamente cuando Alfred andaba cerca.

_-Hora de que me regreses lo que es mío…_

-¿Quién eres?- susurró asustado. Si había algo a lo que sí le temía, era aquello que podría, de alguna forma, dañar a sus seres queridos. Ese Pepito grillo de la preservación le decía que ese ser le quitaría todo, así como Aurora lo hiciera tiempo atrás. La cabeza le dio vueltas, una y mil veces. La habitación parecía crecer, expandirse y luego contraerse, consumirlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo como las olas del mar, recordándole la primera vez que se entregara a la persona que tanto amaba. Creyó, por un segundo, que la tristeza lo mataría. ¿Qué pasaba con sus sentidos en ese momento? ¿Por qué el mundo, específicamente su mundo podía distorsionarse tanto?

Abrió los ojos. Inexplicablemente se halló a sí mismo en el patio de la casa, posteriormente abandonaba el lugar, dejando atrás las rosas y jazmines que plantara en el jardín delantero junto a su familia. Las voces en su cabeza se confundían en tiempo, escuchando a sus hijos cuando apenas balbuceaban, mezclando las palabras de Aaron pequeño junto a las de Alison en la actualidad y a Amanda llorando recién nacida. Incluso creyó conocer la voz de Anthony, quien nunca dijera una palabra, o quizás era la de Alexander, su gemelo y eterno lazarillo.

Veía su camino, pero cada vez se sentía más y más ajeno a su realidad. Sus ojos ya no eran suyos, eran solamente una ventana que le serviría para observar el mundo. Era consciente de que él no movía ya ninguna de sus extremidades. Se movían por sí mismas.

* * *

><p>Ausente. El tiempo pasaba, pero él estaba ausente en su cuerpo. Sabía que se movía, pero era como estar entre sueños. Despertaba por segundos, encerrado en la negrura de sus recuerdos, como las fotografías sin revelar o las noches sin estrellas.<p>

No, no había tenido ni lo uno ni lo otro. Las noches sin estrellas eran perfectas para concentrarse en los ojos de Alfred y no necesitaba fotografías para recordar cada momento de felicidad con él.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al interior de su mente. La cortina de hierro cayó y ya no veía nada, ni siquiera sentía a su alrededor. Quizás era un mal sueño, deseó con todas sus fuerzas despertar. Pensó en esos sueños recurrentes, Alfred le decía que lloraba mientras dormía y siempre lo despertaba para tranquilizarlo.- Alfred… quiero que me despiertes...- rogó.

_-No vas a despertar, Arthur.-_ al fin alguien le contestaba, nuevamente esa voz. Se aterró. Era su propia voz.

-¿Qué? – todo negro. Apenas veía algo, supo que se había reducido a solamente una presencia incorpórea. Estaba encerrado en su mente. Lo vio. Era él mismo.

_-Te deshiciste de mí hace tanto tiempo… específicamente el día que lo conociste. ¿Me recuerdas? _

-Tú… yo…

_-Llegamos lejos. Recuérdalo… tus adorados hermanos se encargaron de despertarme y de encerrarme. Ellos sabían de mí incluso mucho antes de existir, de formarme en ti y de despertar. _

-¡Cállate! – gritó. Se vio a sí mismo cuando era un niño. Cuánto los odiaba, ellos tres, siempre juntos, siempre cuidando el uno del otro. Y él, confinado a la más terrible soledad.

_-Mientras dormías, yo despertaba. Es casi imposible hacer algo teniendo tan cerca a ese estúpido. Sí que te cuida como si fueses su mayor tesoro._

-Alfred…- una idea lograba aterrarlo.- ¡No le hagas nada!

_-Deberías verlo. Siempre protegiéndote, susurrándote tonterías de enamorados al oído, creyéndote dormido. ¡Lo odio! _

-Es mi Alfred… es mío… no me lo quites…

_-La mitad del mundo fue mía… nuestra… y tú me la quitaste… ¿no quieres volver a eso?_

-No… no necesito a ese mundo. Tengo el mío. Lo creamos con Alfred… en él están… todos ellos…- pensó en cada uno de sus hijos.- Supe que no quería ningún poder ni riqueza el día que Aaron nació. Tenía toda la felicidad del mundo y el mayor tesoro conmigo, entre mis brazos. No era algo por lo que podría ser millonario o reconocido… pero ese bebé; frágil, tibio y rosado, fruto mío y de Alfred… era la mayor concentración de prosperidad y amor que podía sentir.

_-Oh, casi logras conmoverme. –_ le contestaron con sorna.- _Es una lástima que te encariñases tanto con ellos… es hora de que te revele algunas verdades…_

-¿Verdades? –algo tocó su mente, o lo que fuera que guardara sus recuerdos ese momento. Lo recordaba claramente, ese día, uno de enero. Frío, triste y oscuro como solamente esos días pueden ser.

-Felicidades… es un niño…

-No…- podía verse a sí mismo. Cansado, con el cuerpo incapaz de responder. Recordaba haber cerrado los ojos, solamente eso. Y después, cuando despertara, la noticia de que su bebé estaba muerto.

_-Seguramente lo olvidaste. Aquí está el recuerdo que te robé.- _le dijo esa voz. Tenía los ojos perfectamente abiertos, pero no era él. La enfermera le pareció extrañamente familiar, demasiado.

-¡Aurora!- gritó, intentando meterse en ese recuerdo.

_-Es una simple memoria bloqueada, Arthur. No intentes cambiar lo que pasó. _

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi segundo bebé! ¿Dónde lo lleva?

_-¿No te parecía extraño? Ella no tiene corazón… y sin embargo su nación vive. El corazón, la esencia de más de una persona está en ese lugar. Aurora se deshizo de los humanos para que la sangre de éstos corriera por su país y así se expandiera. Ahora que el tiempo volvió atrás, eso ya no sucederá. Pero aún está viva. ¿No recuerdas al niño que te ayudó cuando fuiste por Alfred a Atlántida? ¿Acaso no se te hizo familiar? Aaron iba a llamarlo Andrew. _

-¡Basta!

_-Y ahora que tocamos el tema de los hijos muertos, sabes que tu pequeña Isabella debe morir si quieres librarlos a todos de Aurora. _

-¡Suficiente!

_-Te contaré también algo que te llenará de felicidad, tanto como a mí. Tus hermanos pagaron cada una de las cosas que te hicieron, Arthur. Al final, nos vengamos de ellos. _

-¿Cómo? – Otra visión, o quizás un recuerdo. Podía verlos, a lo lejos. Parados frente a tres tumbas estáticas y mudas que nada decían frente al terrible dolor que corría dinámico por cada célula. Cuando se fueran, el se acercaría a las tumbas y reiría como loco. No recordaba eso, solamente que tiempo después recibiría una caja con las tres banderas de sus hermanos y una nota: "Ya no nos interesa esto… haz lo que quieras con el Reino Unido…" Había logrado derrotarlos como naciones.

_-¿Viste cómo los derrotamos, Arthur? Eran a quienes más les temías, tus peores enemigos, quienes en un momento pudieron deshacerse de ti. Y los domaste en un solo día, moviendo unos pocos hilos. Resulta que sí tenían corazón._

-No… yo no soy así…

_-Sí, sí lo eres. Ahora viene otra verdad…_

Abrió los ojos. Eran sus ojos, otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ver a Alfred? ¿Hacía cuánto no retornaba a casa? Sacudió la cabeza, se sentía observado. Intentó reconocer el lugar. El lago le dio una pauta, estaba en la casa de Scott.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó al aire.- ¿Qué quieres que vea? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

No recibió respuesta. Caminó un poco más… y la impresión pudo con él, destrozándole, llevándolo al borde de la desesperación, de la locura y del dolor.

-No…-susurró. Otra vez, el sonido de la lluvia, el olor de los tréboles en la casa de Irlanda, miedo, tristeza… y las mismas personas…

Ese angelito que tanto quería junto al peor demonio, los dos montando sobre Nessie. Ella sonreía, se veía tan hermosa… él le besó la frente, pasó a la mejilla, susurró algo y finalmente juntaron los labios. No era una ilusión. Las escenas del pasado le golpearon en la cabeza, parecían perfectamente seleccionadas. La una perteneciente a su infancia, la otra a un pasado ya no tan distante.

_La maldad que marcara su infancia: "Si noto tu peste a menos de tres pueblos… te mato…"  
><em>_La bondad que necesitaba en la adultez: "¡Yo estaré contigo, mami!"_

-Alison… - tragó en seco. – Mi hija… con ese… ese…

Algo se aclaró en su mente.  
>Entendió más de una cosa.<p>

Sobre Thomas e Isabella: No era para nada una simple relación tío-sobrina. Ni siquiera la veía como a una hija, como él pensara tanto tiempo.

También entendió la "nada comprometedora relación tío-sobrina" de Amanda y Dylan. Era imposible, Dylan siempre se mostraba frío, incluso cuando perdiera la mitad de su nación a manos de Scarlett. Él, el perfecto egresado de la universidad del iceberg, el hombre más estoico y calculador de la tierra… sacándole tiernas sonrisas a la niña más dolida, triste y rebelde.

Las imágenes y voces pasadas, algunas olvidadas, otras más fuertes se mezclaron, dando un último color: negro. Ya no estaba dentro de sí y cuando se diera cuenta se encontraba parado en la orilla del lago.

Más imágenes, angustia, contrariedad, sufrimiento… sumas y sumas de impresiones, restas de seguridad, multiplicaciones extrañas de personas crueles en su vida, tres personas, tres hijas, tres terribles que se encargaran de destrozarle y tres niñas por quienes daría todo.

Al final, todo lo asoció a un juego. Era él, en una hoja de papel. Su nombre: Arthur. Debajo de cada letra, una línea y a un lado, él colgado. Tinta negra, hoja blanca. La tinta negra de sus hermanos sobre las hojas blancas que eran sus hijas. Las manos que manchaban a las niñas del más puro papel y marfil, las ensuciaban como habían hecho con él, les sumían en la más profunda tristeza y soledad…

_**Colapsó.**_

Por algún motivo deseó que esa voz siguiera a su lado evitando de alguna forma que comprendiera a cabalidad la situación.

_-Nos volveremos a ver… Arthur._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Así se marca el final de la paz. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conflicto fatal. <strong>_

2:00 am

-¡Wooooo! ¡Qué hermosa está la luna! - Una caricia paseó por el cuello de piel de durazno, siguiéndole un beso. La amenaza se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios, con un arsenal de sentimientos en distintos matices de rojo. Alison suspiró, riéndose tras las cosquillas que le provocaban los cabellos rojizos de su novio en la mejilla. Los brazos del escocés le rodearon la cintura con mayor fuerza y de forma posesiva, equilibrándose sobre el lomo de Nessie como si fuese un caballo.

La noche era perfecta y todo iba como lo planeado. Un paseo sobre Nessie, bajo la luna y admirando el brillo de ésta sobre el lago Ness. Scott sonreía viendo cómo Alison guiaba al monstruo manejando un par de riendas y moviendo las piernas como un niño cuando monta por primera vez un poni.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ella, dejando a un lado las riendas de Nessie, pero tomando las del corazón de su novio.

-No realmente. Quería una cita con mi novia, y por casualidad esa eres tú.

-Scott… te conozco.

Sabía que si no le decía, se ganaría un regaño. Pero si le decía… quizás un rechazo. ¿Con cuál lidiaría mejor? El momento era demasiado perfecto. Lo perfecto… no siempre es irrompible. Debía arriesgarse y lanzar su corazón, ver de qué estaba hecho. Si se rompería o aguantaría la caída… o caería en buen lugar.

-Sé que voy a arrepentirme… pero siendo honesto, no me gustaría perder esto que tengo contigo. Es… significa mucho… como para que vengan Arthur, Scarlett, Aurora o quien sea el troll de turno e intenten romperlo.

-Tenemos una relación muy bonita. Nos costó mucho a los dos…

Debía ser directo, sin más. Eran sus sentimientos y le valía un reverendo cacahuate lo que otros pensaran. Su deseo se expresó rápida e inocentemente (sí, algo de inocente tenía él).

-Alison… quiero que nos casemos.

Ella se giró y enfrentaron sus miradas. Ambos eran felices cuando tanto el cielo como el cobalto se encontraban en un mundo intermedio, lejos de los demás, cerca de sus corazones. Por un segundo, Scott bajó los ojos. No, ni un segundo, fue mucho menos.

-Scott… tú tienes miedo… temes comprometerte con alguien…

-Oh, haces que me vea tan patético. ¿Sabes cuántas personas orgasmearían con una palabra mía? Y yo pidiéndote matrimonio, pequeña boba. –Si acaso Scott tenía algo de tsundere, su forma de atacar era muy diferente a la de Arthur. Alison sonreía, aunque él intentara esconderse bajo el velo de la vanidad ella vería siempre al Scott verdadero. El otro no tardó en notar semejante obviedad y endulzó un poco el tono.- Tienes razón, odio el compromiso. Pero perderte… bien, eso no está entre mis posibilidades. Supongo que me acostumbré a ti.

Decisión rápida, mejor si la tomaba mientras aun el abrazo se estrechaba más y antes de que Scott exhalase el aire que acaba de inhalar.

-Acepto.- respondió girando la cabeza y acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de su ahora prometido. Un paso más, el definitivo. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero le gustaban los berrinches de él.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?

-Se supone que… cuando alguien te pide matrimonio y aceptas… - desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Ella se rió. Creyeron escuchar a Nessie haciendo algo similar.- Deja de reírte, Nessie.

Alison rió una vez más. Finalmente movió las piernas para juntarlas a un mismo lado. Acarició con cuidado el corazón que tanto le había costado reconstruir y amaba. Finalmente fue por su beso. En un momento dado, entre el cuarto y quinto beso y cuando mejor se ponía, abrió los ojos.

Lo vio.

Estaba parado en la orilla del lago.

2:15 am

_Scott Kirkland… mi "estimado" hermano mayor… _

Arthur tardó en reaccionar… pero lastimosamente reaccionó. Avanzó en dirección de la pareja que había cortado su mágico momento para regresar a la orilla. Ignoró por completo el temblor evidente en su hija.

_No hay problema…_

Ella lo sabía, era mejor enfrentarlo rápidamente. Con el último vestigio de valor y una reciente rebeldía, abandonó el regazo de su amado para acercarse. A pesar de verlo en cámara lenta, Scott esperaba por algo.

_En serio… no hay ningún problema…_

-Mami yo…- El bofetón logró cortarle la voz antes de que pudiese dirigirse a Arthur. Éste último creía que el mundo había enmudecido en un segundo fatal esperando por el sonido de su diestra contra el rostro de su hija.

_Una vez… esa vez en la que estuve tan cercano a perderme por completo y llorando por ese niño que me obligó a darle independencia, me encontraste…_

Otra vez, el tiempo se detuvo. Arthur aún preservaba la mano en alto, mirándose la palma. Desvió la mirada apenas lo suficiente para que Alison entrase dentro del campo visual. Ella se sujetaba la mejilla dañada.

_Aún te temía… _

Primero: Los ojos cerrados acompañando la expresión de dolor.  
>Segundo: Scott apartándole la mano y revisando. Un segundo basta para cuantificar el daño.<br>Tercero: Ella dándose cuenta de lo que pasará. Se repite a sí misma que no debe llorar, porque si lo hace… si Scott la ve llorando por culpa de alguien…

_Elevé la mirada, en medio de mis lágrimas reconocí esa sonrisa tuya. Lo peor es cuando te veo sonreír a través de los ojos. Esos ojos afilados y largos, inmisericordes y sádicos… esos que adornan los crímenes de los peores psicópatas… _

-Por favor, no lo hagas…- rogó ella al ver lo inminente. Una lágrima traicionera le escapaba del ojo derecho. El cielo de Scott contenido en los ojos de la niña que tanto ama está dañado. Alison sintió el terror recorriéndole el cuerpo. El brillo sobre los ojos de su amado, que segundos antes la miraban enamorados y milésimas después preocupados… ahora correspondían a los de un lobo hambriento y sediento, necesitado de venganza.

_Con esos ojos… ¿miras a mi hija?_

-Ya lo entiendo. Ya me parecía tan extraño. Por definición supondré lo de Amanda y Dylan. Ni qué decir de Isabella y Thomas. – la voz de Arthur temblaba. Apenas podía creerlo. Sus tres niñas, la que tomaba el té con él en las tardes cuando pequeña, el angelito que había heredado la sonrisa de Alfred y la niña inesperada por otros, pero esperada y querida tanto por él como por su esposo… ellas tres con… ese terrible trío de personas.

-Furia, inseguridad, ansiedad, miedo, dolor, terror, resentimiento… - leyó el pelirrojo al enfrentar los ojos del británico menor.- Oh, Arthur… no sabes cómo amo esa expresión en ti. Más aún cuando yo soy quien la provoca.

_¿Te atreves a mirarla con esos ojos llenos de crueldad? ¿Le hablas con esa voz cargada de palabras dolorosas que encuentran un mórbido placer en el dolor ajeno?_

Arthur estaba completamente paralizado. Ya no era miedo, era furia, ira, enojo y todos sus sinónimos, llenándole las células e invadiendo cada rincón de su mente.

_No hay problema… _

Deseó apartarse al percibir la mano de Scott acunándole el rostro. Luego eran sólo los dedos que lo tocaban. Estaba tan cerca que percibía el aliento del otro contra su mejilla. También sabía que le sonreía, divertido como un niño cuando le arranca las alas a una mariposa. Scott era experto en eso de arrancarles las alas a los demás. Le habló en un susurro, como cuando advertía. Aunque el tono sonaba incluso dulzón, destilaba el deseo de venganza a lo lejos.

-Le debes una disculpa a mi novia, Arthur. Pídesela.

-¡Scott! – llamó la joven, temiendo por la reacción de su novio y la seguridad de su madre.

-Vamos, Arthur… no juegues con mi paciencia.

_Porque… _

Extrañamente, Arthur sonrió. Apartó la mano de Scott de su rostro.

-Así que… ahora tienes una debilidad… y pensar que te creí invencible.

_Voy a apartar de ti a quien más amas…_

Los pies apenas le llegaban al suelo. Scott lo sujetaba, como cuando niño, por el cuello de la camisa.

-El malo de los cinco soy yo, Arthur. Ese es mi papel, no el tuyo. Pero ahora sólo demando un poco de educación inglesa.-Casi silabeó las últimas palabras.- Pídele disculpas a Alison.

Arthur miró a su hija con el gesto aún serio. Alison siempre se había preguntado por el signo que podría delatar a su madre como hermano de Scott. Lo descubrió, ambos tenían los mismos ojos que parecían encogerse y brillar aún más cuando estaban enfadados… y sonreían.

-Alison. Lo siento, hija…- comenzó. Había algo extraño.- Lo siento… pero no volverás a acercarte a este cerdo. Si desobedeces, no te lo perdonaré y te ganarás mi odio de por vida. Lo mismo para tus hermanas.

_Voy a matarte…_

Él podía ser cruel. Lo era en realidad. Cruel, sarcástico, egoísta, vanidoso… pero definitivamente, nunca le pediría a Alison que lo escogiese antes que a su familia. Extrajo el celular de su bolsillo, llamando a Thomas.

_Te arrancaré el corazón y lo destrozaré. Literalmente… _

-Arthur ya lo sabe. – dijo y colgó.

* * *

><p><em>Bien! en este punto decidí algo: El fic continuará tal como guerra de naciones el el Global Mpreg original como cap 33, ya que el revolution está más centrado en los niños. No estoy muy segura de qué pueda tratar el cap 7, es decir, tengo la tercera parte de éste escrita y luego viene el 33 que quizás ya mero vaya a subir. <em>

_A todas/os un cariño especial por leer y acompañarme tanto tiempo chicas. _

_Ahora... dejadme review o no actualizaré en otros dos meses muajajajaja xD_

_Con amor: **Vero Vortex**_


End file.
